Sofia&Madeline the 1st
by blossom2013
Summary: In this sequel to Twice Upon a Princess, follow Sofia and Madeline as they go through their endless adventures and avoiding the abominable wizard known as Cedric by Blossom2013& jakevoronkov1& bluecatcinema
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia and Madeline The First**

**Chapter One: Just Two of the Princes**

The Royal Carriage made it's way through a forest bath. The whole royal family were riding in it, two unable to contain their excitement.  
"Oh, I hope we're not late!" Sofia said excitedly, trying to see how far they still had to go to reach their destination.  
"We'd already be there if Amber didn't take so long to get ready." James smirked.  
"I had to find my Derby Tiara." Amber declared, putting a hand on it. "That's the best thing about the Flying Derby. Everyone dresses up."  
"No, no, Amber." Madeline shook her head. "The Best thing about the Flying Derby is the race."  
"It's our favorite sport in the whole kingdom!" Sofia cheered.  
"Sofia and Madeline used to pretend to race, using our old mop and a broom as their flying horses." Miranda told the family.  
"Can we go any faster?" Sofia asked. "We don't want to miss anything."  
"Coachman, better take the high road." Roland declared.  
"Yes your Majesty." The coachman nodded.  
With a tug of their reins, the coachhorses wings unfurled, and they took off into the sky, taking the carriage and it's passengers with them.  
At the Derby, the Royal Family entered their private box above the stands.  
"We're just in Time!" Madeline cheered.  
"I know." Sofia smiled. "The race is starting now."  
At the girl's words, the bell rang to start the race. The horses took flight and went through hoops of varying shapes: Circle, Squares, or Triangles. It was amazing to see how they could fit through each shape.  
"You know girl's, Royal Prep has a Flying Derby team too." Amber told his little sisters.  
"It does, really?" Madeline gasped.  
"You bet." James nodded. "There's a tryout next week, and we start practicing tomorrow. You guy's can watch if you want.  
"I'm definitely going." Amber smiled. "Prince Hugo will be there. He's the best rider in Royal Prep."  
"Hey, I'm just as good as him." James boasted.  
"Oh come on, you didn't even make the team last year." Amber reminded.  
"This year will be different." James declared.  
Then, the horses in the race flew right through the clock tower.  
"Look at them go." Madeline said with awe. "So fast!"  
The pink horse ended up winning and as a prize it got a "medal" of roses.  
"What a great race." Sofia declared.

"Oh, it would be so much fun to Ride in the Flying Derby!" Madeline declared.  
"You girls should come watch the Flying Derby Practice at school tomorrow." Amber suggested.  
"Maybe we will." Sofia said thoughtfully.  
But the two Sister had something else in Mind then just Watching.  
The next day after school, Amber and her friends were at the practise grounds.  
"Prince Hugo." Amber smiled.  
"Princess Amber." Hugo said haughtily.  
"I just wanted to wish you luck." Amber said, opening her to reveal a picture of Hugo. "I'm your biggest fan."  
"You must be if you're coming to watch Practice." Hugo said smugly. "The real show would be the tryout race."  
The riding instructor, Sir Gilliam, walked on to the field.  
"Okay boys. Let get started." He declared. "Time to fly."  
"Hey, Amber." Said Sofia, as she and Madeline walked by.  
"Huh?" Amber gaped. "Sofia, Madeline, the Bleachers are this way." Sofia and Madeline kept walking. "Sofia? Madeline?"  
"Good Afternoon." Madeline greeted the riders. "Who's ready to race some flying horses?"  
"Good Afternoon, sir Gilliam." Sofia nodded.  
"Oh hello, Princesses." Sir Gilliam replied. "The bleachers are right over there."  
"We didn't come to watch, sir Gilliam." Madeline declared.  
"We came to try out for the team." Sofia smiled.  
Sir Gilliam, the princes, and the princesses all cried out "WHAT?!"  
"What?" Sofia asked, confused. "What's wrong?  
"Um, only Princes can ride in the Flying Derby." Hugo told them.  
"So Princesses can't try out?" Madeline asked.  
"Well... they could, but..." Sir Gilliam stammered.  
"But they don't." Amber finished for him. "he Flying Derby is just not a Princess thing."  
Amber: There are many thing Princesses do Like hosting balls and dancing too or wearing gowns of Pink blue that what we like to do  
Hugo: Thene are many things that princes like Jousting, polo, taking hikes Suits of armor with lots of spikes that what we really like  
Princesses; we do Princes things  
Princes; and we do Princely Things  
All and no one crosses in between we stick with our routine  
Sofia: But who knows what we could bring Flying high upon a wing  
Madeline: We believe that anything can be a princesses thing  
Sofia and Madeline got on two toy horses. PRincesses:ead a pome or pick daffodils Sing wishfully in widow sills  
Hugo: Derby calls for Princely skills  
Sir Gilliam caught the two girls before they fell off the two toy horses.  
Amber: It's not a proper Princess King of thrill"  
Princesses: We do Princess things  
Princes: And we do Princely things  
Both: All and no one crosses in between we stick with our routine  
Princes: we Climb trees and Jump and Swing  
Princesses: while we shop for Royal bling. so don't make a fuss just stick with us Princesses and do our Princess things!  
Sofia: but who knows what we could bring Flying high upon a wing Madeline: we Believe that anything can be a Princess thing  
Later that day, Sofia and Madeline sat in their room, sharing food with their animal friends  
"How was school." Robin asked.  
"Okay." Madeline sighed. "We wanted to try out for the Flying Derby Team."  
"That sounds like fun." Mia said.  
"We wish it had been fun." Sofia said.  
"Uh-oh." Robin gulped. "What's wrong?"  
"Everyone says that only boys can do it." Madeline admitted.  
"WHAT?" Clover gasped. "Robin, have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?"  
"I don't know, you say ridiculous things all the time." Robin teased.  
"Hey, I'm serious you two." Clover said to Sofia and Madeline. "If you want to ride those fleabags with wings; and I don't know why you would. It just makes my head spin at the thought. But if you two really want to, then go for it, We're not stopping you. After all, there's a first time for everything."  
"You know, you're right Clover." Sofia smiled.  
"There really is a first time for everything." Robin joked.  
A while later, the family were having dinner.  
"How was Flying Derby practice today, James?" Roland asked.  
"Great!" James replied.  
"So, you did actually practice?" Roland said sternly.  
"More or less?" James shrugged.  
"We have an announcement." Madeline declared. "We're going to try out for the team."  
Amber gasped.  
"Sofia, Madeline, I already told you: princesses don't do that!" She reminded them.  
"But there IS a first time for everything, Amber." Sofia echoed Clover's words.  
"I think it's a wonderful idea." Miranda. She then cleared her throat loudly at Roland.  
"As do I." Roland agreed.  
"But they don't know anything about Flying Derby." James protested. "They can't even ride a Horse."  
"Then someone will have to teach them." Roland said simply. "Someone like you, James."  
"Me?!" James stammerd. "But, but..."  
"But What?" Roland asked.  
"What will the other Princes say?!" James blurted out.  
"They'll be too busy laughing to be able to say anything." Amber chuckled.  
"They'll say what a great brother you are, James." Miranda said.  
Plus, it will give you extra practice." Roland added.  
"But they don't even have riding clothes." James tried desperately to get out of it.  
"They will by morning." Baileywick interjected.  
"Thanks, Baileywick." Madeline nodded.  
"It's settled then." Roland smiled.

The next afternoon, after school was done, James, Sofia and Madeline approached the stables. James was wearing a green riding clothes with a back hat. Sofia was wearing purple riding clothes with her purple Amulet and Madeline was are blue riding clothes to match her blue amulet.  
"Sir Gilliam." Sofia greeted.  
"Huh?" Sir Gilliam looked in their direction. "Oh, it's your two again."  
"And we're ready to Practice!" Madeline declared.  
"Can we have a Horse Please?" Sofia asked.  
"I'm sorry girls" Sir Gilliam replied. "But there's only one Horse Left, and nobody wants him."  
"We do please." Madeline smiled.  
"You both do?" Sir Gilliam asked. "Of course you both do."  
The girls followed Sir Gilliam to the stables, where they saw a magnificent black horse.  
"Wow, what a beautiful horse." Sofia gasped.  
"Oh, not him." Sir Gilliam laughed, as the black was moved out of the way, revealing a small lavender horse. "Girls, this is Minimus. He's all yours."  
"Hi there, Minimus." Sofia greeted the horse. "I'm Sofia."  
"And I'm Madeline." Madeline added.  
"Will you be our Horse in the Flying Derby?" Sofia asked.  
"Oh, you don't wanna ride me, Princesses." Minimus said nervously. "If-if only you spoke horse, I could tell ya..."  
"But we can speak horse." Madeline smiled.  
"Aah!" Minimus gasped, nonplussed. "Wow, uh, what? How?"  
"Because of our amulets." Sofia held hers up. "The amulets of Avalor. They give us the power to talk to animals."  
"Well then, lemme give you a piece of advice." Minimus smiled. "If you want to win, you'll pick another horse. "You see, I have short legs, small wings, I don't fly fast, I worry... about everything."  
Sofia and Madeline gggled.  
"We think you're perfect." Madeline smiled, taking his chin in her hands. "Just the way you are."  
"Really?" Minimus beamed.  
A fanfare rang outside. It was time for the riders to bring their horses to the race course.

"Alright everyone, gather round." Sir Gilliam instructed. "The tryout Race is at the end of the week, right here on our derby course. Only the first two riders to cross the finish line make the team. so let's Practice hard, fly fast. and always be royal!"  
Sofia and Madeline tried to get on Minimus, but they kept across his sides.  
"Let me help you." James offered, helping them up.  
James gave each girl a boost, using his hand as a step for them.  
"Thanks, James." Madeline added.  
Sofia tugged at Minimus's reins.  
"Uhh, now What do we do?" She asked.  
The watching princes laughed.  
"When you're done, James, can you help my sisters get on their ponies?" Hugo asked mockingly.  
Scowling, James took Minimus's reins, leading him across the course.  
"Let's go over here" James pointed to the field outside. "Where no one can see us."  
"Okay." Sofia agreed.  
A short while later, James and his horse stood opposite Sofia, Madeline and Minimus.  
"All you have to do is flick the reins to take off, pull them the way you want to go." James demonstrated.  
"That's it?" Madeline asked.  
"Yep, it's easy." James smiled.  
"Okay, here we go, Minimus." Sofia flicked the reins. "Yah!"  
"Whoa, hey, here we go!" Minimus yelped, taking off.  
The flight went well at first, but Minimus was startled by a passing bird, and Sofia and Madeline fell off. Their landing was cushioned by one of the safety pads dotted around the path. Undaunted, Sofia and Madeline tried again. The second time, Minimus turned too quickly for them to hold on. The third time, Minimus went straight up, and Sofia and Madeline slipped off his back.  
"What are we doing wrong?" Madeline asked.  
"I don't know." James shrugged. "We can stop if you want."  
"We are not giving up." Sofia insisted. "We don't care how many we fall. We're going to try out for the team."  
"Right!" Madeline agreed.  
Hugo and his horse suddenly descended on them.  
"You've got to stay on your horse, first." He sneered. "I know you were a bad racer, james, but you're a worst teacher. Guess Flying Derby isn't a princess thing after all."  
"You can make of me all you want, Hugo." James told him. "But not my sisters."  
Sniggering, Hugo left.  
"If you're not going to give up, I won'teither." James told Sofia and Madeline, bumping his fist into their open palms. "Come on."

"Climb aboard." James offered. Sofia and Madeline climbed on James' horse. Sofia sat at the back, while Madeline was up front with James.  
Now keep your Hands on my hands." James instructed. "Ready?"  
"Ready." Madeline nodded.  
"Me too." Sofia added.  
They went up and soared through the air.  
"Look out, coming through!" James smiled, as his horse flew over some workers. "All right, so far so good. Now this is how you steer."  
With a deft pull on the reins, James steered his horse effortlessly.  
"Whoa!" Sofia gasped.  
"This is Amazing!" Madeline whooped.  
They flew over Amber and her friends. One of the girls asked "Amber is that your sisters' up there?"  
"I can't believe they're really doing it." Amber scoffed.  
I can't believe we're really doing it!" Madeline cheered.  
"You sure are Madeline." James smiled.  
"We're flying!" Sofia cheered.  
"Now, let's teach you how to race." James declared.  
They returned to the ground, where Sofia and Madeline climbed on Minimus.  
"Yah!" James called, his horse taking off.  
"Giddy up, Minimus!" Sofia yelled.  
"Whoa, here we go!" Cried Minimus.  
"Through the trees!" Madeline instructed. "Catch James!"  
"Woo-hoo!" James whooped.  
"Yeah!" Sofia cheered.  
After a good flight, they stood before a steeple.  
"Alright it's time for the last hurdle!" James declared. "It's the toughest part of the course, right before the Finish line. "We go under the gate and through the steeple. Come on."

The young royals flew their horses towards their goal. As thy flew through the tunnel, Minimus tilted awkwardly, all four hooves pointed forwards. Then they followed James up the steeple. As his horse passed through, he pulled the bell's cord, ringing it loudly. Unfortunately, Minimus has having trouble ascending.  
"We're not gonna make it!" He groaned.  
"If James can do it, so can we!" Sofia declared.  
Amber and her friends watched as they neared the top of the steeple.  
"Not necessarily!" Minimus suddenly dropped down, turning back towards the ground.  
As James passed by Royal Prep, Sir Gilliam, watching from a balcony, pushed the button on his stopwatch.  
"Looking good, James!" He cheered. "That's your fastest run ever!"  
"Oh, Sofia, Madeline." James sighed as Minimus trotted up to him, carrying the dejected pair. "You'll get it next time."  
"Let's hope so." Madeline hung her head.  
That evening, back at the castle, Amber entered Sofia and Madeline's room.  
"Are you two okay?" She asked. "I saw you almost crash."  
"I guess we need more practise." Sofia shrugged.  
"But you only have one day left before the race." Amber reminded them.  
"We know." Madeline sighed.  
"Maybe the princes are just... better at this." Amber suggested. "I think you should stop." I don't want you to get hurt."  
Amber left the room. Sofia and Madeline removed their riding helmets, and wandered over to their bed, where Clover and the other animals were waiting.  
"So, uh, how'd it go?" Clover asked tentatively.  
"Lousy." Sofia declared. "We can't even make it to the finish line, and we only have more day until the race." "  
"Amber said we should quit." Madeline added. "We don't know what to do."  
"My mother had a saying." Robin flapped over to them. "The early bird gets the worm."  
"Oh, what do Sofia and Madeline need a worm for?" Mia asked.  
"They don't, Mia." Clover said, sitting on Sofia's lap. "Hey, what Robin's saying is: Get an early start tomorrow. You've got one more day, girls. Make it count."  
"Good idea." Sofia smiled.  
"Thanks guys." Madeline rubbed the top of Clover's head.  
The next day, Sofia and Madeline got up as early as possible. As Sir Gilliam strolled toward the stables, they flew by on Minimus, causing him to spill his tea.  
Sofia: We're takin' off into something new There's so much We gotta do And we're the only ones who think we'll make it through  
Madeline: But the only way to win Is to try and try again They wanna count us out but we'll make them count us in  
Sofia: We can be anything Wecan see anything You can teach anything We can reach anything We can do anything So can you Anything that you try Look and see You can be anything  
Madeline: And we know with you by our side It'll be a better ride Together we can be each other's guide With a friend to see us through There's nothing we can't do Gonna spread our wings And soar into the blue  
Sofia: We can be anything We can see anything You can teach anything We can reach anything We can do anything So can you Anything that you try Look and see You can be anything  
Madeline: And whatever it takes We'll learn from our mistakes We'll get up when we fall And never stop giving it our all  
Sofia: We can be anything We can see anything You can teach anything We can reach anything We can do anything So can you Anything that you try Look and see We can be anything  
Madeline: Look and see We can be anything  
Anything  
Once again, they neared the steeple.  
"Okay Minimus, we can do it this time." Sofia said boldly.  
"That's what you said the last four times." Minimus whimpered.  
"Well, here we go." Madeline declared.  
They passed through the bridge easily enough.  
"Up, Minimus!" Sofia directed. "Up, up, up!"  
Minimus climbed higher and higher, but found himself going slower and slower.  
"We're not gonna make it!" He gasped under the strain.  
Unable to go any higher, Minimus returned to the ground.  
"It's all my fault." Minimus lowered his head. "You should switch to a bigger horse."  
"You're big enough." Madeline consoled him.  
"A faster horse, then." Minimus retorted.  
"Minimus, you're plenty fast." Sofia stroked his mane.  
Hugo strolled by on his horse.  
"You can talk to your horse all you want, but it's not going to get you through that steeple." He told the girls. "And if you can't finish the race, why even bother starting it? You should go back where you belong, with the other princesses."  
And with that, Hugo and his horse took off into the sky, leaving Minimus and his riders trotting sadly away.

"After school, Sofia and Madeline came home, finding Miranda waiting for them.  
"Hi, girls." She smiled.  
"What are you doing out here"? Madeline asked.  
"Waiting for your two." Miranda replied. Wow, you two have been practising all this time?  
"Yes." Sofia nodded.  
"Well I have some good news for your two." Miranda told them. "Your Father and I are coming to the tryout race tomorrow."  
"Oh you don't Have to do that Mom." Madeline said awkwardly.  
"Oh, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Miranda chuckled.  
"It's just that we've been thinking about not going." Sofia admitted.  
"Why, girls?" Miranda asked.

"We still can't make it through the last steeple." Madeline admitted. "Maybe Hugo and Amber are right and only Princes should Race."  
"And maybe Princesses can do anything princes can if they keep trying, and never give up." Miranda suggested.  
"Do you think we can make the team?" Sofia asked.  
"I know you can, girls." Miranda smiled supportively. "But what's important is what you think."  
The next day, Sofia and Madeline couldn't help but notice that the stands at the tryout race were packed. Sofia and Madeline raced across the stables, running into Amber and her friends along the way.  
"Amber, everyone's here!" Sofia declared.  
"I know." Amber smiled. "It's a good thing I wore my derby tiara." She suddenly spotted Hugo. "Oh, he's here! Prince Hugo!"  
Opening her Hugo-patterned fan, Amber followed after the smug prince, her friends right behind her. James joined Sofia and Madeline.  
"Well, today's the big day." He smiled. "Are you ready?"  
"Good luck, girls!" Miranda waved as she and Roland passed by in the royal carriage.  
"James, why are there so many people here?" Madeline asked.  
"They want to know if princesses can really make the team." James explained. "So let's show 'em."  
Sofia and Madeline looked at each other, then back to James.  
"Okay." They said together.

As a fanfare played, the racers made their way to the starting line.  
"You ready, Minimus?" Madeline asked.  
"Ready for what?" Minimus said quickly. "Turning around and going back to the Stable? You bet. Great idea!"  
"Minimus, we're, going to do great." Sofia turned him back to the starting point. "I know it."  
The girls and Minimus took their place among the other contestants. Hugo gave them a cold sneer, while James gave them a thumbs up. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather flew above the starting line.  
"Welcome to the Flying Derby Tryout Race!" Flora announced. "As Everyone knows, the first two riders to cross the finish line earn their place on the Royal Prep's Flying Derby team! So without further ado... Horses, on your wings!"  
"Get Set!" Merryweather added.  
"Go!" The fairies said together.  
The horses dashed out of their starting gates.  
"And they're off!" Sir Gilliam announced.  
"Fly, Minmus!" Sofia said. "Yah!"  
"Prince Hugo takes the early lead with Prince James just behind him." Sir Gilliam announced.  
"Go, Hugo, go!" Amber cheered.  
"Catch them, Minmus!" Madeline declared.  
"Here comes Princesses Sofia and Madeline!" Sir Gilliam said to the crowd. "They're making they way through the pack."  
"Looks like we need to take the Princesses out of the race." Hugo sneered.  
As the racers flew over a cottage, Hugo made his horse stop, right in front of Minimus.  
"Sofia, look out!" Madeline cried.  
Minimus stopped suddenly, causing Sofia and Madeline to fall onto some hay bales below.  
"Prince Hugo did that on purpose!" Amber said, outraged.  
"See ys, princesses." Hugo jeered.  
"That's not right." Amber seethed, throwing away her Hugo fan. "Boo, Hugo!"  
Minimus came down to help Sofia and Madeline.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Sofia sighed.  
"What are you doing?" James hovered above them. "Get back on your horse!"  
"What's the point, James?" Madeline despaired. "We blew it."  
"But go." Sofia told him. "You can still win."  
"So can you." James offered his hand. "I'm not crossing the finish line without you."  
Sofia and Madeline took James hand in turn, and he helped them back on Minimus.  
"Come on, girls!" James prompted. "Let's go!"  
The two horses took off in pursuit of the others.  
"The princesses are back in the race!" A bystander noted.  
"Go, Sofia!" Amber cheered. "Go, Madeline!"  
The girls and James started to pass some of the other racers, to the cheers of the crowd.  
"Come on, Minimus." Sofia tugged the reins. "Yah!"  
"Sofia and James have caught the pack, and passed them." Sir Gilliam declared. "But Hugo still has the lead."  
"There's Hugo!" James pointed out.  
"And there's the steeple." Madeline said quietly.  
"Come on Sofia, Madeline." Amber watched through her opera glasses. "You can do it. Beat Hugo!"  
"Let's go!" James prompted.  
"Okay, we're going!" Madeline whooped.  
"Come on, Minimus!" Sofia declared. "We can do this!"  
"Oh, I don't know." Minimus trembled.  
"Well, we do!" Madeline smiled. "Yah!"  
"Here we go!" Minimus yelled.  
Minimus flew up the steeple again. Hugo rang the bell, followed by James.  
"Climb, climb, climb!" Sofia encouraged Minimus. As he miraculously managed to make it to the top, she added. "Now, tuck those wings!"  
Minimus passed through the steeple, Madeline ringing the bell as he did.  
"I did it!" Minimus gasped.  
"How did they...?" Hugo gazed back in disbelief, failing to notice the oncoming tree until it was right in front of him. "Whoa!"  
Hugo's horse evaded a crash just in time. Minimus and James' horse were right behind him, the three of them heading for the finish line.  
"All they have to do is pass Hugo, and they'll win!" Amber declared.  
"And as they turn down the stretch, it's Hugo, James, and Sofia and Madeline, neck and neck!"  
"Come on, girls!" James declared.  
"Right Minimus, here we go!" Sofia said firmly.  
Minimus and James' horse pushed ahead of Hugo's, breaking the tape and taking first and second place.

"Yes!" Amber cheered. Sofia and Madeline did it!"  
"Princess Sofia, Princess Madeline and Prince James have won the Tryout race and made the team!" Sir Gilliam boomed.  
"Great Job Minimus." Sofia smiled.  
"We won, we actually won!" Minimus smiled as the sisters jumped off him. "Wait, does that mean they'll expect us to win the next race? And the one after that? I think I need to lie down!"  
As Minimus lay flat on his back, Sofia and Madeline giggled "Oh, Minimus." It was then that James joined them.  
"Oh, thank you James!" Madeline said gratefully, as both sister give their brother a hug. "We couldn't have made it without you.  
"Same here." James replied. "I Never would have made the team if I didn't spend all that time Practicing with your two.  
"Congratulations!" Sir Gilliam told the siblings. "I hereby present you three with the official team jerseys."  
The crowd cheered once more.  
"Thank you, Sir Gilliam!" Sofia smiled.  
"Brilliant!" James cheered.  
Roland and Miranda walked up to their offspring.  
"What a race." Roland declared. "Well done, you two!"  
"Thanks, dad." James smiled.  
Sofia and Madeline hugged Miranda.  
"We made the team, mom!" Madeline said gleefully.  
"I knew you would." Madeline said with pride.  
As Hugo dismounted his horse, he saw Amber approaching.  
"Princess Amber." He bowed.  
Amber walked right by him, the only sound she made being a derisive "Hmph!"  
"Huh?" Hugo gaped.  
"You were great, girls!" Amber hugged her sisters. "I was wrong. Flying Derby is a princess thing."  
"Anything can be, if we try hard enough." Sofia smiled.  
Amber examined Sofia and Madeline's new jerseys.  
"That's what they gave you for winning?" She asked critically. "No, you need a real prize... I know!"  
Amber gave them her derby tiara.  
"But that's your derby tiara." Madeline protested.  
"I want you both to have it." Amber declared. "Because I'm your biggest fan."  
"You know, I won too." James reminded her.

I know." Amber said offhandedly as she tried on Sofia's riding cap


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Sleepover**

As Madeline, Sofia and Amber entered the castle kitchen, they were met with a hive of activity.  
"We need more marshmallows and graham crackers!" One man called out.  
"Look at all this!" Sofia beamed. "Our slumber party is going to be amazing!"  
"Oh, this isn't just any slumber party." Amber corrected her. "This is your first royal slumber party.  
"We know!" Madeline said giddily. "We're very excited!"  
"Oh, me too." Amber agreed. "And I want everything to be perfect.  
"That goes in the banquet Room!" Baileywick directed some workers. "Quick, quick!  
"Baileywick, did you set up the Chocolate milk fountain?" Amber asked.  
"It's on it's way to the banquet room right now. milady." Baileywick declared.  
"Ah, very good." Amber smiled.  
"Thank you Baileywick!" Sofia and Madeline said in unison.  
"Here, let me straighten your tiaras." Amber offered.  
"Thanks, Amber." Sofia smiled.  
"How nice of you." Madeline grinned.  
The three girls entered the castle lift.  
"Up we go." Amber declared. "Now, wait until you see were we're sleeping tonight!" The lift came to a stop. "And here we are!"  
"The observatory!" Madeline gasped.  
"Wow Amber!" Sofia said in awe. "We're going to sleep here?"  
"Yes we are!" Amber nodded.  
"This is amazing!" Sofia cheered.  
"It is, isn't it?" Amber agreed. "And there's one more thing. The most important part of any great royal party...  
"Yes?" Madeline asked.  
"The guests." Amber answered. I invited Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio. They are the most popular princesses in the school. Who did you two invite?  
"Ruby." Sofia said.  
"And Jade." Madeline said.  
"Oh, I don't know them." Amber declared. "What kingdom are they from?"  
"They're our friends from the village." Madeline explained.  
"You invited village girls?" Amber gasped.  
"They're really awesome." Sofia added.  
"But they're not princesses." Amber insisted.  
"Amber, We know you're going love them." Madeline smiled. "We used to have the best sleepovers.  
"Must I remind you two again that this is your first slumber party as princesses." Amber said testily. "You two do want to make a good impression, don't you?"  
"Yes." Sofia nodded. "But Ruby and Jade are so much fun. Wait until your see this dance they do!"  
Sofia and Madeline both giggled, remembering the funny dance.  
"They're going to make this the best Party ever." Madeline declared. "We Promise."  
Meanwhile, Cedric was in his workshop, polishing a crystal ball. A knock at the door caused him to bump the crystal ball off it's stand, and onto his foot.  
"OW!" Cedric grasped his foot. "Oh, what is it?!"  
The door opened to reveal Roland and Miranda.  
"Cedric." Roland nodded.  
"Oh, King Roland, Queen Miranda." Cedric put on a fake smile, raising his free hand in a saluting gesture.  
Wormwood rolled his eyes.  
"The girls are having a slumber party tonight." Roland declared.  
"Oh, I can already hear the endless giggling now." Cedric smarmed as he returned the crystal ball to it's stand.  
"And we were hoping you could put on a little magic show for them." Miranda said pleasantly.  
"You want your royal sorceror to entertain the children?" Cedric asked, dismayed.  
"We actually wanted the jester, but he's out sick." Roland shrugged. "What say, eight o'clock, in the royal playroom? And could you do a few card tricks? You know, kids love card tricks."  
"Oh, and card tricks love children." Cedric bowed as Roland took Miranda's hand, and made for the door. "Of course, your majesty."  
"Great." Roland smiled.  
"Thank you, Cedric." Miranda beamed.  
"Yes, my queen." Cedric kept bowing.  
Once Roland closed the door, Cedric's smile vanished, replaced by a scowl.  
"Oh, I can't believe this!" Cedric slapped his palm on his forehead. "Fifteen years of sorceror training, so I can be a warm-up act for milk and cookies!"  
Wormwood cawed loufly.  
"Indeed, Wormy." Cedric agreed. "I'll show them. I'll use this little magic show to steal the Amulets of Avalor from Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline!" He paused for a moment, scratching his head with his wand. "The only question is how?"  
Cedric spotted some puppets hanging on the wall.  
"Ah-hah!" He declared. "I'll have my little puppets put on the magic show! And the one and only trick will be to make Sofia and Madeline's amulets disappear, right into my hand. Apete finite!"  
A beam of magic streamed out of Cedric's wand, striking the puppets, and making float over to Cedric.  
"Once I've got those amulets, I will finally have the power to take over the kingdom!" Cedric gloated.

A fanfare played as the guests' carriages arrived.  
"They're here!" Madeline gasped.  
"May I present, from the Kingdom of Corinthia, Princess Clio!" Baileywick announced as Clio disembarked, followed by a servant who had been tasked with carrying her bags,  
"And from the Kingdom of Freezenberg, Princess Hildegarde!" Baileywick continued.  
Hildegarde stepped out of her carriage carrying a mink in her arms, a servant weighed down with luggage struggling to follow her.  
"Wow." Sofia gasped.  
Hildegarde and Clio approached the steps.  
"Hildegarde, Clio." Amber nodded curtly.  
"Amber, Sofia, Madeline." Clio nodded back. "So nice of you three to invite us."  
"And from the Village of Dunwitty Ruby and Jade!" Bailey declared.  
Ruby and Jade rode up in a donkey-drawn carriage.  
"Sofia!" Jade called.  
"Jade!" Sofia cheered.  
"Madeline!" Ruby squealed.  
"Ruby!" Madeline smiled.  
Sofia and Madeline rushed over, just as Jade and Ruby were climbing out of the carriage.  
"Here we come!" Ruby chuckled.  
Jade and Ruby accidentally fell on Sofia and Madeline, the four girls giggling wildly.  
"Hi, girls!" Jade sniggered.  
"Welcome to our castle!" Sofia and Madeline said in unison.  
"I can't believe we're here!" Jade gasped. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited I couldn't even sleep last Night." Ruby chattered. "I was thinking about being in a real live castle and wondering all sorts of things, like do princesses' brush their own teeth or does someone brush them for you? I brush my twice today especially for the party, see?" Ruby flashed her bright white teeth. "Wow, Princess Amber! I love your tiara! can I touch it?"  
"Absolutely not." Amber said, affronted.  
"Princess Clio, Princess Hildegarde!" Ruby gasped. "Its such an honor I'm a big fan. Big fan!" Her attention suddenly turned to Hildegarde's mink."Oh a white squirrel! How cute!"  
"Lulu is a Mink." Hildegarde said haughtily.  
"I have a pet donkey!" Jade pointed to the donkey pulling the carriage. "Isn't he cute?"  
Ruby and Jade giggled and made donkey noises.

"Welcome to the royal sleepover." Roland proclaimed.  
"Ooh!" Jade gasped. "Come on, Ruby. Last one in goes to the dungeon!"  
"Come on in girls." Roland offered. "Our castle steward Baileywick will help you all get settled.  
"Thank you, your Majesties!" Ruby said loudly. She and Jade bowed to the king and queen, giggling lightly.  
"Right this way, my little ladies." Baileywick waved his hand in the direction they were to go in.  
Jade and Ruby skipped inside, both singing "We're at a royal sleepover, we're at a royal sleepover..."  
"They're coming to our party?" Clio gasped.  
"They're just village girls." Hildegarde declared.  
"Sofia and Madeline invited them." Amber said disdainfully.  
"Ruby and Jana are the best." Madeline told them.  
"You'll see." Sofia added.  
Later, in the observatory, Princess Hildegard was looking through the large amount of dresses her servant had brought with her.  
"Ah, I love getting dressed up to go to sleep." She sighed.  
"I under packed." Clio sighed, looking at her own set of clothes (Which was only slightly smaller then Hildegarde's)  
"Your Luggage. miladies." A servant declared as he brought over Ruby and Jade's satchels.  
"Jade, did you bring the pinecones?" Ruby asked.  
"Yep, sure did." jade smiled.  
Wasting no time time, Ruby dinned a pincone crown.  
"Ruby, you look Funny!" Sofia giggled.  
"La-la, I'm a pinecone Princess!" Ruby sang.  
"Uh-oh, Sofia." Madeline tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Looks like Amber isn't too happy."  
Sofia saw that Madeline was right. As she and Madeline walked over to Amber's bed, Jade started rapping  
"We're at a royal sleepover, we're at a royal sleepover..." She sang, as Ruby backed her up.  
"What are they doing?" Princess Clio asked, bemused.  
"What are they wearing?" Hildegarde grimaced.  
"Are those Pinecones?" Amber gasped.  
"Want one?" Ruby offered "We brought extras!  
"Uh, thanks." Amber took the pine cone reluctantly, then turned to Sofia and Madeline. "Pinecones are not part of a Perfect Princess Slumber party. Oh, I thought I explained this before, but I guess I'll have to do it again."  
Amber: Our perfect slumber party, is just about to begin. And at a perfect slumber party, everybody's gotta fit in.  
There's a certain way we do things, we don't snort and we don't squeal. And running around with pinecones, really isn't part of the deal.  
We do our hair, we have some tea, and when we sing it's soft and always on key. By chance, if we should dance, Amber/Clio/Hildegarde: we'd waltz elegantly.  
Clio/Hildegarde: That's our perfect slumber party, Amber: and that's the way it's always been. Amber/Clio/Hildegarde: The jist of it to be a hit, Amber: you gotta fit, everybody's gotta fit in. Hildegarde: Everybody's gotta fit in, Clio: they gotta fit in.  
Sofia: At a perfect slumber party, why should we all act the same? Cause at a perfect slumber party, isn't fun the name of the game?  
Madeline: Why can't they bounce, on every bed? or wear a dozen pinecones all up in their head? Give their dance a single chance, it may be as fun as they said.  
Amber: Oh, girls It's our perfect slumber party, and our patience is wearing thin. They need to quit. You must admit, they're not gonna fit, Hildegarde: they're not gonna fit, Clio: they're not gonna fit Amber: and everybody's gotta fit in.  
Sofia/Madeline: We're gotta help 'em fit in, Amber/Hildegarde: they're never gonna fit in, Sofia/Madeline: they can fit in.  
Amber: At a perfect slumber party, they'll never fit in, Hildegarde: they'll never fit in. Sofia/Madeline: We're gonna help 'em fit in. Amber: Good luck!  
Back in the observatory, Sofia and Madeline put their plan into action  
"How would you like a royal makeover?" Sofia asked.  
"Can we?" Ruby gasped.  
"We can make it work." Baileywick said kindly. He opened up a nearby wardobe. "First, the dresses..."  
Robin and Mia flew in to carry a dress.  
"Oh!" Baileywick declared. "Thank you, helpful bird friends!"  
Robin and Mia flew the dress over to Jade, lowering it over her.  
"Ohhh!" She sighed. "So soft, so silky!"  
"Hooray!" Ruby yelped, after putting on her own dress.  
"And now for the hair." Baileywick declared. "Lets do something stylish, but regal. And tall. Very tall"  
Robin and Mia styled Ruby and Jade's hair, under Sofia and Madeline's instruction.  
"There, and there." Sofia instructed.  
"Wait!" Madeline said. "Yes!"  
"Back... and down!" Sofia continued.  
"Ouch!" Jade winced.  
"I've never had my hair styled by a bird before!" Ruby stated.  
"No... yes!" Madeline finished.  
"And, last but not least... the tiaras!" Baileywick exclaimed, holding aloft two small crowns.  
Robin and Mia picked up the tiaras and flew them ovr to Jade and Ruby's heads.  
"And... done." Baileywick smiled.  
"I'm a princess now!" Jade cheered.  
Sofia and Madeline padded over to Amber and her friends.  
"They look just like princesses now, don't they?" Sofia asked.  
"They look the part." Amber admitted. "But can they act it?"  
"Whoa!" Jade cried, as she tripped.  
"You okay?" Madeline asked, as she and Sofia ran to help.  
Amber, Clio and Hildegarde fanned their fans in disapproval.  
"Okay." Baileywick checked his pocket watch. "It's time for the first activity: fan decorating. Princesses one and all, follow me!""  
The girls sat at a table that had plain fans and paints provided.

"What kind of flowers are you painting, Hildegard?" Amber asked.  
"Roses" Hidegarde replied.  
"What kind of flowers are you Painting Clio?" Amber asked again.  
"Roses." Clio retorted.  
"What kind of Flowers are you Painting Amber?" Hildegarde asked.  
"Roses." Amber replied.  
Meanwhile, Ruby had painted a smiley face on to her fan  
"I'm Mr. Happy Fan." She joked, putting the fan in front of her face. As Jade giggled, she turned to Sofia and Madeline. "Say hi to Mr. Happy fan"  
Sofia Madeline Giggled  
"Sofia, Madeline!" Amber said hotly.  
"Ruby can't you just Paint Roses?" Madeline pleaded.  
"Aw, don't make me Mr. sad fan!" Ruby flipped the fan, showing a frowny face on the back.  
"Ruby, Please." Sofia begged,  
"Okay." Ruby gave in.  
"Baileywick, is it time for the pin the tail on the Unicorn yet?" Sofia asked urgently  
"It is now." Baileywick shrugged.  
"Great," Madeline smiled.  
"Ooh ooh, can I go first?" Jade asked. "Unicorns are my Favorite animal in the whole world." She turned to Lulu. "No offense."  
Jade was promptly blindfolded and given the tail.  
"Which way should I go?" She asked.  
"Left." Ruby said.  
"Left?" Said Jade.  
"No, Right." Madeline chipped in.  
"Um, right." Jade mumbled.  
"Now Left." Ruby instructed.  
"Left, Jade." Sofia added.  
"Uh.. Whoa! Aah!" Jade gasped as she spun around confused. She bumped into a pole which held a model solar system atop it. "Oh!"

"Wait, not that far!" Sofia called. "Stop!"

"Stop Jade, Stop!" Madeline yelled.  
"Watch out for the Planets!" Ruby yelled, as the model planets rolled everywhere.

After realising two model planets were still hanging on Jade's arms, both girls laughed uproariously.  
"Look at me, I'm the Princess of Venus!" Jade giggled.

Clio giggled also, until Amber and Hildegarde gave her a disapproving glare, after which she frowned at the scene.  
"Did someone else want a turn?" Jade asked, holding up the tail.  
"Sofia, Madeline, I need to talk to you two now!" Amber said testily.  
A bell suddenly rang.  
"The bell." Madeline noted. "That must mean it's time for a new activity."  
"Yes, indeed." Baileywick agreed. "Cedric's magic show is about to start. Right this way."  
"A Magic show!" Sofia beamed. "Doesn't that sound like a fun activity that everyone can enjoy together?  
Amber and her friends walked away.  
"Sofia, I think Amber's a little mad at us." Madeline whispered.

Meanwhile, in Sofia and Madeline's room, Cedric was putting together his puppet show.  
"Ah, in just a few moments, Sofia and Madeline's magical amulets will be mine." Cedric boasted, opening the puppet theatre's curtain with his mind.  
Wormwood cawed loudly.  
"Right." Cedric cringed. "Let's try this one more time from the top, okay?"  
Taking his place behind the theatre, Cedric magically lifted one of the puppets.  
"For my first magic trick, I will make two objects disappear." Cedric said in a falsetto voice. "Now, who will lend me their amulets for this tr-"  
Cedric hit his head on the theatre's roof, breaking his concentration, and causing the puppet to fall. Wormwood groaned.  
"Oh, everyone's a critic." Cedric pouted as he closed the theatre's curtains.  
The girls entered the bedroom.  
"Princess Clio, I heard it gets warm in your kingdom." Jade declared.  
"It does." Clio said dully.  
"Do you have swimming pools in every room of your castle?" Jade asked.  
"Yes." Clio replied.  
"How many dresses do you have?" Jade asked.  
"Princess Hildegarde, Ive always wanted to know, how many tiaras do you have?" Ruby asked.  
"Eighty-four." Hildegarde replied.  
"Wow, eighty-four!" Ruby gasped. "How many gowns?"  
"More then I can count." Hildegarde proclaimed.  
"I bet you can count really high!" Ruby smiled.  
"Sofia, Madeline!" Amber hissed. "Do something about your friends!"  
Unsure, Sofia and Madeline approached Ruby.  
"Ruby, did you know there's a chocolate milk fountain?" Sofia asked.  
"Why don't we get some before the show starts?" Madline offered.  
"A chocolate milk fountain?" Ruby gasped. "Guys, this is so much fun. I'm having the best time! Thanks for inviting us!"  
"Sure." Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"Jade, save me a seat!" Ruby called. "Front and centre!"  
The girls all took their place at the puppet theatre.  
"All they have to do now is quietly and watch a magic show." Sofia told Amber.  
"What could go wrong?" Madeline asked.  
A tiny fanfare played, as the theatre curtain opened with a burst of smoke. A puppet announcer floated up.  
"Welcome to the greatest and only magical puppet show in all of Enchacia." Cedric spoke through the puppet, using a deeper voice. He then floated up the wizard puppet, and switched to the falsetto. "For my first magic trick, I will make two objects disapper! Now, who will lend me their amulets for my trick?" The wizard puppet floated over to Sofia and Madeline. "How about you, little princesses?"  
"How about a pair of pine cones?" Jade jumped in. "Can you make those disappear.  
"No! No pine-" Cedric said in his real voice. Catching himself, he returned to the falsetto. "No, I need two amulets. Only two amulets."  
"Do you know any card tricks?" Ruby asked. "I love those!"  
"Hey, everybody." James called, as he entered the bedroom. "Mom and dad told me to check-"  
"Prince James!" Ruby and Jade gushed. They dashed right over to him.  
"Remember us?" Ruby asked.  
"We met the last time we were at the castle!" Jade exclaimed.  
In their rush, they accidentally knocked over the chocolate milk fountain, causing a single drop to splatter on Amber's gown.  
"No!" Sofia and Madeline cried.  
"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric groaned, vanishing in a puff of smoke.  
"My nightgown." Amber gasped. "It's ruined!"  
"It's only a drop." Clio said.  
"Look at it!" Amber pointed. "It's ruined!"  
"It's ruined!" Hildegarde repeated.  
"We're so, so sorry!" Ruby exclaimed.  
"So sorry!" Jade added.  
"This was my third favorite gown!" Amber seethed.  
"Amber, it was just an accident." Clio offered, receiving an elbow from Hildegarde for her trouble.  
Covering her face with her fan, Amber stormed off, followed by Hildegarde and Clio.  
"Oh, no" Sofia and Madline groaned.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Baileywick tutted. "Okay you two, Let's go to the dressing room and get you cleaned up.  
As Baileywick led Jade and Ruby out, James started laughing.  
"What are you doing here James?" Amber demanded.  
"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry." James chuckled. "Mom and dad wanted me to tell you there's Dancing in the ballroom."  
"Let's go." Amber told Clio and Hidegarde. "Maybe then, we can enjoy five minutes of our party without Sofia and Madeline's friends getting in the way.  
As Amber and her friends left, James approached Sofia and Madeline.  
"You okay Sof, Maddie?" James asked, addressing by his nicknames for them.  
"No." Sofia replied.  
"Our Friends are ruining the party." Madeline declared.  
"What are you talking about?" James asked. "That was the funniest thing that's ever Happened at one of Ambers sleepovers."  
"Yeah right, it was awful!" Madeline retorted. "Jade and Ruby have done everything wrong since they got here."  
"Says who?" James snorted.  
"Amber, Hildegarda and Clio." Sofia replied.  
"So?" James shrugged. "Who cares that what they think?"  
"Everyone!" Madeline yelled.  
"Well, what do you two think?" James pressed.  
"We don't know what to think." Sofia sighed.  
"We just don't want them to ruin the rest of the party." Madeline added.  
Ruby and Jade came back into the room  
"Where is everybody?" Jade asked.  
"In the ballroom." Sofia replied.  
"But can we talk to you guys First?" Madeline asked.  
"Sure" Jade nodded.  
"I love to talk!" Ruby squealed.  
"Yeah, that's the thing." Sofia frowned. "We want you both to fit in with the Princesses."  
And you want to fit in with them too right?" Madeline asked.  
"We look just like them now don't we?" Jade smiled.  
"Yes, you do." Sofia agreed. "But now you have to act like them.  
"Huh?" Ruby and Jade said together.  
"Princesses don't talk so much." Madeline declared. "Or Laugh so loud or make so many messes.  
"We talk too much?" Jade gasped.  
"We laugh too Loud? Ruby said, dismayed.  
"We were just having fun." Jade pouted.  
"But we're sorry, we didn't realize we were causing Problems." Ruby sighed. "We'll try to act um, more like the other princesses."  
"Oh, Great." Sofia beamed.  
"Thank you!" Madeline smiledm as Jade andRuby hugged their two best friend.  
Shortly after they entered the ballroom. A band was playing classical music, and Amber and Clio were dancing together.  
"Just.. act like them." Madeline told Jade and Ruby.  
As Sofia and Madeline danced with Amber, Ruby and Jade looked at each other.  
"Do you know how to do that?" Jade asked.  
"Uh, no." Ruby replied.  
"Let's give it a try." Jade sighed.  
Jade and Ruby mimicked their companions' slow dancing, but didn't find it very fun. Before long, they gave up, sitting on the floor, totally bored.  
"Are you having any fun?" Jade asked Ruby.  
"Nope." Ruby sighed.  
As Sofia and Madeline finished their dance, Ruby and Jade approached them.  
"Um, Sofia, Madeline?" Ruby asked.  
"We're going to go home." Jade declared.  
"What?" Sofia gasped.  
"Why?" Madeline asked.  
"We're not having a good time." Jade admitted.  
"But you're finally fitting in!" Sofia protested.  
"And the best news is, you're not embarrassing us anymore!" Madeline added.  
"We were embarrassing you?" Ruby frowned.  
"I'm sorry if we talked too much, or laughed too loud for your fancy new friends, but we like to talk, and we like to laugh." Jade told them.  
"Yeah!" Ruby added.  
"And if that's not okay with you two now that you're princesses, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Jade declared.  
Jade and Ruby stormed out of the ballroom, Ruby stopping to hand Sofia her tiara on her way out.  
"Don't worry about them, girls." Hildegard smirked. "You're with us, now."  
"But we wanted to be with them." Sofia sighed, crestfallen.  
Sofia and Madeline ran out of the ballroom. Amber sighed, annoyed.

"Ruby?" Sofia called as they ran after them.  
"Jade?" Madeline yelled, before suddenly spotting something. "Sofia, look! There's the dresses they had on."  
"Oh no, what have we done?" Sofia gasped.  
"We may have lost our two best friends." Madeline realized as they sat on their Bed.  
All of a sudden, the Amulets of Avalor started to glow. The twins turned around and there stood Princess Aurora.

"Princess Aurora, we need help." Sofia declared. "We may have lost our two best friends in the world because we thought they were embarrassing us. "We told them to act more like Amber, Clio, and Hildegard." Madeline continued. "We tried to help them fit in but we just made them feel bad."

"I have been at the longest sleepover there has eventually been." Aurora chuckled. "But you need to act like the princesses you two are now."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Being a princess is all about treating people with kindness and respect." Aurora told them. "Sofia, Madeline if someone is your friend, you should like them for who they are, not for who you want them to be, no matter what anyone says." "We really messed up." Sofia sighed.

"And now its too late to do anything about it." Madeline said sullenly.

"Girls, It's never too late to start acting like princesses." Aurora smiled. "Saying your sorry is where you should start. They are probably still here, Go on and get your friends back. You'd better hurry."

"Thanks, Aurora!" The girls said together.

And with that, Aurora disappeared.

Sofia and Madeline run out into the courtyard, where Jade and Ruby were preparing to leave.  
"Ruby!" Sofia called.  
"Jade!" Madeline called. "Wait up, please!"  
"We're sorry!" Sofia apologized. "Please don't leave!"  
"We thought we were embarrassing you two." Jade said haughtily.  
"You're not Embarrassing us." Madeline declared. "You two are Perfect just like you are."  
"You're both sweet and loyal." Sofia added.  
"And so much fun to be with!" Madeline finished.  
"We are pretty fun." Ruby smirked.  
"And you're our best friends." Sofia smiled.  
"We're sorry about how we acted tonight." Madeline declared.  
"We're really really hoping you'll give us a chance to make it up to you." Sofia pleaded.  
"I don't know." Ruby said, unsure.  
"We can start over and have our own slumber party, like we used to." Madeline offered.  
"What do you say?" Sofia asked. "Just the four of us?"  
Ruby and Jade looked at each, then gave Sofia and Madeline a hug.  
Later, in Sofia and Madeline's room, Ruby was styling Sofia's hair with pine cones.  
"Hurry, hurry!" Sofia squealed. "I want to see!" Ruby finished, and Sofia looked at herself in a hand mirror. "Not bad!"  
"There's something missing." Ruby considered. She picked up Sofia's tiara and placed it on her head.  
"Looking good, sis." Madeline smiled.  
Meanwhile, back in the observatory, Amber, Clio and Hildegard were lying on their beds.  
"Oh, finally." Amber sighed. "It's just us princesses."  
"Now this is a perfect slumber party." Hildegard declared.  
As the sounds of laughter filtered into the room, Clio sat up in her bed.  
"You know, Sofia's friends were kind of fun." She admitted.  
"Pine cone princess if back!" Ruby's voice giggled.  
Upbeat folk music started playing.  
"This is the best slumber party ever!" Jade's voice declared.  
"Ruby, that's a funny dance!" Sofia's voice laughed.  
Back in Sofia and Madeline's room, Ruby was dancing wildly. All the girls started laughing, only stopping when they heard a knock on the door.  
"Oh, who could that be at this late hour?" Madeline asked.  
The door opened a crack, showing Amber's face.  
"Um, Sofia, Madeline?" She asked. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure." They said together, walking over to the door.  
"We uh, we heard a lot of laughing, and noise and stuff down here." Amber mumbled. "And I, uh..." Amber opened the door further, revealing Clio and Hildegard. "We just wanted to make sure everything was alright."  
"Oh, we're fine." Sofia declared.  
"In fact, we're having a great time." Madeline added.  
"Really?" Amber said.  
"How about you guys?" Sofia asked.  
"Us?" Amber gulped. "Well, you know, we're, uh..."  
"Pardon?" Madeline teased.  
"Uh, we're, we're having..." Amber rambled. "It's kind of... Well, it's different..."  
"Amber, your party's no fun with Ruby and Jade, is it?" Sofia asked.  
"Okay, yes!" Amber admitted, throwing open the door and entering the room. "We're so bored without the four of you!"  
"What do you think, ladies?" Madeline asked Ruby and Jade. "Is there room for a few more princesses at our party?"  
"The more, the merrier!" Ruby said gleefully, tossing Madeline a pine cone, which she in turn threw to Amber.  
"Thank you." Amber giggled.  
The music started up again, and the girls, under Ruby's direction, started dancing.  
"And one, two, three!" Ruby called, waving her arms. "Forward, back, chicken elbows!"  
Everyone was dancing, even Lulu.  
"We're at a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover." Ruby chanted.  
All of them, princesses and village girls, danced together, laughing and having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let The Good Times Troll**

It was a bright, sunny day in the kingdom of Enchancia. As a carriage went rolling up to the gate, the two sets of royal twins were flying their kites in an open field.  
"Sofia, Madeline, watch this kite trick!" James called. "It's a loop-de-loop. Over, down, and up!" James exclaimed as he executed the kite trick perfectly.  
"Watch this." Madeline said.  
She and Sofia were about to do their tricks when they tripped on some rocks. Their kites went flying down to the beach.  
"They're heading towards the water!" James exclaimed.  
"Our kites!" Sofia and Madeline yelled, as the kites drifted towards a nearby cave.  
"Oh no!" Sofia yelled.  
"At least they're not in the water." James said optimistically.  
Sofia and Madeline walked down the stairs towards the cave.  
"Wait!" Amber yelled after them. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To get our kites." Sofia answered.  
"I wouldn't go down there." Amber said. "That's where the castle trolls live."  
"There are trolls in the castle?" Madeline asked, confused.  
"Under the castle." Amber corrected her. "They live in a cave by the water and they're green and creepy. Or so I've been told."  
"It's okay, girls." James assured them. "The trolls never come out during the day. I'll go get your kites."  
"That's alright." Sofia responded. "We'll go."  
They walked towards the kites next to the caves and spotted them in front of it.  
"There they are" Madeline said.  
They walked over to them to find them torn at the frame.  
"Oh, they're torn." Madeline said, disappointed.  
Then they heard some sort of rumbling inside the caves.  
"Huh, what's that sound?" Sofia asked Madeline.  
"I don't know, sis." Madeline replied.  
Then they saw a troll in front of the crack between the rocks.  
"Aah! A troll!" The twins said together and ran off, leaving their kites behind.  
"Hey wait, you forgot your kites!" The troll yelled after them. He then pulled the kites into the cave.  
Later, at dinner, the family were about to start dessert.  
"Okay, who's ready for some jiggly-wiggly pudding?" Miranda asked.  
"I am!" James cheered.  
"Me too!" Roland said childishly. Clearing his throat, he added. "I mean, me too."  
"Dad, what do you about the castle trolls?" Sofia asked.  
"Why, why do you ask, Sofia?" Roland inquired.  
"Well, me and Madeline saw one today, and-" Sofia declared.  
"You saw a troll?" Roland said scandalously.  
"The castle has trolls?" Miranda asked.  
"You don't know about the trolls?" Roland asked back. "Surely you've heard about king Gideon and the castle trolls?"  
"No." Miranda answered.  
"No." Sofia followed.  
"No." Madeline added.  
"Can I tell it, Dad?" James asked.  
"Sure, go right ahead, James." Roland nodded  
"One night, long ago, when our great-grandpa Gideon was King..." James started.  
_*Flashback*_  
_"He heard a loud thumping outside the castle." James voice narrated, as king Gideon stepped outside. "So he went out to see what it was. And right there in the courtyard, he saw a bunch of green, bug-eyed trolls banging their clubs." _  
_"Trolls!" Gideon gasped. "Clubs! Guards! Come Quick! We must protect the castle!_  
_"The guards bravely charged the trolls all the way back to their cave." James narrated, as the trolls were chased off_.  
_*Present*_  
"And no-one's seen a troll outside the cave ever since." James finished.  
"Whoa." Sofia and Madeline said.  
"That night, king Gideon proclaimed that the trolls stay down in their cave, and we stay up here." Roland declared. "That's the castle rule. It's safer that way, for everyone."  
The next morning, as Clover was sleeping by Madeline in her bed, Sofia, sleeping in the window seat, was awoken by the noise of the lost kites tapping against the window.  
"Madeline, wake up." Sofia called. "Our kites are back"  
"Sofia, what are you talking about?" Madeline yawned as she get out of bed and over to the window.  
"Look, our kites are flying." Sofia pointed.  
"Our kites?" Madeline asked.  
"Yeah, those are Kites." Clover noted. "You seem surprised to see them."  
"We are." Sofia nodded, as Mia and Robin flew in.  
"How did they get back up here?" Robin asked.  
"Beats me." Madeline shrugged. "We left them by the troll cave yesterday."  
"That troll we saw yesterday must have brought it back." Sofia realised.  
"You saw a troll?" Robin gasped.  
"And he fixed them, too." Madeline pointed out as they pulled them in. "Maybe the trolls aren't so bad after all."  
"We should thank him." Sofia declared.  
"Yeah, well, that is the polite thing to do." Clover said lazily. "Wait, wait?!" What, You're gonna do what?!"  
Sofia and Madeline walked into their closet and quickly changed.  
"Well, we're off to the cave." Madeline announced.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin asked.  
"Clover's right." Sofia smiled. "It is the polite thing to do."  
"See you soon!" Madeline waved, as the sisters left their bedroom.  
Sofia and Madeine walked down to the cave and went inside. They found a lot of beautiful gems on the walls.  
"Hello! Mr. Troll!" Sofia shouted, her voice echoing off the cave's walls.  
"Anyone!" Madeline shouted. "Hello!"  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Sofia called. "Is anyone in here?"  
The twins came across a wooden bridge. As they stepped on it, the planks started to creak from the pressure.  
"Mr. Troll?" Madeline called again. "Anyone  
Suddenly, a green arm pulled them off the bridge.  
"Careful Princesses." The troll said. "Some of those planks can be really loose."  
The twins gasped in realization  
"You're the troll we saw yesterday." Madeline realized. "Hi, I'm Madeline."  
"And I'm her twin sister, Sofia." Sofia introduced.  
"Gnarlie." The troll shook their hands. "Pleased to meet you, girls. Did you get your kites?"  
"So, it was you." Madeline smiled. "We knew it."  
"I felt bad about scaring you yesterday." Gnarlie declared, moving on his knuckles like a gorilla.  
"It's alright." Sofia smiled. "Thanks for fixing our kites.  
"So, is this were the castle trolls live?" Madeline asked.  
"Right through here." Gnarlie led them down a stone staircase. "Come on, I'll show you."  
As Sofia and Madeline followed, they saw a waterfall to the side.  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Madeline sighed.  
"These stairs are a little steep." Gnarlie warned them. "Watch your step."  
"Whoa." Sofia gasped, feasting her eyes on the trolls' settlement.  
"This is our grotto." Gnarlie announced.  
"These crystals look just like stars." Madeline noted as she gazed at the ceiling.  
"That's why we put them there." Gnarlie smiled.  
A little troll peeked around Sofia's dress.  
"They remind us of the stars." She mumbled.  
"Well, hello there." Sofia chuckled. "What's your name?"  
"Teeny." The little troll replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Teeny." Sofia toussled Teeny's hair.  
"Ditto." Madeline added.  
"The sun is too bright for our eyes." Gnarlie revealed. "But starlight is just right. We love watching them twinkle and sparkle."  
"Us, too." Sofia smiled. "But why look at pretend stars, when you can go outside and see the real ones?"  
"We aren't allowed?" Teeny sighed.  
"Not allowed?" Madeline asked. "Why not?"  
"One night, long ago-" Gnarlie started.  
_*Flashback*_  
_"Our great Grand-Trolls went up to look at the stars. It was such a beautiful sight, all those twinkling lights shining up in the night sky. The trolls were so happy. But then old King Gideon came up out of the castle. He got very angry."_  
_"Guards!" Gideon roared. "After them!"_  
_"The guards chased the trolls all the way back to the cave, for no reason at all."_  
_*Present*_  
"And ever since, we're not allowed to leave the cave." Gnarlie finished. "Not even to see the stars."  
"I've never seen real stars." Teeny sighed. "Only these."  
"We've heard this story." Sofia told them. "King Gideon thought the trolls were attacking the castle."

"Attacking the castle?!" Gnarlie gasped. "We were just looking at the stars!"  
"But you were banging your clubs." Madeline pointed.  
"We bang our clubs when we're happy." Gnarlie revaled.  
"It's our music." Teeny gurgled.  
"Your Music?" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
Let's show them." Gnarlie smiled.  
Gnarlie whistled, and numerous trolls came out of their homes and cave nooks. They started rythmically banging their clubs on the ground.  
Gnarlie:Sometimes I'm feeling happy And there's lots I'd like to say Start to speak, knees grow weak Cause the words get in the way.  
Gnarlie/Troll: Life's full of happy moments, Like being here with you Gnarlie: So ask us how we're feeling now Gnarlie/Troll: And this is what we'd do.  
Gnarile:When you can't find the words for your joy Make some noise Trolls: Make some noise  
Gnarlie: That beat that you repeat is your voice Make some noise Trolls: Make some noise  
Gnarlie: Feeling crazy what do you do Make some noise Trolls: Make some noise  
Gnarlie: Almost seems too good to be true Make some noise Trolls: Make some noise Make some noise Make some noise  
Trolls: We're noisy when we're happy And even when we're sad Because we found that all that sound Makes things not so bad  
Gnarlie: So if we start to worry Trolls: If something make us frown Gnarlie: We start a groove, make a move Trolls: And turn that frown around  
The trolls handed the twins two clubs. as Gnarlie scatted.  
Trolls: Make some noise Sofia/Madeline: Make some noise Trolls: Make some noise Sofia/Madeline: Make some noise  
"Troll: Feeling crazy, what do you do Trolls: Make some noise Make some noise  
Sofia/Madeline: Almost feels too good to be true Trolls: Make some noise Sofia/Madeline: Make some noise" All: Make some noise Make some noise Yeah, make some noise Some noise Noise Noise  
As Gnarlie scatted again, the trolls and the twins made a pyramid, which collapsed. They all laughed uproariously.  
As the girls got back to the castle, they saw James mock-fighting a statue with his wooden sword.  
"Take that!" James jabbed. "And that! And that!"  
"James, we need your help." Sofia asked.  
"With what?" James asked.  
"We met the trolls, and they're really nice." Madeline announced.  
"You went down to their cave?" James gasped. "And they didn't bonk you with their clubs?"  
"No." Sofia smiled. "They give us a pair."  
"But, but what about king Gideon's story?" James asked.  
"It was all a big misunderstanding." Madeline told him. "The trolls never attacked the castle."  
"They just wanted to see the stars." "Sofia added. "And they were only banging they clubs to make music. Like this."  
The girls started banging their clubs on the ground.  
"See?" Madeline asked. "It's music."  
"I want one." James smiled.  
"You can have my mine." Sofia offered "But first, you have to help us show everyone that they don't need to be afraid of the trolls."

Just then, a group of acrobats walked by.  
"Hey Baileywick, what's with all the acrobats?" James asked.  
"They're performing for you and the royal family after dinner tonight." Baileywick declared.  
"That's it!" Sofia smiled.  
"What's it?" James asked.  
"We'll have the trolls play their music for mom and dad tonight." Sofia declared.  
"Then everyone will see how much fun they are!" Madeline added, catching on.  
"Great idea!" James nodded.  
"Let's go tell the trolls." Sofia suggested.  
"Wait, we're going to their cave?" James said timidly. "Now?"  
"We have to." Madeline giggled. "It's almost dinner time."  
"Brilliant!" James smiled, following his sisters.  
A short while later, at the cave, Sofia and Madeline had just finished telling Gnarlie and Teeny their plan.  
"We're not supposed to be anywhere near the castle." How are we going to get inside without anyone seeing us?"  
"Uhh, we'll sneak you in?" James suggested.  
"How?" Gnarlie asked.  
"Good question." James sighed.

"I know." Sofia declared. "We'll come get you while everyone is eating dessert."  
"We have to miss dessert?" James asked. "Ugh!"  
"then, we'll sneak you into the back, and hide you until it's time to perform." Madeline continued.  
"And you think playing our songs will make them like us?" Teeny asked.  
"We do, Teeny." Sofia smiled. "We really do."  
Gnarlie thought for a moment.  
"Okay, we'll do it." He agreed, as Teeny cheered.  
"Great." Madeline smiled.  
"Can I have my club now?" James asked.  
"Here." Sofia handed him hers. "But you still have to help us."  
"You got it!" James nodded.  
"After tonight, we'll all be friends." Madeline declared. "I promise."  
That night, it was also time for dessert.  
"Ah, jiggly-wiggly pudding!" Roland gave Sofia and Madeline a thumbs up. "Great!"  
"Mmm, dinner was de-licious!" Sofia smiled. "But I'm stuffed."  
"Me too." Madeline added.  
"And me." James agreed. "Can I be excused?"  
"You don't want dessert?" Miranda asked.  
"Yeah, but..." James mumbled.  
"But we're full." Sofia elbowed him. "Can Madeline and I go too?"  
"Alright." Miranda declared.  
The three siblings rushed out of the room. Amber looked after them with suspicion, but lost her focus when a goblet of jiggly-wiggly pudding was placed before her.  
Sofia, Madeline and James quietly let in Gnarlie, Teeny, and other trolls. As they moved through the castle, they heard people talking.  
"Someone's coming!" Madeline whispered.  
"Quick, hide!" James yelped.  
As they hid behind a tapestry, Baileywick and the acrobats walked by.  
"I'm sure you'll find the king and queen to be a most agreeable audience." Baileywick told the acrobats. "And the chidren are-"  
"Shh!" Sofia hushed the trolls.  
"Hmm." Baileywick looked around, before turning back to the acrobats. "Delightful."  
Shortly after, the trolls were led to the throne room.  
"The coast is clear." Madeline told them.  
"Come on, come on." James cajoled. "Where should they hide?"  
"There." Sofia pointed to a large curtain in the back.  
They all ran behind the curtain.  
"This is perfect!" Madeline whispered. "You guys wait back here. After the acrobats are finished performing, we'll tell everyone that there's one more surprise. Then, you start playing your music. Are you ready?"  
"We're ready." Gnarlie smiled, as the trolls cheered and raised their clubs.  
James peeked through the curtain.  
"They're coming." He hissed.  
Sofia, Madeline and James rushed to their thrones, sitting down just as the rest of their family arrived.  
"Oh, hi!" Roland said, surprised. "You three must really want to see those acrobats, huh?"  
"We, uh... can't wait!" Sofia smiled cheerily.  
As the rest of the royal family took their seats, Amber glared at Sofia and Madeline, before approaching James.  
"You three are up to something, and I want to know what it is." She whispered.  
"It's nothing." James said nervously.  
"Uh-huh." Amber sniffed, opening her fan and taking her seat.

"Your majesties." Baileywick declared. "May I present tonight's entertainment."  
The acrobats lept in from behind the thrones and started performing.  
"Whoa!" James gasped. "That's amazing!"  
The acrobats performed all kinds of tricks.  
"Marvelous!" Roland smiled.  
"Brilliant!" James cheered.  
The acrobats ended with a marvelous tower formation.  
"Magnificent!" Roland cheered. "Bravo!"  
"James." Sofia said as James whistled.  
" James, open the curtain!" Madeline hissed.  
"Oh, right." James said, flipping down the staircase.  
"Go!" Sofia told him.  
Amber gave Sofia and Madeline a quizzical look. They shrugged in response.  
"That concludes this evening's entertainment." Baileywick declared, as the acrobats took a bow. "For your majesties' pleasure, refreshments will be served on the terrace."  
"But there is one more surprise for everyone, tonight." Madeline declared, walking down the steps.  
"There is?" Baileywick asked. "Not on my schedule."  
"Some very special musicians, who are also our closest neighbours." Sofia announced, joining Madeline.  
"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Roland declared.  
"Drum roll, please." Sofia requested.  
The trolls starting banging their clubs.  
"Sounds... lively." Roland admitted.  
At Sofia's signal, James opened the curtain, revealing the trolls.  
"Trolls?" Roland gasped. "In the castle?"  
"Hey, these trolls are kind of fun." Amber smiled.  
"Guards, guards!" Roland called. "Seize those trolls!"  
"No, wait!" Madeline called. "Don't seize them! They're just making music!"  
The guards charged in.  
"Spread out!" Gnarlie yelled, as the trolls scattered.  
"Please listen." Sofia begged "Leave them alone. They're our friends."  
The trolls all managed to escape. As Gnarlie and Teeny prepared to jump out the window, they looked back at Sofia and Madeline.  
"Gnarlie..." Madeline sighed.  
Gnarlie leapt out of the widow, carrying Teeny.  
"How did trolls get into the castle?" He asked.  
"We brought them in." Madeline admitted.  
"We'll talk about this late girls." Roland said sternly. "Miranda could you take the children to thein rooms until we make sure the castle is safe?"  
"Of course." Miranda nodded. "Come along, kids."  
Sofia and Madeline were still looking at their dad who looked angry.  
"Sofia, Madeline." Miranda called.  
The twins glumly followed.  
"Even if the girls did let them in, the trolls broke the rules." Roland told Baileywick. "They stay below, and we stay on top."  
"Yes, your majesty." Baileywick nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll place a guard outside the cave so this never happens again."  
"Good idea, Baileywick." Roland nodded.  
Sofia and Madeline briefly looked back, then kept going.  
A short time later, they were in bed, Miranda at their side.  
"We were only trying to help everyone get along." Sofia sighed.  
"The trolls aren't like everyone thinks." Madeline insisted.  
"That's one of the things I love about you, girls." Miranda smiled. "You always want to see the good in everyone. We can talk more about this in the morning, but for now, you need to get some sleep." She kissed them both on the forehead. "I love you girls, good night."  
As Miranda left the room, Clover and the other animals arrived.  
"So, how'd it go?" Clover asked tentatively.  
"It was awful!" Sofia buried her face in her hands. "We tried to make things better, and we only made them worse!"  
"I'm sorry." Robin said.  
Sofia and Madeline got out of bed, and donned their dressing gowns.  
"What are you doing?" Clover asked.  
"Tomorrow, they're putting guards outside the trolls' cave." Madeline revealed. "This may be our last chance to Gnarlie."  
"We hav to tell him we're sorry." Sofia added. "And... say goodbye."  
Sofia and Madeline headed for the door.  
"Yo, hold up, princesses." Clover called. "We're goin' with you."  
"We're what?" Mia yelped.  
"Mia..." Robin said gently.  
"But it's too dark to go out there, Robin!" Mia trembled.  
"Well, we'll just have to bring a night light." Clover smiled, hopping over to the window. "Hey, Flicks!"  
A firefly hovered over to Clover.  
"I need a favor, buddy." Clover grinned.  
Moments later, the group left the castle, Sofia carrying a lantern with Flix inside.  
"A firefly lantern." She smiled. "Great idea, Clover!"  
Unbeknownst to them, Roland was wacthing them from the balcony.  
"Where are they going?" He pondered. "No!."  
The group entered the cave.  
"Gnarlie?" Madeline called.  
"Gnarlie!" Sofia joined in.  
"Welp, looks like they're not home." Robin said breezily. "Let's come back later."  
"Yeah, I'm with you." Clover shivered. "It is spooky in here."  
"Where are you, Gnarlie?" Madeline called.  
"It's us, Sofia and Madeline!" Sofia yelled. "We need to talk to you!"  
"Gnarlie!" Madeline shouted. "Gnarlie?"  
"Oh, where is he?" Sofia sighed.  
"Sofia!" Roland declared. "Madeline!"  
"Dad?" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"What are you doing?" Roland asked. "You shouldn't be down here. We must go back at once. It's not safe."  
There was a loud creaking, and the bridge they were standing on collapsed, sending the three of them down a hole.  
"We need to get help!" Robin gasped.  
At the bottom of the hole, Roland struggled to his feet.  
"Are you alright, girls?" He asked.  
"I think so." Sofia groaned.  
"Girls, you knew about the rule." Roland sighed. "Why would you bring trolls into the castle?"  
"Because everyone's wrong about them." Madeline declared. "They're not mean!"  
"Then why were they banging their clubs?" Roland asked.  
"Because that's how they make music." Sofia announced. "That's what they were doing the night king Gideon saw them: Making. Music."  
"If he'd listened to them, he would have heard." Madeline stated. "But he didn't, and neither did you tonight."  
"And now they'll never see the stars." Sofia finished.  
"The stars?" Roland asked.  
"They love to look at the stars, dad." Madeline revealed. "If only you had listened."  
The cave started rumbling.  
"We have to find a way out." Roland declared.  
"Quick!" Gnarlie popped through the hole, startling Roland. "Grab my hand, your majesty!"  
"Gnarlie!" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"You know this troll?" Roland asked.  
"Yeah." Sofia smiled.  
"We're friends." Madeline grinned.  
Taking both girls in one and arm, Roland offered the other to Gnarlie. A group of trolls pulled on the rope tied around Gnarlie's waist, lifting them up.  
"Hold tight, your majesty." Gnarlie groaned. "Pull, pull!"  
The trolls finally lifted them out, and took them to their settlement to celebrate.  
"Thank you." Sofia told Gnarlie.

"You're safe." Robin said in relief.  
"You had me worried, kid." Clover admitted.  
"We're okay now, Clover." Madeline smiled as Gnarlie placed his hand on both girls' shoulders.  
"All these years, we thought the worst of the trolls." Roland reflected. "Yet tonight, you risked your lives to safe ours. You show as much courage as my bravest knights. I humbly thank you, and I am truly sorry for how you have been treated. But I want to make it up to you as best as I can, starting tonight. Please, come back up to the castle.  
"Us?" Gnarlie asked.  
"Yes, all of you." Roland smiled. "It's about time we changed some rules around here. I'm going to make a royal proclamation."  
"A what?" Teeny piped up.  
"Well, well!" Roland chuckled, picking up Teeny. "And who do we have here?"  
"I'm Teeny." Teeny smiled.  
"You sure are." Roland chuckled. "Well, Teeny, a proclamation is a big announcement that only kings are allowed to make."  
"And I know just where you can make it, dad." Sofia added.  
Sofia whispered into Roland's ear.  
"Ah, yes." Roland smiled. "That's perfect."  
"Woo-hoo!" Teeny cheered.  
Roland had the trolls transported through the streets by carriage, a royal fanfare alerting the people to follow. A short time later, the royals, the trolls, and several others were gathered at the observatory.  
"It is time to correct a great misunderstanding." Roland announced. "The trolls are, and always have been, our friends. From this day forward, they shall be treated as such."  
The crowd applauded.  
"Yeah, great!" Gnarlie celebrated with Sofia and Madeline.  
"Brilliant!" James chuckled, shaking one troll's hand, and another's foot.  
A number of trolls were examining Amber. One plucked off her tiara, putting on himself.  
"Um... pleased to meet you." Amber said nervously.  
"And our new friends are welcome to come above and look at the stars whenever they like." Roland continued. "Or they could come here."  
"What does the king mean?" Gnarlie asked. "Why would we come here to look at stars?"  
"Look up." Madeline pointed.  
The roof of the observatory opened, revealing the star-studded sky.  
"Stars!" Gnarlie gasped.  
"This is the observatory." Madeline explained. "It's where we come to study the stars."  
The trolls looked up in awe. Teeny tilted her back so much, she fell backwards. Roland caught her, and lifted her onto his shoulders.  
"May I?" He asked.  
"Mm-hmm." Teeny nodded.  
"Oh, I'm so glad it worked out well." Miranda told Sofia and Madeline. "But promise me you'll never go into a dark cave alone ever again."  
"Okay, mom." Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline hugged her.  
"Thank you for helping us see the stars again." Gnarlie told the twins. "They're beautiful."  
Gnarlie hugged them both.  
"Yes, they are." Madeline agreed, gazing upwards.  
"Now, let's make some noise!" James declared, holding up his club.  
Cheering loudly, the trolls started banging their clubs on the ground, treating the crowd to their music


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline Voice

**Cedric's Apprentices**

The students of Royal Prep were preparing for their next class. There were wands and rocks on their desks.

"Our first sorcery class." Sofia smiled. "I can't wait to start learning magic!"

"This is so exciting." Madeline agreed.

"It is when you get the spells right." James said.

"Good morning, class." Fauna announced "Today, we are going to Learning one of my favorite spells: turning a rock into a ruby. Now, hold your wand just so, say the magic words and flick the wand: _Mutato rubio._ Now it's your turn."

"_Mutato rubio._" Sofia and Madeline chanted.

Sofia's rock turned into Fruit. Madeline's rock tune into vegetables. To their dismay, the sisters saw their classmates performing the spell flawlessly.

"Alright everyone, you can practice more at home." Fauna called. "We have three new spells to learn today..."

"There are more spells?" Madeline gulped.

"...and you will be tested on all of them at the end of the week." Fauna finished.

"There's a test?" Sofia asked.

"There's always a test." James sighed.

After school Sofia and Madeline kept practicing the spell while Clover watched.

"Why can't we do this right?" Sofia moaned

"And the test is this Friday." Madeline groaned.

"Give it another try, girls." Clover suggested.

Sofia and Madeline once again tried the spell. Their rocks turned into a carrot and a tomato.

"Nice work, girls!" Clover beamed.

"Oh, Clover." Sofia sighed. "They were supposed to be rubies."

"This is much better." Clover chuckled, taking a bite out of the tomato.

"But we have all these spells to learn in two days." Madeline declared. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, you two need to learn sorcery." Clover mused. "Why don't you ask a sorceror?"

Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sofia asked Madeline.

"Mr. See-dric." Madeline smiled.

As the two girls walked off, Clover took another bite out of the tomato.

"Magic is delicious." He mumbled.

Shortly, Sofiaand Madeline knocked on the door of Cedric's workshop, and were answered by a loud "BOOM!".

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Cedric flung open the door.

"Hi, Mr. See-drick!" Sofia smiled.

"It's Cedric." Cedric groaned. "As in 'Cedric'." He took a glimpse at their amulets. "Oh, it's so good to see your amulets-" He laughed fakely. "I mean, you. Do come in!"

As they entered the workshop, Madeline waved to Wormwood.

"Hi, Wormwood." She called.

Wormwood muttered dully.

"So, we have this sorcery class at school." Sofia declared. "And we was hoping, since you're such a great sorceror, you could help us learn some spells."

"I am a royal sorceror, not a school teacher." Cedric huffed.

"We know." Madeline nodded. "But we have a test coming up, and we'd be so grateful..."

"Can't you see I have more important things to do?" Cedric sneered. "I can never find anything in this mess!"

Sofia picked up a beaker.

"I know!" She gasped. "We can help clean up your workshop, in return for magic lessons!"

"Hmmm." Cedric mused. "Like an apprentice."

"A what?" Sofia and Madeline asked.

"Oh, a very special helper." Cedric proclaimed. "It means you get to come here every day, and assist me with my spells and potions, tidy up the place, and so forth. And in return, I teach you all the magic you need to know for your little test. So, princess Sofia, princess Madeline, will you be my apprentices?"

Cedric conjured up a pair of pointed sorcerer's hats and floated them onto the twins' heads.

"Yes, yes, yes!" They cheered.

"Alright then, we start tomorrow!" Cedric smiled, pushing then to the door. "Now, off you go. I have to prepare for your first lesson."

"Thank you, Mr. See-drick!" Madeline smiled as they left.

"Cedric!" Cedric groaned, slamming the door behind them. He then grabbed Wormwood's perch and pulled it over to him. "Wormwood! This is what we have been waiting for!" Cedric pulled a book off a shelf. "I am going to brew a potion that will make me invisible. Then, while they're tidying up the workshop, I'll pour the invisibility potion on myself and disappear. I'll be able to swipe their amulets without them even knowing it. Once the Amulets of Avalar are mine, I can use their power to take over the kingdom! I'll be the first sorcerer ever to be king. King Cedric the First!"

Cedric wandered over to a portrait of an old man and woman in sorcerer's clothes.

"Oh, mother, father." He sighed. "If you could only see me now!"

"We can, Cedric." A voice said.

A ball of light emerged from the portrait, taking the form of the old man.

"Why do you think we gave you this portrait?" He asked.

"For my birthday?" Cedric shrugged.

"So your mother and I can keep an eye on you." Cedric's father declared. "A sorceror's place is by the king's side, not on his throne."

"Ooh, nothing I do is ever good enough for you, is it father?" Cedric pouted.

"Goodwin, let Cedric plan in peace." Said another ball of light as it left the painting and turned into the old woman.

"Oh, Winifred." Goodwin shook his head. "Why must you encourage him?"

Goodwin went back through the painting.

"You go get those Amulets and make your mummy proud." Winifred pinched Cedric's cheek before joining her husband.

Cedric: They have always told me since I was a lad

That i'm the worst sorcerer the kingdom's ever had,

Whenever things go wrong, King Roland simply stands and claims

"It must be Cedric that's to blame"

Anytime I try to cast a little spell

No-one thinks it turns out very well

But that won't last for long.

It's time for me to make my claim

Soon everyone will know my name!

All I need to do is swipe that amulet

Then I will show them who I am, you bet.

Once I have the jewel, I can use its power

To take the kings crown, it'll be my finest hour!

They can tell me I'm no good

And call me second rate

But soon they'll see, I'm meant to be

King Cedric the Great!

When i'm the king, everyone will bow

And only do the things King Cedric will allow.

Every spell I cast will always go as planned

And those who used to tease me will be at my command!

Thank you, boys.

Chorus: One trick will show them all

Cedric isn't second rate.

We kiss the ring of our new king!

King Cedric, King Cedric the Great!

A knock on the door disrupted Cedric's concentration.

"Cedric, all this noise is disturbing the king's supper." Baileywick poked his head into the room. "Please keep it down!"

Cedric: They can tell me I'm no good

And call me second rate

But soon they'll see, I'm meant to be...

King Cedric the Great...

The cauldron behind him erupted with smoke.

"Merlin's mushrooms." Cedric groaned.

The next day, Sofia and Madeline, clad in sorceror robes along with their hats, walked up to Cedric's workshop. The door opened as they approached, thanks to Cedric's magic.

"Welcome, my young apprentices!" Cedric smiled.

"We're ready for our first lesson." Sofia announced.

"Yes, yes." Cedric smirked, as he walked over to his potions book. "Right after I finish this invisibility potion. Why don't you tidy up in the meantime?"

"Okay." Madeline picked up a broom and began sweeping.

"Now let's see." Cedric perused the book. "All that's left is eight emu eyelashes..." He added the lashes to the cauldron. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... and presto!"

The cauldron started bubbling and rocking. A green sphere burst out of it, erupting into confetti, which snowed down on them.

"Ohhh..." Cedric groaned.

"Are you done with your potion yet?" Sofia asked.

"I'll finish it later." Cedric huffed, closing his book.

"Great." Madeline smiled. "Can you show us how to turn a rock into a ruby now? It's a big part of the sorcery test."

"Oh, why not?" Cedric shrugged, opening his spellbook. "It's simple enough. When it comes to magic, my father always said 'Slow and steady does the trick'."

Cedric brought out a table with a rock on it.

"First, read the spell carefully." Cedric instructed.

The twins glanced at the book.

"Hold your wand straight in front of the rock." She read.

"Then slowly say the magic words and wave your wand with confidence." Cedric continued. "Like this."

Sofia and Madeline waved their wands in unison with Cedric.

"There's no need to the rush, the stone isn't going anywhere." Cedric declared. "Now go ahead, you give it a try."

"_Mutato rubio._" Sofia and Madeline waved their wands.

The rock shook on the table, and changed into a ruby.

"We did it." Sofia gasped. "We really did it!"

"Yes, well, it's a simple enough spell..." Cedric mumbled.

"You're a really good teacher, Mr. See-drick." Madeline smiled.

"I... am?" Cedric stammered.

The door to the workshop opened, and Baileywick walked in.

"Cedric." He declared. "Sofia, Madeline, what are you doing here?"

"Learning magic." Sofia replied.

"How wonderful." Baileywick declared. "You'll have to teach Cedric some when you're done."

"Very funny, Baileywick." Cedric said sourly. "What do you want?"

"King Roland needs you right away." Baileywick revealed.

"The king?" Cedric gulped.

Baileywick led Cedric, Sofia and Madeline (carrying Cedric's sorcery bag) to the courtyard, where Roland and Miranda were waiting.

"Sofia, Madeline how's the apprenticing going?" Miranda asked.

"Great, mom." Madeline smiled. "Mr. See-drick is really helping us learn our magic spells."

"Cedric?" Roland asked.

"Yes, your majesty?" Cedric said nervously.

"We have a very important visitor coming to stay with us." Roland announced. "King Magnus. He's always bragging about how great his kingdom is, so I want this castle to look it's very best." He pointed to the castle gargoyles. "Could you transform these gloomy old gargoyles into something more inviting?"

"Oh, o-of course your majesty." Cedric stuttered. "Um, how about... golden horses? I know just the spell"

"Great." Roland smiled.

Cedric rushed over to Sofia and Madeline.

"Wand." He trembled.

"Wand." Sofia produced the item in question.

Cedric pointed his wand at a gargoyle.

"_Aero Equesium_!" He chanted.

A bolt of magic hit the gargoyle, turning it into a winged horse.

"I'm free!" The horse laughed, flying away.

"Oh, Cedric." Roland groaned. "You were supposed to transform the gargoyles, not bring them to life!"

"Oh, my apologies, your majesty." Cedric waffled. "I'll get it right this time."

"Don't bother." Roland stopped him.

"No, no, no, no, please!" Cedric begged. "If you could just..."

"Not every royal sorceror can be as gifted as your father." Roland declared. "We'll just have to clean up the rest of the castle, and hope Magnus doesn't look up."

"But..." Cedric squeaked.

"Don't be late for dinner, girls." Miranda smiled. "King Magnus is coming."

"Okay, mom." Sofia and Madeline nodded.

As the king, queen, and Baileywick left the courtyard, the twins looked sadly at the disheartened Cedric. Back in Cedric's workshop, they had gone back to sweeping, while Cedric was leaning on his elbow, looking forlorn.

"Sorry your spell didn't work right." Madeline said.

"What?" Cedric jerked his head up. "Um... you missed a spot. By, by the potions cabinet!"

The twins moved over to the cabinet, and started sweeping again.

"So, your father was a royal sorcerer too?" Sofia asked.

"You haven't heard about Goodwin the Great?" Cedric gestured to his parents' portait. "The greatest royal sorcerer who ever waved a wand? Saved your grandfather's life nine-and-a-half times!"

"I'm sure you're just as good as he was." Madeline declared.

"Humph." Cedric grumbled. "I-I haven't saved anyone's life. Not even once. Not even half!"

As Sofia swept, she accidentally knocked a potion onto the floor.

"Oops!" Sofia gasped. As vapor flowed out of the potion bottle, she mumbled. "I feel funny..."

"Me too." Madeline groaned

Sofia and Madeline suddenly turned into little purple and pink lizards.

"Princess Sofia! Princess Madeline" Cedric gasped, rushing over. "N-now don't worry, just hold still."

Taking a few steps back, Cedric pointed his wand at the twins and said "_Lizardo chango!_" They instantly reverted back to their human selves.

"Thank you!" They hugged him together.

"Oh!" Cedric said. "Well, it's an easy spell. l learned it the first week of sorcery school..."

"You're so good at magic, Mr. See-drick." Sofia noted. "Why couldn't you turn the gargoyles into golden horses?"

"Oh, I don't know." Cedric huffed. "Every time I'm around king Roland, I get a little, well..."

"Well, what?" Madeline asked.

"Nervous!" Cedric blurted out. "There, I said it!"

"Well, we're going to find a way to show dad that you're a great sorcerer." Sofia declared.

"And... why would you do that?" Cedric asked.

"Because you're our friend." Madeline smiled.

"Friend?" Cedric repeated.

"Anyway, we'd better clean up for dinner." Sofia said, as they made to leave. "See you tomorrow, Mr. See-drick!"

"It's... Cedric." Cedric mumbled.

At dinner, King Magnus was holding court.

"Oh, you should have been there, Roland." He guffawed. "Our royal chef made the finest food I've ever tasted."

"I'm sure he did." Roland humored him.

"Oh, yes." Magnus smirked. "And the jesters were so funny, my guests couldn't stop laughing!"

"I'm sure they couldn't." Roland said wearily.

"And our royal sorcerer, Greylock, put on the most incredible display of magic I've ever seen." Magnus boasted.

"We have a great royal sorcerer too." Madeline spoke up.

"Madeline." Roland said sternly.

"Mr. See-drick is the best." Sofia continued.

"Are they talking about Goodwin the Great's son?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, but Cedric's not nearly as talented as-" Roland started.

"Yes he is." Madeline cut him off. "We should have him put on a show for everyone."

"Uh, no, no." Roland said quickly. "I don't think that's-"

"Oh, what a splendid idea!" Magnus boomed.

"But, but..." Roland stammered.

"But nothing!" Magnus declared. "How about the night after tomorrow, hmm?"

"Then the night after tomorrow it is." Roland sighed.

"I can't wait to tell Mr. See-drick." Sofia beamed.

Up at Cedric's workshop, the girls broke the news.

"The night after tomorrow?" He gaped.

"I know." Madeline smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"Well, it is." Cedric agreed. "King Roland has never asked me to put on a royal sorcery show before, and certainly not for a visiting king. I'll have to perform for... two kings..."

"Your show is the same day as our test." Sofia declared. "We can help each other get ready." Sofia picked up her wand and opened a spell book. "So let's get started."

"Oh, okay." Cedric said hesitantly.

Under Cedric's tutelage, Sofia and Madeline mastered the rock-to-ruby spell, and even managed to turn one into a emerald. Cedric managed to use his magic to levitate Clover, though he was having less luck with his invisibility potion, which kept producing the same diastrous results. In contrast, Sofia and Madeline were doing better and better, turning limes into cabbages and more rubies. Cedric looked on with pride. The three crossed their wands, creating a burst of light.

A short time later, the twins were back to cleaning up. Sofia noticed a smudge on a page in Cedric's book.

"Ick." She grimaced, wiping it off, and revealing more words. "Huh."

"Your socrery test is tomorrow morning." Cedric said quickly. "You should go finish studying now."

"Mr. See-drick, I just cleaned a big smudge off your spellbook." Sofia declared.

"So?" Cedric asked.

"It looks like there are two extra ingredients you're supposed to put in your invisibility potion." Sofia pointed out. "See?"

"Poseidon's pumpkins!" Cedric gasped. "You're right!"

"Good going, sis." Madeline smiled.

"Well, goodnight, Mr. See-drick." Sofia said, as they made to leave. "See you tomorrow, at your big show."

As the twins closed the door behind them, Cedric smirked with wicked glee.

"Right!" He growled. "So that's why the potion wasn't working! All I need to do is add a sprinkle of moat moss, and three warthog whiskers!"

Cedric added the ingredients, and watched as his potion brewed.

"So far, so good." He smiled. "Could it be? Oh, it could... indeed, yes!"

Cedric dripped some onto a small statue, which vanished instantly.

"I did it." Cedric whispered. "I did it, Wormy! I've made my invisibility potion! Oh, finally! I can swipe her amulet and take over the kingdom!"

As Cedric danced around his workshop, he noticed a group of rubies, gathered together in the shape of a heart.

"What's this?" He looked at the heart. "They... they made this... for me?"

"Look at that lovely gift Sofia and Madelineleft you, Cedric." Goodwin's voice came from the portrait, followed by a miniature Goodwin, who stood on Cedric's shoulder. "If you steal their amulets, son, think how sad they will be. How could you do that to your new friends?"

"Oh, don't listen to him, Cedric." A miniature Winifred appeared on Cedric's other shoulder. "You can make this your final trick at the big show tomorrow. Use the potion to turn yourself invisible, swipe the amulets, and take over the kingdom!"

"I can make up my own mind, you know." Cedric declared, as he made for the door, his mini-parents leaping off his shoulders.

"Oh, really?" Winifred asked sarcastically.

"Winifred!" Goodwin said sharply, as the two returned to their normal size. "I hope you do the right thing, Cedric."

"No, no!" Winifred argued. "Do the wrong thing! Mummy loves you!"

Cedric glanced back at his parents, rolled his eyes, and left, slamming the door behind him.

The next day, Sofia and Madeline were ready for their sorcery test. Merryweather placed a rock, a lime, and an old shoe in front of every student.

"For your sorcery test, you must perform all the transformation spells we have learned this week." She announced. "Good luck, everyone. You may begin!"

"Slow and steady." Sofia said to herself as she picked up the wand. "_Mutato rubio._"

The rock turned into a ruby. Sofia then pointed her wand at the lime.

"_Mutato emeraldi._" She chanted.

The lime turned into an emerald. Sofia turned her wand to boot.

"_Mutato crystalos._" She said.

The boot turned into a glass slipper.

"I did it!" Sofia cheered. "I passed the test!"

"Me too." Madeline squeed, the same assortment of items before her.

After school, Sofia and Madeline raced into the throne room.

"Mom, look!" Sofia called.

"We got gold stars on our sorcery test!" Madeline declared, as she and Sofia showed off their papers.

"Look at you two." Miranda beamed. "Our little sorceresses."

"It's all because of Mr. See-drick." Sofia smiled. "He really knows his magic."

"So true." Madeline added.

As the royal trumpeters played a fanfare, King Magnus entered the room.

"So, when do we see this great sorcerer of yours, Roland?" Magnus asked.

"Right now, king Magnus." Sofia smiled, walking off to collect Cedric, pausing to bow to Magnus.

As they stood behind the curtain, Sofia handed Cedric his bag.

"Good luck." She smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Cedric babbled. "Just get ready."

As Cedric placed his bag down, several rows of potions popped out.

"Oh, we'd better move the lizard potion, so it's not in the way." Madeline suggested.

Backstage, Cedric was muttering to Wormwood, who was perched on a small table.

"Okay, I'm going through with it, Wormy." Cedric said. "When it's time for my last trick, I'll pour the invisibility potion on my myself, swipe Sofia and Madeline's amulets, and take over the kingdom."

Wormwood cawed his approval.

Behind the curtain, Baileywick was reading from a scroll.

"Your majesties." He announced. "May I present the royal sorcerer of Enchancia, son of the beloved Goodwin the Great, Cedric the sorcerer!"

The curtain opened, revealing a very nervous Cedric.

"Good evening." He quivered. "You are about to behold a display of sorcery so fantastic that my last trick, this potion, will change the kingdom forever."

"This is going to be a disaster." Roland groaned.

"Oh, it'll be fine." Miranda assured him.

"But... first things first." Cedric stammered. He spun on the spot pointing his wand at a stand, and said "Ha!"

Clover appeared on the stand in a puff of smoke.

"You know, my sorcerer made an entire zoo appear once." Magnus boasted.

"I'm sure he did." Roland said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, but you've never seen a rabbit fly." Cedric announced. "Until now. _Floatilla rabbitza!_"

Using his wand, Cedric lifted Clover into the air. Clover started spinning then bouncing on the floor.

"Oh, no." Sofia gasped.

"_D-d-d-d-deliba rabbitza!_" Cedric jabbed with his wand.

Clover kept on bouncing.

"That doesn't look like a flying rabbit to me, king Roland!" Magnus said hotly.

"Same old Cedric." Roland sighed. "Can he do anything right?"

Clover finally stopped bouncing, and Cedric just kept on stuttering.

"Oh, Mr. See-drick is too nervous." Madelin realised. "If only he was doing a trick he knew really well. ...Like a trick he learned in sorcery school! Sofia, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely." Sofia nodded.

Taking the lizard potion out of the bag, Sofia and Madeline wandered on stage.

"I hope this works." Madeline whispered. "Whoaaa... whoops!"

She deliberately spilled the potion on herself and Sofia.

"They've spilled the potion on themselves!" James gasped.

Once again, Sofia and Madeline were turned into lizards.

"Sofia!" Miranda gasped. "Madeline!"

"Someone, do something!" Roland beseeched.

"Sofia! Madeline" Cedric gasped. "_Lizardo chango!_"

Sofia and Madeline reverted back to their original state.

"You did it!" They smiled.

Miranda ran to hug Sofia and Madeline, while Roland congratulated Cedric.

"That was magnificent!" Roland shook Cedric's hand. "You saved their lives! Thank you, Cedric."

"I... saved their life?" Cedric whispered.

"Did you see that?" Roland turned to Magnus. "Hmm? That's our royal sorcerer, the greatest in the land!"

"That he is." Magnus agreed, leading in the applause.

"What happened?" Cedric asked the girls.

"We're just clumsy, I guess." Sofia shrugged. "But it turned out to be a great trick."

"You did it on purpose!" Cedric realised.

"it's the one trick we knew you could do, no matter how nervous you were." Madeline told him. "And it worked. Everyone finally saw how great you are."

"So, Cedric." Roland sat back in his throne. "Let's see that last trick you were talking about."

"Uh, yes." Cedric nodded. "Yes, your majesty. My last trick."

Sofia brought the bottle over.

"An invisibility potion!" Cedric declared. "Uh, it's a trick I've been planning for many, many years." Glancing at Sofia's amulet, Cedric lowered his voice. "Time to make myself invisible, and take over the kingdom."

Suddenly, the voices of Goodwin and Winifred ran through Cedric's mind.

_'Do the right thing, Cedric.'_

_'No, no! Do the wrong thing!'_

Cedric cleared his throat.

"Behold, my invisibility potion!" He declared. "Which I will demonstrate on... my trusty rabbit."

Sofia brought Clover over.

"What?!" Clover struggled "No-one said anything about pouring any potions on me!"

Cedric poured a drop on Clover's head, causing him to vanish.

"Hey!" Clover gasped.

"My sorcerer..." Magnus started. "...Has never made a potion like that before. Cedric is a great sorcerer!"

Everyone applauded as Cedric, Sofia and Madeline bowed.

Afterwards, the sorcerer and his apprentices returned to Cedric's workshop.

"What a performance!" Cedric crowed. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Here, this is for you." Sofia said, as she and Madeline handed their gold stars to Cedric.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"We got gold star today." Madeline declared. "And we thought you should get one too."

Cedric gazed at the papers, speechless.

"Thanks for all your help." Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline took off their sorcerer's hat. "It was fun being your apprentices."

They Cedric their hat, and made for the door.

"Good night, Mr. See-drick." They said together as she departed, closing the door behind them.

"It's, uh..." Cedric started. "Yeah. Good night, princess Sofia, princess Madeline."

Wormwood cawed disapprovingly.

"Oh, Wormy." Cedric smiled. "We can always take over the kingdom tomorrow."

Cedric gazed proudly at the gold star.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Royal Mess**

A large procession of circus performers came into Enchancia, viewed by the royal siblings.  
"Hear all ye maidens!" A man announced. "Men and mischief makers! Come see the Golden Wing Circus!"  
"The Golden Wing Circus is back!" James smiled.  
"Oh, let's ask mom and dad if we can go." Amber suggested.  
"Me and Madeline have never been to a circus before." Sofia admitted.  
"This isn't just any circus, girls." James declared. "It's the Golden Wing Circus."  
"The grandest, most enchanting circus in all the world." Amber smiled.  
James: You know it's coming When the wagons appear Amber: That crazy calliope Catches your ear  
Amber/James: The coolest circus in the kingdom is here Chorus: And the tents are rising  
Amber: They're full of mystical Unusual things James: Like magical penguins Amber: Tigers that sing  
Footman #1: A three ring little show Footman #2: That's not what this will be Chorus: it's four rings of fun Because there's so much to see  
At the Golden Wing Circus You'll hear the ringleader call It's the Golden Wing Circus The grandest circus of all  
Gardener: Most every circus has Some elephants too Ladies: I hear they're gigantic And purple and Blue  
Baker: With dancing unicorns Who enter on cue Chorus: As they're harmonizing  
Up on the wire As they're doing their tricks When doing a tightrope Just for the kicks  
James: A tamer grabs a chair And waves it everywhere Chorus: Then dozens of dragons Appear in thin air  
At the Golden Wing Circus A huge spectacular show It's the Golden Wing Circus The grandest circus I know  
Inside the castle, Roland was admiring a newly-made stained glass window, depicting the royal family themselves.  
"The new stained glass window looks outstanding, Baileywick." He smiled. "I can't wait to show it to Queen Miranda."  
"The Golden Wing Circus is back in town!" James cheered. "Can we go, dad? Can we? Please, please, please?"  
"Well, I don't see why not." Roland chuckled. "Baileywick, would you please arrange tickets for today's show?"  
"Right away, your highness." Baileywick nodded.  
"Yes!" The kids cheered.  
"We're going to the Circus!" James whooped, juggling some balls. "Sof, Middies, wait until you see it!"  
James: The jugglers juggle but They juggle way up high  
"James." Roland said  
James: They juggle and juggle Play up to the sky  
Chorus: At the Golden Wing Circus There's never a stumble or fall  
"James!" Roland repeated. "Not in the castle!"  
Chorus: It's the Golden Wing Circus  
"James!" Roland yelled. "James!"  
Chorus: It visits your town You'll hear the applause The laughing and cheering Simply because It's the Golden Wing Circus The grandest circus of all  
"James, you know the rules." Roland said sternly. "No playing ball inside the castle. There are too many things that could break, like the new stained glass window.  
"It's very pretty." Madeline declared.  
"Of course it is, Madeline." Amber smirked. "There's a picture of me in it'  
"I'm going to get your mother right now to show it to her." Roland declared, leaving the room.  
"Okay, now back to the show." James started juggling again.  
"James, what are you doing?" Sofia asked. "Dad said no playing ball in the castle!"  
"I just want to show you one more trick." James insisted.

"But dad said-" Amber started to say.  
"Don't worry." James cut her off. "It's as easy as one, two, three!"  
James threw the balls up in the air, one by one. The last one bounced off the chandelier, ricocheted from an axe held by a suit of armor, and smashed through the window, leaving a hole where Amber's face had been.  
"Oh, no!" James gasped.  
"The window!" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"My picture!" Amber yelped.  
"I didn't mean to break it!" James declared.  
"Oh, dad is not going to like this." Amber pointed out.  
"What do we do?" James asked.  
"We have to go tell him." Madeline suggested.  
The girls started walking.  
"Wait!" James ran after them. "You can't tell dad! If he finds out I broke a family rule, he won't let me go to the circus!"  
"Oh." Sofia said.  
"It doesn't matter whether we tell him." Amber frowned. "He's going to see the window when he comes back."  
James looked from the suit of armor, to the window, and back again.  
"Uhh... not if we hide it." He realised. "We can move that suit of armor in front of the window. Mom and dad will never see it!"  
"I don't know..." Madeline said.  
"Please?" James pleaded. "I don't want to miss the juggling jesters! And the circus only comes once a year! Pretty, pretty please?"  
"Maybe we should help him." Sofia offered. "He really wants to go."  
"But he broke my part of the window." Amber said testily.  
"Come on, Amber!" James begged. "I'd do it for you!"  
"He'd do it for you." Madeline agreed.  
"Alright, fine." Amber gave in.  
"Great, thank you." James sighed with relief. As he rushed over to the armor, he added. "Help me push."  
James, Sofia and Madeline pushed as hard as they could, to no avail.  
"Wish this armor wasn't made of armor!" Sofia groaned.  
"It's... not... moving!" Madeline puffed.  
Amber was waving her fan over them.  
"Amber, you're not even pushing!" James realised.  
"Isn't it enough I'm not telling on you?" Amber said haughtily.  
"Amber!" Sofia said harshly.  
"Okay." Amber sighed.  
James and Amber pushed, while Sofia and Madeline pulled. Slowly, the armor started to move. The axe started to slip, but James stopped it.  
"Got it!" He declared, before going back to pushing.  
"Rollie, can't you just tell me what the surprise is?" Miranda's voice emitted fromthe corridor.  
"Oh, you'll see." Roland's voice chuckled.  
"Mom and dad are coming!" James gasped.  
"What do we do?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, I know!" Amber dashed for the door. "I'll keep them from coming in. But hurry, and cover up that window!"  
Sofia, Madeline and James kept on pushing.  
In the corrider, Roland and Miranda (whose eyes were shut) were approaching.  
"Okay, just a few more steps." Roland instructed. "And..."  
Amber stepped out to meet them.  
"Hi, mother." She smiled. "Hi, daddy. I have a surprise. A new song I wrote on the harp, just for you."  
"Oh, and I can't wait to hear it!" Roland grinned. "But first, I want to show your mother her surprise."  
"But daddy, please?" Amber begged, taking Roland's hand.  
"I, er..." Roland stuttered, as his daughter pulled him away. "Well, I suppose the surprise can wait a bit longer..."  
"Wonderful!" Amber beamed. "Let's go to the music room! Quickly!"  
"That was close." James sighed in relief. "Now, let's finish moving the armor."  
"Alright." Sofia nodded.  
They continued pushing.  
"A little further." James groaned, as they moved the armor into place. "There!"  
"Wow." Madeline smiled. "You can't even see that it's broken."  
"Told you." James smirked. "Problem solved. Thanks, buddy."  
James leaned against the axe's shaft, causing it to tilt onto the window, cracking it heavily.  
"Uh-oh." James gulped. "That wasn't part of the plan."

Over in the music room, Amber was playing her harp. Roland was sleeping, but Miranda was listening intently.  
"Psst, wake up." Miranda hissed, following up elbowing him. "Rollie!"  
"Hmm!" Roland jerked awake. As he checked his pocket watch, Miranda hit him on the leg.  
"That was called 'Song for my Beloved Parents #1'." Amber declared.  
Roland and Miranda stood up and applauded.  
"Well done, Amber." Roland smiled.  
"That was lovely, Amber." Miranda agreed.  
"Oh, hank you." Amber smiled. "Thank you. Oh, thank you so much! And now, Song for my Beloved Parents #2'."  
"Actually, Amber, its time to go to the throne room." Roland declared.  
"Oh, yes." Miranda nodded. "I've been told there's a surprise for me there."  
"And I want to show it to your mother before we all leave for the circus." Roland said. "So, Amber, if you will excuse us..."  
"Oh, not yet!" Amber gasped. "First, I have to... show you my new tiara. Pretty please?"  
"How can I say no?" Roland sighed.  
"Oh, it's very simple, really, dear." Miranda told him. "I say it to the kids all the time."  
"Oh, if you don't have time for me, I understand." Amber said, putting on a sad face, and throwing in a few sobs for good measure. "I know you're very busy."  
"Oh, Amber, I will always make time for you." Miranda assured her.  
"So it's settled." Amber brightened up instantly. "You'll see my tiara. It's in my room." Amber dragged her parents by their hands. "Come on, we can take the long way!"  
Back in the throne room, the others were examining the damage.  
"It's all cracked now." James despaired. "What are we going to do?"  
"Now, we tell dad." Sofia declared.  
"And miss the circus?!" James gasped. "There must be something else we can try. Oh, we can cover the window with a curtain!"  
"But dad will open it when he shows mom the window." Madeline pointed out.  
"Maybe we can get the royal glassmaker to make a new window." James mused.  
"I think that take a long time." Sofia said.  
"Maybe Mr. See-drick can fix the widow with magic." Madeline suggested.  
"Great idea." James nodded. "Let's go ask him."  
Up in his workshop, Cedric was mixing a potion. He took a sniff.  
"Ah, smells like evil." He smirked.  
The kids rushed into the room  
"Mr. See-dric!" Madeline called. "We need your help."  
"Oh, do you?" Cedric sneered.  
"I broke the new stained glass window in the throne room." James explained.  
"Can you use your magic to help put it back together?" Sofia asked.  
"Oh, yes I could." Cedric nodded. "If I didn't have a thousand other important things to do."  
"You have a thousand things to do?" James asked.  
Cedric looked at the girls' amulets.  
"Buuut, I suppose I could make a little time for you." He crooned.  
"Really?" James smiled. "That's great!"  
"Thank you so much, Mr. See-drick." Madeline smiled.  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Cedric smarmed. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. Now, I have a potion to brew, so run along, and I will meet you in the throne room."  
As James shut the door, Cedric and Wormwood turned to each other and laughed evilly.  
A short while later, Cedric stirred his potion.  
"Little do they know that this potion will not fix their broken window." He sneered. "But it is going to get me Sofia and Madeline's precious amulets!"  
Cedric laughed. Wormwood joined him, but ended up coughing slightly.  
"I just dip my wand into the potion, like so, and... voila!" Cedric declared. "Now, Wormy, watch what happens when I point my wand at something. _Hatusi!_"  
Cedric zapped a bottle, which floated over to him.  
"It gets pulled right into my hands!" Cedric smirked, before showing off the spell some more. "_Hatusi! Hatusi Hatusi! Hatusi!_"  
One of Cedric's beams bounced off a bookcase and back at him, causing him to be pulled over to the bookcase.  
"Whoa!" Cedric gasped, slamming into the bookcase. "I guess the spell only works on little objects..."  
Cedric collapsed to the floor, joined shortly after by a rain of books.  
"Lucky for me, Sofia and Madeline's amulets are nice and small." Cedric grinned. "And once I have the Amulets of Avalor, I can use their magic to take over the kingdom! Finally!"  
Cedric laughed evilly. Wormwood laughed for longer.  
"Right." Cedric said, grabbing Wormwood's beak. "Enough evil cackling. let's get those amulets!"  
Sofia, Madeline and James waited in the throne room.  
"Where's Cedric?" James asked.  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sofia assured him.  
"Hello, children." Cedric slid into the room. "Your favorite sorcerer has arrived!"  
"Oh, good." Madeline smiled.  
Cedric approached the window.  
"Oh, that is one broken window, alright." Cedric stated.  
"So, can you fix it?" James asked.  
"Of course." Cedric opened his spell book. "I have a spell right here."  
Sofia, Madeline and James tried to look, but Cedric slammed the book shut.  
"We knew you could help." Sofia smiled.  
"Right, now, I'll need you three to stand in front of the window." Cedric directed them.  
"Why?" Madeline asked.  
"You'll see, you'll see." Cedric said quickly. "Now, just stand perfectly still. Don't move an amulet- I mean, a muscle!"  
"I really hope this works." James whispered.  
"Me, too." Sofia agreed.  
Cedric turned his back to them, then spun around, yelling "_Hatusi!_". The kids ducked, and the beam struck the window, pulling Cedric in.  
As the kids looked at the window, they gasped. Cedric had become a part of it.  
"Oh, Mr. Cee-drick..." Madeline cringed.  
"At least the crack's not there anymore." James pointed out.  
"But Mr. Cee-drick is!" Sofia groaned. "This is just getting worse and worse!"  
Over in Amber's room, Amber was scouring her tiara collection.  
"Ruby tiara? No." She mused. "Opal tiara? No. Here it is! My new tiara!"  
"Um, Amber?" Roland spoke up. "We've seen that one already."  
"We gave it to you for your birthday." Miranda reminded her.  
"Oh, well..." Amber hurriedly donned another. "Have you seen this one? This one has pink diamonds in it. Whooo!"  
"Amber, dear, we're happy to see all your tiaras." Roland declared. "But now, it's time for your mothr's surprise."  
"But, you didn't even see the diamonds!" Amber cried, as they got up to leave. "Sparkly, sparkly diamonds... Oh, this extra-special tiara is one of a kind! Ohh, daddy, wait!"  
Roland waved, shutting the door.  
"Oh, this is impossible!" Amber groaned, putting her tiaras back and following them.  
Back at the throne room, Cedric was still stuck.  
"James, Mr. Cee-drick is stuck in the window!" Madeline declared. "We have to tell dad!"

"I could use magic to fix everything!" James picked up Cedric's wand.  
"But you're not a sorcerer." Sofia reminded him.  
"How hard can it be?" James asked, picking up the spell book. "I'll just find a spell in Cedric's book, wave his wand around, and-"  
"I really don't think we should do this." Madeline insisted.  
"There." James found a spell. "This spell looks like it'll work"  
"I can't look." Sofia covered her eyes.  
"Me, neither." Madeline followed suit.  
Outside the throne room, Amber was still trying to stall her parents.  
"Mom, dad, look at the new ballet step I just learned." She started dancing. "And plié, and Jeté, and plié! Jeté!"  
"Sorry, darling." Roland led Miaranda further. "After we go to the throne room."  
"But. daddy, I've been working on my yodelling!" Amber said desperately "Don't you want to hear it? Yodel-ay-e-hoo!"  
Back in the throne room James was about to cast the spell.  
"Zapra-zem, zabra-zoo, free our friend, and fix the window too!" James zapped the window.  
Cedric started returning to normal.  
I think it's working!" Sofia cheered.  
Cedric was pulled out of the window.  
"Oh, Poseidon's pumpkins!" He smiled.  
As Cedric fell to the floor, the window was shown to be whole again.  
"James, you did it!" Madeline smiled.  
"Yep." James said smugly.  
Suddenly, the window started cracking.  
"What's happening?" James asked.  
The window shattered to pieces.  
"Oh, no!" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"Uh, oh." James gulped, just as Roland, Miranda and Amber came into the room.  
"The window!" Roland gasped.  
"Oh, it wasn't me, your majesty." Cedric said, beating a hasty retreat. "It was the children!"  
"What is?" Miranda asked. "What's going on?"  
"It was a stained glass window here of the entire family." Roland sighed, picking up a piece. "That was your surprise? I had it made just for you."  
"Oh, Rollie, that's so sweet." Miranda smiled.  
"I guess I have to tell them I broke the window." James declared.  
"But then you won't get to go to the circus." Sofia pointed out.  
"I know." James nodded sadly.  
"Children, you know the window was a surprise for your mother, and it was very important. to me." Roland said sternly. "Now it's broken. What happened here?"  
"Mom, dad what happened was-" James started to confess.  
"We broke it." Madeline said suddenly.  
"It was our fault." Sofia added.  
"But James broke-" Amber interjected.  
"We were playing ball in the house." Madeline interrupted again.  
"You did this, girls?" Miranda gasped.  
"We're sorry." Sofia apologised.  
"So are we." Miranda declared. "This... this seems so unlike you two."  
"But it seems a lot like you." Amber whispered to James.  
"We're very disappointed in you, girls." Roland admonished them.  
"And since you two broke a castle rule..." Miranda added.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to stay home from the circus." Roland finished.  
"We understand." Madeline nodded.  
Baileywick entered the throne room.  
"Alright, everyone, time to leave for the circus." He said, before notinging the empty window frame. "The window!"  
"Sofia and Madeline were playing ball in the castle." Roland stated.  
"Sofia and Madeline?" Baileywick said, confused.  
"Could you escort them to their room, please?" Roland requested.  
"Of course, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.  
"Have fun, everyone." Madeline waved, as she and Sofia followed Baileywick.  
James felt quite guilty.  
"Now, shall we?" Roland offered.  
"Uhh, I'll meet outside." James declared, running after Sofia and Madeline. Meeting them on the stairs, he told Baileywick. "I just need to talk to them for a second."  
James led them out of Baileywick's hearing range.  
"Why did you tell them it was you who broke the window, when it was really me?" He whispered.  
"Cause we didn't want you to get in trouble." Sofia declared.  
"But now you're in trouble." James pointed out.  
"James, we know how much you love the circus." Madeline stated. "We wanted to make sure you got to go."  
"Wow." James said. "Thanks."  
"You'd better get going, James, or you'll be late!" Baileywick called.  
"Go on." Sofia urged. "You can tell us all about it when you get back."  
"Okay." James sighed. "Bye."  
The royal family got into ther carriage.  
"Coachman, to the circus." Roland ordered.  
As the carriage rode off, James looked back at the castle, where Sofia and Madeline were looking out of a window.  
Inside their bedroom, Baileywick set down a platter conting a teapot and three cups.  
"Girls, I haven't known you as long as I've known James." Baileywick declared. "But I know you all well enough to know you wouldn't play ball in the castle if the king told you not to. James, on the other hand? If you did take the blame for him, that was very kind of you. But a lie is a lie, even if you're trying to help someone."  
"We didn't think about that way." Sofia admitted.  
"Maybe next time, you will." Baileywick smiled. "Peppermint tea?"  
Baileywick pulled out the girls' chairs.  
"We'd love some." Madeline smiled. "Thanks, Baileywick."  
"Anytime." Baileywick said as he poured the tea.  
At the Golden Wing Circus, the show was well underway. The performers were doing all sorts of amazing things. The royal family were watching from their private box.  
"Having fun, James?" Roland asked.  
"I guess so." James sighed.  
"And now, for our next act, the amazing juggling jesters!" The ringmaster announced, as the jester came into the centre ring.  
"Sofia and Madeline would have loved this." Miranda said.  
"it's too bad they broke the window." Roland frowned.  
"I hear the jesters are your favorite, james?" Miranda asked.  
"Yeah." James said dully.  
"Is something wrong?" Miranda asked.  
"Um, it's just..." James mumbled. "I have something to tell you. Sofia and Madeline didn't break the window, and they weren't the ones playing ball inside. It was me."  
"What?" Roland gaped.  
"They took the blame, so I could go to the circus." James confessed.  
Roland and Miranda looked at each other, then at Amber. Amber smiled nervously.  
"Amber, were you playing the harp and showing us your tiaras to keep us from seeing the window?" Miranda asked.  
"Maybe." Amber replied. "Yes, it's true."  
"I think it's time we all went home." Roland declared.  
As the royal family left their box, the ringmaster took notice.  
"The king left?" He said.  
Back at the castle, Roland was giving his children a talking to.  
"We're very disappointed in you." He said sternly. "James, you broke a castle rule."  
"And then the 4 of you tried to hide it from us." Miranda added.  
"I'm sorry." James admitted.  
"Me, too." Sofia nodded.  
And me." Madeline agreed.  
"Very sorry." Amber stated.  
"When one of you makes a mistake..." Miranda started.  
"You need to tell us." Roland continued.  
"Otherwise, the problem could get worst." Miranda finished.  
"A lot worse." James agreed.  
"Families need to be honest, and not keep secrets from each other." Miranda summarised.  
"Just tell the truth from the start." Roland told them.  
"I promise to do that from now on." James pledged.  
"So will I." Sofia agreed.  
"And me." Madeline nodded.  
"On the rare occasion that I do something wrong, I'll be sure to tell you." Amber declared.  
"Good." Roland smiled.  
"So, what are we going to do with the rest of the afternoon?" Miranda inquired.  
"I could play 'Song for my BelovedPparents #3'." Amber offered.  
"Um..." Roland said uneasily.  
"Your majesties, someone is at the door, who would like to have a word with you." Baileywick announced.  
"Who is it?" Roland asked.  
"You should come see for yourself." Baileywick declared.  
"Okay..." Roland shrugged.  
"We'll be right back." Miranda told the kids.

Baileywick lead Roland and Miranda to the front door, where they found the ringmaster waiting for them.  
"My King." The ringmaster doffed his hat and bowed in one fluid motion. "My queen."  
"Ah, what brings you to the Castle?" Roland asked.  
"We saw you leave the Circus early." The ringmaster declared. "Were you unhappy with our show?"  
"No, no, not at all." Roland chuckled.  
"We had a family matter to attend to." Miranda declared.  
"Believe me, if our children had a choice, they'd watch the circus all day, everyday." Roland chortled.  
"In that case, my friends and I would be happy to give you a special performance right now." The ringmaster declared, opening the door to reveal the entire troupe outside.  
"Okay." Roland chuckled. "Hmm. Er, what do you think, Miranda?"  
"Well, the children seem to have learned their lesson." Miranda smiled.  
"Hmm, true..." Roland agreed, turning to the ringmaster. "Sounds marvelous. Thank you".  
A short while later, the royal family were sat on their thrones in the courtyard. The children had their eyes shut.  
"What's the surprise?" Sofia asked.  
"You'll see." Roland smiled. "Open your eyes."  
The children saw the Golden Wing Circus before them.  
"The Golden Wing Circus?!" James gasped.  
"They're here?!" Madeline grinned.  
The performers went into full show mode. One lifted another a lady on his shoulders, and a monkey climbed on top. The lady handed the monkey to a dog balanced on an elephant's trunk, who in turn passed the monkey onto a trapeze artist.  
"Is that a monkey?" James asked.  
"Is that a tutu?" Amber gasped.  
"Looks like a tutu to me." James declared.  
The monkey ran across the tightrope, hopping down onto a horse, then back onto the stage.  
"Yeah!" James cheered.  
Next, the ringmaster pulled a glowing ball from out of nowhere, followed by another. He threw them to the ground, which made a puff of smoke. The smoke rose up (the ringmaster having vanished), and exploded, creating a fireworks style image of a dragon.  
"A dragon?" Roland gasped.  
"Dragon!" James cheered.  
The fireworks dragon released purple streams of light from it's mouth, which also exploded, forming the shape of a bird.  
"Wow." Madeline gasped.  
"Beautiful!" Roland declared. "Amazing!"  
"Awesome!" James added, as the bird soared through the night sky, he added "Brilliant!"  
The bird exploded, leaving an animated unicorn shape.  
"Oh, a unicorn!" Amber gushed.  
"Isn't it lovely?" Roland asked.  
As sparkles from the unicorn fell onto the stage, the ringmasters and juggling jesters appeared in three puffs of smoke.  
"They're amazing!" Sofia turned to her mother. "Thank you."  
"You're very welcome." Miranda smiled.  
"I'm glad you got to see the circus today, girls." James told Sofia and Madeline.  
"Us too." Madeline grinned.  
"Look at that trick!" Amber pointed at a juggler lying on his back, on an elephant, juggling with his feet.  
"Cool!" James cheered.  
"What a showman!" Roland cheered.  
"Yeah." James nodded. "I wonder if I could do that?"  
"Just don't try it inside, alright?" Sofia smirked.  
"Alright." James high-fived Sofia.  
Chorus: It visits your town You'll hear the applause The laughing and cheering Simply because It's the Golden Wing Circus The grandest circus of all  
The ringmaster juggled three glowing balls rapidly. From out of the ring of light came a puff of smoke, which burst an image of the stained glass window of the royal family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sofia read **

**The Shy Princess**

Royal Prep was having art class where they were instructed to paint a portrait of Minimus, who was held in place by Sir Gilliam

Flora-Okay class, it's time to finish up your paintings.

Flora declared. "We've been so lucky to have such a majestic model pose for us today."

"Looking good, Minimus." Sofia whispered.

"Maybe just lift your head up a little bit higher." Madeline suggested.

"Oh, I don't know why anyone would wanna paint me." Minimus bemoaned. "I'm not very tall, my mane needs a trim, I've been hitting the oatbag kinda hard lately too."

Sofia and Madeline giggled.

"Oh, Minimus." Madeline smiled.

"What's so funny?" Amber asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sofia smiled.

"Lovely work, children." Flora said, appraising the paintings. "Just lovely."

"I think that will do, Sir Gilliam." Fauna told the stablekeeper. "Thank you, Minimus. Good boy."

As Sir Gilliam led Minimus out of the room, the little horse turned to Sofia and Madeline.

"So, how'd I do?" He asked.

"You were great, Minimus." Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline showed their paintings to him.

"Oh, I must be having a good mane day." Minimus smirked.

"Now, let's move on to our next art project." Flora announced. "Building your very own dream castle." Flora conjured up a model castle and floated it over the students' head, to a chorus of "Aaah"s. "Think about what you would want in your castle..."

"It could be anything, and everything." Merryweather interrupted, changing the castle from red to blue. "Let your imaginations run free!"

"Then you'll build a model of your dream castle, and-" Flora started.

"And bring it into class." Merryweather interrupted.

"For show and tell." Flora finished. "Because this is such a..."

"Big project." Merryweather butted in.

"We're going to pair you up." Fauna leapt in. "Because working with others makes everything more fun." Fauna unfurled a roll of paper. "Now, our partners will be, um... Oh, dear, where did I put my glasses..." Flora pointed to the glasses, mounted on Fauna's hat. "Oh, thank you, Flora." Putting on the glasses, she started reading. Alright, Hildegarde and Amber..."

"Perfect." Amber and Hildegarde said together."

"...James and Zander..." Fauna continued.

James and Zander bumped fists.

"Cleo and Hugo..."

Cleo sighed, gazing dreamily at Hugo.

"June and Rupert..." Fauna scrutinised the paper. "And finally, since there are only three students left, they'll have to be a trio: Sofia, Madeline and Vivian."

"Princess Vivian?" Sofia said, confused.

"Who's that?" Madeline shrugged.

"Uh-oh." Amber sniggered. "She's in the back."

"Probably hiding behind her easel." Hildegard tittered.

"Vivian?" Sofia called.

A dark-haired girl at the back of the class popped out from behind her easel.

"Hi." Madeline waved.

Vivian dipped back behind her easel.

"Oh." Sofia gasped.

While the rest of the class left, Sofia and Madeline walked over to Vivian.

"Vivian?" Sofia asked. "Hi. I don't we've really met before. I'm Sofia."

"And I'm her sister, Madeline." Madeline added. "Hi!"

"Hi, Sofia." Vivian said bashfully. "Hi, Madeline."

"So... do you want to come over to our castle to work on the project?" Sofia asked.

"Um, well..." Vivian mumbled. "No, I don't think so."

"We could go to your castle instead." Madeline suggested.

"Well, I guess we have to work on the project somewhere." Vivian declared, as she slowly left the room.

"Great." Sofia smiled. "How about this afternoon?"

"Today?" Vivian stopped. "Okay, sure... I gotta go. Bye."

Vivian quickly left the room.

"See ya later...?" Madeline waved reduntantly.

As Vivian walked out of school, Madeline and Sofia tried to follow, but were stopped by Amber and her friends.

"Sorry that you two get stuck with Vivian, girls." Amber consoled them. "She's strange.

"It's true." Hildegarde added. "I head that her family are nomes, and she lives in a cave filled with glow-in-the-dark bats."

"I head that she has a pet dragon." Amber whispered.

"ReallY?" Madeline asked. "How do you know that's true"

"Well, we don't know for sure." Amber shrugged.

"Because Vivian never talks to anyone." Cleo added.

"And noone has never be to her castle." Amber finished. "Good luck , you two."

And with that, Amber and her friends left.

Sofia and Madeline looked a little worry about going to Vivian's as they walk to the royal carriage. Both girls didn't say a word until they got home.

Back at the Castle, they peeked in James' bedroom, where James and Zandar were working on their project.

"Hey, are you guys working on your Dream castle?" Sofia asked.

"Yep." Zander nodded.

"We're not sure what we're going to make yet." James said. "But whatever it is, is going to be really, really big."

"And when we're done we're going to knock it all down!" Xandar cheered.

"Can we help?" Madeline asked.

Miranda opened Jame's door.

"Madeline, Sofia, there you two are." She said. "I've been looking everywhere for you two. The carriage is ready to take you to Vivian'"

"We know, but..." Madeline mumbled.

"I think James and Zander need our help." Sofia said quickly.

"Right, guys?" Madeline asked.

"Nah, we're good." The boys said.

"Alright, then." Sofia sighed. "Guess we're ready to go to Vivian's."

As Madeline shut James' bedroom door, Miranda said "So girls, is there a reason you two don't want to go to Vivan's?"

"How did you know, Mom?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"Because moms know everything." Miranda smiled.

"Well, everyone at school is saying that Vivan is Strange." Madeline told her.

"Why do they say that?" Miranda asked.

"We don't know." Sofia shrugged. "No-one really knows her."

As they got to Sofia and Madeline's bedroom, Miranda said "Well, have you two tried talking to her?"

"We did, but she barely said a word." Madeline remembered.

"Well, you're not going to know what Vivan is like until you get to know her better." Miranda noted.

"Maybe you're right Mom." Sofia nodded.

"I'm glad we agree." Miranda smiled. "Now go on and get your things, girls. You don't want to be late."

"Okay, mom." Madeline grinned.

Inside the bedroom, Sofia and Madeline's animal friends watched as they packed.

"What do you even bring to a castle that's full of bats and gnomes?" Sofia wondered aloud.

"An escape plan?" Robin offered.

"What you need is some backup, princesses." Clover declared. "I'll go with you."

Robin, Mia and Whatnaught burst out laughing.

"Do you know how little you are?" Robin sniggered.

"And how soft and fluffy you are?" Mia added.

"Hey, there's a lot of toughness crammed into this soft, fluffy package, missy!" Clover said, flexing to prove his point.

"Thanks, Clover." Madeline lifted Clover onto the window seat. "We really would feel better if your 'toughness' came with us."

"Madeline scratched Clover behind the ears.

"Yeah, huh-huh..." Clover sighed, dropping to his stomach.

"Just don't let the bats and gnomes scratch Clover behind the ears!" Robin teased.

The girls and Clover took the carriage to Vivian's castle. It didn't seem too bad from the outside.

"Well, here we go..." Sofia whispered.

"Don't worry, princesses." Clover told them. "I've got you back."

The three passed through the gate, and a colorful patch of flowers.

"Wow." Madeline gasped. "This is definitely not a cave."

The front door opened.

"Here come the gnomes!" Clover shrieked, hiding in Sofia's bag. "Aaah!"

A woman came down the steps.

"Welcome Sofia, Madeline." She said cordially. "I'm Cecily, Vivian's mother."

"Hi." The girls said together.

"We're so delighted you're here." Cecily said.

"You're not a gnome." Sofia mumbled.

"What was that, dear?" Cecily asked.

"She said 'you have a lovely home'." Madeline leapt in.

"Oh, thank you." Cecily smiled. She looked back at the open door, which Vivian was hiding behind. "Vivian, why don't you show Sofia and Madeline your room?"

"Okay, mom." Vivian agreed. "Follow me, girls."

The girls walked through the halls of the castle, Sofia carrying Clover in her bag.

"What are those?" Clover pointed out some gargoyles.

"I think they're just statues." Sofia noted. "I hope."

"Clover, you can relax now." Madeline suggested. "No cave, no bats, no gnomes... I don't think any of those stories are true."

"Okay." Clover sighed with relief, popping his head out of the bag.

"What's that?" Vivian asked, spotting Clover for the first time.

"Oh, it's just our pet rabbit." Sofia declared.

"I hope it's okay that we brought him." Madeline said.

"Sure." Vivian smiled. "I have a pet too."

"What kind of pet?" Sofia asked warily.

"A dragon." Vivian declared.

"A dragon?!" Sofia, Madeline and Clover said together.

Vivian opened a dooor, and a small teal dragon came racining out.

"WOO-HOO!" The dragon squealed, running in circles around the visitors before leaping into Madeline's arms.

"She's adorable!" Madeline cooed.

"Thanks." Vivian smiled.

"We're sorry if we were acting a little nervous before." Sofia apologised. "We were, well..."

"Afraid to come over here?" Vivian suggested.

"No." Madeline shook her head. "Not at all... maybe a little."

"The girls at school told us some stories..." Sofia started.

"About the gnomes, and the bats, and the caves, and the strange noise?" Vivian offered.

"Just the gnomes and the bats." Madeline shrugged. "How did you know?"

"I've heard pretty much all the stories." Vivian admitted. "They don't even realise I'm standing right next to them when they're talking about me."

"If you know they're making up stories, why don't you tell them the truth?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I um..." Vivian stuttered. "See, I have a hard time talking to other people. I guess I'm a little..."

"Shy?" Madeline finished.

"Yeah." Vivian nodded.

"That's okay" Sofia smiled.

"We understand." Madeline grinned. "So, shall we get to work on our dream castle?"

"Yes, great idea." Vivian smiled. "We can work in my room. Come on in."

Sofia kneeled down to talk to Clover.

"Clover, why don't you and Crackle get to know one another, while we work on our dream castle?" She suggested. Clover merely blinked in return "Great. See ya soon."

As the girls left the hall, Clover hopped out of the bag. Crackle came behind him, sniffing the rabbit.

"HI!" She said loudly.

"Aah!" Clover jumped. "H-hey."

"I'm Crackle, and I'm really excited to meet you!" Crackle said excitedly, breathing out a gout of flame.

"Whoa, sparky!" Clover gasped, having just managed to duck in time. "What's with the flame-throwing?"

"Oh, sorry." Crackle apologised. "I breathe fire when I get excited."

"Yeah, well don't." Clover suggested. "Ow! Let's just calm down. Take a deep breath"

Crackle breathed out more fire.

"Yow!" Clover yelled.

"Sorry!" Crackle gasped. "It's just, there's nothing more exciting then meeting someon new. Don't get me wrong. I love Vivian, but I also love-love-love making new friends!" She breathed more fire, then hugged Clover. "Let's do everything together! Let's run through the grass, and have a picnic, and chase our own tails!"

"Wait, did you say 'picnic'?" Clover asked. "As in 'with food'?"

"Uh-huh." Crackle nodded.

"I'm in." Clover smiled.

"WOO-HOO!" Crackle leapt for joy. "Now I'm even more excited!"

"Uh-oh." Clover groaned.

Crackle let out more bursts of flame.

"Sorry, sorry!" She apologised.

"Hey, you gotta watch where you do that!" Clover

Hey, you gotta watch where you do that!" Clover protested. "You could hurt someone. And by 'someone', I mean 'me'!"

"Oh no, I'd nevr hurt you, Clover." Crackle enveloped him in a hug. "Because you're my new best friend!"

Clover laughed nervously.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline started talkIng to Vivian about the project. "Let's see." Sofia mused. "If I could choose anythin the world to put in our castle, I'd pick a sorceror's workshop for sure." "And a butterfly garden." Madeline added. "And a huge stable for flying horses." Sofia continued. "How about you? What would you put in our castle?" "Oh, well, um..." Vivian muttered. "Well, maybe..." "Hey, what if you show us your favorite places in your castle?" Madeline suggested. "We can start there." Nodding, Vivian led them to a room full of musical instruments. "This is my music room." She declared. "Wow..." Sofia and Madeline gasped. "It's my favorite spot in the castle." Vivian revealed. "Well, really, it's my favorite spot in the world." Sofia pressed a piano key. "Can you play all of these?" She asked. "Uh-huh." Vivian nodded. "Well, not all at the same time. Mandolin is my favorite." "We love the mandolin." Madeline smiled. "You do?" Vivian asked. "Will you play something for us?" Sofia requested. "Now?" Vivian gasped. "We'll sing, if you play." Madeline offered. "We can sing about all the things we'd want in our dream castle." "Well, I guess I could..." Vivian decided. She took her mandolin from it's stand and started playing. Sofia: To build the castle of our dreams, may be simpler than it seems. If you feel a little shy, here's something we can try. We'll just sing a little song, to get us going strong. You can strum, we can hum, till you wanna sing along. Madeline: It's on the tip of your tongue, just wainting to be sung. So follow us, take our lead, a brand new friend, may be, all you need. Madeline: In our castle, I would float, with the dolphins in the moat. Sofia: I'd paint all the towers blue, but the next part's up to you. Vivian: Let's have slides instead of stairs, giant trees with koala bears every seat would play a beat, cause we'll have musical chairs. It's on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to be sung. I'll follow you, take your lead. Sofia/Madeline/Vivian: A brand new friend may be, all I need, all you need. Madeline: We'll just sing a little song, to get us going strong. Vivian: I can strum Sofia: I can hum, hmmmmm. Sofia/Madeline/Vivian: and then we'll sing along. I'm so glad we found a way, to make this the perfect day. Vivian: I'll follow you, Sofia/Madeline: We'll take your lead. Sofia/Madeline/Vivian: A brand new friend maybe, all we need, all we need. Their dream castle was finished. "Vivian, you're really fun to work with." Sofia smiled. "Oh, thanks." Vivian said bashfully. "I've never overheard anyone say that before." "That's because they don't know you." Madeline pointed out. "You should try talking at school more." "I don't know." Vivian mumbled. "I just get so nervous, I freeze up, And sometimes, I run away. Well, I always run away." "We noticed that." Sofia admitted. "Sofia, Madeline!" Clover called, as he raced past the open door. "Come on, we gotta go, we gotta go, let's go, let's go, we gotta go, we gotta go!" "Wait for me-ee!" Crackle chanted, hopping after Clover. "Looks like we'd better get going." Madeline noted. "We're really glad we came over today." Sofia smiled. "We're really glad we're partners." "Me, too." Vivian smiled back. Outside, Sofia and Madeline prepared to board the royal carriage. "See you tomorrow." Madeline waved to Vivian. "Ready, Clover ?" Sofia asked the rabbit, who was struggling to escape another of Crackle's hugs. "I had the greatest day ever!" Crackle squealed. "Come back, tomorrow!" "Yes, yeah" Clover managed to break free. "I'll have my Princesses call your princess." As Clover hopped into the royal carriage, Crackle yelled "Best friends forever!" "Yeah, okay, bye." Clover said unenthusiastically. As the carriage took off into the sky, Vivian waved, and Crackle wagged her tail. "Wow, it seems like Crackle really likes you." Sofia noted. "Yeah, but it's not really going to work out." Clover declared. "Why not?" Madeline asked. "Well, she's a nice dragon, and all, but we're just too different." "Because you're a rabbit, and she's a dragon?" Sofia asked. "No, because she breathes fire, and I don't like being on fire!" Clover said testily. The next day, at lunchtime, Vivian was sat next to Sofia and Madeline. "What if, instead of a drawbridge, we have giant seahorses that carry you across the moat?" She suggested. "No, mermaids. No, hippoes. No, mermaid hippoes!" "Let's have all of them!" Madeline smiled. The three girls giggled, just as Amber and her friends entered the room. "Oh, no." Vivian hid her face behind a napkin." They're coming... over here." "It's okay." Sofia encouraged her. "This is your chance to show them what you're really like." "You mean... t-talk to them?" Vivian stuttered. "Just be yourself, and everything will be fine." Sofia assured her. "Really?" Vivian asked. "You can do it!" Madeline encouraged. Amber and her friends came closer. "I can't do it." Vivian trembled. "Yes, I can. No, I can't!" Vivian left her seat and ran out of the room. "Vivian, wait!" Sofia called. "Oh, no..." "Why did Vivian run off?" Amber asked. "She's just shy." Madeline admitted. "But trust me, you'd like her once you got to know her." "If you say so, Sofia." Amber fanned herself. "Shall we eat lunch, ladies?" "If your shy friend doesn't come back, feel free to join us, you two." Hildegarde told Sofia and Madeline. After school, Sofia and Madeline returned to their room, where they found Clover trying to open a walnut. "Clover?" Madeline asked. "Over here." Clover mumbled, in the middle of trying to bite open the walnut. "We're worried about Vivian." Madeline declared. "She ran away from us at lunch, and we couldn't find her all." "Oh, no, I see where this is headed" Clover groaned. "Noooo." "Yep." Sofia smiled. "We're going over to Vivian's to see if she's okay. And we think you should go with us." "Nuh-uh." Clover declared. "No." "Come on." Madeline pleaded. "I bet Crackle will be really happy to see you again." "When she's happy, she breathes fire!" Clover protested. "Clover, you're her friend." Sofia declared. "She. Breathes. Fire!" Clover stated. "You're. !" Sofia counted. "Fire!" Clover repeated. "Friend!" Sofia shot back. "Alright." Clover sighed. "Yay!" Sofia and Madeline said together.

The twins and Clover arrived back at Vivian's castle where Madeline knocked on the door. Cecily then came out. Cecily-Girls, it's so nice to see you again. Madeline-Hi is Vivian home Crackle from out of nowhere-CLOVER! Crackle tackled Clove and they rolled down the stone steps, much to Clover's demise Crackle- You came back? You're the only one who's ever come back! Clover-*painfully* I can see why Cecily-Come in you two, come in. Clover tried to follow them but was thwarted by Crackle Clover-Girls! Crackle-Oh no, you're coming with me! *Clover screams girlishly*

In Vivian's castle, Cecily was walking the twins to Vivian's room, telling them abut her daughter's issue. Cecily-You know Sofia, Madeline, it's never been easy for Vivian to make friends. So I know she's happy to have made two such good ones, even if she is too shy to tell you. Sofia-That is really kind of you to say, with or without our knowledge of it already.

Meanwhile in the castle's kitchen, Crackle was marching Clover to the room. Crackle-Surprise! Clover-Whoa! What's all this? Crackle-It's our picnic! I've been planning it since the moment you left. Clover picking up a Kabob-Mm mm. Not bad. Crackle-Oh, here, allow me! She blower her fire on the kabob to cook it Clover-Hey, what are you doing?! Crackle-It's better this way, taste. Clover-Oookayyy. *eats the kabob and enjoys its flavor* MMMMM! Nice smoky flavor, I like it. Crackle-You do? You do? Oh, that makes me so happy- Clover, holding up two kabobs-Hey Crackle over here! Crackle once again breaths her fire inferno on the kabobs, much to Clover's enjoyment. Clover-Crackle, I'm starting to think this friendship could work out Crackle-Whowww *Tackles Clover into two crates, spilling Potatoes everywhere* Sorry.

Back at Vivian's room Cecily-Vivian, dear, you have visitors." She announced.

. Sofia and Madeline walk into her bedroom. Vivian was sitting on her bed Sofia-Hi, what happened to you today. Vivian-I wanted to talk to the other princesses, girls. And I really thought I could do it, but then I just ran away. Like always. Madeline-well, you have another chance tomorrow, at our dream castle show and tell Sofia-Then everyone will get to know you

Vivian-Oh. Well, I was thinking that; well I was hoping that... you two were going to do the talking. Sofia-We all are, it's part of the assignment. Vivian-How about I do the 'show' part and you do the 'tell' Madeline-Vivian, you are going to have to start talking to people sooner or later. Vivian-I choose 'Later'! Sofia-We'll be right there next to you and we can take turn speaking Vivian-You make it sound so easy. But I know I'm going to get nervous. In front of all those people. I want to but I can't *pushes the dream castle to the twins* Madeline-Please? Vivian picks up the castle and gives it to Madeline Vivian-I'm sorry. The twins sadly walk past the kitchen and turn to their pet rabbit. Sofia-Clover? It's time to go. Clover-Oh! Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait. Look at what Crackle can do. *Picks up marshmallow, puts it on a stick and lifts it to Crackle who roasts it with her breath* TaDa! Smore? Madeline*Giggles* Thank you. Clover-We got roasted Carrots and toasted Almonds too. I am so glad you talked me into coming back here Princesses, cause Fire-Breathing, not so bad after all. *Picks up an ear of Corn and lifts it to Crackle, who pops it right up.* Turns out it might be the greatest talent in the world! Twins-*Gasp and turn to each other* Clover, that's it! Vivian's greatest talent! Clover-Huh

"We'll explain later. "Sofia replied, having reached the same conclusion. "We have to talk to Vivian. Keep eating!" "I'm on it!" Clover declared, taking a bite of a roasted carrot. "Oh, They are so talent..." Sofia and Madeline raced back into Vivian's room. "Vivian, we have an idea." Madeline declared. "We'll sing about our dream castle, instead of talking about it." Sofia added. "What?" Vivian gaped. "We know you're scared to talk in front of all those people, so play for them instead." Madeline suggested. "You can play the mandolin, and we'll all sing." "Oh, I don't know." Vivian said, unsure. "When we first came over here, you were shy." Sofia declared. "Until you played your mandolin. Then you weren't nervous anymore." "True, but..." Vivian mumbled. "We'll do it together." Madeline assured her. "Two good friends may be all you need." "Okay, I'll do it." Vivian decided. "I mean, I'll try to do it." The next day at Royal prep, Amber and Hildegard were showing off their dream castle

"And that's the castle just for our gowns." Amber declared. "And this one is for shoes." Hildegard proclaimed. The class applauded. "Thank you." Amber smiled. "Thank you so much." Hildegard curtsied. "What a lovely presentation." Fauna smiled. Clearing her throat, she looked at her list. "Now it's James and Zander's turn to show us the castle of their dreams." James and Zander walked to the front of the room, their castle covered by a sheet. "Ready?" zander asked James. "Behold!" James cried, as he and Zander removed the sheet, revealing a large toy cannon topped with a small castle. "No-one will even try to attack this castle!" "Because of the cannon!" Zander proclaimed. "Boom!" James smiled. "That's it." The boys in the class cheered. "Thank you, James and Zander." Flora smiled. "It's a very nice cannon. Uh, I mean, castle. Alright, it's time to hear from Sofia, Madeline and Vivian." "Are you ready?" Sofia asked Vivian." "Yes." Vivian nodded. "...No." "We can do this." Madeline assured her. Walking to the front of the room, Sofia set their castle on the table. "You're going to be great." Sofia whispered. "I hope you're right." Vivian quivered. "Because there are a lot of people watching." "Hey, pretend it's just the three of us in your music room." Madeline suggested. Vivian took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." She started strumming at her mandolin. Sofia: In our castle, we would float, with the dolphins in the moat. Madeline: We'd paint all the towers blue, now I hand it off to you. Vivian: We'd have slides instead of stairs, giant trees with koala bears every seat would play a beat, cause we'll have musical chairs. As Vivian kept playing, she won over everyone in the classroom, even Amber and her friends. As she finished, she, Sofia and Madeline took a bow,. "And that's our dream castle." Sofia declared. The whole class applauded. "Marvelous." Amber praised them, as she and her friends walked over. "You are such a good musician!" Cleo told Vivian. "You should join the school band." "Even though you only had one castle, it was still wonderful!" Hildegard smiled. "Oh Vivian, I don't know why you've been hiding at the back of the class." Amber mused. "We must get to know one another. Let's schedule a play date, right away." "We should have made the cannon bigger." James told Zander. "You okay?" Sofia asked Vivian. "I am." Vivian smiled. "I really am. Thanks, girls." "Sure." Madeline grinned, as the three girls held hands, accompanied by more applause from their classmates


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Ribbon Bunny**

Sofia, Madeline, James and Amber were attending the local fare. "Your majesties!" A jester beamed. "Welcome to the Dunwitty village fair! Where games, food and merriment await anyone and everyone!" The jester showered them with confetti. He then pulled three roses from out of nowhere and handed one each to Sofia, Madeline and Amber. "Enjoy the fair, your majesties!" He proclaimed. "Thank you!" Sofia smiled. "We will." Madeline nodded. The royal siblings wondered through the stalls. "This is so exciting." Sofia gasped. "What do we do first?" "Haven't you two been to the fair before?" Amber asked. "Uh-uh." Madeline shook her head. "We wanted to go, but we were always too busy with mom in the shop. You know, before we became princesses." "Hey, check this out!" James called. "Who has the finest pet in all Enchancia?" A man asked. "Is it you? Or you? Or you, you prince?" "I do, for sure." James boasted. "Oh-hoh-hoh!" The man chuckled. "Well, tomorrow, we'll find out for sure. Because right here, on this very stage, there is going to be a pet contest!" "Brilliant!" James cheered, as the crowd followed suit. "What's the prize?" Amber asked. "Ah, yes, the prize!" The man nodded. "The pet who performs the most impressive tricks will win the blue ribbon. Then, pet and owner will get to ride in the village fair parade!" The curtain was pulled back, revealing a golden carriage. "Oh!" Sofia gasped. "I always wanted to ride in that parade." "Me too." Madeline smiled. "Well, you'll have to wait a little longer." James declared. "Cause I'm entering my pet baboon in the contest, and he's the best pet in the kingdom!" "Second-best pet." Amber jumped in. "After my peacock." "Wish we had a pet to enter." Sofia sighed. "What about that bunny you' always hang out with?" James inquired. "You mean Clover?" Madeline asked. "He's not our pet, he's our friend." "Friend plus fur equals pet." Amber declared. "But you'll never win with a plain bunny like Clover. If I were you, I'd go to the castle zoo, and pick out a better pet. Come on, James. Let's get ready for the contest." As Amber and James left, Sofia and Madeline looked at the float, sharing a vision of themselves riding it with Clover. Later, in Sofia's room, Clover and Whatnaught were sleeping on the window seat. Sofia and Madeline came in, Madeline carrying a platter. "Clover." Sofia smiled. Clover woke up. "Hey, what's up, princesses?" He asked. "Blueberries!" Madeline exclaimed, removing the dome from the platter. "Oh-hoh, I'm ready when you are!" Clover smirked. Sofia throw a blueberries. Clover leapt, catching it in his mouth. "Good one!" Sofia cheered. More blueberries were thrown, and Clover caught each one. "Alrighty, get ready for this one." Madeline declared. Madeline threw the last blueberry very far. He caught it, tumbling as he landed. "And the crowd goes wild!" He simulated a crowd. "Clover! Clover!" "Nice catch!" Sofia giggled. "Thanks, princess." Clover smiled. "So, guess what?" Madeline asked. "They're having a pet contest at the village fair tomorrow, and we were hoping you might enter it with us." "Oh, that sounds good." Clover said."I- hold you callin' a pet?" "It will be just for the day." Sofia declared. "Then we can enter you in the contest. We always have the best time together. And it'll be so much fun!" "And if you win, you get a blue ribbon for being the best pet in the kingdom!" Madeline added. "A blue ribbon, huh?" Clover mused. "And the winners get to ride in the parade." Sofia grinned. "How great would that be? The three of us, riding on a big float?" "Well, we do make a great team." Clover smiled. "Alright, I'll do it!" "Do what?" Robin asked, as she and Mia flew in through the window. "Sofia and Madeline are entering me in a contest." Clover boasted. "Is it an eating contest?" Robin asked. "No, silly." Madeline giggled. "It's a best pet in the kingdom contest." "Good luck with that." Robin snarked. "Ha-ha, heh-heh." Clover laughed sarcastically. It's about time the rest of this kingdom found out what I've known for years." "What's that?" Robin asked. "That I'm already a blue ribbon bunny, baby!" Clover declared. "Hit it, Whatnaught!" Whatnaught started playing drums fashioned out of two acorns. Clover: You know princesses I'm no ordinary rabbit No, No, No! Here we go! Check it out When I hop to the garden They stop and stare Plain to see that I got that flair A little something called savoir faire Robin/Mia: He's no common hare I pick up a tasty gourmet lunch And I serve it on china Cause when we're talkin' 'bout food my friend There's nobody finer Ya'll give it up cause I got the moves And I got the hops I'm telling you look out below Cause I'm the tops I'm a blue ribbon bunny And don't you know A blue ribbon bunny I'm the best in show Robin/Mia: He's a blue ribbon bunny Clover: And I'm all the rage Robin/Mia:A blue ribbon bunny Clover: When I take the stage Uh, Break it down Go Clover! Robin/Mia:He's a Pro Look at him go Stealing the show Clover: What other rabbit Can nap all day Then polish off a whole buffet? Right from the salad and the pate? Robin/Mia:To the last soufflé Clover: I'm king of the woods, without a doubt There is no equal You see me once and then you'll shout Hey, I want a sequel! Ya'll give it up cause I got the moves And I got the hops I'm telling you look out below Robin/Mia: 'Cause he's the tops Clover: I'm a blue ribbon bunny Robin/Mia: Yeah and don't you know Clover: I'm a blue ribbon bunny Robin/Mia:He's the best in show Sofia/Madeline: He's a blue ribbon bunny Clover: At the pet contest Robin/Mia:A blue ribbon bunny You're going to see who's best Chorus: Blue Blue Blue Blue Ribbon Clover: Blue ribbon bunny Robin/Mia: Blue ribbon bunny Don't you know Clover: I'm your bunny Robin/Mia: Blue ribbon bunny He's the best in show Clover: Blue ribbon bunny Robin/Mia: At the pet contest Clover: You're know who's the best! Me!

Clover jumped, missing Sofia's outstretched arms and fell to the floor. Sofia and Madeline shared worried looks. The next morning, in the castle garden, James and Amber were preparing their pets for the contest. "And strut, and strut." Amber directed her pet peacock, Praline. "And pose!" As Amber open her fan, Praline opened her wings. "Looking good, Praline." Amber smiled. "Take five." "Amber, Praline!" Sofia called as she carried Clover' into the garden, Madeline carrying a backpack. "Good Morning." Madeline smiled. "What is the point of giving great advice if no one listens?" Amber groaned, as the girls walked to a little table. "Alright, let's try the double back flip." James told his pet baboon. The baboon flipped onto James's shoulders. The extra weight unbalanced the prince, and they both fell into a pile of leaves. "We gotta work on our landing." James declared. "Alright Clover, let's get you ready for the contest." Sofia placed Clover on the table, as Madeline got two brushes from her backpack. "What are you talking about?" Clover asked. "I'm already ready. As they started brushing, Clover recoiled in pain. "Do you have to brush my fur?" He winced. "It's full of knots." Madeline told him. "And you need to look your best." "I think I need a snack break." Clover hopped off the table, towards a nearby carrot patch. "Oh, but Clover, we're not finished yet!" Madeline protested. "If you two even want a chance of winning the contest, you can't bring an ordinary bunny like Clover." Amber told Sofia and Madeline. "You need a pet with a special talent." Praline, show them the shimmer." Praline opened her tail feathers, and shook them. They sparkled magnificently. "Does Clover even have a special talent?" Amber asked. "Other then eating?" Clover was digging in the dirt "Oh, no!" Sofia gasped. "He's going to get all dirty now!" "Come with me, girls." Amber instructed. "Where are we going?" Madeline asked. "To the castle zoo." Amber answered. "If you two want to bring a bunny to the contest, I'm going to show you the best bunny in the whole kingdom." They soon arrived at a small model castle. "Ginger." Amber crooned. A white bunny came out of her home. "Oh, her fur is so white." Sofia cooed. "White then the whitest snow." Amber declared. Sofia petted Ginger. "And so soft." She noted. "No knots to brush out." Amber smiled. "And Ginger has a special talent. Ginger? Whistle." Ginger whistled a lively tune. "Wow." Madeline said in awe. "Mmm-hmm." Amber smirked. "But... we're already bringing Clover." Sofia insisted. "Ohh." Amber sighed. "It doesn't really matter which one you bring, since Praline and I are going to win. But I figured if you're going to enter, you shouldn't embarrass yourselves." The whinnying of horses from above drew their attention. They looked up to see flying carriages descending. "Oh, they're here!" Amber beamed. "Who?" Madeline asked. "Oh, I told some friends of mine about the contest." Amber said. Giving Ginger a backward glance, Sofia and Madeline followed Amber back to the garden, where Hildegarde and Vivian were waiting with their pets. "Hildegarde." Amber said curtly. "Vivian!" Sofia smiled. "Hi, girls." Vivian waved. "Hi, Crackle." Madeline smiled. "Where's my Clover?" Crackle asked excitedly. "Where is he?" "Crackle?" Clover poked his head up from behind a bush. "CLOVER!" Crackle squealed, jumping at Clover and enveloping him in a hug. "Hey, remember when I told you that I am not much of a hugger?" Clover struggled. "I remember everything you say." Crackle squeezed tighter. "Every precious word!" When Clover finally broke free, Crackle let loose a burst of flame. "Well, as long as you are..." Clover brandished some carrot. "We might as well have a cookout!" "Lightly grilled, or extra crispy?" Crackle asked. "Crispy, baby!" Clover smiled. Crackle cooked the carrots with one stream. A trumpeting sound drew everyone's attention to a nearby archway, where Zandar rode in on his pet elephant. "Zander's entering an elephant in the pet contest?" Sofia gaped. "That's his pet." James shrugged. The elephant balanced on a giant ball. At Hildegard's direction, her pet mink, Lulu, jumped through a hoop, walked on her front paws on a tightrope, and landed on a box. "Crackle!" Vivian called. Crackle leapt on a unicycle, riding it flat on her belly, pushing herself along with her hands. "How did you teach Crackle how to ride a unicycle?" Madeline asked. "I didn't." Vivian admitted. "She taught herself." "Everyone's pet is so talented." Sofia sighed. "Hey, princesses!" Clover yelled. "I've ready to get back to the-urrp! Mmm-hmm! Excuse me. And let's get ready for the big show!" "So, Clover, do you any special talents?" Madeline asked. "Besides my natural good looks and charm?" Clover smirked. "Uh-huh?" Madeline nodded. "Uhh, I can dance." Clover declared. "Really?" Sofia asked. "That's great! Can you show us?" "Sure." Clover grinned. He started tapping his feet. "Uh-huh, yeah! Look at that! Clover! Here! Shake-a, shake-a, shake-a!" He spun around on his tail to finish. "Ta-daa! Uhh, yeah!" "That's... nice." Sofia cringed. "I was just getting warmed up!" Clover bragged, dancing some more. "Uh, you can show us more later." Madeline stopped him. "We have to get you cleaned up first." Madeline picked a leaf off Clover's back. "Ah, I was saving those for later." Clover claimed, eating another leaf. "See? I'm good to go." As Zander's elephant spun a ball on the tip of it's trunk, Sofia and Madeline were brushing Clover. "Ow, are you done yet?" Clover groaned. "There." Sofia smiled. "Now, all we have to do is put the bow on!" "Bow?!" Clover repeated. "No, no bows! No! No-one said anything about a bow?" "But Clover?" Madeline begged. "Do I look like the kind of bunny that would wear a pink bow?" Clover said indignantly. "Nun-uh! No! No, no, no!" "Time to go to the contest, everyone!" Amber called. "I'm going to go grab a few snacks for the road." Clover declared.. "But we have to go!" Sofia protested. "It'll just take a second." Clover hopped off the table.

"Are you coming?" Vivian asked Sofia and Madeline. "We're just waiting for Clover" Madeline said. "I hope you feel like riding in a parade today." Amber told Praline. "Hey, Clover." Sofia told the bunny. "Me and Madeline were thinking. You don't have to go to the contest if you don't want to." "What do you mean?" Clover asked. "Well, you don't like having your fur brushed, or wearing bows." Madeline noted. "Yeah, but I don't have to do none of that stuff to win." Clover declared. "We're just saying, if you don't want to go, there's another bunny me and Madeline could take instead." Sofia admitted. "Another Bunny?" Clover said, dismayed. "Ginger." Madeline confirmed. "At the castle zoo." "Uh, yeah, well sure. Well, now that your mention it..." Clover mumbled. "I mean, I was only going because you two asked me to. I really didn't want to go." "Really?" Sofia asked. "So it's okay if we take Ginger instead?" "Go for it." Clover smiled falsely. "I got naps to take, carrots to eat, grapes to... grape. I'm good." "Okay, great!" Madeline smiled. "Thanks, Clover." "Sure thing." Clover said sadly, as the girls left. The girls returned to Ginger's home to find her eating off a silver platter. "Excuse us, Ginger." Sofia declared. "How would you like to go to a pet contest with us?" "You can tell us." Madeline smiled. "Our amulets let us talk to animals." "Oh, it does, does it?" Ginger asked. "So, Ginger, what do you say?" Sofia asked. "I thought you two were bringing another pet?" Ginger asked. "He really didn't want to go." Madeline declared. "And you're so talented, we'll win for sure." "Well I do love a good pet contest." Ginger smiled. "Let me get my bow." "You like to wear blows?" Sofia gasped. "Oh, do I?" Ginger smiled. Ginger tapped her castle, and the walls opened to reveal a mass of bows. "Viola!" Ginger smiled. Back at the garden, Clover was sprawled forlornly on the ground, not even bothering to eat his carrots. "Hey, Clover, are you coming?" Crackle asked. "Not anymore." Clover sighed. "What?" Crackle gasped. "Why? is it me? Because I can hug you less. A little less." "No, it's me." Clover admitted. "You don't want to go?" Crackle asked. "I do." Clover retorted. "I mean, I did, but Sofia and Madeline want to take another rabbit." "But you're the best bunny ever." Crackle declared. "The girls don't think so." Clover sighed. "And if they don't think I'm a blue ribbon bunny, then... then maybe I'm not." "Crackle!" Vivian called. "You'd better go." Clover said. "Maybe we can come back later and have another cookout?" Crackle suggested. "See you later?" "Yeah, Crackle." Clover gave another fake smile. "You go... have fun." Crackle hesitantly walked away, while Clover rested his head on his paws and sighed. Meanwhile, Amber, James and their pets, were waiting in the royal carriage." "Where are Sofia and Madeline?" Amber asked impatiently. "Hi!" Sofia called, as she and Madeline (Who was holding Ginger raced to the carriage. "Wait for us." As they got in, Amber noticed Ginger. "Oh, that's more like it." Amber smiled. "Coachman, we are ready to go." Madeline declared. The carriage took off. Clover watched from the garden as it showed overhead. As they waited for the contest to begin, Sofia brushed Ginger's fur. "This is going to be so much fun" "Oh, no, no, no." Ginger disagreed. "Pets contests are serious business. We can have fun afterwards." "Right." Madeline agreed. "Of course." Sofia saw everyone else playing and having fun with their pets. "Fruits and berries!" A stallholder called. "Fruits and berries, start your day off right!" "Oh, Ginger?" Sofia asked. "Do you want to play catch?" "Catch what?" Ginger asked.

"Sofia, what are you doing?" Madeline asked. "You'll see" Sofia smiled cryptically. Sofia wandered over to the fruits and berries stand. Ah, you look like you could use a bite of breakfast there." The woman running the stall declared. Sofia point to a basket of blueberries. "Here you go, princess." The woman smiled as she hand Sofia the basket. "Thank you." Sofia said, bringing the basket back over to Ginger. "We used to play this with Clover all the time. I throw these in the air, and you catch them in your mouth. It's fun!" Sofia threw a berry, hoping that Ginger would catch it, but she didn't even try. "Oh, I like to eat my blueberries the proper way." Ginger said demurely. "And never before a performance, sweetie. But thank you." As Ginger practiced her whistling, Crackle suddenly leapt up on a nearby crate. "This is who you pick over Clover?" She literally fumed, smoke jetting out of her nostrils. "Oh, hi, Crackle." Madeline smiled. "Don't 'hi, Crackle' me!" Crackle said hotly. "You really hurt Clover's feelings. And if you've hurt Clover's feelings, you've hurt mine!" "We didn't hurt Clover's feelings." Sofia said. "He said he didn't want to go." "He was just being nice because you told him that you wanted to take fluffy over there!" Crackle shot back. "Really?" Madeline asked. "Really." Crackle growled. "Crackle!" Vivian called. "Come on. The contest is going to start soon. Stopping only to snort smoke in the twins' faces, Crackle went to rejoin her owner. "Wow, your pet is really cool." A passing village boy declared. "How long have you had her?" "Oh, not long." Madeline answered. "I've had Max since he was a puppy." The boy petted his whippet." But he doesn't do neat tricks like yours." "Then why did you enter him in the contest." Sofia asked. "'Cause he's my best friend." The boy smiled. "Right, Max?" Max barked. The boy threw him a dog biscuit, which he caught by leaping up. The boy stroked Max's head. "Contestants, the show is about to begin." The announcer declared. "Good luck!" The boy called, as he and Max ran fro the stage. "Ginger, we've made a big mistake." Sofia declared. "We should have brought Clover. "But I thought you wanted to win?" Ginger asked. "I'd rather be with my friend." Sofia declared. "I'm sorry." "Sofia, what are you doing?" Madeline asked. "We could win with Ginger!" "I don't really care about winning." Sofia told her. "But I do care about Clover. You can still enter with Ginger if you like. I'm going back for Clover." "Okay, Sofia." Madeline sighed. "If that's what you really want." Sofia raced to the carriage. "Back to the castle, please!" Sofia requested. "I need to find my friend." Clover was at the fountain, staring at his reflection in the water, when Sofia's reflection appeared in it. "Clover?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" Clover said dully. "Aren't you supposed to be at the contest?" "Well... I left before it started." Sofia revealed. "Huh?" Clover stared. "I thought I needed an extra-special pet to win it." Sofia admitted. "But I forgot what makes you more special then any other bunny." "Yeah, what's that?" Clover asked. "You're my best friend." Sofia told him. "I am?" Clover smiled. "I should have brought you to the contest like I said I would." Sofia said, outing her hands on Clover's cheeks. "I'm sorry. And no matter what anyone else says, if you ask me: You're a blue ribbon bunny And so much more A blue ribbon bunny The one I adore A blue ribbon bunny And it's no contest A blue ribbon bunny I know you're the best Sofia offered her hand, and Clover placed his paw in it. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Sofia asked. "Well, yeah." Clover smiled. "We can go win that pet contest!" "You still want to go?" Sofia grinned. "You still want to ride in that parade?" Clover smirked. "Uh-huh!" Sofia nodded. "Then let's hop to it!" Cover cheered, leaping into Sofia's arms. Back at the pet contest, Crackle was riding around on her unicycle. "Oh, Crackle!" Vivian called from behind the curtain. "Do the hoop of fiery flames!" Crackle breathed out a hoop of fire, and rode through it. "Now the spin." Vivian directed. Crackle spun the unicycle around on the spot. The crowd applauded. Vivian came out and took a bow. "Thank you." She smiled, as Crackle rode her back, spitting flames up in the air. Next up was Amber and Praline. Amber was dressed in a peacock-colored outfit with matching tail feathers. "And strut, and strut." Amber walked with Praline. "And pose!" Praline opened her tail feathers, electing "ooh"s and "Aah"s from the crowd. "Now give them... the shimmer!" Amber directed. Praline shook her tail feathers, making them sparkle. The crowd "Ooh"ed and "Aah"ed once more, followed by more applause. "Thank you, thank you." Amber smiled. "Oh, thank you so much! Come along, Praline. Let's go wait in the winner's circle." As the carriage flew over the fair, Sofia spotted the contest. "It's not over yet." She smiled. "Coachman, get us as close as you can!" "Since that was our last contestant, it's time to-" The announcer started, being interrupted by the whinnying of a flying horse, as the carriage landed on the stage. "Yam!" "It's close!" Clover noted.

The carriage moved off the stage "It looks like we have a last minute entry!" The announcer declared, running off stage. "Hit it!" Clover smiled. "Hit it?" Sofia asked a stagehand. As magic was played, Clover tapped his hind paw. "Look at that, yeah." He got into the rhythms, moving into his dance routine. "Go Clover, go Clover split!" Clover span on his back with his paws in the air. "Break it down!" He made a spinning leap, landing gracefully. "Whoo, yeah!" "Hey, he's pretty good!" James clapped. "And he makes the cutest noises!" Vivian added. "Go, Clover!" Madeline cheered, holding Ginger in her arms. "Well!" Ginger smiled, rocking her body to the beat. Crackle gazed at Clover, smoke flying out of her nostrils. "Come on, princess!" Clover told Sofia. "It's your turn!" Sofia was led onto the stage, and mimicked Clover's moves. The routine finished with them both spinning and Clover leaping onto Sofia's open hand. The crowd went wild. "Whoo-hoo!" James whooped. Ginger whistled. Crackle briefly glared at her, before joining in the applause. Clover spotted a man eating blueberries. "Now for the big finale." He grinned. Sofia winked at Clover, as he hopped over to the man and got the Berries, bringing them back to Sofia. "Ready, Clover?" Sofia asked. "Ready when you are." Clover smiled. Sofia threw the blueberries, and Clover caught each one. A particular farflung one almost went over the edge, but Clover slid on his back, caught it with his ear, and flipped it into his mouth. The crowd cheered once more. "That was great!" Sofia stroked Clover's head. "I'm so glad we got to do that." "Me too, princess." Clover leapt into Sofia's arm for a hug. A short while later, the announcer came on stage. "Okay everyone, the Judges have voted, and it's time to announce the winner." He declared. "Ooh, I'm so excited, I can barely breathe!" Crackle gasped. "Good." Clover chuckled. "Cause I'm too tired to dodge flames right now." Ginger came up to Clover. "Excuse me, Clover?" She asked. "I just wanted to say, as one talented bunny to another, that was wonderful." Clover smiled bashfully, while Crackle glared, shooting out more smoke. "And the most magnificent pet in the kingdom is..." The announcer read. Amber and Praline smirked at each other. "...Clover the rabbit!" The announcer proclaimed. The crowd erupted in applause "Yeaaahh!" James cheered. "Alright, Clover!" "You won!" Madeline smiled. "I won!" Clover yelled. "I won! I won!" He cleared his throat. "I mean, of course I won. What'd I tell you, princess?" "But... you gave them... the shimmer!" Amber told Praline, dismayed. Sofia brought Clover on stage, where the announcer placed the blue ribbon on him. "Congratulations." The announcer smiled. "And now, the moment we've all been waiting for... It's time for the villager fair parade!" "Wait, can my sister Madeline ride with us please?" Sofia asked. "I don't see why not." The announcer shrugged. "Bring her up." "Thank you." Sofia smiled. As she got onto the carriage, she called, "Madeline, came on up here!" "But Sofia, you won." Madeline declared. "Yes, but we're a team." Sofia replied. "And it just won't be right for me to ride in the parade without you." "But there's only one seat." Madeline pointed. "We can still fit." Sofia smiled. "We just have squeeze in." "Okay." Madeline nodded. Not long after, they were riding the carriage through the streets of Dunwitty. All three waved to the crowd. Ginger whistled at Clover, and waved coquettishly. Suddenly, a stream of fire caught her off guard, and Crackle jumped in front of her. "Whoo-hoo!" She cheered. "Clover!" Ginger grimaced. "Isn't this great?" Madeline asked. "Yup." Clover mumbled, eating the carriage's flower decorations. "What?" "Clover, please don't eat the float." Sofia chided him. "All this waving is making me hungry." Clover declared. "Well, when we get back to the castle, I'll have the chefs make you the biggest feast ever." Sofia proclaimed. "A whole feast, just for me?" Clover gasped. "Anything for my blue ribbon bunny." Sofia smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Madeline read **

**The Princess Test**

The princesses of Royal Prep were gathered in the ballroom. "What kind of dance do you think we'll learn today, Amber?" Sofia inquired. "Oh, more ballet, I hope." Amber started dancing. "_Chaînés, chaînés, chaînés... Jeté_!" Amber spun around, almost losing her balance. "I meant to do that." She bluffed. "Children, may I have your attention, please?" Flora announced, as she, Fauna and Merryweather entered the room. "We won't be having dance class today." The princesses collectively "Awwww"ed. "How come, miss Flora?" Madeline asked. "Because instead, you'll be preparing for a very important test." Flora declared. "The Princess Test." Merryweather announced. The class gasped and muttered excitedly. "What's a princess test?" Sofia asked Amber. "The Princess Test is your chance to show us everything you've learned about being a true princess." Fauna summarised. "Everything?" Jun gasped. "But we've learned so much!" "Can you at least give us a hint about what's on the test?" Lena asked. "I'm sorry, but that's all we can tell you." Fauna admitted. "Except that it will take place right after school." Flora added. "Right." Fauna nodded. "But that's it." "In the ballroom." Merryweather said quickly. "Right." Fauna sighed. "After school, in the ballroom. And that's all we're saying." "You have the rest of the school day to study." Flora told the class. "Good luck, everyone!" Fauna declared, as the three headmistresses left the room. "If we're going to be tested on everything we've learned, maybe we should go to the library and study." Madeline suggested. "Good idea." Sofia nodded. "I'll go with you two." June offered. "Thanks." Madeline smiled. "Want to come Amber? Hildegarde?" "Amber and I already everything about being a princess." Hildegarde boasted. "But we should go with them." Amber declared. "In case they have any questions." "Which they will." Hildegarde. "So let's go." The students arrived at Royal Prep's library. "Where do we start?" June asked, taking in the vast amount of books. "Let's ask the librarian." Sofia suggested. "Mrs. Higgins?" Mrs. Higgins came into view, pulling a trolley full of books. "Hellodilly-odilly-odilly, dear princesses." She greeted them. "Hi there, Mrs. Higgins." Madeline giggled. "Can you help us with something?" "Why, surely." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "We have an important test today, and we all need to do well." Sofia declared. "Do you have any books about being a good princess?" "Oh yes, I have a whole wall of them." Mrs. Higgins showed off a large bookcase. "Wow." Sofia, Madeline and Jun gasped. "I hope you can read fast." Hildegarde chuckled. "These two are my favorites." Mrs. Higgins took two books off her trolley. "Thanks, Mrs. Higgins." Madeline smiled. "Oh, absotootely-ootely!" Mrs. Higgins smiled, moving her trolley elsewhere. "Good luck on the test, ladies!" The girls sat down to read the books. "Oh, do they really expect us to know all these things?" Sofia groaned. "I mean, 'banquet manners'?" "Learned those when I was three." Amber declared. "'Tea party conversation topics'?" Madeline read. "Ooh, ooh, I know that!" Jun announced. "Weather, the news, your dress, my dress, scone recipes, and that's it!" "Okay." Sofia mused. "Then what about 'correct ways to use a handkerchief'? "Like so." Hildegarde demonstrated with her own. "Dab, dab, dab, and blot." "Oh, so all of you know everything already." Madeline said nervously. "Oh, not everything." Amber admitted. "I can only name a hundred and thirty-eight kingdoms." "But Amber, that's all there are!" Hildegarde declared. "Huh, maybe I do know everything." Amber smiled. Sofia and Madeline buried their faces in their books. "You'll do fine, girls." June consoled them. "But we haven't been princesses very long!" Sofia despaired. "There's so much we don't know." "Oh, it's true." Amber agreed, closing Sofia's book. "But if you want to pass the princess test, I'll show you what really matters. Come with me" "Okay." Sofia and Madeline said together. Amber led them back to the ballroom. "Oh, take it from me, girls." She sighed elegantly, at the same time showing Lena spinning elegantly. "This is the most important thing about being a princess." "How to... turn around in a circle really slowly?" Madeline shrugged. "No, your gowns, silly." Amber declared. "Just make sure they look gorgeous, like mine, and you'll do fine." "Oh, that's it?" Sofia asked. "Not quite." Hildegarde proclaimed. She walked over to a dresser, upon which was a wooden box. "Inside this box is the key to being a great princess." Hildegarde pulled out a set of fans.

"My great grandmama always said 'proper fan fluttering is the most imprtant part of being a princess'." She declared, passing out the fans. "Now: Hold it firmly, open it gently, and flutter like so." She demonstrated. "Watch and learn, ladies. Watch and learn." "And don't forget, every princess has to know how to curtsy." Lena added, throwing in a curtsy as an example. "And dance." Jun stood up on her toes. "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three..." "Gown, fan, curtsy dance." Madeline recited. "Got it!" "Good, because it's almost time for the test." Hildegarde declared. "We'd better head over to the ballroom." Jun prompted. "We don't to be late." "We most certainly do not." Amber agreed. "Come along, ladies." "I hope we're ready for the test." Sofia worried. "Me, too." Madeline agreed. As the princess exited the building, Sofia and Madeline were reciting "Gown, fan, curtsy dance." "Princess Amber." Mrs. Higgins called. Her barrow was lying on the grass, missing a wheel. "Hello, dear. Can you help me?" "Oh, I wish I could, Mrs. Higgins." Amber sighed. "But the princess test is about to start." "Oh, I understand, dear." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "Princess June, could you help me, please?" "I'm sorry, Mrs. Higgins." Jun said hastily. "I want to, but I can't, even though I really want to. So sorry!" "Oh, not to worry, dear." Mrs. Higgins waved her off. "Uh, princess Hildegarde? Excuse me, princess Hildegarde?" Hildegarde walked past without even looking at Mrs. Higgins. "Princess Sofia, princess Madeline!" Mrs. Higgins called. "Can you help me, dears?" "What's the matter, Mrs. Higgins?" Sofia asked. "Oh, well, thank you for stopping." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "I have to bring these books home, but my wheelbarrow broke, and I can't carry them myself. Could you please help me?" "Um..." Madeline mumbled. "I don't live very far." Mrs. Higgins pointed. "Just a wee bit, just a wee bit." "Oh, Mrs. Higgins." Sofia said, torn. "The princess test is starting soon. But if you live close by..." "I guess we could help you real quick." Madeline finished for her. "Oh, well that's very kind of you, dears." Mrs. Higgins, Sofia and Madeline picked up the books. "Now you take those, and I'll take these They're a bit heavy." Sofia and Madeline struggled to lift the books over their backs. "Sofia, Madeline!" Amber hurried over. "Um, where are you going? "To help Mrs. Higgins." Sofia declared. "But what about the princess test?" Amber asked. "Mrs. Higgins doesn't live far." Madline announced. "We can make it back in time." "Well, you'd better." Amber huffed. "Being late is not a good way to start the test." "Don't worry." Sofia smiled. "We'll see you soon." "Come along, dear." Mrs. Higgins declared. "This way." The three females walked off down the path. "I just love books." Mrs. Higgins announced. "I can't wait to get home and start reading them. In fact, I'm not going to wait." She took a book out of the holder and starting reading. "'Once upon a time, there was a'..." Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a tree. "Opps, dizzy!" She backed up into a nother tree. "Woozy-dozy-doozy..." An acorn fell on her head. "Oh, my goodness." "Are you okay?" Madeline asked. "Oh, yes, yes." Mrs. Higgins chuckled. "I'm fine." As they made to leave, Mrs. Higgins started reading her book again. "Now, where did I leave off? '...And they all lived happily ever after'. Oh, that was fast" Mrs. Higgins barely missed a large log. "Mrs. Higgins, maybe you should wait until you get before you start to read that." Sofia suggested. "I suppose you're right." Mrs. Higgins snapped the book shut. "My cottage is just across this bridge-oh, huckleberry!" The bridge had been destryed by a fallen tree. "The bridge is broken!" Mrs. Higgins gasped. "I don't think we can get around that fallen tree." "Then how are we supposed to get to your cottage?" Madeline asked. "Well, there is another way." Mrs. Higgins mused. "But it'll take a bit longer." "Longer?" Sofia gasped. "But that might make us late for the princess test!" "Oh, I understand if you need to go back." Mrs. Higgins declared. "I'll be okay on my own." Sofia and Madeline looked at each, then silently agreed. "No." Madeline said. "We can't let you carry all these heavy books by yourself." "lead the way." Sofia smiled. "Oh, Sofia, Madeline." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "You're such dears for going out of your way to helpme, you know that? All the other princess just rushed right past me." Back at Royal Prep, the princess test was about to begin. "Gather round, girls." Fora declared. "The princess test is about to begin. As you know, a princess meets kings and queens from all around the world, so let's see how well you know your royal greetings. Princess Hildegarde, you're up first." "this is going to be so easy." Hildegarde boasted. "Now, Hildegarde, imagine you're visiting the kingdom of Waylin." Flora instructed. "How would you greet the emperor?" "I know this!" Hildegarde beamed. "I would, uh, you know.. I would just... uh, then I'd... I'm sorry, I can't remember!" "That's okay, dear." Flora smiled encouragingly. "Princess May? It's your turn." "I can't believe I forget the answer!" Hildegarde groaned. "Amber, I'm going to fail the princess test!" "Oh Hildegarde, the test is just beginning." Amber reminded her. "I'm sure you'll do better at the next part." "But... what if I do worst?!" Hildegarde gasped, walking away. "Hildegarde!" Amber called. "Um, where's Sofia?" Lena asked. "She isn't back yet?" Amber inquired. "Back from where?" Jun asked.

As Mrs. Higgins, Sofia and Madeline kept walking, Madeline asked "Is your cottage far from here?" "No not really." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "I'll draw you a map." "Oh no, you don't need to." Sofia declined. "Okay..." Madeline sighed. Mrs. Higgins started scrawling symbols in the dirt with a stick. "If my cottage is this x, and we are the o over here, then just put an x here and an x here, and tic-tac-toe, I win!" Mrs. Higgins yelped. "I just love a good game!" "Ha, funny." Sofia said dully. "Maybe we should keep going, Mrs. Higgins?" Madeline suggested. "Yes, indeed." Mrs. Higgins agreed. "My cottage is just up this way a while bit let's go." As the three females came to two rocks, the split inbetween only able to let one at a time through, Mrs. Higgins said "After you, my dears." "Thank you." Sofia smiled. Madeline stopped her sister by saying "Sofia, this isn't what proper Princesses would do. " "You're right, Madeline." Sofia realised. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Higgins. A proper Princess would have done the polite thing and let you go first. "Don't be silly, you two." Mrs. Higgins chuckled, strutting through the gap. "You're both proper princesses." "Not Really." Sofia admitted, as she and Madeline followed. "At least, we don't always feel that way." Madeline sighed. "Why, what do you mean?" Mrs. Higgins asked. "We're weren't born as Princesses." Sofia declared. "And sometimes, we feel like we have to keep proving that we belong." Madeline added. Sofia: We study hard, we read the books But everywhere we turn It seems like there's a zillion things That we still need to learn Madeline: We've got the shoes, we've got dress That makes us princesses, I guess We have all the stuff But is it enough To make us a success Sofia: Oh how do we keep on trying and just stay strong With so many times,we wonder if we belong They look at us, what do they see Are we royal or just pretending to be But this is the day, to make them all say That we did it perfectly Madeline: We've got to keep on trying and just stay strong Cuz' this is our chance to show them that we belong Is it all about the fan, which dress some wore Cuz' we would think, that what's inside should mean a whole lot more Sofia: So we got to go and take this test, we're gonna try our very best To make the right move And finally prove We're as Royal as the rest Both: Yes We're gonna keep on trying and we'll stay strong Cuz' this is our chance to show them that we belong There may be things, we may get wrong But we gotta just stay strong We're gonna finally show them...we belong Sofia and Madeline picked up the books, and walked with Mrs. Higgins down the path. "From what I've seen, girls, you make wonderful princesses." Mrs. Higgins told them. "Thanks, Mrs. Higgins." Sofia smiled. Back at Royal Prep, the fan portion of the princess test was in full sway. Amber flung her fan into the air, deftly catching it and switching it from hand to hand. "Very nice fan fluttering, Amber." Merryweather noted. Jun also performed some intricate fan manoeuvres. "Ooh, impressive." Merryweather gasped. Hildegarde was staring glumly at her fan as Amber and Jun walked over to her. "Hildy, what's going on?" Amber asked. "Why aren't you flapping?" "I need to, um... warm up my fingers!" Hildegarde exclaimed. "One must stretch before one fans. One little finger, two little finger, three little finger, four..." "Okay, what's really going on?" Amber asked. "You're the best fan flutterer in the school. You shouldbe out there... fluttering!" "I know, but... what if I mess up again?" Hildegarde despaired. She walked over to a chair. "I'm better off not trying at all!" "We can't let Hildegarde miss the rest of the test, or she won't pass!" Amber exclaimed. "I know!" Jun nodded. "But what can we do?"

As the girls was still walking, Madeline said "Oh no, it's getting late. The test must be halfway over by now."

"We're almost there, dear." Mrs. Higgins consoled her. "We just need to cross this stream a little ways. "Where's the bridge?" Sofia asked. "We don't need a bridge." Mrs. Higgins declared. "We can just walk across the rocks." "Walk across the rocks?" Sofia repeated. "Okay, let's go." Madeline nodded. "Follow me, girls." Mrs. Higgins instructed as she walked across the rock. As the sisters followed, Madeline said "Just a few more." But they both lost their balance, dropping their fans into the water. "Our fans!" Sofia gasped. As they made it across the stream, as both sister set their book on a Rock Sofia said "Hildegard told us that fan fluttering was a huge part of the test. Now we've lost ours fans, and we're late!" "Why don't you two go back to your test?" Mrs. Higgins offered. "I'm sure I can make it home from here." "We promised we'd help you get home" Madeline declared. "So we aren't leaving until we get there." Sofia added. "Besides, our dresses still look nice, and our sister said that's the most important part of the test." "Did she, now?" Mrs. Higgins asked. "Mmm-hmm." Madeline nodded, as both sisters pick up their books again. "So, which way to your cottage?" "Just through those trees." Mrs. Higgins pointed. "We aren't far.

"Back at Royal Prep Amber and June were pulling and pushing Hildegard into the ballroom.

"I told you, I don't want to take the test!" Hildegard said stubbornly. "Not if I'm going to get everything wrong!"

"Here's the deal." Amber said bluntly. "If you take the test, you might mess up again."

"Amber?" June asked.

"Or you might do really great." Amber smiled. "But you definitely won't pass if you get scared and quit."

"I guess you're right." Hildegard admitted.

"I always am." Amber smiled.

"Time to test your posture, ladies." Flora announced, handing out books for the princesses to balance on their heads. "Here's a book for you, and you..." She gave one to Hildegard. "There we go. Now everyone, try to walk to the other side of the ballroom. An remember: Stand straight and tall, and the book won't fall." She tried to demonstrate, but the book wouldn't balance on her pointy hat, forcing her to use her wand to keep it there.

The princess walked across the room, trying to keep the books from falling.

"Looking good." Amber whispered to Hildegard.

"Lovely form, everyone." Flora smiled. "But a princess must keep her posture in all situations."

Using her magic, Flora flung cushion across the room, forcing the princesses to try and dodge them without dropping the books.

"This is hard." Amber gasped.

June dropped her book, as did several others.

"Oh, no!" Hildegard groaned. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Amber encouraged her. "Don't give up, Hidey. Straight and tall."

"Mmm-hmm". Hildegard nodded. She and Amber walked to the end of the room together.

"Excellent work, princess Hildegard!" Flora declared.

"I did it." Hildegard smiled. "I did it! Thanks for convincing me to give it another try, Amber."

"Any time." Amber smiled back.

"Next up on the princess test: The gown presentation!" Flora announced.

Back outside, Mrs. Higgins' cottage was finally in sight. "Your cottage, I can see it!" Madeline beamed. She and Sofia ran to it, but suddenly stopped in their tracks. "Whoa!" There was a large expanse of mud in their path. "There?" Sofia gasped. "Across all that mud?!" "Amber said our gowns had to look perfect for the princess test." Madeline remembered. "If we get Mud on them, we'll fail the test for sure!" Sofia realized. "The last thing in the world that I want is to ruin your chances on the test." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "I know how important it is to you. You go along now, dears. I can go the rest of the way myself. " "I know!" Sofia realized. "We can just hold our dresses up, like this!" "Good idea, sis." Madeline followed suit. "Alright Mrs. Higgins, we're ready to go!" Mrs. Higgins laughed. "You are quite the pair of young ladies!" She declared. The three females tentatively made their way across the mud. "Be careful." Sofia warned. "This mud is slippery." "Oh, it certainly is!" Mrs. Higgins agreed. "But if we move slowly, we should make it just fine." They continued their trek. "That's it." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "We're almost there. Just a few more-WHOA!" Mrs. Higgins slipped, bumping into Sofia and Madeline and knocking them in the mud. "Are you okay, Mrs. Higgins?" Madeline asked. "Yes, well, a little bit of mud never hurt anyone." Mrs. Higgins shrugged as she got to her feet. "Our gowns!" Sofia gasped at the mud-stained dresses. "Oh, huckleberry." Mrs. Higgins exclaimed. "H'ohhh!" Sofia groaned loudly. "Now we'll never pass the princess test!" Madeline groaned. "Oh, I am sorry, girls." Mrs. Higgins apologized. They finally made their way out of the mud. "If it makes you feel any better, here we are, at my cottage." Mrs. Higgins declared. "You know, dears, I couldn't have made it home without you. Thank you both." "You're welcome." Sofia said quietly. "We may not have made it to the princess test, but at least we got you home." "Don't give up on that test." Mrs. Higgins smiled cryptically. "We may still get you girls back in time." "Really?" Madeline gasped. "But how? "I know a shortcut." Mrs. Higgins sang. "You do?" Sofia asked. "Right this way, girls." Mrs. Higgins opened the door to her little cottage "But... this is your cottage?" Madeline said, confused. "You'll see, you'll see." Mrs. Higgins smiled. Both girls entered the cottage, and turned to face Mrs. Higgins, who waved her hand to get them to turn around. As they did, the cottage fade away, and Sofia and Madeline found themselves back in the school ballroom. "What?" Sofia gasped. "Huh?" Madeline gaped. All the girls gasped as they saw Sofia and Madeline. "Did you see that?" Jun said. "Mrs. Higgins?" Hildegard asked. "Sofia, Madeline?" Amber gasped. "Where did youtwo come from, and what happened to your dresses?" "Are we back at School?" Madeline asked. "Indeed we are." Mrs. Higgins smiled. "Welcome to the princess test Sofia and Madeline." "But, but... how did we get here?" Sofia asked. Just then, another Mrs. Higgins entered the room, pushing her trolley. "Wait, there are two Mrs. Higgins?" Madeline gasped. "No, dear." The first Mrs. Higgins shook her head. "I'm not really Mrs. Higgins." She palled out a wand and waved it, changing into Miss Fauna. "Miss Fauna?" Sofia and the other princesses gasped. I used magic to make myself look like Mrs. Higgins." Fauna explained. "So we were helping you carry those books all this time?" Madeline asked. "Yes you were, girls." Fauna nodded. "I was here at the school the whole time." The real Mrs. Higgins declared. "But why?" Sofia asked. "Oh, it was all part of the Princess test." Fauna declared. "It was?" Madeline asked. "Absototely-otely!" Fauna chuckled. "Girls, you are all wonderful Princess." Flora said. "Amber your curtsy are commendable." "Thank you, Miss Flora." Amber smiled. "And Jun, your fanning is flawless." Merryweather declared Jun giggled modestly. "Hildegard's posture is positively perfect." Flora added. "Thank you so much." Hildegard beamed. "But, one of the most important things about being a princess is kindness." Fauna proclaimed. "So I made myself look like Mrs. Higgins, and asked each of you for help, because a true princess always helps those in need." "Even if it means giving up something very important to you." Flora added. "Of course!" The princesses realized. "Now, all you other princesses will get silver stars for the fine job you did today." Flora waved her wand, causing the stars to appear on the princesses' chests. "But since you tow , Sofia and Madeline, were the only princesses to stop and help Mrs. Higgins..." Merryweather started. "It gives us all great joy to announce that you both 've passed the princess test with the highest honors." Fauna finished. "We passed?" Sofia gasped. "And because of because of your excellent work today, we're awarding you a very special trophy!" Flora announced. The three fairies waved their wands today, causing a large gold trophy to materialize. Sofia and Madeline gasped. "Oh, congratulations, dears!" Flora gave them the trophy. "Thank you so much!" Madeline beamed. The other princesses cheered. "Whoo-whoo!" "Way to go!" "They learned it all from me." Amber said smugly. "Pretty trophy. Can I hold it?" "Oh, Amber." Sofia giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Baileywick's Day Off**

It was morning in Enchancia. Baileywick pushed a cart contining a serving dish into Sofia and Madeline's room. He opened the side window and curtains, cleaned up some toys, then carried the dish over to the beds.  
"Good morning, princess Sofia." He smiled. "Princess Madeline."  
"Good morning, Baileywick." Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"What's that?" Sofia asked of the dish.  
"A little treat to start the day." Baileywick lifted the metal dome, revealing a pot of whipped cream and two cakes, all topped with strawberries.  
"Oh, thank you!" Madeline smiled.  
"Nothing like a bit of berry to make your day a bit more merry." Baileywick rhymed, folding a napkin into a swan shape.  
"You're in a good mood today." Sofia noted.  
"I should be." Baileywick declared. "It's my birthday."  
"It is?" Madeline gasped. "Happy birthday, Baileywick!"  
"Is there going to be a party?" Sofia asked.  
"Oh, I should say not." Baileywick unfolded the napkin and gave it to Sofia. "A job well done is celebration enough."  
"Oh, Baileywick?!" Roland's voice came from outside the room.  
"Off I go." Baileywick noted. "Enjoy your breakfast, girls."  
"As Baileywick left, a pair of maids came in, carrying clothes and slippers.  
"What would we do without Baileywick?" Madeline mused.  
"I don't know, miss." One of the maids declared as she put slippers on Madeline feet. "He does everything around here."  
"You can always count on Baileywick." The other maid declared, as Sofia and Madeline's tiaras were placed on their heads.  
"It's true." Sofia nodded.  
Sofia: Baileywick Takes care of all of us Never puts up Any kind of fuss  
Madeline: The castle stewad Who always aims to please  
James: He polishes All of my trophies Making sure That my dog has no fleas  
Amber: Provides a hanky Every time I need to sneeze Achoo!  
Chorus: He's Baileywick The man of the castle Does everything Without any hassle  
He's super-quick We can always count on Baileywick  
Sofia: Baileywick The king's right-hand man Draws up all of the household plans  
Miranda: Reminds the children That they need to wash their hands Before meals  
Roland: He jots down All of my proclamations And he never takes Any vacations  
Chorus: When there's a problem He always understands  
He's Baileywick The man of the castle Does everything Without any hassle  
Roland: He's super-quick Chorus: You can always count on Baileywick  
He's always there He's everywhere All day and every night  
When troubles lurk Baileywick: I'll make it work Chorus: He'll get the job done right  
He's Baileywick The man of the castle Does everything Without any hassle  
He's super-quick Through thin and thick You can always count on Baileywick  
Count on Baileywick You can count on Baileywick  
"Everything's ready for your royal playdate, children." Baileywick announced. "Your friends will arrive any moment, and I'll be on hand if you need anything."  
"Oh, no, you won't, Baileywick." Roland declared.  
"Your majesty?" Baileywick asked.  
"It's your birthday today." Roland smiled. "So we are giving you the day off."  
"Oh, that's not necessary." Baileywick declined.  
"You always say 'no', but this time, I insist." Roland said firmly. "In fact, consider it a command."  
"But your majesty, I wouldn't even know what to do with my day." Baileywick protested.  
"Your brother, Nigel, does." Miranda declared.  
The royal trumpeters played a fanfare, as the footmen opened the front door, revealing a bespectled man wearing a fishing hat and carrying matching equipment.  
"Happy birthday, 'Wicky!" He boomed.  
"'Wicky'?" The kids sniggered.  
"Nigel!" Baileywick gasped, rushing to take his brother's hands. "So good to see you!"  
Happy birthday, baby brother." Nigel smiled, putting Baileywick in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles into his head. "Birthday noogies!"  
"I didn't know you had a brother." Madeline noted.  
"We don't get to see each other much, because 'Wicky just works, works, works." Nigel said. "But today, I have big plans!"  
"What kind of big plans, Nigel?" Sofia asked.  
"Today, Wicky and I are gonna do all the things we loved doing when we were your age, many years ago." Nigel declared.  
"Nigel..." Baileywick started.  
"Now first, it's off to the orchard for a little apple-picking." Nigel declared. "Remember how much we used to have apple-picking?"  
"As I recall, I was the one who did most of the picking." Baileywick replied.

_*Flashback*_  
A young Baileywick was picking apples.  
"Here's a good one, Nigel." He proclaimed, throwing it down to a younger Nigel.  
"Thanks, Wicky." Nigel caught it.  
"Is the basket full yet?" Baileywick asked.  
"No, but my belly is." Nigel smirked, a basket of apple cores next to him.  
_*Present*_  
"And after the orchard. we'll swing by the village ice crème cart." Nigel continued.  
*Flashback*  
Young Baileywick and Nigel were sitting on a kerb, licking their ice creams.  
"Hey, Wicky, do you think mine smells funny?" Nigel asked.  
As Baileywick leaned in to sniff, Nigel shoved the cone in his face, leaving a blot of ice cream on his nose  
_*Present*_  
"You fell for it every time, little brother." Nigel chuckled.  
The kids laughed with him.  
"And to cap off the day, after we're done wiping the ice cream off your nose, a boat will pick us up at the dock to take us... fishing!" Nigel exclaimed. Just like we used to do."  
_*Flashback*_  
Baileywick and Nigel were fishing in a boat, when a catfish leapt out of the water.  
"Whoa, look at that snapper!" Nigel gasped.  
"That was a catfish, Nigel." Baileywick declared.  
"That was a snapper, Wicky." Nigel insisted.  
"Catfish!" Baileywick insisted.  
"Snapper!" Nigel shot back.  
"Catfish!" Baileywick yelled  
"Snapper!" Nigel shouted. As he leapt up, the boat tilted, quickly capsizing and sending them both into the water.  
Resurfacing, the two had a friendly splash fight.  
_*Present*_  
"Oh, what fun we used to have." Baileywick reminisced. "I can't thinks of a better way to spend the day."  
"Sounds like you're going to have a great time, Baileywick." Madeline noted.  
The royal trumpeters played a fanfare again.  
"Our friends are here!" James smiled.  
The footmen opened the door, revealing Zandar and Hildegarde.  
"Hey, everyone!" Zandar waved.  
"Zandar!" James called.  
"Hildegarde." Amber nodded.  
"Amber, Sofia, Madeline." Hildegarde said curtly.  
Ruby and Jade ran around Zandar and Hildegarde, and hugged Sofia and Madeline.  
"Hi, Sofia!" Jade beamed.  
"Hi, Madeline." Ruby grinned.  
"Jade!" Sofia smiled.  
"Ruby!" Madeline cheered.  
"Princess Hildegarde, it's great to see you again." Ruby said.  
"I know." Hildegarde said haughtily.  
"Amber, James, Madeline and I have planned an activity for all of us." Sofia announced.  
"My activity is playing pirates in my tree house." James declared.  
"Alright!" Xandar cheered.  
"Race you there." Jade grinned.  
"You're on." Zandar chuckled.  
As James, Zandar and Jade raced outside, Ruby turned to Sofia and Madeline.  
"Wait for us!" Ruby called, dragging Sofia by the hand. "Come on, girls!"  
"You go on." Madeline declared. "I'm going to help Amber with her activity."  
"Bye, Baileywick!" Sofia called. "Enjoy your day off!"  
"Amber, a tree house?" Hildegarde asked  
"Don't worry, Hildey." Amber assured her. "I'm having a little tea party later. You can help Madeline and I set it up."  
"Gladly." Hildegarde nodded.  
"I just need to fetch my things, and we'll be off." Baileywick told Nigel.  
As Baileywick rounded a corner, he encountered a maid.  
"Excited for your day off, are you, Mr. Baileywick?" The maid asked.  
"Indeed, Violet." Baileywick confirmed. "I can't remember the last time Nigel and I got to spend a whole day together. I just hope the children will be okay without me."  
"I'm sure they'll be just fine." Violet declared, before returning to her dusting.  
Outside, James and Zandar, dressed in nautical clothes, were aboard the pretend ship that was James' tree house.  
"Hoist the sails, captain!" James declared, peering through a looking glass.  
"Aye-aye, admiral James!" Zandar saluted.  
Zandar lowered the sails, just as Sofia, Madeline, Ruby and Jade, dressed in pirate gear, climbed up the tree's rope ladder. As Sofia reached the top, Zandar spotted her.  
"Admiral, we're under attack!" He cried, second before Jade snuck up on him and pushed his bandana over his eyes.  
"Pirates!" James gasped.  
"Your ship is ours, admiral!" Sofia growled. "Arr!"  
"Engarde!" James drew his wooden sword.  
"Arr, matey!" Sofia declared.  
"Charge!" Jade cried.  
Just then, Zandar sat up, knocking Jade into a bucket of water.  
"Avast, admiral James!" Sofia yelled, giving chase.  
The two had a mock swordfight.  
"Take that!" James swung. "And that!"  
Ruby and Jade chased Zandar around the mast, until he stopped, and they both bumped into him and fell to the floor.  
Meanwhile, Sofia managed to knock James' sword out of his hand.  
"Hey!" He yelped.  
James jumped for the mast, swinging around on it. Suddenly, the mast cracked and broke off, and James fell onto the deck, at the same time as the sail fell on Ruby, Jade and Zandar..  
"James!" Sofia rushed over. "Are you okay?"  
"Ah, my ship!" James groaned.  
"Maybe we can fix it." Sofia suggested.  
"How?" James asked.  
They thought for a moment.  
"Hey, maybe Baileywick can fix it." James announced.  
"But it's his day off." Sofia reminded him.  
"But he hasn't left yet." James declared. "Baileywick!"  
Baileywick and Nigel were approaching their carriage when James' cry rang out.  
"Oh, dear." Baileywick looked back. "Is that James calling me?"  
"Oh, Wicky." Nigel groaned. "I'm sure whatever he wants can wait."  
"It sounds like he really needs me." Baileywick noted. "I'll be right back."  
As Baileywick made to leave, Nigel grabbed him by the arm.  
"Ah-ah-ah-ah." He tutted. "No can do. We have to leave now, or we're gonna miss our ride to the apple orchard. Come on, Wicky!"  
"James is more important." Baileywick declared. "Besides, we have the whole rest of the day."  
"If you insist, Wicky." Nigel sighed. "It's your birthday."  
"Baileywick's coming!" Sofia declared.  
"Alright!" James cheered.  
"What's the problem, James?" Baileywick asked.  
"The treehouse broke." James stated.  
"Oh, dear." Baileywick gasped, and climbed up the rope ladder.  
"We could really use your help." James pleaded.  
"I'll have your treehouse in tip-top shape in no time." Baileywick promised.  
"Brilliant!" James cheered.  
Moments later, Baileywick and a servant were examing the broken mast.  
"Can you fix it?" James asked.  
"Rest assured, James." Baileywick smiled. "There is nothing that cannot be fixed."  
"Nah, it can't be fixed." The servant declared.  
"Nonsense." Baileywick retorted. "We can use my walking stick as a splint."  
"A what?" The servant asked.  
"I'll show you." Baileywick sighed.  
Baileywick placed his walking stick under the mast. The two pieces were put together, and Baileywick wrapped some rope tightly around them.  
"Great idea, Baileywick." James smiled.  
"Yoo-hoo!" Amber called, as she, Hildegarde and Madeline approached. "It's time for my activity! To the gazebo, everyone!"  
"Do we have to?" Zandar asked. "They're fixing the treehouse."  
"Yummy snacks will be served." Amber announced.  
"I'm there." Zandar quickly climbed down the rope ladder. "Hey, Jade, best two out of three?"  
"You're on!" Jade smiled.  
Jade, Ruby and Zandar started running.  
"James!" Amber called. "Gazebo!"  
"Thanks, Baileywick!" James waved as he climbed down.  
"Any time, James." Baileywick smiled, before turning to the servant. "Now, I really must go. My brother is waiting."  
Baileywick climbed down the rope ladder (spinning slightly on the way down), and returned to Nigel.  
"Sorry for the delay." He apologised. "I'm ready to go pick some apples."  
"Well, it's too late for that, I'm afraid, dear brother." Nigel sighed, checking his pocket watch. "But, uh, we can still make it to the ice cream cart for a scoop of sorcerer's swirl!"

The kids arrived at Amber's tea party. The Gazebo and table had been festooned with various pink decorations.  
"For my activity, I planned a perfectly pink tea party." Amber declared.  
"It's so pink!" Jade cooed.  
"It's so perfect!" Ruby squealed.  
The two girls ran to the table.  
"Well, at last there's food." James shrugged, as everyone else followed.  
"Teddy bears!" Ruby and Jade giggled.  
"One for each of you." Amber declared.  
"And they're holding little tea cups!" Jade held up a bear.  
"They're so cute!" Ruby hugged her bear. "You throw the best tea parties, princess Amber."  
"Thank you." Amber smiled, before turning to Sofia and Madeline. "You should have your friends over more often."  
"My bear's hungry." James deadpanned. "When do we eat?"  
"Ah-ah-ah." Amber waved her finger."First things first."  
"Oh, now, wait until you taste the cookies." Amber sighed, as a servant leaned in with a plate. "They are simply... plaid?!"  
Amber shrieked indignantly.  
"I said pink, not plaid!" She screeched.  
"It's okay, Amber." Sofia tried to comfort, while Hildegarde waved her fan. "Just breathe."  
They'll still taste just as good." James said, reaching for a cookie.  
"No!" Amber yelled, blocking James' hand with her fan. "They are all wrong. Baileywick!"  
Baileywick heard Amber's shriek from the carriage.  
"Princess Amber?" He gasped.  
"Should know it's your day off." Nigel declared.  
"I must see what's the matter." Baileywick stated.  
Once again, Nigel grabbed his brother.  
"But... sorcerer's swirl!" He groaned. "Wicky?"  
"Amber is more important." Baileywick said firmly.  
"Oh, Wicky." Nigel sighed, following his brother.  
Back at the gazebo, the girls were attending to Amber.  
"Amber, I think Baileywick left." Madeline declared. "He has the day off, remember!"  
"But it's an emergency!" Amber gasped.  
"Princess Amber?" Baileywick said as he approached.  
"Oh, thank goodness you came!" Amber said with relief. "Look!"  
Amber pointed at the plaid cookies.  
"Oh, dear." Baileywick frowned. "That won't do at all."  
"Uh, what won't do?" Nigel asked.  
"To the kitchen!" Baileywick declared.  
"Oh, Wicky, let someone else handle this." Nigel begged. "It's time for us to get our ice cream!"  
The servants went back into the castle, taking the cookies with them, to James's dismay. Nigel snuck one from the plate.  
"Hey, prince, think fast!" He tossed to James.  
"Thanks, Nigel!" James took a bite.  
Before long, the servants had made a new bowl of frosting.  
"Princess Amber, how does this look?" Baileywick presented it for consideration.  
"It could be a bit more pink." Amber declared.  
"You heard the princess." Baileywick handed the bowl back. "More pink, please."  
The baker added more pink coloring, and Baileywick returned the bowl to Amber's gaze.  
"How about no?" He asked.  
"Almost." Amber smiled.  
Baileywick returned the bowl.  
"Would you mind?" He asked, adding the pink himself this time.  
"Ooh, that's it!" Amber beamed. "The frosting is perfect!"  
"Great." Sofia smiled. "Now you can go back to your day off."  
"Finally." Nigel declared.  
"Not quite yet." Baileywick stated. "Now we must put the frosting on the cookies."  
"We'll help you." Madeline said as she and Sofia followed.  
Nigel looked at his pocket watch, and sighed.  
Shortly afterward, everyone was back at the gazebo.  
"And here are your perfectly pink cookies." Baileywick announced, as the teddy bear head-shaped cookies were placed on the table.  
"And now, we are perfectly late." Nigel grumbled.  
"Thank you, Baileywick." Amber smiled. "What would we do without you?"  
"It's my pleasure." Baileywick said modestly. "Enjoy your tea party."  
"Enjoy the rest of your day off!" Sofia called.  
"Well, we missed the apples, and now we've missed the ice cream, too." Nigel groaned.  
"Ah, but we still have an afternoon of fishing ahead of us." Baileywick pointed out.  
"Ah, Wicky." Nigel smiled. "You always look on the bright side."  
"That's because there's always a better view there." Baileywick declared.  
"Well, come on!" Nigel chuckled. "Let's go catch some snapper!"  
"Or catfish." Baileywick added.  
Meanwhile, the kids had eaten almost all the cookies.  
"I'm full." Zandar groaned.  
"I'm stuffed." James mumbled.  
"I'm bored." Hildegarde proclaimed. "What's next?"  
"My activity." Sofia smiled. "It's just over here, in the garden."  
"Brilliant!" James finished off his cookie.  
Everyone got out of their seats, except Ruby and Jade.  
"After you, Jade." Ruby declared.  
"No, after you, Ruby." Jade returned.  
Curtsying, the two bumped into each other as they got up, laughed, then followed the others.

The children arrived at a garden filled with butterflies.  
"We're going to paint butterflies." Sofia revealed.  
"Hmm." Amber mused.  
James and Zander didn't look too happy about that.  
"Great idea, Sofia." Jade smiled.  
"I'm going to paint that yellow one!" Ruby declared.  
"I'm going to paint all of them!" Jade added.  
Meanwhile, Baileywick and Nigel were at the dock,waiting for their boat.  
"Ah, finally." Nigel said "Finally, we get to enjoy your birthday, just as soon as that boat gets here. Where is it?"  
"Oh, dear." Baileywick suddenly gasped. "Where's my fishing pole? I must have left it in the hall. I'll be right back."  
"But, er, the boat!" Nigel blustered. "The boat will be here any moment. Hur- chop-chop!"  
Back at the garden, the kids were still painting.  
"I love your painting ruby?" Madeline stated.  
"Thanks." Ruby smiled.  
The butterfly Amber was painting flew away.  
"No!" Amber cried. "Oh, will someone make my Butterfly stay still?"  
"In my castle, the butterflies are trained to pose for us." Hildegarde boasted.  
"Thats a weird looking butterfly?" Zandar said as he looked at James' painting.  
"That's cuz it's a lizard" James pointed to a lizard on a nearby rock,which started crawling off.  
"Wait, stop!" James yelled. "It's getting away!"  
James and Zandar leapt into the bushes after it, scaring off the butterflies.  
"There it goes!" James said  
"James." Sofia called.  
"James!" Amber yelped.  
James and Zandar leapt out of the bush.  
"You scared all the Butterflyies away." Madeline admonished them.  
"I didn't get the lizard, either." James sighed.  
"Now what do we paint?" Hildegarde groaned.  
Madeline spotted Baileywick walking by.  
"Oh, there's Baileywick." She pointed. "Maybe he knows where we can find more Butterflies. Baileywick!"  
Baileywick stopped as he heard Madeline. He looked back at the dock, where the boat had finally arrived.  
"Wicky!" Nigel called. "Come on, Wicky!"  
"Baileywick, we need you." Madeline declared.  
"What's the trouble, Madeline?" Baileywick asked as he walked over.  
"I know you're on your day off, but it'll just take a second." Madeline said. "We were painting butterflies in the garden, but they flew away."  
"Do you know where we could find more?" Sofia asked.  
"And how we can keep them from flying away?" Amber added.  
"If it's butterflies you need, then butterflies you shall have." Baileywick dclared. "I know just what to do."  
Baileywick, wielding a butterfly net, chased after the colorful insects.  
"Come back here!" He raced after them. "You can flutter, but you can't hide!"  
"Come on, Wicky!" Nigel checked his pocket watch. "What's taking you so long?"  
"Red, please?" James asked Baileywick.  
"Pink!" Jade called.  
"Got one!" Baileywick netted a butterfly. "And another!"  
"Green would be nice." Hildegarde requested.  
"And another!" Baileywick yelped, catching one in midair.  
"No, blue!" Hildegarde changed her mind.  
"Blue one!" Baileywick noted, making a spectacular leap. "And another!"  
Moments later, Baileywick took his catch to a special habitat, releasing the contents within.  
"Here you go, James." he smiled.  
A lizard came out of the net.  
"Hey, Baileywick found our lizard!" James told Zandar.  
"Nice." Zandar beamed.  
"And you, princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked. "What kind of butterfly would you like?"  
"Well, I was painting a purple on before..." Sofia remembered.  
"Say no more." Baileywick declared, spotting a suitable specimen. "Hold still."  
Baileywick leapt for the butterfly, but missed, landing in a bush. He popped back up, watched as the butterfly land on his nose, then placed the net over his head. Shortly, he put the butterfly in the habitat, where it settled on a branch.  
"Thanks, Baileywick." Sofia smiled. "You're the best!"  
"You're quite welcome." Baileywick took out a handkerchief and mopped his forehead. "And now, I really must go."  
Baileywick returned to the dock as fast as he could.  
"Sorry." He panted. "Butterflies."  
"Ah, well, it's too late." Nigel sighed, pointing to a shape in the distance. "We missed the boat."  
"You see, Nigel, Sofia is more important." Baileywick insisted.  
"I know." Nigel put a hand on Baileywick's shoulder. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we fish right here?"  
"Now there's an idea!" Baileywick smiled.  
"Oh, Mr. Baileywick, you're back!" Violet came running up.  
"Well, actually..." Baileywick mumbled.  
"It's time to start preparing the royal supper." Violet declared.  
"That it is." Baileywick sighed, looking at his watch. "I'll meet you at the castle, Violet."  
"Very good!" Violet smiled. "I can't wait to hear all about your day off!"  
"Come, Nigel." Baileywick said solemnly. "I'll hav a coach take you home."  
"There's always next year, Wicky." Nigel sighed.  
Back at the castle, the kids were carrying their finished paintings.  
"Okay, everyone, let's bring our paintings inside to dry." Amber announced.  
"Oh, Wicky." Sofia and Madeline heard Nigel say, just before Baileywick came into sight.  
"Baileywick!" Madeline called. "Shouldn't you be on your boat ride? We thought you were going fishing with Nigel?"  
"We missed the boat, I'm afraid." Baileywick admitted.  
"Oh." Sofia gasped. "Well, how were the apples? And the ice cream?"  
"We missed those as well." Baileywick shrugged.  
"Sooo... you never left the castle at all?" Madeline realised.  
"No." Baileywick nodded. "I helped you two, James and Amber have a lovely playdate, and that is far more imprtant."  
"But it was your birthday." Sofia said.  
"Oh, I'll have another next year." Baileywick declared. "See you at supper princess Sofia, princess Madeline."

"Sofia, Madeline!" Miranda approached. "Hey, your friends are about to leave. You two should go and say goodbye."  
"Baileywick never got his day off." Madeline declared.  
"Why not?" Miranda asked.  
"Well, he fixed James' tree house." Sofia recalled.  
"And then he frosted the cookies for Amber's tea party." Madeline added.  
"And then we asked him to find Butterflies." Sofia finished.  
"So, Baileywick never left because he was here helping the four of you all day?" Miranda summarised.  
"It's all because of us." Sofia sighed.  
"Mm-hmm." Miranda nodded.  
"Come on." Madeline took Sofia's hand. "We have to find Amber and James."  
Sofia and Madeline joined Amber and James as they were waving their friends goodbye.  
"Goodbye, everyone." Amber waved.  
"See you later, Zandar." James smiled.  
"Bye, guys!" Sofia and Madeline called.  
"Goodbye, girls!" Ruby and Jade waved.  
"We've really messed up." Sofia whispered.  
"What?" James gasped. "How?  
"Every time Baileywick tried to leave for his day off, we asked him to do something, like catch butterflies." Madeline pointed out.  
"Or fix the tree house." James sighed. "Or make new Cookies for your tea party, Amber?"  
"Oh, right." Amber said sheepishly. "Well, we should ds something to make it up to him?"  
"Maybe we can give him tomorrow off?" James suggested.  
"But his birthday is today." Sofia declared. "Today should be special."  
"If only we could do over the whole day." Amber sighed.  
As the siblings considered things, James took off his hat.  
"Hold on. "Madeline suddenly grabbed James' hat, turning it upside down, and gazing at it. "Maybe we can. James, can you get some more apple's from the kitchen?"  
"Uhh, sure." James nodded, as Madeline returned the hat.  
"Great." Madeline said. "Amber, can you get some Ice crème?"  
"Of course." Amber nodded, waving at a servant. "Suzette, can we get some ice crème?"  
"Right away, miss." Suzette curtsied.  
"So, what are we going to do?" Sofia asked.  
"You'll see." Madeline smiled. "Come on."  
The kids went back into the castle. A short while later, Sofia raced down the castle steps.  
"Mr. Nigel!" Sofia called, as Nigel was about to get into his carriage. "Wait!"  
"Princess Sofia." Nigel bowed. "What are you doing here? "I thought you were painting butterflies, or something."  
"We feel bad about Baileywick not getting his day off, and want to do something special for him." Sofia announced. "But we need your help."  
"Anything for Wicky." Nigel cheered. "Lead the way, princess"  
inside the castle's dining room, Baileywick was overseeing the servants, as they set the table.  
"We need another place setting over here." Baileywick noted. "And two more glasses."  
"Baileywick, we need you!" Madeline ran up to him.  
"Is it urgent, Madeline?" Baileywick asked. "We're setting the table for the royal family dinner."  
"Yes." Madeline dragged Baileywick off by his hand. "We need you right now."  
Madeline brought Baileywick to James' tree house.  
"Up there." She pointed.  
"The tree house?" Baileywick mused. "Again?"  
Madeline climbed the rope ladder, Baileywick following suit. As she reached the top, she met James, and they dashed behind an oversized sail, just before Baileywick came up. They parted the sail, revealing the rest of the royal family.  
**"SURPRISE!"** They said together.  
"Your majesties!" Baileywick gasped. "What's all this?"  
"We're so sorry we didn't let you take your day off." Sofia admitted. "We should have been more thoughtful."  
"If anyone deserves a day off, it's you, Baileywick." James declared.  
"So welcome to your day off do-over party!" Amber exclaimed.  
"But first, we've invited a special guest." Madeline smiled, opening the ship's door to reveal Nigel.  
"TA-DAA!" Nigel boomed.  
"Nigel!" Baileywick smiled.  
"Happy birthday, baby brother!" Nigel put Baileywick in another headlock. "Time for some more birthday noogies, Wicky!"  
"We have everything you wanted to do, right here." Sofia smiled.  
"Apple picking!" James said said, grabbing an apple.  
"Ice cream!" Amber held up a cone.  
"And, since we are in a boat (more or less), I brought our fishing poles, in case we see any snapper!" Nigel chuckled. "Or catfish."  
"Sit down, Baileywick." Roland smiled, offering a comfortable chair. "It's our turn to serve you."  
"That's right." Miranda agreed, handing Baileywick a cone. "You're not just the castle steward. You're a part of our family."  
"Oh, thank you." Baileywick said, choked up. "But you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble. You'll be late for your royal supper."  
"Baileywick is more important." Madeline insisted, tapping Baileywick's ice cream with her own.  
"To Baileywick!" Roland called.  
"Hip-hip-hooray!" The group cheered. "Hip-hip-hooray! Hip-hip-hooray!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Tri-Kingdom Picnic**

Three royal carriages descended a large field, not far from Enchancia.  
"They're here!" Baileywick announced to the servants. "Prepare the picnic grounds!"  
Two servants rolled out a red carpet for the first carriage to land.  
"I present to you the royal family from the kingdom of Weiling!" The royal announcer declared, as Emperor Kwan and his family emerged from the carriage.  
The Weiling carriage moved out of the way, as another carriage landed.  
"I now present the royal family from the kingdom of Kaldune." The announcer called, as the Kaldunian royal family walked down the carpet.  
Lastly, the carriage with Sofia and Madeline's family landed.  
"And finally, the royal family from the kingdom of Enchancia has arrived at the Tri-Kingdom Picnic!" The annoucer finished.  
As Sofia and Madeline followed Amber, a voice shouted "Make way for the cakes!"  
"Hold on, girls." Amber stopped them. "This may take a while."  
A procession of large cakes were hefted across the path by a number of servants.  
"Just so you know, the Tri-Kingdom Picnic is no ordinary picnic." Amber told them.  
"I'm starting to see that." Sofia looked around.  
"Me too." Madeline nodded.  
Amber: The picnic feast has food galore... Sofia: I've never seen so many treats! Miranda: The grand buffet is here, my dears... Madeline: It goes on for miles! Roland: That's just the start of so much more Sofia: More then this?  
Servants: This is the picnic of the year!  
Kids: We'll play a lot of picnic games James; Like capture the crown! Miranda: And make new friends from far and near Madeline: We've seen those princesses at school!  
Roland: We'll try some food with different names Jun: Mushu! Maya: Cous-cous! James: Coleslaw? Calif: Kebabs!  
Chorus: This is the picnic of the year!  
Roland: We three kingdoms gladly join together For royal fun Under the sun Or any kind of weather  
Servants: All Enchancia gladly comes together To welcome the kingdom of Kaldune We welcome the kingdom of Weiling So let the fun begin And let the party in Full swing!  
Amber: Everything is served on gold Sofia: Everything is served on gold? Servant: The ants were sent away from here Miranda; They were sent away from here Roland: We go too far, so I've been told Servants: So he's been told  
Chorus: This is the picnic the picnic the picnic The picnic of the year!

Chorus: It's over the top The fun won't stop Servants: They're going to party Until we drop  
Chorus: The feast will surely be delicious And extra fancy Baileywick: And nutricious  
Chorus: We're so thrilled to have our neighbours here Roland: Ha-hah!  
Chorus: For the Tri-Kingdom Picnic The Tri-Kingdom Picnic The Tri-Kingdom Picnic The picnic of the year!  
Roland: Great!  
As Maya and Jun played with a ball, they encountered Sofia.  
"Hi, Sofia!" Maya smiled. "Are you ready for the picnic games?"  
"I don't know." Sofia shrugged. "I've never played them before."  
"You'll love them." Jun assured her. "Princess Maya and I always have so much fun."  
"Here, catch!" Maya threw the ball to Sofia, staring a friendly game of catch.  
"Sofia!" James called as he ran up to her. "I need to show you something amazing."  
"Uhh... okay!" Sofia smiled, throwing the ball to Maya. "I'll be right back."  
"We're gonna go get ready for the games." Jun declared.  
"See you out there!" Maya waved.

As Sofia, Madeline and James walked off, Roland started talking to the other royals.  
"I have an important announcement, everyone." He declared. "Every year, it's a tradition that our children play picnic games. With neighbourly spirit, they take the field-"  
"Rollie, just tell them." Miranda interrupted.  
"Okay, dear." Roland smiled. "This year, for the first time, we, the parents, are going to play picnic games too!"  
"Oh, how delightful!" Empress Lin-Lin cheered.  
"Games, king Roland?" Emperor Kwan asked. "Uhh, what kind of games?"  
"All kinds, Emperor Kwan!" Roland declared. "This way, we'll show you."  
James, Sofia, and Madeline walked up to a large golden trophy.  
"Look at this!" James beamed.  
"Wow, it is amazing." Sofia noted.  
"Um, what is it?" Madeline asked.  
"It's the golden chalice." James explained. "All the kids at the picnic play a bunch of games, and the kingdom that wins the most games gets to keep the chalice until the next picnic. I've always wanted to win it."  
"You've never won it before?" Sofia asked.  
"Not even close." Amber strolled in "But it's not his fault. It's because I've always been his teammate, and I... have a small problem with outdoor sports."  
"What's that?" Madeline asked.  
"They're outdoors." Amber said simply.  
"We were thinking, girls." James told Sofia and Madeline. "Since you like the flying derby so much, maybe you'd like the picnic games too."  
"They sound really fun." Sofia noted.  
"Really, really fun." Madeline agreed.  
"Sooo... teammates?" James offered his hand.  
"Teammates." Sofia and Madeline said together, taking his hand and shaking it.  
"Thanks, girls." James smiled. "I can't wait to play."  
"And I can't wait not to play." Amber smirked.  
"But if you're not laying the games, Amber, what are you going to do?" Sofia asked.  
"Something much less messy." Amber swung and twirledher parasol. "I'm going to show princess Lena here the fine art of parasol decorating."  
Lena attmpted to mimic Amber, but lost her balance, causing her twirling parasol to fly away.  
"Whoops." She gasped.  
"I guess you'll need some twirling lessons too." Amber noted. "Oh, so much to learn!"  
As Amber led Lena away, Baileywick stepped forward, carrying a stack of clothes.  
"Young majesties, time to change into your team jerseys." He announced.  
"Alright!" James cheered.  
"Thanks, Baileywick!" Sofia and Madeline chorused.  
The three siblings took the jerseys and ran inside the tents to change. They soon joined their fellow contestants.  
"Hi, everyone." Sofia waved.  
"I see you have new partners this year, James." Calid noted.  
"I'm prince Jin." Jin bowed.  
"And I'm prince Calid." Calid added.  
"Good to meet you." Madeline said, as she and Sofia both bowed.  
"Young majesties?" Baileywick stepped in, wearing a striped referee jacket. "Here are your horseshoes for the flying horseshoe toss."  
Baileywick handed each contestant a horseshoe.  
"Why is it called the flying horseshoe toss?" Sofia asked, just before her winged horseshoe starting flapping, lifting her up. "Whoa!"  
Madeline, James and Jin grabbed Sofia's legs.  
"Gotcha!" James declared, as they brought her back down.  
"Guess that's why." Madeline declared.  
Baileywick led the players to the game field.  
"The aim of the game is to get the horseshoe around this stake." He declared. "The team that gets the closest, wins."  
Baileywick blew his whistle, signalling the start of the game. Jin went first. His horseshoe took flight inches before hitting the stake, flapping backwards a few inches, before dropping down to the ground.  
"Good try, Jin." Maya smiled, as Calid took his turn.  
Calid threw his horseshoe so hard it struck the ridge behind the stake, crashing to the ground.  
"Close one, Calid." Sofia complimented him.  
James took his turn. His horseshoe flew up, fluttered around, then dropped, just ahead of Jin's.  
"Good job, James!" Madeline cheered.  
"Best throw so far!" James boasted.  
"My turn!" Jun stepped forward.  
Jun threw her horseshoe only a short distance, but it took off quickly, crashing into some crockery on the ridge above.  
"Oops!" Jun giggled. "Someone tell my horseshoe it's not time for lunch!"  
Maya was up next. After performing some warm-up exercises, she wound up her arm, then flung her horseshoe, which landed ahead of Jin and James'.  
"Yes!" She cheered.  
"Nice one, Maya!" Calid smiled.  
"Thanks, Calid!" Maya smiled back.  
Madeline was up next. She threw her horseshoe hard, but her swing was off-centre; Her horseshoe ended up outside the track.  
"Whoops." She shrugged. "Not a bad throw for a first-timer, though."  
"Sofia, it's up to you." James declared. "If you get closer then Maya, you win. The trick is to aim low, because the horseshoe will fly up on it's own."  
"Got it." Sofia nodded.  
Sofia made her throw, aiming low, as James suggested. As predicted, the horseshoe flew straight up.  
"Look at it go!" Calid gasped.  
"Nice toss, Sofia." Jin declared. "I think..."  
The horseshoe dove back down, flying neatly into the stake.  
"I did it!" Sofia gasped.  
"Nice one, sis." Madeline smiled.  
"Way to throw!" Maya added.  
"Enchancia wins!" Baileywick proclaimed.  
"Yay!" Sofia cheered. "That was fun!"  
"We won the game!" Jame whooped. "We really won! I've never won before!"  
"Nicely done, Sofia." Jin bowed.  
"Yes, we're the best!" James bragged. "Enchancia's gonna win the chalice this year! WOO-HOO!"  
"Alright, we heard you." Jin said, nonplussed.  
"Come one, girls, let's go win the next game!" James declared, racing off.  
"What's with James?" Jin asked.  
"I dont know." Maya said. "But I don't like it."  
"Sorry." Madeline apologised. "I guess he's just really excited to play."  
"I guess so." Maya shrugged.

"Young majesties, it's time for the golden-egg-on-a-spoon race." Bailey announced, carrying several golden eggs and spoons.  
The children followed Baileywick to the next game field. Meanwhile, the adults were getting ready for their first game.  
"Is there going to be a prize for our games, Roland?" Anya asked.  
"No, queen Anya." Roland chuckled. "it's just for fun."  
"So, what are we playing first?" Lin-Lin asked.  
"Musical thrones!" Roland announced, showing a row of thrones.  
"Oh, sounds fun!" Lin-Lin smiled. "Doesn't it, Kwan?"  
"I suppose it does, Lin-Lin." Kwan agreed.  
"Alright, let's play!" Miranda declared.  
At Roland's signal, a quartet of musicians started playing. The royals walked round and round the thrones.  
"Just wait until the music stops..." Roland started.  
"And we all sit as fast as we can." Miranda fcontinued.  
"Except there's not enough thrones for all of us." Roland finished. "Get ready."  
When the music stoppd, everyone rushed to a throne. Kwan sat down a little too hard, causing his throne to topple backwards.  
"Are you alright, emperor Kwan?" Miranda asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kwan groaned, getting to his feet. "I'd better go clean myself up."  
"Don't worry." Lin-Lin told Roland and Miranda. "Kwan is a little bit clumsy, but he'll be alright."  
Meanwhile, Amber and Lena were sat at a table.  
"Now Lena, let's decorate our parasols." Amber declared. "First, we glue on the jewels."  
"Okay!" Lena smiled, grabbing a glue bottle.  
"Dab, dab, dad, jewel, jewel, jewel." Amber said, demonstrating the proper technique.  
Lena tried to copy her, but her glue was stuck.  
"Dab, jewel, dab, jewel, dab, jewel." Amber recited.  
Lena unscrewed the glue bottle in an attempt to get the glue out.  
"Why isn't it working?" She moaned.  
"Oh, isn't this lovely?" Amber sighed. "No sweaty, messy sports here. Just a nice, neat, art project."  
"It won't..." Lena groaned, slapping the bottom of the glue bottom.  
The glue flew out, splattering on Amber.  
"I said dab the glue!" Amber gasped. "Dab, dab, dab!"  
"Oops." Lena cringed.  
Meanwhile, the golden-egg-and-spoon race was about to begin.  
"On your mark, get set, go!" Baileywick declared.  
The racers started running. Jun stumbled slightly.  
"Whoa!" She steadied herself. "Don't fall!" Her spoon snapped, and the egg dropped to the ground. "Oh, no!"  
"Aww!" Calid groaned, as his egg fell out of his spoon.  
"Go, Madeline!" James called, as she moved ahead, neck and neck with Maya.  
"Whoa!" Maya stumbled, quickly regaining balance.  
"Nice save." Madeline smiled.  
"Thanks." Maya replied.  
"Madeline, this is a race!" James admonished her. "This is no time to talk!"  
"Okay, okay!" Madeline retorted. It was then that her egg slipped out of her spoon. "Oh, no!"  
Now it was James and Maya in the lead.  
"Whoo!" Sofia called. "Go, James!"  
Maya pulled ahead, breaking the red tape.  
"Kaldune wins!" Baileywick declared.  
"You did it, Maya!" Calid cheered. "Great job!"  
James angrily threw his egg and spoon to the ground.  
"What's wrong, James?" Jun asked.  
"I would have won, except the sun was in my eyes." James pouted.  
"But it's cloudy." Maya pointed out.  
"And my shoelaces were untied." James added.  
"Well, you should have tied them before the race then, James." Calid declared.  
"Well, I didn't." James stomped his foot. "It's not fair! We should do the race over!"  
"They won fair and square." Baileywick stepped in. "A do-over will not be necessary."  
"Hmph!" James huffed, walking away.  
"James, wait!" Sofia called.  
"Come back!" Madeline added.  
"Just leave me alone!" James yelled.  
"What a sore loser." Maya noted.  
"I know." Jun agreed.  
"Sorry about James... again." Sofia sighed.  
"We'll go talk to him." Madeline dclared.  
Back at Amber and Lena's table, the next step in parasol decorating was about to begin.  
"Now it's time to add the glitter." Amber stated, taking a pinch of glitter and dusting her parasol with it.  
Lena took a handful of glitter and threw it at her parasol, creating a cloud of purple dust.  
"Oops!" She gasped, accidentally tilting the container and sending a cloud of glitter Amber's way. "Oh!"  
The glitter stuck to the glue still on Amber's dress.  
"Oh!" Amber shrieked. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Come on dear." Lin-Lin cajoled Kwan. "It's our turn to play."  
"I don't feel like it, Lin-Lin." Kwan pouted. "You should all play without me."  
"But blazing Badminton is so much fun." Anya declared, batting her shuttlecock, which sparkled as it arced earthward.  
"I'm sure it is, queen Anya, but I like to watch." Kwan said stubbornly.  
"Maybe emperor Kwan doesn't want to play because he thinks he is too clumsy to have a good time." Miranda suggested.  
"Well, it doesn't matter how well your play." Roland said. "It's still a fun game. But I have an idea. Emperor Kwan, is it okay if we take a turn?"  
"Of course." Kwan shrugged.  
"Okay then, let's play." Roland smiled.  
Tossing his shuttlecock into the air, Roland swung, missing it.  
"Whoops." He smiled. "Let me try that again."  
The second time, Roland hit the shuttlecock, sending it flying straight up, and back down on his head.  
"Guess I'm a little rusty." Roland declared.  
Kwan chuckled lightly.  
"Rollie, what are you doing?" Miranda asked.  
"I think emperor Kwan should see that we can still have a good time, no matter how clumsy we are." Roland explained, batting the shuttlecock to Miranda.  
"Oh, you're playing like this on purpose, so he feels better." Miranda nodded, tapping the shuttlecock with her racquet. "Oh, Rollie, that is so sweet. My turn!"  
Jogging to the other end of the court, Miranda batted the shuttlecock over to Roland, deliberately sending it up too high, causing Roland's bat, and the tree behind him, to burn up.  
"Oh, whoops!" Miranda gasped dramatically.  
"Whoa-ho-ho!" Roland chuckled. "We're not very good, but it sure is a fun game! You should give it a try, emperor Kwan."  
"Maybe I will." Kwan smiled, raising his racquet.  
"Great!" Roland cheered.  
At the other side of the playing field, Sofia and Madeline found Jamies .  
" James, could you be a little bit nicer to the other Kids?" Madeline asked.  
"What do you mean?" James frowned. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just trying to win."  
"But James..." Sofia started, as James ran over to some volleyballs, bouncing one of them.  
Sofia and Madeline looked over to the Blazing Badminton court, watching their parents having fun.  
"I got it!" Kwan announced.  
"Nice shot, Kwan!" Roland cheered.  
As the shuttlecock, returned by Roland, got stuck in the net (to the adults' amusement), Maya and Jun joined Sofia and Madeline.  
"They're sure having fun." Jun noted.  
"Hey, what's everyone standing around for?" James called. "We have another game to play!"  
"We're coming." Jun said dully.  
Baileywick snatched the volleyball from James.  
"The rules for Tri-Kingdom volleyball are simple." He declared. "You must keep the ball in the air. If it lands on your side, the other team scores. Ready?"  
As the children replied in the affirmative, Baileywick blew his whistle, and flung the volleyball to them. The children played feverishly, the ball bouncing from one side to another. As Sofia, Madeline and James tried to get it, they bumped into each other.  
"Sorry about that." Madeline chuckled.  
"It's not funny." James said hotly. "We lost a point!"  
"It's just a game, James." Sofia said, as James helped them up.  
"Yeah, and I'd like to win it." James retorted, getting back into position. "So stop fooling around, and let's play!"  
After a while, Baileywick recapped the score.  
"So, that's ten points for Enchancia, nine for Weiling, and six for Kaldune." He declared, blowing his whistle and tossing the volleyball back in.  
James batted the ball into the Weiling corner, with Jin unable to stop it.  
"That's another point for Enchancia!" Baileywick announced.  
"Yeah!" James yelled.  
Jin hit the ball, and James returned it. After a couple of repetitions, Jin once again missed.  
"Enchancia scores again, and wins!" Baileywick declared.  
"Yeah!" James leapt for joy.  
"Good game, James." Jin smiled.  
"Next up is enchanted discus." Baileywick stated. "Everyone to the great lawn."  
As Baileywick blew his whistle and walked away, James leapt in front of the others.  
"We-e wo-on, and yo-ou lo-ost!" He taunted.  
"James!" Madeline gasped, mortified.  
"We're gonna win the chalice, and you're not!" James sang.  
"First, your brother was a sore winner..." Maya said to Sofia and Madeline.  
"Then a sore loser." Jun continued.  
"Now, he's a sore winner, again!" Maya finished.  
Sofia and Madeline walked over to the still-gloating James.  
"You've got to stop acting like that, James." Sofia told him.  
"Acting like what?" James smirked. "A winner? Oh, yeah! I'm a winner! I'm a winner!"  
"I don't want to play anymore." Maya whispered to Calid.  
"Boom goes the cannon!" James sang, as the kids approached. "Boom goes the cannon!"  
"We've had enough." Maya declared. "No more picnic games for us."  
"Boom goes the-what?" James stopped mid-taunt.  
"Us too." Jin added. "If you want the chalice so badly, James, you can have it. We quit."  
"Sorry, girls." Jun told Sofia and Madeline.  
The children started walking away.  
"Jin, Calid!" James called. "Where are you going? There's still more games to play!"  
The kids kept walking.  
"I don't get it." James shrugged. "Why's everyone quitting?"  
"Because they're not having any fun." Madeline declared.  
"And neither are we." Sofia added. "You've been a bad sport all day."  
"I'm just trying to win." James frowned.  
"Well, it's a good thing they quit." Madeline shot back. "Because we don't think we want to be your teammates anymore."  
Sofia and Madeline stormed off.  
"Sofia, Madeline!" James called. "Come back!"

Meanwhile, Amber was showing Lena how to paint her parasol.  
"You paint light, soft strokes, like so." Amber demonstrated. "Now you try it."  
Lena flawlessly painted her parasol.  
"Oh, perfect!" Amber beamed, as Sofia and Madeline came over.  
"Hey, Amber." Sofia smiled.  
"How's the decorating going?" Madeline asked.  
"Let's show her, Lena." Amber declared.  
"Okay." Lena nodded.  
The two stood up and showed off their fans, twirling and waving them.  
"Well twirled, Lena." Amber smiled. "What do you think?"  
"They're very sparkly." Madeline noted. "And so are you, Amber."  
"Yeah, what happened?" Sofia asked.  
"Never mind that, Girls." Amber sidestepped the question. "What are you two doing here? Are the games over already? I remember them taking forever."  
"Everyone quit because James was being a poor sport." Madeline revealed.  
"It's hard to believe we're twins, when I am so much grown-up then he is." Amber sighed.  
"What do we do?" Sofia asked.  
"Maybe you two need to show him the right way to act." Amber suggested.  
"Show him?" Madeline repeated.  
"Yes." Amber nodded "When Lena first started decorating, she made a lot of mistakes. I realised that I needed to take the time to show her the right way to do things, and now, she's fabulous."  
"Thank you" Lena smiled.  
"That's a good idea." Sofia mused. "But how can we show him? We're not playing the game anymore."  
The twins heard the sound of laughter. Not too far from them, Miranda hurled a bowling ball done a lane.  
"Great game, everyone." Miranda chuckled.  
"Indeed." Roland agreed. "Well played by all. Another round?"  
"Definitely!" Kwan smiled.  
"That's it!" Sofia declared. "I know what to do! Thanks, Amber."  
"Hey, wait for me!" Madeline followed her sister as she ran off.  
"I am a good Sister." Amber bragged.  
Sofia and Madeline found James.  
"Sofia, Madeline." James sighed. "What are you doing here?"  
"We want to show you something, James." Madeline smiled, having been filled in on the plan by Sofia.  
"What?" James asked.  
"Just came with us, okay" Sofia declared.  
"Alright." James sighed.  
Kwan rolled his bowling ball, as the siblings returned to the lane.  
"Oh, they're playing bewitching bowling!" James smiled. "I love this game!"  
"Watch how they play." Madeline instructed.  
"Okay, everyone, my turn." Roland announced, as he rolled his ball.  
"Nice roll, dad!" James called.  
Just as Roland's bowl was about to strike the pins, they leapt up over it.  
"Aww, dad didn't knock over any pins!" James groaned.  
"But look at him." Madeline pointed.  
"Better luck next time... I hope." Roland chuckled. "Emperor Kwan, you're up next."  
"See?" Sofia asked. Dad's having fun, even though he's not winning."  
"But doesn't he want to win?" James asked.  
"Sure." Madeline nodded. "But games are suppose to be fun, whether you win or lose."  
"I see what you mean." James realised. "I ruin the game for everyone, didn't I?"  
"Maybe a little bit." Sofia shrugged.  
"What do I do now?" James asked.  
"Well, you can tell them you're sorry." Madeline suggested  
"Do you think they'll forgive me?" James worried.  
"Only one way to find out." Sofia smiled.  
As the children left, Roland missed the pins again.  
"Rollie, emperor Kwan is having a good time now." Miranda whispered. "You don't have to keep playing badly on purpose."  
"I'm... not playing badly on purpose." Roland declared.  
"Oh, sorry." Miranda winced. "You'll get them next turn, dear."  
Sofia, James and Madeline found their fellow contests at a table.  
"Hey there." James said. "I owe all of you an apology. I got so excited about winning, I forgot what the Tri-Kingdom picnic is about; All of us getting together, and having a good time. I'm really sorry."  
"You should be, James." Jin frowned. "I was really looking forward to the games."  
"So was I." Jin agreed.  
"And we didn't even play enchanted discus!" Maya pouted. "That's my favorite."  
"I know." James said glumly. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"  
James raced off.  
"James feels really bad." Sofia declared. "And he said he was sorry."  
"Can't you forgive him?" Madeline asked.  
"We can forgive him." Calid nodded. "But it doesn't change what he did."  
James came racing back, something tucked under his arm.  
"Hey, everybody!" He called. "You know, I was thinking. There's still plenty of time to play the games. If we wanted to, we could pick up where we left off, with enchanted discus!"  
James threw the discus into the air, and Maya caught it on her finger.  
"I don't know, James..." Jin shook his head.  
"I'll be a good sport this time." James declared. "I promise. What do you say?"  
"I'll play!" Sofia smiled.  
"And me!" Madeline added.  
"Me too." Jun nodded.  
"Fine by me." Maya grinned.  
"Okay, let's do it." Jin agreed.

Soon, the children were gathered around Baileywick.  
"Young royals, the goal of enchanted discus is simple." Baileywick declared. "Whoever catches the discus wins." The enchanted discus few out of Baileywick's hand. "Whoa! But if the discus touches you and you don't catch it, then you are out." As the enchanted discus few past Baileywick again, he caught it. "Okay then, let the game begin."  
Baileywick blew his whistle and threw the discus, which flew back past him.  
"There it goes!" James yelled. "Come on everyone!"  
"Catch it!" Jun called as the kids chased after the discus.  
"Don't let it touch you!" Maya reminded them.  
The discus flew past each in turn, resisting their attempts to catch it.  
"Catch it, James!" Sofia yelped.  
"Here, Jin!" Jun batted the discus over to her brother, who caught it, tumbling to the grass as he did.  
"Weiling wins!" Baileywick announced.  
"Great play, guys." James high-fived Jin. "Way to go."  
"Thanks." Jin smiled.  
"There are three games left." Baileywick declared. "The royal relay, unicorn sprints, and capture the crown."  
"Having fun, girls?" James asked his sister.  
"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded.  
"You bet!" Madeline grinned.  
"Me too." James smiled.  
Later, they were playing capture the crown. Sofia, Madeline and James were guarding their crown, while the other kids sneaked up on them.  
"There's the crown." Jun whispered.  
Calid tiptoed closer. As he passed Sofia, she spotted him.  
"Don't let him get the crown!" She alerted James.  
James tried to stop Calid, but the Kaldunian was too fast, snatching up the crown and escaping.  
"Alright!" Calid cheered.  
Baileywick blew his whistle.  
"Caldune has won capture the crown." He announced.  
"Whoo-hoo!" Maya cheered. "We did it!"  
James snatched the crown from Calid, then placed on his head.  
"Good job, Calid." He smiled.  
"Thanks a lot." Calid beamed.  
"That's our final game." Baileywick noted. "Now it's time to announce the winner of the golden chalice.  
All the royals gathered at the main pavillion.  
"I want to thank all the royalty, young and old, for being part of this year's Tri-Kingdom Picnic." Roland announced. "Making it such a wonderful event. When kings and queens before us began this tradition many, many, years ago..."  
Miranda cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me, your highness?" She asked. "I believe the children would like to hear who won the golden chalice."  
"Oh, yes, of couse." Roland said sheepishly. "Now I've added up all the scores, and the winner of this year's golden chalice is... princesses Maya and prince Calid, from the kingdom of Kaldune!"  
"Calid, we did it!" Maya cheered.  
"Alright!" Calid joined his sister in a happy jig.  
"Go, Kaldune!" Sofia cheered.  
James gazed at the golden chalice. While Sofia was talking to Jun, Madeline saw James going for it. Sofia stopped talking when she saw Madeline looking around her dad at James.  
" James, what are you doing?" Madeline asked, as James walked off with the golden chalice.  
Sofia and Madeline want after him, only to see him bring the chalice to Calid and Maya.  
"I wanna give this to you myself." James declared, handing them the chalice to Maya. "Congratulations, you deserve it."  
"Thanks, James." Maya smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Calid added.  
"Two-four-six-eight, who do we appreciate?" James started chanting.  
"Maya!" Everyone cheered. "Calid! Yayyy!"  
Maya and Calid brought the chalice to show to their parents.  
"Maya, Calid." Anya smiled. "Mommy is so proud of you!"  
"Excellent job." Kwan congratulated them. "Well done."  
"That was nice of you." Sofia told James. "And who knows? Maybe next year, _we'll_ win the chalice."  
"Teammates?" Madeline held her hand out with Sofia.  
"Teammates." James smiled, putting his hand on theirs.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**The Little Witch**

**It was breakfast time at the castle.**

Mom dad, me and Sofia are going to Jade's for the day, to help set things up for her birthday party tonight." Madeline declared. "And is it okay if we sleepover at Jades?"

"Now girls, it's Sunday night, which means you have School tomorrow." Roland pointed out. "Sorry girls. Maybe next Saturday."

"Mom, dad, I'm going shopping today with Princess Hildegard and Princess Cleo." Amber announced.

"Okay, Amber, have fun." Miranda smiled.

"Dad, can I go over to Prince Zander's in the kingdom of Tango?" James asked.

"Okay, but come home before dark." Roland agreed.

"Sure dad." James smiled.

Back in the Twins room, they were getting ready to leave. "Hey sis" Sofia said "I am terribly sorry, but Jun invited me to a play-date with her and Vivian in Wei-Ling. I already promised them, I can't make the party preparations, but if I can do this before the party, I will be there as soon as I can. Tell Jade I send my regards."

Madeline was shocked but understanding. "Fine, Jade will understand if you have more important business. See you tonight."

Back in the village of Dunwitty at Jade's house...

The garden's all ready!" Jade beamed.

"It looks beautiful, Jade!" Madeline agreed. "Sofia will be here as soon as humanly possible after her play-date with Vivian and Jun. I just wish she could be here."

"How are you guys doing on the invitations?" Jade asked.

"Done." Madeline sang.

Jade took a look at one of them.

"I love them!" She gasped. "Oh, my birthday party is going to be so great!"

"I wish it was your birthday every day!" Ruby smiled. "Except my birthday."

As Jade laughed, the lantern on the table suddenly fizzled out.

"What was that?" Madeline asked.

A giggling sound came from the bushes, followed by a beam of light that pulled Jade's chair out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Jade yelped.

Another beam caused Ruby's quill to paint her nose red. One caused a box to dump paper flowers over Madeline.

"What's going on?" Madeline asked.

The giggling got louder, and the girls turned toward the bushes. There was a girl in a pointed hat, holding a wand.

"It's Lucinda, the little witch!" Jade declared. "She's hexing us!"

"Who's Lucinda, the little witch?" Madeline inquired.

"Look!" Jade pointed.

Sniggering, Lucinda let loose more beams of magic, causing the party balloons to pop.

"Oh, no!" Jade gasped, as Lucinda followed up by turning the surrounding plants into mushrooms. "My garden! My flowers!"

Lucinda turned the hanging lanterns into beehives, complete with bees.

"My lanterns!" Jade yelped. "Stop that! Get out of here!"

Lucinda raised her wand threateningly. The girls flinched. Lucinda laughed, and used the wand to make her vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Lucinda came to the village a few after you and Sofia came to the castle." Jade explained.

"And she's always playing tricks on us!" Ruby added.

"Last week, she put a hex on my dolls and turned into mice!" Jade bemoaned.

"And she melted my crayons together!" Ruby held up a bunch of melted crayons. "See?"

"And now she's ruined my birthday party!" Jade groaned.

"Don't worry, Jade." Madeline said optimistically. "It's only a few mushrooms and beehives. Everything will be okay."

"Aah, bee!" Ruby squealed, as the bees descended on them.

"We'll just have the party inside." Madeline suggested, as they ran into the house.

"Great idea!" Jade said. "Great idea!"

Once inside, Madeline continued.

"I promise, it'll be just as much fun." She smiled. "Come on, let's go hand out these beautiful invitations."

In the Village Graham and Kate were kicking a ball back to each other when the girls showed up.

"Graham! Kate! It's my birthday, and I'm having a party at my house. You two are invited"

Kate took an invitation "Thank you" But then a sudden magic bolt shocked it out of her hands, she went to pick it up but it kept bolting away. When she finally caught up to it she saw Lucina behind a pole. "Oh no. It's Lucinda!." The kids ran in fear.

Lucinda chuckles "Hex" She turned a kid's ball into a brick. "Hex" she turned a nearby cat into a chicken.

"Ugh, Lucinda. Again!" Jade complained "Stop that." But Lucinda bolted the invites out of her hands.

You are a very bad Witch." Jade admonished her.

"Thank you." Lucinda giggled.

As a girl and her dog ran from Lucinda, she used her magic to put a dog tail on the girl.

"What is that?!" The girl gasped.

"A tail, silly." Lucinda smirked.

As Madeline handed Jade her last birthday party invite, Jade said "Lucinda's trying to mess up my party again."

"Why does she keep doing that?" Madeline wondered.

"Cause she's a witch." Ruby declared.

"And that's what witches do." Jade added.

"Hmm." Madeline mused. "Well I'm going to go talk to her."

Jade gasped.

"No!" Ruby protested "Madeline she will hex you, and then what will we tell Sofia?"

"She isn't going to stop unless someone asks her to." Madeline declared, walking over to the little witch. "I'll be back."

"I hope so." Jade trembled.

Meanwhile, Sofia stopped playing when she felt something bad was about to happen to Madeline.

"Um, Jun, Vivian?" She asked. " I have to go now. "It's almost time for Jade's party, and I promised Madeline I'd be their."

"That's okay, we understand." Vivian smiled. "It's almost time to leave, anyways."

With that, Sofia ran out to her coach.

"Coachman, take me to the village of Dunwitty." She requested.

The coachman flicked the reins and the pegs took off.

"Hang on Middies." Sofia whispered. "I'm on my way."

Madeline peeked around a white Staircase where Lucinda sitting alone, looking sadly at one of the invitations.

"I never get invited to parties." She mumbled.

"Oh, Sofia, where are you?" Madeline quivered, as she walked up to Lucinda. "Lucinda?" She asked.

Lucinda quick put away the party invitations.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Madeline." Madeline declared, waving her hand.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Lucinda asked. "Are you some kind of Princess?

"I am a Princess, along with my sister Sofia." Madeline nodded. "And I would like for you to stop hexing our friends please."

"Why would I do that?" Lucinda sneered.

"Because it isn't nice." Madeline replied.

"I know." Lucinda smirked. "That's the point."

"You wouldn't do that to your own friends, would you?" Madeline asked.

"Uh... I wouldn't know." Lucinda muttered.

"Why not?" Madeline asked.

"I don't, know, have any-" Lucinda stuttered.

"Friends?" Madeline finished.

"Yeah, friends." Lucinda agreed. "Don't' have them, don't need them. Or their silly parties that I'm not invited to."

"Wait, do you want to be invited to Jade's party?" Madeline asked.

"No." Lucinda retorted, using her magic to make the invite disappear. "Why would I want that?"

"You do." Madeline realized.

"I have to go." Lucinda said sourly.

"Wait!" Madeline called.

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"Why would you want to go to a party if you don't want friends?" Madeline inquired.

"Uhhh..." Lucinda said blankly.

"You do want friends!" Madeline gasped.

"I really have to go now." Lucinda declared.

"It's okay if you do." Madeline assured her. "Everyone needs friends, even witches."

"Leave me alone, princess." Lucinda pointed her wand at Madeline. "Or I'll hex you!"

"Now Lucinda, that's no way to make friends." Madeline chided her. "Which is want you want, right?"

Lucinda used her magic to lift Madeline into the air, giggling as she did.

"Right?." Madeline said, unfazed. "Put me down."

"Okay, you're right." Lucinda admitted, letting Madeline down. "It would be nice to have some friends, and go to a party with them, just once, to see what it's like."

"So if you want to make friends, why do you act so mean?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know how else to act." Lucinda shrugged.

"What?" Madeline gasped.

"Hexing is all I know how to do." Lucinda sighed. "My parents are witches, my grandparents are witches, my great-grandparents are witches..."

'At least they would be if I had a family' Lucinda thought to herself.

"And all they do is hex people?" Madeline asked.

"Yep." Lucinda nodded. "Hex, hex, hex, hex, hex, hex. So... we have a hard time getting along with regular people."

"I understand how you feel." Madeline declared.

"You don't get along with regular people either?" Lucinda gasped.

"Yes, I do." Madeline giggled. "But sometimes, I feel like an outsider. My sister and I became princesses overnight, and we had no idea how to act like it. We needed practise, and a little help. So, if you wanted, I could help you make friends."

"But who'd want to be friends with a witch?" Lucinda asked. "I mean, I've played tricks on everyone in the village."

"Then the first thing you should do is apologies to everyone in the village." Madeline suggested.

"Ooh, I'm not good at apologies." Lucinda waved her finger. "Pranks, I can do."

"All you have to do is say 'I'm sorry'." Madeline declared. "Go on, try it."

"Okay." Lucinda nodded. "I-I'm... s-s-s-sorr..."

"Almost." Madeline smiled. Try again."

"I'm... s-s-s-sorr... sorr..." Lucinda stammered.

"Come on." Madeline encouraged her. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! You can do it. Come on!"

Lucinda strained so hard, her hat flopped.

"Okay, we'll work on it on the way." Madeline decided.

"Okay, let me grab my broom." Lucinda smiled.

Ruby and Jade were still hand out the invitations when Madeline and Lucinda arrived.

"Ruby, Jade!" Madeline called.

"Madeline, watch out!" Jade yelled.

"Behind you, behind you, behind you!" Ruby babbled. "It' the witch!"

"It's okay." Madeline smiled. "She's with me"

"What?" Jade gasped.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"And she has something she wants to say." Madeline added. "Right, Lucinda?"

"Jade I'm, um..." Lucinda struggled. "I'm sorry. Really sorry for hexing you."

Madeline looked at Jade hopefully.

"I don't believe her." Jade turned her back on them.

I think Lucinda really meant it." Madeline declared. "So maybe you could invite to your party?"

"What?" Jade gasped. "No way. I'm not inviting her to my party. She tried to ruin it!"

"Twice?" Ruby added.

"Yeah, twice?" Jade nodded.

"But she's sorry." Madeline protested.

"I bet she's just pretending to be sorry so she could surprise us with something extra-mean." Jade frowned, as she walked up to Lucinda. "I'll never invite you!"

As Jade walked away, Lucinda made a cloud appear and rain on her, leaving her soaked.

"Oh, no." Madeline groaned.

"See?" Jade yelled at Madeline.

Lucinda giggled.

"Lucinda." Madeline said firmly.

"Sorry." Lucinda apologized. "Oh, I said it again! Right, I'll undo that now."

With a flick of her wand, Lucinda made the raincloud disappear.

"There, all better, right?" Madeline offered,

"Not all better." Jade growled.

"How about now?" Lucinda asked, using her magic to dry Jade off. "All dry."

"She's trying to change." Madeline insisted. "Really."

"I am." Lucinda confirmed.

"I'm still not inviting you." Jade declared, angrily walking away.

"Where are you going Jade?" Ruby followed.

"I've got to get home quick, and make double-triple-extra sure that Lucinda doesn't try to do anything else to my party." Jade declared.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Jade admitted. "Maybe I'll Build a witch moat, or a witch wall. No, a witch trap!"

"This is hopeless!" Lucinda groaned. "Jade's never going to be friends with me. None of those kids will."

"It's not hopeless." Madeline consoled her. "It's just going to being harder then one apology."

"Harder?" Lucinda repeated. "You know how hard it was to say 'I'm sorry'? I'm going back to being mean. Hexing was so much easier."

Lucinda got on her broom.

"Wait!" Madeline called. She ran after Lucinda, grabbing on to the end of the broom as it took off. "Whoa!"

"Hey, get off of my broom!" Lucinda protested.

"Look out!" Madeline yelled.

Madeline slipped off the broom and starting falling.

"Madeline!" Lucinda cried.

Lucinda made a yellow Pillow to cushion Madeline's fall.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You saved me." Madeline declared. "So you can be a good witch if you want to."

"I guess." Lucinda admitted. "But it was my fault you were in trouble in the first place."

"Yes, but then you fixed it." Madeline pointed out. "That's what you should do. Then the other kids will know you're really sorry, and want to be friends with you!"

"Wait, what do you want me to do?" Lucinda asked, confused.

Madeline smiled.

Friendships don't mix With hexes and tricks And that's why the kids turn and run

So if I were you Here's what I'd do I'd fix all the bad things I've done

Cause you want to be a good little witch They'll give you a chance if you make a switch You'll make lots of friends without any hitch You could be a good little witch

"So what do you think?" Madeline smiled.

"You want me to undo all of my hexes?" Lucinda asked.

"Uh-uh." Madeline nodded. "Then everyone will forgive you. I just know it."

"Okay, but... all of my hexes?" Lucinda asked. "Every single one?"

"Every single one." Madeline agreed.

"Even the really, really bad ones?" Lucinda asked.

"Even the worst ones." Madeline declared.

"Okay." Lucinda readied her broom. "Hop on."

"Let's walk." Madeline offered.

Madeline and Lucinda walked into the park, where many of her victims were.

"Hello, everybody." Madeline waved.

"It's Lucinda!" A girl gasped.

"Run, hide!" A boy yelped.

"Quick, before she hexes us!" A buck-toothed girl slurred.

The children ran.

"Wait, Lucinda's not here to hex you!" Madeline called.

The children looked back.

"She's not?" The dog-tailed girl asked.

"She wants to undo her hexes. Madeline explained.

"It's true." Lucinda smiled. "I want to make it up to all of you, really I do."

Yes, I turned your clogs into frogs And yes, I turned your flute into a newt But now I'd like to show that I'm sorry Though they're kind of cute

Still, I'll turn them all back now Yes, every spell I'll undo You'll see I'm not going to stop Until they're good as new

Cause I want to be A good little witch Give me a chance And I'll make a switch

Madeline: Just gave her a chance And she'll make a switch She wants to be A good little witch

"I don't believe it." A girl holding a chicken frowned.

"She's always hexing us." A boy agreed.

Boy: Look, this was my favorite toy ball She hexed, now it's just a toy brick

Girl: My cat used to purr like a kitten Now she cluck-clucks-clucks like a chicken

Ruby: I had a box full of crayons Now this blob is all that I've got

Dog-tail Girl: And yes, my little basset hound is cute But my matching tail is not!

Lucinda; But I want to be A good little witch Madeline: Give her a chance And she'll make a switch

Children: If we give her a chance This new little witch How do we know that She's goanna switch?

"You'll see." Lucinda smiled. "I'm going to undo it all."

"She is?" Madeline nodded.

"Yeah?" The dog-tailed girl asked. "When?"

"Right now." Lucinda took off on her broom, undoing her dog-tail hex.

"Who's next?" Luicnda asked.

"Me?" The chicken-holding girl declared. Lucinda turned the chicken back into a cat. "Thank you!"

"My turn!" The frog-clog boy called.

"Now me!" Another boy called.

"Me!" Ruby called.

"Fix me!" Another boy asked.

"Don't worry." Lucinda smiled. "I'm goanna fix everyone!"

Lucinda undid everyone of her hexes.

"So, what do you think?" Madeline asked the crowd. "Will you give her another chance?"

"Yes." Ruby smiled. "I forgive you, Lucinda."

"I forgive you."

"I forgive you."

"Us too!"

"So do I!"

Crowd: She wants to be A good little witch Lucinda: You're going to see I'm making the switch

Crowd: Yes, we believe You're making the switch You're going to be A good little witch

Madeline: You've had a change of heart Lucinda: And I'm making a brand new start Crowd: From now on You're a good little witch

I knew you could do it!" Madeline congratulated Lucinda.

Sofia suddenly arrived.

"Look out, Madeline!" She called. "It's a witch!"

"Easy, sis." Madeline chuckled. "Lucinda's a good witch."

"That's right." Lucinda nodded. "I'm hex-free from now on."

As Madeline quickly brought Sofia up to speed, Ruby approached Lucinda.

"Lucinda?" Ruby asked. "I just want you know to know... If I could, I would invite you to Jade's party."

"Really?" Lucinda asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Ruby smiled. "But it's not up to me. It's up to Jade."

"Right." Lucinda sighed.

"Sorry." Ruby said. "Well, I gotta go help Jade set up for the party. See you there, Sofia and Madeline!"

As Ruby left, Sofia said "The party's not until tonight. We still have time to try again with Jade."

"There's so much to undo." Lucinda declared. "I hexed her a lot."

"You could start by fixing her garden." Madeline suggested.

"I could do that." Lucinda smiled.

"Prefect ." Sofia grinned.

"Then she can have her party outside again." Madeline declared. "She'll be so happy, she'll definitely invite you."

"Hey, Madeline." Lucinda mumbled. "Th-th-thank you. You know, for helping me."

"Of course." Madeline smiled. "Friends always help each other."

"We're friends?" Lucinda sighed.

"We're friends." Sofia smiled.

"Let's take my broom to Jade's." Lucinda suggested. "We'll get there faster."

"No thanks." Madeline shook her head.

"Come on." Lucinda cajoled. "It'll be fun."

"It wasn't so fun fun last time." Madeline remembered

"Besides, you're supposed to sit on it, not dangle from it." Lucinda declared. "It's the best part of being a witch. You're going to love it!"

"You really think so?" Madeline asked.

Sofia said "I agree with my new friend. But there's 3 of us and only 1 broom."

Lucinda realized something "Oh, I have a spare at home, you can use that. Before you ask, keep it. I'll give you lessons later."

Sofia sad "Thanks Lucinda"

After they got Sofia's new magic broom, they took off to the sky, much to Madeline's amazement. "This is amazing!"

"Told ya"

"You think riding the broom is amazing sis, try flying one yourself."

"I've never given anyone a ride on my broom before." Lucinda admitted.

"Why not" Madeline wondered.

"No friends. Remember?"

A few minutes later...

"There's Jade's house right down there."

"Hold on!" as Lucinda and Sofia flew down to the house, Mushrooms and Beehives still there. "Wow. This looks awful. It was not very nice of me."

Sofia said "Yikes, you weren't kidding with that story Lucy" "I actually like that name." Lucinda admitted. "But you can fix it right."

"Um, I think so." Lucinda drew her wand.

"Let's get started." Madeline declared.

"And... unhex!" Lucinda undid her previous magic. "Unhex! Unhex, unhex, and... unhex!"

Everything was returned to normal.

"How's that?" Lucinda asked.

"Jade is going to love it!" Sofia smiled. "Let's go show her."

Inside the house, Jade and Ruby were still working on the party decorations. Jade was putting the finishing touching to a witch-styled pinata when she heard a giggle.

"Did you hear something?" Jade asked.

"Uhhh, no?" Ruby shrugged.

"Well, I did." Jade insisted. Tiptoeing to the closed curtains, she peeked through to see Lucinda standing outside. "It's Lucinda! I knew it!"

Ruby took a peek.

"She's here to wreck my party!" Jade declared. "Again!"

"Maybe she just wants to be invited?" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, so she can wreck it!" Jade sneered. "But this time, I'm going to stop her, with my witch trap!"

Jade gestured to an elaborate rope mechanism above them. She started tugging on the ropes.

"Uh, Jade?" Ruby asked. "I told you, I really, really think she's trying to be good now, for real."

"I don't believe her." Jade said stubbornly, as a net lowered to the floor.

"Wait!" Ruby yelped. "Are you absolutely, completely, definitely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Jade screeched.

There was a knock on the door.

"Here she comes." Jade smirked, pushing Ruby into a hiding spot. "Hide."

As the two watched from around a corner, the door opened. Sofia and Madeline entered the room.

"Jade, we've got a surprise for you!" Madeline called, as she and Sofia stepped onto the net. The trap was sprung, and Sofia and Madeline found himself hoisted up into the air, trapped. Several of the party decorations fell to the floor. "What?!" Jade gasped. "Sofia!" Lucinda called. "Madeline!" "Jade, what is this?" Sofia asked. "What are you doing?" "What are you doing?" Jade asked, as she and Ruby hoisted the princesses down. "You weren't supposed to walk through the door. The trap was for Lucinda!" "The trap was for me?" Lucinda repeated. "Everything's ruined!" Jade whined. "Not the cake." Ruby pointed out. Suddenly, the witch piñata swung into the cake, knocking it off the table. "Never mind." "Ugh!" Jade rounded on Lucinda. "This is all your fault! Just go away! No-one wants you here!" "I knew you would never forgive me." Lucinda said tearfully. Lucinda ran out of the door. "Lucinda, wait!" Madeline called. "Jade, it wasn't her fault." "What are you talking about?" Jade asked. "Look around!" "None of this would have happened if you didn't set that trap." Sofia pointed out. "But, but..." Jade stammered. "Lucinda was coming to ruin my party." "She came over to fix your garden." Madeline corrected her. "Oh." Jade realized. "See?" Sofia ran over the curtains and opened them, revealing the restored garden. "I tried to tell you." Ruby told Jade. "Lucinda didn't want to ruin your party, Jade." Madeline declared. "She wanted to be invited to it." "Ooohh." Jade buried her face in her hands. "Now I feel bad." Jade ran out of the house. "Where's she going?" Ruby asked. "I don't know." Sofia shrugged. "Come on." The three girls followed after their friend.

Lucinda stormed down the street, hexing things out of anger. "Wait!" Jade called as she ran after Lucinda. "Please, Lucinda! Stop! Come back!" Lucinda ran back to the staircase, with Jade, Ruby, Sofia and Madeline in hot pursuit. "Lucinda?" Jade asked. "What do you want?" Lucinda asked angrily. "I just want to talk." Jade declared. "You don't have to say anything else." Lucinda huffed. "I got the message. No-one want a witch around." "That's not true!" jade protested. "You set a trap for me." Lucinda remarked, as the girls finally joined them. "I didn't believe you'd really changed." Jade admitted. "But I was wrong. I'm sorry. I should have given you a second chance. Here, I have something for you." She handed an invitation to Lucinda. "Will you come to my party? It may not be so much fun since I ruined everything, but-" "It doesn't have to be ruined." Lucinda smiled. "What do you mean?" Jade asked. The girls returned to Jade's house. "One new and improved birthday party coming up!" Lucinda announced. "Let's start with these decorations." Lucinda used her magic to bring balloons and streamers into the garden. "Up, up, up! Here we go! Then add some streamers, some ribbons, make it bigger, a little brighter... Ooh! Let's put this piñata back together, and change into something more... festive." The witch piñata turned into a star-shape with a picture of a birthday cake. "That's better!" Lucinda smiled. Sofia and Madeline giggled. "And now for the cake!" Lucinda brought out the pieces of the smashed cake. "Here, cake, cake, cake!" The pieces piled on top of each other. "One, two, three. I can top that!" Waving her Lucinda, Lucinda made the cake bigger, and added candles. "Done!" "Lucinda, this looks great!" Jade gasped. "Thank you!" "Friends help each other." Lucinda declared. "And we're friends now, right?" "Happy birthday!" The village children chorused as they rushed into Jade's garden. "Jade, you invited Lucinda?" Graham asked. "Yep." Jade nodded. "We're friends now." "So, uh, want to see some party tricks?" Lucinda waved her wand. The children gasped. "Don't worry." Lucinda smiled. "They're nice tricks!" Lucinda turned a wooden candelabra into a silver one. The crowd "Ooh"ed. Lucinda then turned a frog and two squirrels into a musical trio. She followed up by conjuring up two tables, one filled with presents, the other with food. "Wow!" Jade gasped. "I knew you could be a good witch." Madeline smiled. "I've got one more trick, Madeline." Lucinda revealed. She used her magic to lift the cake over to Jade. "Blow out the candles, Jade!" Jade blew out the candles with one quick puff. Lucinda made the cake slice itself into pieces, which floated over to the guests' plates. Jade and Lucinda sat down on a bench. After thinking for a moment, jade took the barrette out of her hair and put it in Lucinda's hair. In return, Lucinda put one of her bracelets on Jade's wrist. "You're the best witch." Jade smiled. "Thank you." Lucinda giggled. Sofia, Madeline and Ruby joined them on the bench. Smiling, Lucinda sent a stream of magic into the air, where it exploded into fireworks, some taking the shape of birthday cakes. The girls all shared a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tree to Tangu**

A royal carriages carrying the Enchancia siblings flew through the sandy kingdom of Tangu, heading for prince Zander's palace.  
"Finally, we're here." Amber smiled. "I've been looking forward to this visit all week."  
"Me too." Sofia nodded.  
"Same here." Madeline agreed. "We've never been to Tangu before."  
"You'll love it, girls." Amber declared. "Zandar always has the best surprises for us."  
As they landed, several other royal children each got out of their carriage. Among the other visitors were Hildegarde, Cleo and Vivian.  
"Hello." Amber said curtly.  
"Good morrow." Hildegarde returned, as the girls curtsied to one another.  
"Hey, everybody." James smiled.  
"Hey, everyone!" Zandar approached. "Welcome to Tangu. I've got such a amazing day planned for us."  
"I'm ready to be impressed." Hildegarde said scathingly.  
"Well, princess Hildegard, have you ever ridden on a flying carpet before?" Zandar asked.  
"Go on." Hildegarde said, intrigued.  
"We're going to to ride 'em across the desert to Tangu peak, the highest mountain in the whole Kingdom, where we're going to have a party so huge, you'll need a map to find you way around!" Zandar declared.  
"A party?" Amber gasped.  
"Pretty awesome, right?" Zandar asked.  
"It might be." Hildegarde sniffed.  
"Oh, it will be." Zandar boasted. "You'll see. Alright, let's fly!"  
Zandar whistled, and a fleet of flying carpets flew in.  
"So how do we ride these things?" James asked.  
"You just tell 'em where you want to go, and how fast you want to get there." Zandar said simply.  
"Hi there!" Sofia said to a carpet. "Amber, will you ride with me and Madeline?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Amber said nervously.  
The carpet flapped it's tassels, making Sofia giggle.  
"Come on, it'll be fun." Madeline smiled  
"Woo-ho!" James yelled as he flew past on his carpet.  
"But it'll mess up my hair." Amber declared. "And I'm not wearing the right shoes."  
Hildegarde and Cleo flew past.  
"Whee!" Cleo smiled.  
"Amber, are you scared?" Sofia asked.  
"Of course I'm scared, Sofia!" Amber said quickly. "And you both should be, too! There's no driver, no wings, no doors, and I've never ridden a flying carpet before!"  
"We've never done it either." Madeline pointed. "We'll figure it out together. It'll be an adventure!"  
"Can't we just take the coach?" Amber asked.  
"Oh, we can take a coach any time." Sofia declared. "Let's try the carpet. We'll have a great time, I promise!"  
"Oh, fine." Amber groaned. "But if I don't like it, we're taking the coach back."  
"Deal." Madeline nodded.  
Performing a quick jig, the carpet pushed under Sofia and Madeline's legs, flipping them onto it's back.  
"Climb on." Sofia offered.  
Hesitantly, Amber sat on the carpet. The instant she did, the carpet took off quickly, causing her to scream. The carpet shifted from side to side, before straightening out.  
"Yay, fun!" Madeline cheered.  
The carpet suddenly shifted again.  
"We're going the wrong way!" Amber yelped.  
"Carpet, go left!" Sofia instructed, pulling on a tassel.  
The carpet turned again.  
"Um, the other left!" Madeline yelled.  
"It's not listening!" Amber shouted. "What's wrong with this carpet?"  
"I don't _knoooow_!" Sofia yelped as the carpet swopped down and through some date trees. As they zipped through the trees, they brushed against some leaves. "Watch out!"  
"What's in my tiara?!" Amber asked.  
"A date." Madeline replied. "Or a plum?"  
They suddenly flew through a clutch of dates.  
"It's a date." Amber mumbled, one caught in her mouth.  
The carpet left the forest, and flew back up into the sky.  
"We made it out." Sofia smiled. "...What's that?"  
"What's what?" Amber asked.  
"That." Sofia pointed, as a flock of flying horses came out through a cloud. "Duck!"  
"Ducks?" Amber asked.  
"No, _duck_!" Madeline put her head down.  
"Aah!" Amber screamed.  
"Whoa!" Sofia looked up at the flock. "Amber, Madeline, look up!  
"They're beautiful!" Madeline gasped. "Amber, you've gotta see this!"  
"Just tell me when they're gone!" Amber cringed.  
Eventually, the flock passed.  
"Gone now." Sofia told Amber. "You can open your eyes."  
"Get me off this thing!" Amber yelled.  
The carpet flew downward, towards a small village. It tore through a banner, rolling itself up around the girls, then hit a dune, rolling down it. Once it reached the bottom, it unfurled, and the girls got up. Amber, her hair a mess, glared at the carpet.  
"Are you okay?" Madeline asked.  
"Mmm-hmm." Amber nodded. "Are you two?"  
"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded. "How 'bout you, carpet?"  
The carpet "looked" at itself, then jumped up.  
"Great, we're all okay." Amber groaned. "But where are we?"  
"I don't know." Madeline looked around.  
"Me neither." Sofia shrugged. "Maybe the carpet knows?"  
The carpet "shrugged".  
"Well, I know where we're not." Amber rounded on the carpet. "At the party!"  
The carpet flew behind a dune, peeking right after.  
"Don't worry, Amber." Madeline consoled her. "We can ask someone in the marketplace for directions. We'll make it to the party, I promise."  
"You 'promised' we'd have a great time." Amber reminded. "And I'm not having a great time!"  
"I thought the carpet ride was kind of fun." Sofia admitted.  
"No, Sofia, it was terrifying." Amber retorted. "Just like I said it'd be. We should have taken the coach."  
As the carpet tried to sneak away, Madeline spotted it.  
"Oh, no!" She grabbed it's tassel. "You have to behave yourself."  
Madeline followed Amber and Sofia, dragging the carpet behind her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the kids were flying their carpets towards their destination.  
"So, what do you think, Hildegarde?" Zandar asked.  
"Well, it's pretty much the same as riding a flying coach." Hildegarde declared. "Isn't it, Cleo?"  
"Uh-huh." Cleo nodded. "The same thing."  
"But can your flying coaches do this?" Zandar asked. "Hold on everyone, really tight. Carpets, let's show them what you can do!"  
With another whistle from Zandar, the carpets performed some amazing aerial manoeuvres.  
"Woo-hoo!" James yelped.  
"Oh!" Hildegarde gasped.  
The carpets swooped down on the party destination. The children disembarked and entered the casaba.  
"Now that was pretty awesome, right?" Zandar asked.  
"Um, it was fun." Hildegarde admitted. "I don't know about awesome..."  
"Well, wait until you enter the casbah." Zandar declared. "This way to the party!"  
"Hey, where are my sisters?" James asked.  
"They're probably exploring the kingdom." Zandar shrugged. "There's so much to see and do in the land ofTangu."  
Back in the village, the girls were walking through a marketplace.  
"This place is amazing!" Sofia gasped. "Look, that monkey can juggle!"  
"Even James can juggle." Amber puled Sofia onward.  
"I've never heard music like this before." Madeline declared.  
"I've heard better." Amber sighed. "We just need to get directions."  
"Come, come to me!" Called a woman sitting in front of a crystal ball. "I will tell you your future!"  
"Let's go!" Amber dragged her sisters over.  
"Excuse me?" Sofia asked.  
"Ah, have you young ladies come to seek your fortune?" The fortune teller asked, before telling two kids. "Hey, no playing with the crystal ball while mommy's working!"  
The kids handed her the crystal ball, which she placed on a stand.  
"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us how to get to Tangu Peak?" Madeline asked.  
"Lucky for you, I know all!" The fortune teller proclaimed. "Since you are lost, I am happy to give you your fortune, and directions!"  
"Great!" Sofia beamed.  
"Can we have the directions first, please?" Amber requested. "We're kind of in a hurry."  
"First you must head south, past the hanging gardens, to the elephant river." The fortune teller declared. "You will pass a stand that sells kebabs. Don't stop there, they're not very good. Keep following the river until it reaches the mountains, and you will see Tangu Peak before you."  
"Great!" Madeline echoed. "Thank you!"  
"And now, your fortune!" The fortune teller announced, gazing at the crystal ball. "I see... ah, ah... much running in your future."  
"What?" Sofia asked. "Why?"  
"Because your flying carpet just took off." The fortune teller pointed.  
Sure enough, the carpet was zooming down the marketplace.  
"Quick, we have to catch it!" Madeline ran along with Sofia.  
"Ohh, fine." Amber groaned, following them.  
"There it goes!" Sofia yelled. "Come back!"  
"Amber, come on!" Madeline called.  
"Do you see it?" Amber asked.  
"There it is!" Sofia pointed.  
They followed the carpet around a corner, into a rug store.  
"Uh-oh." Madeline gulped, looking at the multitude of carpets.  
"How are we ever going to find our carpet now?" Amber groaned.  
"I don't know." Sofia sighed. "Wait, there it is!"  
The carpet was peeking from behind a pile of rugs. Madeline ran out and grabbed it.  
"I got it!" She declared, but the carpet slipped out. "I had it!"  
"This is what happens when you try something new." Amber sighed, as Sofia and Madeline struggled to grab the carpet. "you end up lost in a strange kingdom, picking dates out of your tiara..."  
"Almost there." Sofia struggled with the carpet, which slipped free again.  
"...And then, your flying carpet runs away from you." Amber finished.  
The carpet flew by, knocking Amber to the ground.  
"My hair!" Amber gasped.  
The carpet, holding Amber's tiara, did a mocking dance.  
"My tiara!" Amber growled. "That's it! You messed with the wrong princess! Raah!"  
Amber leapt at the carpet, but it jumped out of the way.  
"Come back here, you!" Amber gave chase, following it..  
The carpet flew up some stairs, throwing rolls of carpet down at the girls. They ducked them, and kept following. The carpet reached a balcony, and leapt off.  
"Oh, no." Amber snarled. "You're not getting away that easy!"  
Amber leapt from the balcony, onto another flying carpet.  
"What are you doing?" Madeline asked.  
"Come on!" Amber yelled, making the carpet move. "We've got to catch it!"  
"Here we go!" Madeline cried, as she and Sofia leapt onto another carpet, and took to the air.  
"It's getting away!" Amber closed in on the rogue carpet, jumping onto it.  
"Amber, you got it!" Sofia smiled.  
"I got it." Amber gasped. "I got it! Hah! That's tight! I got you! And I'll take that back, thank you very much!"  
Amber took back her tiara back, and placed it on her head, fixing her hair at the same time. She then flew the carpet over to Sofia and Madeline.  
"Quick, take my hands!" She offered.  
Sofia and Madeline grabbed her hands and leapt aboard.  
"Thank you!" Madeline smiled.  
They flew off into the marketplace., where the carpet moved wildly.  
"Excuse us!" Sofia said to a merchant they almost crashed into.  
Amber finally got the carpet under control, and they flew up into the sky.  
"Amber, you were amazing!" Madeline declared.  
"I was, wasn't I?" Amber said smugly. "I think I'm getting the hang of this flying carpet thing."  
The carpet suddenly bucked, knocking Amber back.  
"Whoa!" Amber cried.  
"Uh-oh." Sofia gulped. "Hold on!"  
The carpet flew by itself, towards what looked like a mountain of green.  
"Oh, no." Amber said. "What is that?"  
"I think it's the Hanging Gardens." Sofia mused.  
"Hey, that's on the way to Tangu Peak!" Madeline remembered.  
"So at least we're going in the right direction." Sofia declared, just before the carpet swooped down suddenly. "Aaahh!"  
The carpet flew through some bamboo, and came to a stop in a garden filled with plants, bucking Madeline off as it did.  
"Whoa!" Madeline cried, landing on her back. "Do we still have the carpet?"  
"Yes, I do." Amber said, firmly gripping the rebellious rug by it's tassel.

"Great." Sofia smiled. "Now all we need to do is find a way out of here."  
"And get this carpet under control." Amber added.  
Sofia and Madeline tried to move some bamboo out of the way, while Amber tried to get the carpet to be good.  
"Sit!" She ordered.  
The carpet sat.  
"Stay." Amber instructed.  
The carpet tried to fly off.  
"I said 'stay'!" Amber groaned, catching it. "That's it! No more Mrs. nice princess! Please!"  
The carpet pulled Amber into a warped two-step.  
"Hey!" Amber yelled. "I am in charge here! You have to listen to me. Me, me!"  
The carpet tried to take off, with Amber still pulling. Amber grabbed a bamboo tree, stopping it.  
"You need to stay still!" Amber demanded.  
"It's no use." Madeline groaned. "They aren't budging."  
"Um Amber? Sofia asked.  
"Yes?" Amber asked.  
"I think we have a problem." Madeline told her.  
"Tell me about it." Amber snarked.  
"We can't find a way out." Sofia declared.  
"Wait, we're stuck?" Amber asked. "Like, stuck-stuck?"  
"Maybe." Madeline shrugged.  
"But we can't be stuck!" Amber protested.  
"It's okay, Amber." Madeline consoled her. "Don't worry. There has to be some way out of here."  
Back at the casbah, Zandar was showing off.  
"We've got 140 kinds of mint tea, 250 kinds of fruit, and one-of-a-kind entertainment." He boasted, leading his friend to a stage. "Get ready to be impressed."  
"I've been ready." Hildegarde sniffed.  
"She's been ready." Cleo echoed.  
As the kids took their seats, Zandar clapped his hands.  
"Alright, bring on the dancing elephants!" He declared.  
A quartet of elephants walked onto the stage, performing a synchronized dance routine.  
"Dancing elephants?" Hildegarde frowned. "Everyone's seen that before."  
"Sure, but have you ever seen elephants dancing on flying carpets?" Zandar asked.  
Another clap, and a fleet of flying carpets moved in. Each carpet placed itself under an elephants foot, and together, they lifted them up into the air, where the elephants continued their dance.  
"I don't know where my sisters are, but they're sure missing out!" James smiled.  
When the dance ended, the carpets returned the elephants to the ground and flew away. The elephants trumpeted, then bowed.  
"Okay, I've never seen anything like that before." Hildegarde admitted, as the others applauded. "But... is it awesome? I don't know"  
"She doesn't know." Cleo agreed.  
"Well Zandar, you tried." James shrugged.  
"And I'm not done trying." Zandar announced. "In Tangu, there's no such thing as giving up."  
Back at the Hanging Gardens, Amber stepped back from the bamboo.  
"I give up!" She exclaimed.  
The carpet flew over to her, forming itself into a seat. Amber looked at it skeptically, as it beckoned her over. Dusting it off, Amber sat down. The carpet then flew off, causing Amber to drop to the ground. The carpet waved it's tassels mockingly.  
"Amber, there's a tunnel!" Sofia called. "We're going to see where it leads."  
"Nowhere good, I'm sure." Amber sighed.

As girls walked into the cave, they found more bamboo blocking the way.  
"Oh, no!" Madeline groaned. "We _are_ stuck."  
"What we going to do now?" Sofia asked sitting on a rock.  
Suddenly, the girls' amulets started glowing. The next thing they knew, they had a very interesting visitor.  
"Princess Jasmine?!" Madeline gasped.  
"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked.  
"Your amulets summoned me, girls." Jasmine smiled. "When a princess is in trouble, it calls another princess to help."  
"Madeline, did you say 'princess Jasmine'?" Amber asked as she entered the cave. "Princess Jasmine! Where did you come from? Where did she came from?"  
"We don't know." Madeline shrugged. "Gosh, but she's here."  
"And we really need your help." Sofia told Jasmine.  
"Okay, tell me everything." Jasmine instructed.  
"We're trapped." Madeline declared. "And we have no idea how to get out of here!"  
"Well, there is one way." Jasmine mused.  
The princesses went back into the open area. There, Jasmine pointed at a round gap behind the bamboo, high in the sky.  
"We could never fly all the way up here." Sofia sighed. "We can't control our carpet."  
"It doesn't listen to a thing I say." Amber frowned. "There's something wrong with it."  
"Let me see." Jasmine examined the carpet. "Uh-uh. Girls, what you've got is a wild carpet."  
"Wild?" Amber asked.  
"Flying carpets are a lot like horses." Jasmine explained. "Sometimes, they're wild. And when they're wild, you need to tame them. You have to teach them how to listen to you, and follow your orders."  
"How do we do that?" Madeline asked.  
"The most important thing is to not be afraid." Jasmine told them. "If the carpet knows you're afraid, it won't trust you to tell it where to go. It'll just fly all over you."  
Jasmine: It's easy to be frightened when you've never flown before But to tame a wild carpet, leave your fear down on the floor.  
"Sit!" Jasmine ordered.  
The carpet sat.  
"Wow!" Amber gasped.  
Jasmine: Yes to tame a wild carpet, you can't be afraid to try Grab the carpet by the tassels, get set, jump on, and fly!  
The carpet flew into the air, flying wherever Jasmine pointed.  
Jasmine: And if you take a chance and try to reach for the skies Any new adventure can be the ride of your lives  
The carpet stopped before Sofia, Madeline and Amber  
"Ready?" Madeline asked.  
"Let's jump on and fly!" Amber declared.  
They got onto the carpet, and it took off.  
"We've got to lead now." Sofia smiled. "Go left!"  
The carpet obeyed.  
"Let me try." Amber asked. "Left!"  
The carpet turned left again.  
"It's listening!" Madeline cheered. The carpet suddenly veered off. "Oh!" It _was_ listening."  
"Tell it to go right." Amber suggested. "Together."  
The three chorused "Right!".  
"No, left!" Amber yelped, as they flew close to a bamboo tree.  
"Left!" They chorused, and the carpet complied.  
"We're doing it!" Amber cheered.  
Sofia/Madeline/Amber: To tame a wild carpet, we can't be afraid to try We gotta hold on to the tassels and reach up for the sky.  
Jasmine whistled, and her own carpet appeared. Climbing on, she joined them in the air.  
"Ready to get out of here?" She asked.  
"Uh-huh!" Sofia nodded.  
"Then follow me." Jasmine instructed.  
Together, they flew their carpets up and and up, toward the way out.  
Amber: We're riding the wind, up to the clouds, and flying high and fast  
Sofia: We're racing around and having ourselves a blast  
Madeline: What a blast  
Both carpets flew out of the Hanging Gardens, and over the desert.  
All: And if we take a chance and try to reach for the skies Any new adventure can be the ride of our lives. We're having a great adventure on the ride of our lives. The ride of our lives! The ride of our lives!  
The two carpets stopped in mid-air.  
"Thanks for rescuing us, princess Jasmine!" Sofia said gratefully.  
"I didn't rescue you." Jasmine replied. "I just helped you rescue yourselves."  
Jasmine and her carpet flew off into the distance.  
"Bye!" Sofia waved.  
"See ya!" Madeline smiled.  
"Thank you!" Amber called.  
Back at the casbah, Zandar was going for broke.  
"Gather around, everyone!" He called. "I've saved the best attraction for last!"  
"This should be good." Cleo smiled.  
"I'll be the judge of that." Hildegarde said haughtily.  
Zandar clapped his hands, and a group of musicians started playing music. Zandar pirouetted on the spot.  
"That's it?" Hildegarde asked.  
"Come dance, Cleo!" Zandar offered.  
"Me?" Cleo asked. "Okay."  
As Zandar spun her on the dance, Cleo said "Wee!"  
"Join in!" Zandar told the others.  
"Alright!" James performed a high-stepping dance "Whoo, look at this!"  
All the other kids started dancing.  
"Join us, Hildegarde." Zandar offered, holding out his hand.  
Hildegarde took Zandar hand, and they danced together.  
"Alright, I admit it." Hildegarde smiled. "This is awesome!"  
"I know it would be." Zandar said triumphantly.  
"I don't get it, Zander." James said. "We're just dancing. After all of the elephants and flying carpets, why did this impress Hildegarde?"  
"Well I realised that the only show Hildegarde would find truly awesome is a show staring Hildegarde." Zandar smirked.  
Hildegarde danced past them, performing ballet leaps while giggling.  
"So, Zander wins." James noted.  
"I always do." Zandar chuckled.  
Sofia, Madeline and Amber were still flying over the desert when Sofia spotted a familiar-looking mountain.  
"Amber, Madeline, look!" She pointed "Tangu Peak!"  
"Great!" Amber beamed. "Let see how fast this little carpet can go!"  
The three girls flew to Tangu Peak at top speed.  
"Uh, oh." Madeline said suddenly.  
"What?" Amber asked.  
"It looks like everyone's leaving." Madeline noted, as several carriages flew away from the mountain. "The party's over."  
"You were right, Amber." Sofia admited. "We should have taken the coach. Sorry, Amber."  
"Sorry, Amber." Madeline sighed. "We promised you we'd have a great time, but we just ruined your whole day."  
"Girls, you did not ruin my day." Amber smiled.  
"What?" Sofia asked.  
"We got to tame a wild carpet, see the whole kingdom, and meet princess Jasmine." Amber summarised. "It was the best day, and I didn't want to go because I was scared of trying something new. But you said it would be an adventure, and you were right. It was! Thank you both."  
"Any time, Amber." Sofia smiled.  
"That's what sisters are for." Madeline declared.  
The carpet tapped Amber's back with it's tassel.  
"Oh." Amber looked back. "Thank you too, carpet."  
The carpet landed just as James and Zandar were exiting the casbah.  
"Hey, what happened to your guys?" Zandar asked.  
"We... got a little lost." Sofia shrugged.  
"You missed a great party." James told them.  
"Well, we had quite the adventure." Amber replied.  
Their carpet jumped up and down, making the girls giggle.  
"Glad to hear it." Zandar smiled. "Alright, let's head back to the palace for the concert."  
"There's a concert after the party?" Amber asked.  
"Yep." Zandar nodded. "That's the way we fly in Tangu. Follow me."  
Zandar and James got on their carpets and flew off.  
"Amber, if you want to take the coach to the concert, that's fine with us." Madeline said worriedly.  
"Oh, I think we'd be quicker to take the carpet don't you?" Amber grinned.  
The carpet flew over to them.  
"Ready for another adventure?" Amber asked.  
"Always." Sofia smiled.  
The three princesses climbed onto the carpet and took off into the sky. They flew into the Hanging Gardens, right through some flowered vines, and went under another flock of flying horses, watching them from below. As they flew on, they all held hands, while wearing their flowery necklaces.  
All: And if we take a chance and try to reach for the skies Any new adventure can be the ride of our lives. We're having a great adventure on the ride of our lives. The ride of our lives! The ride of our lives!


	13. Chapter 13

**Finding Clover**

Sofia and Madeline wandered out into the castle's front garden.  
"Clover!" Sofia called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
Madeline spotted a pile of radishes that was starting to collapse, and a very familiar sound.  
"Where could he be?" Madeline asked, leading Sofia to the pile.  
The pile totally collapsed, revealing Clover inside, a half-eaten radish in his paw.  
"Ah-ha!" Sofia cheered. "We found you!"  
"Ah, I thought I had you two that time." Clover chuckled.  
"You did." Madeline smiled. "Until you started to eat your hiding place."  
"It was too delicious to resist!" Clover shrugged. "Okay, princesses, I'm it. It's your turn to hide."  
"We wish we could, Clover, but we've got to go." Sofia sighed. "We promised Amber we'd help her pick out a new tiara."  
"Alright, uh, how about we play more after?" Clover suggested.  
"Sorry, Clover, but after we help Amber, we have archery class, then Dance class and mandolin lessons..." Madeline recited. "But we'll do something later, promise."  
As the girls walked away, Clover hopped in their direction.  
"But when?" He asked.  
Just then, Robin and Mia flew in.  
"Hi, Clover." Mia greeted him. "Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah." Clover groaned. "Sofia and Madeline are so busy these days. They never have time for me anymore."  
"Oh, that's too bad." Mia sighed.  
"I thought they were taking you to the magic show tomorrow." Robin recollected.  
"Oh, right, I forgot all about that!" Clover perked up. "Yo, I know what I'm going to do! After the magic show, I'm going to plan the whole rest of the day for Sofia, Madeline and me! We'll do all of their favorite things; Go kididdleberry picking, play some hopscotch, have some cuddle time. It's going to be... wait for it... Clover, Madeline and Sofia day! Bom, bom, bom!"  
Later, everyone was watching the magic show.  
"And... wazza-wazzoo!" The magician declared, waving a cloth over his hand, with a dove appearing in-between.  
The crowd "Ooh"ed.  
"Ooh, good trick." Sofia said to Clover, who was sat on her lap.  
"Now, behold, dear princess and princes." The magician, known as Boswell, announced, holding out his hat. "As I place this precious dove into my empty hat."  
After the dove entered the hat, Boswell waved his hand over the brim.  
"Then I say the magic words..." Boswell reached in and pulled out a spotted rabbit. "Wazza-wazzoo!"  
The crowd applauded.  
"Now that's an even better trick!" Clover declared.  
"Please say a kind hello to my trusty magic bunny, Mr. Cuddles!" Boswell declared.  
The crowd applauded again.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you." Boswell bowed. "Oh, it's great to be here at Enchancia castle. You're the best crowd ever! And now, for my grand finale, I present for your royal enjoyment, a trick sure to dazzle and amaze: My one and only vanishing box!"  
Boswell showed off a man sized box with a blue curtain covering the front.  
"Oh, this should be good." James smiled.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you." Boswell smiled. "But first, I need a volunteer."  
"Me, me, me, me, me, me!" James jumped up, waving his hand.  
"Step right here, young prince." Boswell instructed.  
As James ran on stage, Boswell opened the vanishing box's curtain.  
"Now, watch carefully as I place cute, fluffy Mr. Cuddles inside the vanishing box." He declared, doing as he said he would, then closing the curtain. "Dear prince, it would be my honor if you were to say the magic words."  
"Wazza-wazzoo!" James declared.  
"Now, let us see what our young magician has done!" Boswell announced, drawing back the curtain to reveal that Mr. Cuddles had vanished.  
The crowd gasped.  
"Brilliant!" James smiled.  
"Alas, I know what you're all thinking." Boswell said. "'Where oh where has poor Mr. Cuddles gone? But do not fear, for I, the amazing Boswell, can bring Mr. Cuddles back, with a little help from my royal volunteer. Prince James, would you please step inside the box... if you dare?"  
"I do." James nodded.  
The crowd gasped as James entered the box, Boswell closing the curtain behind him.  
"Wazza-wazzoo!" Boswell chanted, drawing back the curtain to reveal James, holding Mr. Cuddles in his arms.  
The crowd cheered and applauded once more.  
"Look at that!" Boswell declared. "Mr. Cuddles is back! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Mr. Cuddles took a bow.  
"Alright, Mr. Cuddles!" Clover cheered. "Whoa, you da hare! ...Must be nice, being the star of the show."  
The audience began to disperse.  
"Did you enjoy the show, Clover?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, yeah!" Clover beamed. "Was Mr. Cuddles great or what? Can you imagine getting all that applause and attention every day? Now that's the life!"  
"I've never really thought about it." Sofia mused. "But I guess it could be exciting."  
"Well, if you want something exciting, you just wait." Clover grinned. "Because I, the amazing Clover, am about to take you on an afternoon of adventure. Prepare yourself for... wait for it... Clover, Madeline and Sofia day! Bom, bom, bom!"  
Sofia and Madeline giggled.  
"Clover, Madeline and Sofia day?" Madeline asked.  
"Yeah!" Clover nodded. "I planned the whole day, just for us!"  
"WHOOOA!" Cried a voice from above, as Minimus crashed into a bush.  
"Oh, Minimus!" Sofia smiled.  
"Sorry about that!" Minimus apologized. "I'm working on my landings. And my take offs, and everything in-between..."  
"What are you doing here?" Madeline asked.  
"We have flying derby practice." Minimus flapped his wings for emphasis. "Remember?"  
"Oh, my gosh." Sofia gasped. "We completely forgot!"  
"We have to go." Madeline told Clover.  
"But it's... wait for it... Clover, Madeline and Sofia day! Bom, bom, bom!" Clover protested. "There's going to be skedaddle berries, hopscotch, cuddle time..."  
"We can't let the team down." Sofia said. "We really have to practice."  
"She's just being nice." Minimus interjected. "I'm the one who has to practice."  
Sofia and Madeline got on Minimus.  
"Come on, girls..." Clover pleaded.  
"Sorry, Clover." Madeline apologized.  
"We'll do something later, okay?" Sofia offered.  
Minimus took off, carrying the girls into the sky.

"That's what you said yesterday." Clover pouted.  
Robin flew in.  
"Where's Sofia and Madeline?" She asked, as Mia landed beside her. "What happened to your big day, Clover?"  
"They had other plans... again." Clover sighed.  
Suddenly, Mr. Cuddles, using a stream of ribbons, repelled down the side of Boswell's carriage.  
"Oh, look, Mr. Cuddles!" Mia pointed, as the bunny started hopping away.  
"Wow, hey , Mr. Cuddles!" Clover called, catching up to him. "Great show."  
"Thank you." Mr. Cuddles smiled. "But the name's not Mr. Cuddles. It's Lawrence."  
"Lawrence?" Clover repeated  
"The amazing Boswell named me Mr. Cuddles." Lawrence revealed. "I never did like that name."  
Lawrence started hopping away again.  
"Yo, wait, where ya going?" Clover asked.  
"I'm quitting." Lawrence declared. "I am a serious actor, not a magician's prop!"  
"Whoa, wait, but Mr. Cudd- I mean Lawrence, you're the star of the show." Clover told him. "Everybody loves you."  
"You want the job? It's yours." Lawrence said, hopping away again. "Boswell is going to need a new magic bunny."  
"Mr. Cuddles? Mr. Cuddles?" Boswell called as he emerged from the carriage. "Mr. Cuddles?"  
"This is it." Clover smiled. "My golden opportunity."  
"Opportunity to do what?" Robin asked.  
"To be a star!" Clover declared. "Sofia and Madeline don't need me around, so... it's time to join up with someone who does."  
"You can't leave." Robin told him.  
"What about Sofia and Madeline?" Mia asked.  
"Yeah, they're going to miss you." Robin added.  
"You kidding'?" Clover snorted. "They're so busy, they won't even notice I'm gone."  
"Mr. Cuddles!" Boswell called again.  
"Alright, alright." Clover breathed. "Opportunity hops!"  
"Clover, wait!" Mia called, as Clover hopped toward Boswell. "Don't go!"  
"Where did that rabbit go?" Boswell asked, as Clover stopped at his feet. "Well, well, well. Where did you came from, my little furry friend?"  
Boswell picked Clover up. Shortly after, the carriage left the castle.  
"I'm the new magic bunny!" Clover cheered from the window. "I'm goanna be a star!"  
"I can't believe he left." Mia told Robin.  
The next morning, Sofia was the first twin to awaken.  
"Rise and shine, Clover." She called, wandering over to Clover's cushion. Finding it empty (Save for half a carrot), she called again. "Clover?"  
Robin and Mia landed on the window sill.  
"Uh, he's gone." Robin said.  
"Gone?" Sofia asked. "Where?"  
"He joined the magic show." Robin revealed.  
"How could he just leave?" Sofia asked.  
"He said... you didn't need him around anymore." Robin mumbled.  
"But that's not true!" Sofia protested.  
"He said you'd be too busy to even notice he was gone." Mia recollected.  
"Oh, no." Sofia sighed, leaning back against a cushion.  
"What's going on?" Madeline asked, having by roused by all the noise.  
"Clover's run off with the magician." Sofia told her. "He thought we didn't have time for him anymore!"  
"This is all our fault." Madeline sighed. "He kept asking us to do things, but we were too busy!"  
"I wish he could have told us how felt." Sofia admitted. "Then we could have made more time."  
"Oh, girls." Mia leapt onto the window seat. "It's not your fault that you have a lot of things to do."  
"Well, now we just have one thing to do." Madeline declared, as she and Sofia raced into their closet.  
"What's that?" Robin asked.  
Sofia and Madeline came out, carrying their flying derby outfits.  
"We've got to find Clover." Sofia announced. "And ask him to come home."  
"We're coming with you." Robin smiled.  
As they got outside, they heard a cry of "Sofia! Madeline!" It was Crackle, landing right in front of them.  
"Oh, hi, Crackle." Madeline said.  
"I came to surprise Clover." Crackle smiled, dashing around excitedly. "Where's my Clover? Where's my Clover?"  
"Clover's not here." Sofia admitted. "He's gone."  
"Gone?" Crackle asked. "Where?"  
Soon after, the girls opened the door to Minimus' stable.  
"Minimus?" Madeline called.  
"What's wrong, girls?" Minimus asked through a mouthful of hay.  
"Clover left with the travelling magic show." Sofia informed him. "And we need to find him."  
"Dragon!" Minimus, spotting Crackle, reared back. "Dragon in the stable! Dragon in the stable!"  
"Don't worry, I'm house-trained!" Crackle let loose a smal cloud of fire, which she hurriedly put out.  
"Just don't set anything on fire, okay?" Minimus asked.  
"Minimus, we don't know where the magic show went." Madeline admitted. "But we thought that if we fly over the roads, it'll be easier to spot them."  
"So, will you help us?" Sofia asked. "Please?"  
"Climb aboard, princesses." Minimus kneeled down.  
"Oh, I'm coming too!" Crackle smiled. "You never know when a dragon might come in handy!"  
They all took to the air.  
"Everybody look for a red covered wagon." Madeline instructed.  
"We're coming for you, Clover!" Crackle yelled, accidentally letting loose a stream of fire that Minimus narrowly dodged.  
"Watch where you're breathing here, little miss fire hazard!" Minimus told her.  
"Sorry!" Crackle apologized.  
Meanwhile, in a small village, Boswell was performing for a modest audience.  
"Wazza-wazzoo!" He chanted, pulling a vase full of flowers from out of thin air.  
Clover was waiting backstage.  
"Hey, you ready for your first show, kid?" The dove asked in a deep, gravelly voice.  
"Oh, yeah!" Clover smiled. "Ready to be a star!"  
Boswell, came in, placing the vase on a stand.  
"it's ShowTime." He declared. "Places, everyone!"  
The dove flew into the inside pocket of Boswell's jacket. Boswell held out his hat for Clover.  
"Your place is in the hat." The dove told him.  
"Oh, yeah, right!" Clover chuckled. "In the hat!"  
Clover leapt into the hat. Boswell pushed his head down lightly.  
"Don't worry." The dove whispered. "You'll do great, kid."  
Putting his hat on his head, Boswell went back onstage.  
"Wazza-wazzoo!" He called, revealing the dove.  
The crowd cheered.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen..." Boswell removed his hat.  
"Whoa!" Clover yelped, unprepared for being turned upside-down.  
"...Watch as I place this dove into my hat." Boswell mimed putting the dove in his hat, but the bird instead clung to the brim, hidden from view.  
"Hey, kid, you're on!" The dove whispered.  
"And wazza-wazzoo!" Boswell turned his hat right-side-up again, causing Clover to fall onto his waiting palm.  
The crowd gasped and cheered.  
"May I introduce my magic bunny: Mr. Cuddles!" Boswell announced.  
"Hey, the name's Clover!" Clover insisted.  
"Mr. Cuddles, everyone!" Boswell declared, as the crowd cheered more.  
"I told you, I-" Clover stopped as he heard the cheering. "Whoa. You can call me Mr. Cuddles, or whatever you want. Just kept that applause a-coming, baby!"  
After the show, Clover and the dove raced back into the carriage.  
"Oh-ho-ho, you're a natural!" The dove chuckled. "I've never seen anything like it! You had the audience eaten' outta yer paw!""  
"I know." Clover chuckled. "It's Clover time!"  
"You're a star, kid!" The dove smiled.  
"I am." Clover grinned. "A star, wow!" He took a bite out of a carrot. "If only Sofia and Madeline could've seen that show. They would've loved it!"  
"Who are they?" The dove asked.  
"The princesses at the castle where I used to live." Clover told him. "We were friends. Good friends..."  
"Hey, are you okay, kid?" The dove asked.  
"Yeah." Clover sighed. "It's just that I... I kind of miss them."  
"Hey, can I ask ya something'?" The dove inquired. "If you were such good friends, why'd ya leave?"  
"They got so busy, they didn't have any time for me." Clover explained.  
"Well, come on." The dove said." Don't you ever get busy?"  
"Not really, no." Clover shrugged.  
"Well, most people do." The dove pointed out. "But that doesn't mean they love you any less."

"Huh, you sure about that?" Clover asked.  
"I'm sure." The dove nodded. "But hey, you're here now, and you're a big star. That's gotta feel better then all the friends in the world, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." Clover sighed.  
"Alright, I'm goanna go get ready for the next show." The dove declared. "You should do the same. Welcome to your new life, kid. You'll get used to it."  
The dove flew off, leaving Clover alone.

Clover: I don't know what I'm doing here I wish that I could just Disappear  
But then how long Would I have to roam 'Til I found my way Back home  
How could I go Why did I go I didn't know I'd miss them so  
I'm not even in the mood To snack No food will bring My best friends back  
Sofia and Madeline were still flying through the skies.  
Sofia: When you have made A friend so true He cheers you up When you feel blue  
Madeline: You'll never think You'll see the day When he picks up And goes away  
Both: Why did he go How could he go Didn't he know We need him so  
We'll search In every cart and shack Until we have Our best friend back  
"Look, there's a wagon!" Minimus shouted.  
"No, that's a vegetable cart." Sofia shook her head.  
"Aw, Clover loves vegetables." Crackle sighed.  
"We can't give up!" Madeline declared. "Keep looking!"  
"There's a covered wagon!" Mia smiled.  
They dived down to inspect the wagon, only to find a woman and her two daughters, who waved at them.  
Sofia: How long must we look 'til we find him And what will he say when we do Madeline: What will it take to remind him Of the good times we've been through  
Sofia and Madeline/Clover: Why did he/I go How could he/I go Clover: I didn't know I'd miss them so  
Sofia/Madeline: We'll search in every Cart and shack In every barn And tall haystack  
Clover: I gotta get things Back on track And somehow find a way  
Sofia/Madeline: We'll keep searching Come what may  
Sofia and Madeline/Clover: Until we/I get Our/my best friend back  
As Clover hung his head in misery, the carriage door, opened. The dove flew back into his cage, and Boswell walked in.  
"It's show time!" He declared, offering his hat.  
"Heya, bunny boy!" The dove into Boswell's pocket. "Time to get in the hat."  
"Right." Clover sighed. "Back in the hat."  
Clover hopped back into Boswell's hat.  
Back in the skies, Crackle spotted something.  
"Hey, look!" She pointed. "There's a covered wagon, and it's red!"  
"Whoaaa!" Sofia and Madeline yelped as Minimus dived sharply, making a rough land.  
The wagon wasn't Boswell's. It belonged to a familiar-looking fortune teller.  
"Oh, it's not the magician." Sofia groaned.  
"I am better then magician!" The fortune teller boasted. "I am the greatest fortune teller in this life, and the next; Madam Ubetchya! All-seeing, all-knowing, all-know-it-all!"  
"Wait." Madeline looked at Ubetchya. "We've met before."  
"I wouldn't know." Ubetchya shrugged. "Please, sit, sit!"  
"No thanks." Sofia declined. "We're looking for our pet bunny, Clover. He ran off with the magic show, and we have to bring him home."  
"Runaway bunny?" Ubetchya asked, holding out her hands. "About yay big?"  
"Yes." Madeline nodded.  
"Long, floppy ears?" Ubetchya continued.  
"Yes, yes." Sofia smiled.  
"Cute, fuzzy tail?" Ubetchya pressed. "Answers to 'Clover'?"  
"That's him!" Madeline cheered.  
"She's good." Minimus whispered.  
"Uh-huh!" Crackle agreed.  
"i haven't seen him. "Ubetchya admitted. "However, perhaps my crystal ball has." She gestured to the table on which the ball resided. "Please."  
Sofia and Madeline sat at the table.  
"Crystal ball, don't be funny!" Ubetchya chanted. "Help me find these young girl's bunny!"

An image of Clover appeared inside the crystal ball.  
"Yes, I see a sad bunny." Ubetchya declared.  
"Whoa." Sofia gasped.  
"He must miss me so much." Crackle sighed.  
The image changed to Boswell and Clover on stage.  
"That's Clover!" Madeline beamed.  
"Where is he?" Crackle asked, putting her claws on the crystal ball. Dragging it back, Ubetchya looked closer.  
"I see a green bell tower." She announced.  
"We've seen that tower before." Sofia declared. "It's in Somerset village."  
"That's just through these woods." Ubetchya told them.  
"Let's go, go, go!" Crackle yelled.  
The girls got back on Minimus.  
"Thanks, madam Ubetchya" Madeline grinned.  
"You betchya." Ubetchya smiled.  
Minimus flew up into the sky.  
"Follow us!" Sofia told the others.  
Back in Boswell's carriage, Clover was gathering up carrots.  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" The dove flew in. "Another great show, kid! Hey, what are ya doing'?"  
"I'm goin' home." Clover declared.  
"Why would you do that?" The dove asked.  
"Well, being a star is great." Clover admitted. "But having friends like Sofia and Madeline? That's better."  
"Gee, I wish I had friends like that." The dove said. "Well, good luck, kid."  
"Thanks, magic dove." Clover smiled as he made to leave.  
Boswell suddenly entered the carriage.  
"Oh, we have a huge crowd tonight." He announced. "It's going to be- Hey, where do you think you're going?"  
Clover tried to hop around Boswell, but the magician snatched him up.  
"I'm not about to have another bunny run out on me." Boswell said, putting Clover in his hat. "Into the hat with you. Five minutes 'til show time."  
"Sorry kid." The dove whispered, jumping on Boswell's shoulder.  
Meanwhile, the others had reached Somerset village.  
"There's the bell tower!" Sofia pointed.  
"And there's a wagon!" Crackle pointed. "And another wagon, and another one, and another, and... Why are there so many wagons?"  
"They must belong to all the people who have come to see the magic show!" Madeline realised. "See? There it is!"  
Down in a small field, Boswell was putting on his show.  
"Hold on." Minimus declared. "We're going in!"  
Minimus dived down, hitting the ground hard.  
"Watch out!" Mia gasped.  
"Minimus!" Robin groaned.  
"Sorry." Minimus said sheepishly. "Still working on my landings."  
The girls ran to Boswell's wagon. Opening the door, they spotted Clover in Boswell's hat.  
"Clover!" They chorused.  
"Sofia, Madeline!" Clover beamed, as the girls ran to Clover. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, Clover, we've been looking for you everywhere." Sofia told him.  
"You have?" Clover asked.  
"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded.  
"But how'd you find time with all the lessons and practices and princess things?" Clover asked.  
"We know we have a lot of things to do, but you mean more to us then all that stuff." Sofia declared.  
"We skipped them." Madeline added. "Because none of those things are as important as you are."  
"Really?" Clover smiled.  
"Really." Sofia smiled back. "We're sorry we weren't spending enough time with you, and we'll make it up to you if you come back."  
"We miss you so much." Madeline added.  
"I miss you too, kids." Clover admitted, leaping into Sofia's arms.  
Boswell suddenly entered the carriage.  
"What are you doing with my magic bunny?" He growled.  
"Mr. Boswell, it's us." Sofia replied. "Princess Sofia and princess Madeline. This is our rabbit, Clover."  
"I don't see any collar." Boswell pointed out. "No name tag. This rabbit is my bunny now."  
"But he's our friend, and he wants to come home with us." Madeline protested.  
Boswell snatched Clover out of their arms.  
"Clover!" Sofia cried.  
"He's Mr. Cuddles." Boswell corrected her. "If you want to see him, fell free to buy tickets to the show."  
"We'll go to the castle." Madeline threatened. "We'll get the guards. We'll get our dad!"  
"Oh, you can try." Boswell sneered, forcing Clover into his hat. "But we leave Enchancia on a four-kingdom tour right after the show. So say goodbye, Mr. Cuddles, and good day, princesses."  
"But-" Sofia gasped.  
"I said good day!" Boswell stormed out.  
"Sofia, Madeline!" Clover called.  
The girls rushed outside.  
"Where's Clover?" Crackle asked.  
"He wants to come home, but the magician won't let him leave." Madeline explained. "He's taking Clover to another kingdom!"  
"We have to figure out a way to save him!" Sofia added. "We just need a plan! Any ideas?"  
"Oh, oh, oh!" Crackle jumped up and down. "I have a bunch of ideas!"  
"Any ideas that don't involve fire?" Minimus asked.  
"Uhh, no." Crackle admitted.  
"I know." Madeline declared, "Every show, Boswell picks someone to go inside the magic box."  
"And that person always ends up holding the magic bunny!" Sofia smiled.  
"And Clover is the magic bunny!" Robin added.  
"One of us just needs to volunteer for the trick, and Clover will end up right in her arms." Madeline summarised. "Then we can fly off on Minimus."  
"But Boswell knows who you both are." Minimus pointed out. "He'll never pick either of you!"  
"Oh, you're right." Sofia agreed "Whoever goes on will need a disguise."  
"But where are we going to find one?" Robin asked.  
The sound of a throat clearing drew their attention. It was Madame Ubetchya, holding up a cloak.  
"I knew you'd need this." She said.  
"She is good!" Crackle smiled.  
"Uh-huh." Minimus agreed.  
"You can wear it, Sofia." Madeline told her sister. "You're faster then me, and you'll need that speed to get away from Boswell."  
"If you say so." Sofia nodded.  
Boswell was nearing the end of his show.  
"Wazza-wazzoo!" He yelled, pulling the trick with the dove.  
"Sensational!" A woman cheered.  
The friends were watching from an alleyway.  
"It's almost time." Madeline whispered. "Good luck, Sof."  
"How do I look?" Sofia asked, tightening the cloak.  
"Not like Sofia." Minimus said.  
"Great." Madeline nodded. "Everyone ready?"  
The animal spoke in the affirmative.  
"Yep, we're your wingmen!" Minimus raised a wing.  
"And wing ladies." Crackle added.  
"You know it." Robin agreed.  
"Thanks." Sofia took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes."  
Sofia joined the crowd, while the others watched from on high.  
"And wazza-wazzoo!" Boswell chanted, holding Clover in his palm, who in turn was balancing a ball on his back paw. "Mr. Cuddles, everyone!"  
The crowd applauded.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Boswell smirked. "Oh, it's great to be here in Somerset! And now, ladies, gentlemen, it is time for my grand finale: The vanishing box! First, I need a volunteer."  
"Me, me, me!" Sofia held her hand up. "I mean..." She cleared her throat, then spoke in a deeper voice. "Me, me!"  
"Yes, you in the cloak!" Boswell beckoned her closer.  
Sofia got on stage, sharing a look with Clover.  
"First, Mr. Cuddles goes inside the vanishing box." Boswell announced, putting Clover inside. "Then you, young lady, say the magic words."  
"Wazza-wazzoo!" Sofia called.  
Boswell drew back the curtain, revealing no Clover within. The crowd gasped.  
"And now, young lady, it's your turn to step inside." Boswell instructed.  
Sofia got inside the box, and the curtain was drawn.  
"Very good!" Boswell smiled.  
Inside the box, Sofia saw Clover slip in through a back curtain.  
"So that's how the trick works." Sofia noted.  
"Sofia?" Clover gasped.  
"I'm here to rescue you, Clover." Sofia told him.

Sofia picked up Clover and snuck out the back of the box.  
"And wazza-wazzoo!" Boswell declared, opening the curtain to reveal the empty box.  
"They're gone!" A man gasped.  
"What?!" Boswell yelped, checking the box. "Oops. Er, my magic was a little _too_ amazing! I'll be right back."  
Looking through the back flap, Boswell saw Sofia running out of the back door of the carriage.  
"You!" He snarled. "Come back with my magic bunny!"  
As Boswell chased after Sofia, Robin and Mia flew in, using some string to trip him up. He got back up and continued the chase.  
"Sofia, he's catching up!" Clover yelled.  
"Hold on, Clover!" Sofia told him.  
Sofia slid under a cart. Boswell tried to follow, but fell on his back.  
"Whoa!" Clover smiled. "Nice move, princess!"  
"Thanks." Sofia grinned. "Me and Madeline learned it in dance class."  
They ended up running into a dead end. Boswell advanced on them.  
"Uh-oh, he's back." Clover quivered. "Ya learn anything else in dance class?"  
"Don't worry." Sofia told him. "We have a plan."  
Sofia whistled, and Madeline, riding Minimus dived in.  
"Whoaaa!" Minimus yelped, sliding as he hit the ground, stopping at Sofia's side. "Nailed it! How about that?"  
"It was great, Minimus." Madeline told him, as Sofia and Clover got on.  
Boswell glared at them.  
"Ah, there's only one way out." Minimus trembled.  
"Let's go!" Madeline said.  
As Minimus took to the air, Boswell leapt on him, grabbing Clover before dropping off.  
"Gotcha!" He crowed triumphantly.  
"Oh, no!" Sofia gasped. "Turn back!"  
I'm not letting you go again." Boswell told Clover.  
Minimus dived at Boswell, who ducked, and started running.  
"Here I come, Clover!" Crackle dived towards Boswell.  
"Crackle?" Clover gasped. "You came too?"  
"Of course I did." Crackle smiled. "You're my Clover!"  
Crackle breathed fire on Boswell's foot. Screaming in pain, Boswell threw Clover up in the air, and Crackle caught him.  
"Hold on!" Crackle told Clover as she flew upwards.  
Boswell raced to a nearby fountain, and jumped into the water, extinguishing the flame.  
Up above, Crackle passed Clover to Sofia and Madeline.  
"Alright, Crackle!" Madeline cheered.  
"I told you it'd be handy having a dragon around, Minimus!" Crackle smirked.  
Down below, Boswell growled in defeat.  
"Thanks for getting' me out of there, girls." Clover smiled.  
The girls hugged him.  
"Clover, next time, if you have a problem, promise you'll come talk to us before you go off and join a magic show?" Sofia asked.  
"You got it." Clover agreed. "You know, one good thing came out of this; I've never been on a flying horse before. This is great!"  
"How about we make a day of it?" Madeline suggested. "It'll be... wait for it..."  
"A Sofia, Madeline and Clover day!" The girls said together. "Bom, bom, bom!"  
"Bom, bom, bom!" Clover added.  
The three friends laughed.  
"And... wait for it..." Sofia added. "Crackle and Minimus and Mia and Robin day, too! Bom, bom, bom!"  
"Bom, bom, bom!" They all chorused together, as they flew home.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Amulet of Avalor**

A shoeless Sofia and Madeline danced out of their closet.  
"One two, three, one, two, three..." Sofia recited.  
"I can't wait to dance at the ball tonight!" Madeline cheered.  
"You can't go without your tiaras." Mia said, she and Robin holding them aloft.  
"And don't forget your shoes!" Clover declared, wearing Sofia's shoe's on his front paws. "Cha, cha, cha..."  
The animals helped the girls don their missing items.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Robin yelped. "One more thing."  
She hopped over to Sofia's amulet, breathed on it, then wiped it with her wing.  
"There." She smiled.  
"Now you're all ready for the ball." Mia declared.  
"What would we do without you?" Sofia asked.  
"I guess you'd do all this stuff by yourselves." Clover answered.  
"That's not what she meant." Madeline chuckled.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Scatter!" Robin yelled.  
The animals went into hiding, just as Roland opened the door.  
"Girls, I have a surprise for you and sisters." He declared.  
"Really?" Sofia asked.  
"What is it?" Madeline inquired.  
"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Roland smirked. "Now, come meet me in the hall, and I'll show you."  
After Roland left the room, the animals came out of hiding.  
"See you later." Sofia waved.  
"Alright." Clover nodded. "But if the surprise happens to be made of carrot cake..."  
"We'll bring you back a piece." Madeline smiled.  
Shortly after, the girls and Amber were following Roland down the hall.  
"Come along, girls." He smiled. "Your surprise is right this way."  
"I can't wait to find out what it is." Sofia smiled.  
"Me either." Amber agreed.  
They continued walking, through a hallway lined with suit of armor, and up to an ornate gold gate. Roland opened the gate, revealing a room lined with all sorts of jewelery.  
"Where are we?" Madeline asked.  
"It's the castle jewel room!" Amber beamed. "My favorite room in the whole kingdom!"  
"Wow." Sofia gasped. "There are so many beautiful things in here."  
"And every single one would look great on me!" Amber boasted.  
"Well, I'm glad you feel that way." Roland smiled. "Because, as a special treat, you can each pick out a jewel to wear to tonight's ball. Surprise!"  
"Thank you so much!" Madeline smiled.  
"Yes, daddy." Amber agreed. "Thank you!"  
The girls looked around.  
"But how will I ever choose?" Amber smiled.  
"Should I pick these crystals, or this ruby ring, or these-" Sofia's search was interrupted when she spotted a strange creature. "Oh!"  
A pair of larger creature screeched from above. The little one jumped down and stalked Sofia, growling lightly.  
"What are those?" Sofia asked.  
"The griffins." Amber replied.  
"I've never seen one before." Madeline gazed at the baby griffin.  
"That's because they stay up here, in the jewel room, guarding the castle treasure." Roland declared. "They make perfect guards, because griffins like anything shiny, like gold and gems."  
"They're not the only ones." Amber smiled.  
"He looks so... different." Sofia said of the baby griffin.  
"Griffins are half-eagle and half-lion." Roland explained. "Notice how they have feathers and fur."  
"He's so cute." Madeline stroked the baby griffin's head.  
"Yes, this one's just a baby." Roland said.  
"Oooh, pretty jewel." The baby griffin gazed at Madeline's amulet.  
"Oh, thank you." Madeline smiled.  
"Did you just thank the griffin?" Roland asked.  
"No, no!" Madeline said quickly. "I, ah, I was just... thanking you for telling us about them!"  
"The search is over!" Amber declared, holding up a gem-encrusted gold necklace." I found the perfect necklace!"  
"It's beautiful!" Sofia gasped.  
"Now what are you going to choose, girls?" Roland asked.  
"Hmm." Sofia thought. "How about this bracelet?"  
"Nice choice." Amber smiled.  
"And here's one that would look great on me!" Madeline picked up a similar-looking one.

Constable Myles entered the room.  
"Your majesty, the royal guard is ready for your inspection." He declared.  
"Yes, constable Myes, of course." Roland nodded. "Come along, girls."  
As they left the room, the baby griffin snuck out behind them, hiding until they were gone.  
Later, Sofia, Madeline and Amber were in Sofia's room, admiring their new jewelry.  
"This necklace makes my sparkling eyes look even more sparkly." Amber looked at herself in a mirror.  
"It really looks nice on you, Amber." Madeline agreed. "And I love this bracelet. It matches my eyes."  
Unbeknownst to any of them, the baby griffin slipped in through the window.  
"I have an idea." Amber said suddenly.  
"What?" Sofia asked.  
"Let's try on each other's new jewels." Amber said. "Madeline can try on my necklace, you can try her bracelet, and I can try yours. It'll be like two surprises in one night!"  
"But then I'd have to take off my amulet." Madeline noted.  
"So?" Amber asked.  
"When dad gave them to us, he told us they were very special necklaces, and we promised never to take them off." Sofia explained.  
"Oh, it'd just be for a minute." Amber smiled.  
"I don't know..." Madeline mumbled.  
"An itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny minute." Amber pleaded.  
"I don't know..." Madeline frowned.  
"Just one itsby-bitsy minute?" Amber beseeched.  
"Oh, okay." Madeline agreed, taking off the amulet. "But just for a minute."  
"Are you sure, Maddie?" Sofia asked.  
"It's just for a minute." Madeline shrugged. "What's the harm?"  
Madeline put her amulet on a table. The baby griffin watched from his perch on Sofia's bed.  
The girls went to the dresser, where they all traded jewelry.  
"See, Madeline?" Amber smiled. "No big deal." She gazed at the bracelet. "But _that's_ a big deal."  
As the girls giggled, the griffin dived down from the bed, grabbed Madeline's amulet, and flew out the window.  
"Okay, let's change back." Madeline handed Amber back her necklace, and returned to the table, finding her amulet missing. "It's gone!"  
"What is, Madeline?" Sofia asked.  
"My amulet." Madeline gasped. "Where'd it go?"  
Amber saw some marks on the table.  
"What are those?" She asked.  
"They look like scratches." Sofia noted.  
"But how did they get there?" Amber asked.  
"I don't know, but I've got to find my amulet." Madeline declared.  
"Oh, don't worry." Amber assured her. "I'm sure it just fell on the floor."  
They quickly checked the floor around the table, then expanded their search to the rest of the room.  
"Oh, where is it?" Madeline groaned.  
"It's got to be in here somewhere." Amber lifted up a bedsheet.  
"I've got to find it before the ball!" Madeline exclaimed. "I can't let dad see I lost it!"  
"I'll go get someone to help us look." Amber declared, walking out of the room.  
"I'll come with you." Sofia followed.  
"Clover, Mia, Robin!" Madeline called.  
Clover came from out of his hiding place, while Robin and Mia flew in through the window.  
"I can't find my amulet" Madeline told them.  
Mia responded in what Madeline heard as chirps.  
"What did you say, Mia?" Madeline asked.  
Robin chirped along with her.  
"I don't understand you either, Robin!" Madeline groaned.  
Clover stepped up, but all Madeline could hear was sniffing noises.  
"It's because I don't have my amulet." Madeline gasped. "It gave me the power to talk to animals. But now that the amulet's gone, so's the power! If I can't talk to you anymore, I don't know what I'll do."  
The animals hung their heads sadly.  
"I'll just have to find my amulet!" Madeline declared. "Maybe you can help me search for it?"  
As the animals nodded, a scream issued from the hall.  
"What was that?" Madeline wondered. "I'll be right back."  
As Madeline left the room, Clover turned to the birds.  
"Alright, you two, atten-hut!" He barked.  
The birds straightened up.  
"You can still understand me, right?" Clover asked.  
"Loud and clear." Robin confirmed.  
"Then it's up to us to find that amulet." Clover declared. "We've got paws, and we've got claws, and we'll search every nook and cranny in this room. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, sir!" Mia saluted.  
"Count me in!" Robin smiled.  
Meanwhile, the royal siblings entered the dining room, the source of the scream.  
"Violet, what is it?" Sofia asked the servant girl.  
"What's all this screaming about?" Amber asked.  
"I heard it from the other side of the castle." James declared.  
"The queen asked me to set the table for the ball." Violet explained. "So I put the golden goblets here, here and here. But now, they're gone, gone, and gone!"  
Madeline noticed some familiar markings on the table.  
"Those scratches are just like the ones on my dresser." She gasped.  
"What do you mean, 'scratches on your dresser'?" James asked.  
"We saw some there after her amulet went missing." Sofia declared.  
"Madeline's amulet is missing." James gasped.  
"Yes, James." Amber sighed. "Try to keep up."  
Constable Myles entered the room.  
"What's all the commotion?" He asked.  
"The golden goblets have gone missing!" Violet told him.  
"So has Madeline's amulet." Amber added.  
"Hmm." Myles examined the room. "It appears we have a thief in the castle."  
Everyone gasped.  
Cool!" James smiled.  
"A thief?" Madeline asked.  
"I'll put all the guards on lookout." Myles declared. "We must find the thief before the guests arrive for the ball."  
"Don't worry, Madeline." James said. "The guards will help you find your amulet."  
"But I can't let dad see it's missing." Madeline protested. "I'm going to go look for the thief myself."  
"I'll help." James smiled.  
"Me too." Amber nodded.  
"And me." Sofia added.

"Okay." Madeline nodded. "Amber will check upstairs, and Sofia and me will check downstairs."  
"And I'll check outside." James declared.  
"Thanks, you guys!" Madeline smiled.  
Outside, Cedric and Wormwood were gathering plants.  
"Ragweed." Cedric mused. "Hemlock. Thorny blackberries!"  
Wormwood leaned in for a bite, but Cedric shooed him away.  
"No snacking!" He admonished the raven. "Or we won't have enough for our evil potions!"  
Cedric saw the baby griffin land on the fountain's statue, wearing the amulet around his neck.  
"Wormwood, look!" He pointed. "It's princess Madeline's amulet! How did that griffin get it? Oh, no matter; It's going to be mine soon."  
Tossing aside the plants, Cedric drew his wand.  
"And with the power of that amulet, Enchancia will be mine too." He gloated. "Okay, Wormy, I'm going to put a freezing spell on that griffin. And when I do, you swoop in and grabbed the amulet."  
Cedric rushed to the fountain.  
"Alakazappy, alakazace, make this bird freeze into place!" Cedric fired off the spell.  
The griffin jumped over the spell with an "Ah-hah!", and the magic hit Wormwood, freezing him in a block of ice.  
"Wormy!" Cedric yelped. "I'll unfreeze you. Alakazappy, alakazor, make this bird frozen no more!"  
Wormwood was freed from the ice block, and tumbled down to the fountain. Cedric jumped to catch him, but they both fell into the water.  
"Mark my words, you flying furball!" Cedric yelled at the griffin. "That amulet will soon be mine!"  
Inside the castle, Madeline was still searching.  
"Who could have taken my amulet?" She asked. "I have to get it back!"  
Madeline: Without my friends, I feel so blue And alone, and so upset But I know just what to do I must get my amulet  
Cedric: I've finally hatched a brilliant scheme To catch that sneaky castle pet For he is drawn to things that gleam That's how I'll get that amulet  
Madeline: It's more then a necklace to me For the magic within holds the key To sharing words With my dear birds  
Oh where could my amulet be? Where could it be?  
In Cedric's workshop, the sorcerer was preparing a trap. levitating a cage above a diamond on a stand.  
Cedric: I'll place the jewel upon the ground While high above my trap is set The cage will drop when he comes round That's how I'll get that amulet  
It's more then a necklace to me For the magic within holds the key To swipe the crown Now please pipe down  
As we await our victory Our victory  
Madeline: I feel like I've looked everywhere But I'm not giving up just yet Cedric: The beast will fly into my lair And that's how I will get Madeline: Somehow I have to get  
Madeline/Cedric: Whatever it takes, I've got to get That amulet  
Back in Sofia's and Madeline's room, Clover and the birds were still looking.  
"It's got to be around here someplace." Clover declared, using his nose to sniff for clues. "I think I smell somethin'!"  
"It's not in the flower vase." Robin reported.  
"Not in the cupboard." Mia added.  
"Clover, did you find anything?" Robin asked.  
Clover was sniffing around the couch.  
"Yes!" He cheered.  
"Oh, did you find the amulet?" Mia asked as they flew over.  
"Half a left-over sandwhich!" Clover announced.  
"Ew." Robin grimaced.  
The baby griffin flew by the open door, growling as he did.  
"What was that?" Mia gasped.  
The animals went into the corridor, finding the griffin perched on a bust, holding the golden goblets in his claws, and a crown on his head.  
"It's one of the castle griffins." Robin noted. "And he's got Madeline's amulet!"  
Startled, the baby griffin flew off.  
"We'll see about that." Clover hopped over to a table and picked up a gold bowl. "Yo, griffin! Pretty shiny thing, right this way!"  
"Huh?" The baby griffin turned his head. Putting the goblets down, he flew toward the bowl. As he dived past, Clover was able to grab the amulet.  
"Got it!" He yelped.  
"Give me that back!" The baby griffin grabbed the amulet, lifting Clover into the air. "It's mine!"  
"A little help here, please?!" Clover yelled.  
"We're coming!" Mia called, as she and Robin followed.  
"Uh-oh." The baby griffin gulped.  
As they flew down the staircase, Clover grabbed onto the bannister.  
"Don't hurt him, Clover!" Robin told him, as the baby griffin pulled Clover loose. "He's just a baby!"  
"Hurt him?" Mia asked, as she and Mia grabbed on to Clover. "What about us?!"  
Their aerial tug-o-war took him into the kitchen. The amulet slipped out of Clover's grasp.  
"Got it!" The baby griffin smiled. "Ha-ha!"  
Robin and Mia, unable to carry Clover anymore, dropped him onto a fruit bowl.  
"Ow!" Clover yelled.  
"Sorry!" Mia apologised.  
The griffin flew out of the kitchen, still laughing.  
"We'd better go tell Madeline about the griffin." Clover declared.

"We can't tell Madeline anything." Robin reminded him.  
"Yeah, she can't understand us." Mia nodded.  
"We can't tell her." Clover declared. "But we can show her."  
In Cedric's workshop, the royal sorcerer was patiently waiting to spring his trap.  
"Oh, this is perfect, Wormy!" He crowed. "When that griffin sees this sparkling diamond, he won't be able to resist himself! He'll try to snatch it, and..."  
Cedric zapped the floating cage, causing it to drop on the diamond. Wormwood cawed.  
"We'll nab the griffin and the amulet in one fell swoop!" Cedric gloated.  
Wormwood laughed as Cedric sent the cage back up.  
"Indeed." Cedric agreed. "Now, let's get his attention, right?"  
Cedric and Wormwood went up the stairs and to the open window.  
"Where is he?" Cedric looked.  
The baby griffin flew through the sky, laughing heartily.  
"Ah-hah!" Cedric declared, making his wand sparkle.  
"Huh?" The baby griffin turned to look. "What's that?"  
The baby griffin dived towards the window.  
"He's coming." Cedric raced down the stairs. "Quick, hide!"  
As Cedric and Wormwood hid behind a curtain, the baby griffin flew in, and spotted the diamond.  
"Shiny." He gaped. "I want it!"  
The baby griffin swooped down and landed in front of the diamond.  
"Now, let the fun begin!" Cedric sang.  
Cedric jabbed his wand at the cage, but only a thin trickle of magic escaped it, dripping on to the floor. The cage remained where it was, and the baby griffin grabbed the diamond.  
"What is wrong with this wand?" Cedric groaned, waving it at the cage again and again. Seeing the baby griffin in flight, Cedric dived at him.  
"No, wait!" He yelled.  
"No!" The baby griffin dodged him. "Mine! Ha-ha!"  
The baby griffin flew out the window.  
"No!" Cedric groaned. "Ah!"  
Cedric slammed his wand on the floor, sending a beam of magic that dropped the cage on himself.  
"Oh, this isn't over, griffin!" Cedric roared. "Oh, Merlin's mushrooms..."  
Back in the castle, the baby griffin stood on a table, gazing at his newest acquisition.  
"This is neat." He smiled.  
"Okay, amulet thief." Amber's voice came down the corridor. "Come out, come out, wherever you are... or else!"  
The baby griffin leapt off the table, seeing James on the other side of the corridor.  
"No amulet thief here." He opened a door. "Nope. Not here either."  
"Ooh, I need to hide." The griffin realised.  
As the twins came down the corridor, the baby griffin blended by standing in front of a portrait of a king, wearing a red table cloth and striking a regal pose.  
"Any luck?" James asked.  
"No." Amber sighed. "And I've looked everywhere! Oh, this is one sneaky thief."  
"I'll find him." James declared. "Nothing get's past me."  
"Me neither." Amber nodded.  
"I'll go check the library." James announced.  
"And I'll go check the parlour." Amber added.  
As the twins left, the baby griffin shed his disguise, and flew off down the corridor.  
Meanwhile, the animals found Madeline.  
"There's Madeline." Robin pointed.  
"You are all about to see why I always win when we play charades." Clover boasted.  
"Uh, when do we play charades?" Robin asked.  
They all went up to Madeline.  
"Hi!" She yelled. "I still haven't found my amulet yet!"  
"Why is she yelling at us?" Clover asked. "We can understand her. She just just can't understand us!"  
"They think a thief took it!" Madeline said loudly.  
Clover attempted to tell Madeline what was going on through pantomine-like movements.  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Madeline asked, as Clover kept making his strange movements. "I-I don't understand what you're trying to say! But don't worry. I'll find my amulet soon, I promise."  
"Madeline!" Amber yelled from down the hall. "Come quickly!"  
Madeline ran down the hall.  
"And that's why you always win at charades, huh?" Robin snarked.  
"I was just warmin, up!" Clover protested.  
Sofia came up behind them.  
"Hey, guys." She greeted them. "Clover, what were you trying to tell Madeline?"  
"We saw the griffin." Mia told her. "That's who has Madeline's amulet"  
"A griffin." Sofia mused. "It's all staring to come together. But let's let Madeline solve this by herself, okay guys?"  
"Okay, Sofia." Robin nodded.  
Meanwhile, Madeline had caught up to Amber.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Mom's new tiara is missing." Amber declared.  
"It was here on my dressing table." Miranda told them. "I looked away for a minute, and now... it's gone!"  
"Look!" Madeline pointed at the dresser. "More scratches!"  
"And there was also this feather." Miranda handed said feather to Madeline.  
"Birds have feathers." Madeline realised. "And claws that can scratch! Could a bird be taking everything?"  
"What, 'everything'?" Miranda asked. "What else is missing?"  
"Oh good, there you are, Miranda." Roland said as he entered the room. "Constable Myles told me there's a thief in the castle."  
"A thief?!" Miranda gasped.  
"He took the golden goblets." Amber exclaimed. "And your tiara, and Madeline's amulet."  
"Amber!" Madeline hissed.  
"What?" Roland gasped. "Your amulet's been stolen?"  
"I'm sorry, dad." Madeline sighed. "I just took it off for a moment."  
"Miranda, the guests are staring to arrive." Roland said calmly. "Would you and Amber mind going to greet them? I'd like to talk to Madeline."  
"Of course." Miranda nodded.  
As Miranda and Amber left, Sofia entered the room.  
"Dad?" She asked.  
"Ah, there you are, Sofia." Roland noted. "I need to talk to you about Madeline's missing amulet."  
"Oh, you know about that?" Sofia gulped.  
"I know all about it." Roland clarified.  
"I know." Madeline sighed. "We promised you we'd never take them off."  
"It's okay, girls." Roland smiled.  
"No, it's not." Madeline sat on a couch. "They're very special amulets."  
"I know." Roland chuckled. "That's why I gave them to you. But I never told you the story of how I came to choose those particular amulets."  
Sofia and Madeline shook their heads.  
"You had just arrived at the castle, and I wanted to give you something special." Roland recalled. "I had chosen a pair of lovely ruby necklaces, and I was just about to pick them up, when I caught something glowing from out of the corner of my eye. When I looked, I saw your amulets, and remebered the stories my mother used to tell me about them. How they would watch over the princesses who wore them. And I thought 'That's exactly what new princesses like Sofia and Madeline need.' I know it sounds hard to believe, but it was almost as if the amulets choose you that day. And if that's true, I'm sure it will make it's way back to her again, so there's no need to worry."  
"You're not mad?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, I'm furious." Roland declared. "At whoever took your amulet. Not you. Never either of you."  
"Thanks dad." Madeline smiled.  
Roland helped Madeline up, and the two sisters linked arms with him.  
"And rest assured, our guards will find the scoundrel who took your amulet very soon." Roland declared, as they left the room.

"Look out below!" The baby griffin chuckled as he soared through the sky.  
One of the turrets opened up, reavealing Cedric sitting on a sled with wings attached to it, and a plunger crossbow.  
"Oh, little griffin." He sneered. "You're not the only one who can fly."  
Using his magic, Cedric made the sled's wings start to flap.  
"Oops." He said suddenly, conjuring up a seat belt. "Safety first."  
The sled took off after the baby griffin.  
"Whoa!" Cedric yelped.  
The baby griffin swerved to avoid Cedric, flying through an open window. As Cedric looked for him, he popped out of another window.  
"Can't catch me!" He taunted.  
"Ah-hah!" Cedric yelped. "There you are!"  
Inside the castle, the ball was under way.  
"Presenting king Roland the second, and princesses Sofia and Madeline!" Baileywick announced, as the three entered the room.  
Outside, Cedric was still chasing the baby griffin.  
"You can't outfly me forever!" Cedric shouted, as he followed his target under a bridge. "Soon, I will have that amulet, and-ooh!"  
Cedric had dived too low, splashing into the water. Recovering he following the baby griffin through the castle's main doors, past the astonished guards.  
"Sorcerer coming through!" He declared. "Sorry, lads!"  
As he kept up his pursuit, Cedric flew headfirst into a chandelier. Shaking himself, he continued after the baby griffin, through more halls and corridors.  
"You're running out of castle, griffin!" He taunted.  
"This is fun!" The baby griffin giggled.  
"Ha-ha!" Cedric readied his plunger crossbow. "I've got you in my sights!"  
"Uh-oh!" The baby griffin looked back.  
"Suction dart, deploy!" Cedric fired.  
The baby griffin turned down another hallway, dodging the projectile, which instead latched onto a vase. As Cedric went after the baby griffin, the vase swung around, almost hitting the young creature.  
"Whoa!" The baby griffin yelped, dropping the gems, which Cedric caught.  
"If you're going to drop something, drop the amulet!" Cedric complained.

As the chase continued, the participants flew right past the animals.  
"Is that Cedric?" Robin asked.  
"Come on!" Clover declared.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Cedric cried, as he reached the amulet. He missed, causing the sled to spin. "No, no, no!"  
The baby griffin flew straight up, and Cedric flew right towards the ballroom doors.  
"Oh, no." He gulped.  
Inside, Amber and Sofia were consoling Madeline.  
"Don't worry." Amber said. "We'll find you amulet."  
"How?" Madeline asked. "It's not like more clues will just land at our feet!"  
"Finnegan's fungus!" Cedric cried, as he crashed into the room, the diamond landing at Amber's feet.  
"Mr. Cee-drick!" Sofia rushed over. "Are you okay?"  
As Cedric brushed himself off, Sofia picked up her mother's tiara.  
"My tiara!" Miranda gasped.  
"Cedric, are you the one who's been stealing?" Roland accused.  
The crowd gasped as the castle guards approached.  
"Wait, wait!" Cedric begged. "Your majesty, I can explain!"  
"A likely story." Constable Myles declared. "Guards, seize him!"  
"No, no!" Cedric yelped. "Don't seize me!"  
Madeline suddenly spotted something at her feet.  
"Look, Amber." She kneeled down. "Fur, and feathers."  
"So?" Amber asked.  
"Wait!" Madeline called out. "Mr. Cee-drick didn't do it! He's not the thief!"  
"But princess Madeline, he has your mother's tiara." Constable Myles pointed out.  
"I-I was chasing the thief, and he dropped it!" Cedric stuttered.  
Madeline spotted a trail of fur on the ground.  
"He's telling the truth!" She declared. "And I know where the thief is!"  
Madeline walked over to a table which had a small tail poking out from under the cloth.  
"There's your thief!" She pulled back the cloth, revealing the baby griffin." The griffin!"  
The baby griffin dropped Madeline's amulet in shock.  
"My amulet!" Madeline gasped.  
Roland wrested the amulet out of the baby griffin's grip.  
"I believe this belongs to you, Madeline." Roland put the amulet back around her neck. "I told you it would find it's way back to you. But how did you know he did it?"  
"I remembered how you said griffins are half-bird and half-lion." Madeline declared. "And today, wherever anything went missing, we found scratches."  
"From the griffin's claws!" Amber realised.  
"And feathers and fur, too." Madeline continued. "You also said griffins love shiny things, and all the missing things are shiny."  
"Way to go, Maddie." Sofia smiled.  
"Very clever, Madeline." Miranda declared.  
"Yes, well done!" Roland congratulated her. "Now you know why we keep the griffin in the jewel room. If he gets out, he'll grab any shiny thing in sight."  
Roland kneeled down and scratched the baby griffin's chin.  
"And now it's time for you to find your way back to the jewel room, where you belong." He smiled.  
"We'll make sure he does, your majesty." Constable Myers declared.  
Roland started tickling the baby griffin.  
"Oh, that tickles!" The baby griffin chuckled.  
"I heard him!" Madeline gasped.  
"Heard who?" Roland asked.  
"Um, no-one." Madeline replied.  
Madeline spotted the animals, just outside the room.  
"Excuse me." She smiled. "I'll be right back."  
"Okay." Roland said, confused.  
As Madeline passed by, Cedric was working on his damaged flying sled.  
"Hey, dad." James piped up. "You think Cedric would give me a ride on his flying machine?"  
"I don't know, James." Roland shrugged. "From the look of it, he's still working out a few kinks."  
"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric groaned.  
Outside the ballroom, Madeline found the animals under a table.  
"I got my amulet back!" She cheered. "Say something! Anything!"  
"Well... you really gotta better at charades, kid." Clover smiled. "We were tryin' to tell ya all about the griffin, but-"  
Madeline hugged Clover.  
"Oh, Clover!" She beamed. "I missed you all so much!"  
"Oh, us too." Mia smiled.  
"It's so good to hear your voices again." Madeline sighed.  
"Aww..." Clover smiled. "I don't know what we'd do without you, kid."  
"Me neither." Madeline put Clover down. "I've got so much to tell you about."  
"Us too." Robin agreed. "It's been quite a day."  
"I have an idea." Clover suggested. "Let's all talk over dinner."  
"I'm sure dad won't mind a few extra guests." Madeline smiled.  
The friends walked (And flew) down the corridor together.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Buttercups**

In the castle grounds, Sofia, Madeline, Ruby and Jade were dressed in their Buttercup scout uniforms.  
"Sofia, show us one more time!" Jade pleaded.  
"Over, down, the rabbit pops up..." Sofia smiled, tying some string. "And there. It's a... friendship knot! Here, help me pull it tight."  
The other girls tugged at the ends of the string. They pulled too hard and tumbled, giggling to the ground.  
"Gather around, Buttercups." Ruby's mother, Helen, declared.  
"Hi, mom!" Ruby smiled.  
"I want you to meet our troops' newest members." She motioned to a pair of identical blonde girls. "Peg and Meg."  
"I'm Meg, she's Peg." Said one of the girls.  
"Oh, sorry about that." Helen chuckled.  
"it's okay." Meg said. "Our brother gets us mixed up all the time."  
"I don't know why." Peg said.  
"Me neither." Meg agreed.  
"We're so different." They said together.  
"You sure are." Helen smiled. "So let's all give Meg and Peg a warm Buttercup welcome."  
"Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room!" The other danced. "Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom!"  
"So, who wants to present Meg and Peg with their buttercup vests?" Helen asked.  
"I will, Mrs. Hanshaw." Madeline offered.  
"Thank you, Madeline." Helen nodded.  
Madeline put the vests on Meg and Peg.  
"Oh, I'm so excited!" Peg smiled.  
"I'm more excited!" Meg boasted.  
"I'm the most excited ever!" Peg topped her.  
"You're Buttercups now!" Madeline announced.  
"Thanks." Meg smiled. "I can't believe there's a princess in our Buttercups troop."  
"I can't believe we're at the castle." Peg added.  
"It was very nice of the queen to have us over." Helen declared.  
"It's my pleasure, Helen." Miranda smiled.  
"Hey, what are those?" Peg asked, pointing at Madeline's vest.  
"And why don't we have any?" Meg added.  
"They're badges." Madeline told them. "You have to earn them."  
"When you're a Buttercup, you have to explore the great outdoors." Ruby declared. "And learn new things."  
"And for every new activity you do, you earn a badge, which you put on your vest." Jade added. "I got this one for swimming, this one for bird calling, and this one for unicorn spotting."  
"I wanna spot unicorns." Peg smiled.  
"And any Buttercup who fills her entire sash with badges earns a special sunflower medallion." Helen announced, displaying such a medallion.  
"Ooohh!" The girls gasped.  
"And tomorrow, we'll all get a chance to earn plenty of badges." Helen continued. "Because we're going on a nature hike through the pepper tree forest!"  
The girls cheered.  
"That's where we go sledding in the winter." Peg smiled. "I love it there!"  
"Not as much as me!" Meg added.  
"I can't wait for the hike!" Sofia declared. "I only need one more badge to fill up my vest and get my sunflower pin!"  
"Me too." Madeline smiled.  
"Only one?" Ruby frowned. "I still need three."  
"I need two." Jade added.  
"We need... a lot." Peg sighed.  
"Don't worry." Sofia smiled. "You'll earn a bunch tomorrow on the hike."  
"Time to go, girls." Helen announced.  
A short time later, a horse-driven cart took the visiting Buttercups home.  
"Buttercups, Buttercups, we sure had fun!" They all sang. "Buttercups, Buttercups..."  
"Bye, everyone!" Sofia and Madeline waved.  
A royal fanfare blared, as the royal carriage return, and king Roland disembarked.  
"Baileywick, at the meeting of the knights, let's make it a round table." He declared.  
"Dad!" Sofia and Madeline cheered, rushing over to hug him.  
"Why, hello there, girls!" He smiled. "My, my, what's this you're wearing?"  
"Our buttercup uniforms." Sofia told him.  
"The Buttercups are hiking through pepper tree forest tomorrow." Madeline added.  
"Now, hold on a moment." Roland gasped. "I don't know if the forest is a proper place for princesses."  
"Oh, they'll be fine." Madeline insisted. "You know, the girls were Buttercups before they were princesses."  
"And we only need one more badge each to get our sunflower pins." Sofia smiled. "Please, dad?"  
"But... what if something happens to you?" Roland suggested.  
"Ruby's mother will be there." Miranda told him. "Sofia and Madeline will be perfectly safe."  
"But they could fall." Roland protested.  
"Well, I guess they'll have to pick themselves up." Miranda replied.  
"If I may, your majesty." Baileywick stepped forward. "I was a Groundhog scout when I was a boy. Exploring the great outdoors gave me skills that I use to this very day. I think princess Sofia and princess Madeline would learn a lot by going."  
"That's it!" Roland proclaimed.  
"What's it?" Miranda asked.  
"Baileywick will accompany the girls." Roland announced.  
"Me?" Baileywick asked.  
"Baileywick, dad?" Madeline gasped.  
"Why, with your Groundhog experience, you're the perfect person to make sure Sofia and Madeline don't get a single scratch!" Roland beamed. "And I mean not a single scratch."  
"Not one, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.  
"Dad, we don't need Baileywick." Sofia suggested. "We'll be fine on our own."

"You'll be more fine with Baileywick." Roland said stubbornly. "I just want to make sure you're safe and sound."  
"Okay." Madeline nodded, as both girls hugged their dad.  
"You'll barely notice I'm there, princesses." Baileywick declared. "It will be a wonderful hike, I promise. Groundhog's word."  
The next morning Sofia and Madeline (Wearing their Buttercups uniforms), walked down the corridor with Miranda, who breathed in deeply.  
"Looks like a perfect day for a hike." She noted.  
"It sure does." Sofia agreed.  
They came across Baileywick, who was wearing an unusual outfit, and carrying a large backpack.  
"Tally-ho!" He smiled. "Good morning, princesses."  
"Baileywick?" Madeline stared.  
"We've never seen you wear an outfit like that before." Sofia noted.  
"It's my old Groundhog uniform." Baileywick declared. "Isn't it wonderful? I had to let it out a bit, but it feels just like old times!"  
Baileywick performed some marching steps, before breathing in deeply. Suddenly, there was a tearing sound.  
"Oops." Baileywick gulped. "Oh, dear. No worries, I have a sewing kit in my backpack."  
"From the look of it, you have a whole sewing machine in your backpack." Miranda said drily.  
"A Groundhog is always prepared." Baileywick nodded, before hopping backwards into the castle. "I'll be just a moment, your majesties."  
"Mom..." Madeline urged.  
"Don't worry." Miranda assured her. "Everything will be just fine."  
A while later, the Buttercup troop was in the pepper tree forest, waiting for the girls.  
"Where's Sofia?" Ruby asked.  
Suddenly, a trumpet rang out. From around a corner, Baileywick emerged, playing the trumpet.  
"Princess Sofia and princess Madeline of Enchancia." He announced, as Sofia and Madeline rounded the corner.  
"Hi, girls!" Ruby and Jade waved.  
Baileywick walked ahead of Sofia and Madeline, using a broom to brush away the dirt.  
"Hey." Sofia said awkwardly.  
"And who do we have here?" Helen asked.  
"This is Baileywick." Madeline pointed out.  
"I'll be joining you today." Baileywick declared. "On the king's orders."  
"Ah, a royal escort." Helen smiled. "Well, as long as you can keep up with the Buttercups, it's fine by me."  
"I was once a Groundhog scout, so I'm quite at home in the wild." Baileywick boasted. Suddenly, a butterfly landed on his nose. Emitting a loud gasp, he frightend it off by swinging his hat.  
"Alrighty, then." Helen blew her whistle. "Let's move out, Buttercups - and you too, Groundhog. Let's put the 'great' in the great outdoors."  
The girls cheered and started singing.  
"Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room!" They sang. "Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom!"  
"Line up, everybody!" Sofia smiled. "Come on, Meg and Peg!"  
The troop marched into the forest, Baileywick wafting away more butterflies as he went.  
Girls: Look at me I'm a Buttercup I may be young But I'm growin' up  
Make some room And watch us bloom  
Look at me Hike through the trees I learn to do New things with ease  
Here I go Now watch me grow  
We'll sing our song As we go along We're growin' up We're Buttercups  
We love to learn For each badge, we earn We're growin' up We're Buttercups  
We're all for one and one for all Learning while we have a ball We're young, that's right But brave and bright  
Every bird must leave the nest Spread her wings to join the rest Before you fly You've gotta try  
We'll sing our song As we go along We're growin' up We're Buttercups Sofia/Madeline: We're Buttercups!  
Girls: We love to learn For each badge, we earn We're growin' up Sofia/Madeline: Growin' up! Girls: We're growin' strong Sofia/Madeline: Growin' strong! Girls: And that's our song We're Buttercups  
As they reached of stream filled with stepping stones, Baileywick insisted on carrying Sofia and Madeline across.  
"Hold up, Buttercups." Helen stopped the group. "Time for a water break."  
"Finally." Baileywick grumbled, removing his backpack.

As Sofia and Madeline made to sit down, Baileywick placed them into a pair of thrones.  
"Allow me, princesses." He smiled. "They're your thrones away from home."  
"It's okay, Baileywick." Sofia told him. "We can sit on the ground like everyone else."  
Sofia and Madeline made to sit on the ground.  
"I won't hear of it." Baileywick slid the thrones under them. He then took out a platter with two cups on it. "Now, how about some ice water?"  
Helen didn't look pleased. Sofia and Madeline laughed nervously.  
"Okay Buttercups, here's your first chance to earn a badge." Helen announced, opening a book. "The birdhouse badge."  
The Buttercups chattered excitedly.  
"What do we have to do?" Jade asked.  
"You have to build a birdhouse out of twigs and bark." Helen proclaimed, closing her book. "Alrighty then, go to it. Buttercups, bloom!"  
The Buttercups went to work, looking for materials.  
"Ow!" Ruby cried.  
"Are you okay?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh, yeah." Ruby smiled. "It's just a scratch."  
"A scratch?!" Baileywick gasped. "Not a single scratch..." He dashed over to Sofia and Madeline. "Princesses! Allow me! Building birdhouses was my specialty when I was a Groundhog!"  
"But Baileywick, we can do it ourselves." Sofia protested.  
"Yes, but why should you, when I can do it for you?" Baileywick said quickly while measuring a piece of bark.  
Sofia and Madeline looked around. All the other girls were putting their birdhouses together themselves.  
"I'm gonna make the biggest birdhouse!" Meg boasted.  
"I'm gonna make the best birdhouse!" Peg countered.  
The twins tied some twine around their birdhouses.  
"I'm almost done!" Meg declared.  
"Me too!" Peg smiled.  
As they both pulled on the twine, the birdhouses came apart; They had both been using the same string.  
"Peg!" Meg cried.  
"Meg!" Peg said at the same time.  
"So, how are we doing, Buttercups?" Helen asked.  
"All done!" Baileywick announced, showing off a pair of large, castle-shaped birdhouses.  
"That is quite impressive, Sofia and Madeline." Helen noted. "But to earn the badge, each Buttercup must do the project by herself."  
"Yes, Miss Hanshaw." Sofia and Madeline sighed.  
"But I only helped a little." Baileywick protested. "Sofia and Madeline found the tree bark."  
Helen went to examine Ruby and Jade's birdhouses.  
"Way to grow, Buttercups!" She smiled. "You two have earned your birdhouse badges!"  
"We didn't even get a chance to try." Madeline sighed.  
Shortly after, Helen handed out the badges to Ruby and Jade.  
"Now I only need one more badge to get my sunflower pin." Jade smiled, turning to Sofia and Madeline. "Just like you!"  
"That's... great." Sofia smiled forcefully.  
"Really great." Madeline added, a similar smile on her face.  
"I know how you feel." Peg comforted them. "We didn't get a badge either."  
"You'll get one." Sofia smiled.  
"Just keep trying." Madeline added.  
"We will." Peg smiled.  
"You too." Meg grinned.  
"We will." Sofia and Madeline said in unison.  
Nearby, Baileywick struggled with his backpack.  
"We just have to make sure we do the next project by ourselves." Sofia whispered.  
"Definitely." Madeline whispered back.  
"Hey there, Groundhog." Helen tapped on Baileywick's backpack. "Remember the Buttercups motto: Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room..."  
"Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom!" Baileywick finished.  
"That's right." Helen nodded. "Well now it's time to make some room, so your Buttercups can bloom." She pointed to Sofia and Madeline. "We can't do it all for them, or they'll never learn. Back on the trail, Buttercups!"  
As they continued their trek, they reached another stream with stepping stones. Most of the girls hopped across, but Baileywick stopped Sofia and Madeline.  
"Oh, allow me." He offered.  
Baileywick took a roll of red carpet out of his backpack and unfurled it across the stream.  
"Hold up there, Groundhog." Helen said sternly, kicking the carpet back over to him. "Red carpets may work back at the castle, but Buttercups can do this by themselves."  
"But it's so slippery!" Baileywick protested.  
Sofia and Madeline hopped across easily.  
"Is it, now?" Helen smirked.  
Baileywick clumsily made it half-way across, before slipping on a stone and falling into the water.  
"Groundhog overboard!" Helen called. She offered Baileywick her cane. "Need a hand, there?"  
"Oh, thank you." Baileywick took the cane, allowing Helen to pull him out.  
Helen fished out his hat and returned it to him. When Baileywick put it back on, it started hopping and croaking. He took off the hat and examined it, unaware of the frog on his head, which hopped off.  
Later, the group was still walking, when they came across a clearing filled with logs and stones.  
"Here we are, Buttercups." Helen opened her book and showing them the page. "Who can tell me what badge this is?"  
"Oh, I know!" Ruby spoke up. "Wood gathering!"  
"Exactly, Ruby, dear." Helen smiled, handing her daughter her cane. "We need wood for our cookout. Every Buttercup who gathers a pile of wood gets a badge. Alrighty, let's pick up sticks!"  
The girls giggled as they fanned out.  
"Be careful when you grab them, girls!" Helen called. "Nobody likes a splinter!"

"Splinter!" Baileywick gasped.  
In the woods, Sofia and Madeline found a squirrel sitting on a log, eating an acorn.  
"Um, we hate to interrupt, Mr. squirrel, but we could really use that log." Sofia said.  
"Why, certainly." The squirrel nodded. "Just a moment, while I finish up my lunch."  
Baileywick suddenly stepped forward.  
"Allow me, princesses." He smiled, lifting up the log, causing the squirrel to fall off. "I'll gather your wood in no time."  
"Baileywick..." Madeline moaned, as the girls followed him.  
"How rude!" The squirrel declared.  
"Wait, Baileywick!" Sofia called. As she reached for another log, Baileywick grabbed it first.  
"Allow me." He smiled.  
"Oh, not again!" Madeline groaned.  
The Buttercups gathered around Helen.  
"Okay, Buttercups, what do we have?" She asked.  
Most of the girls had a lot of logs in their arms.  
"Nice work, girls." Helen smiled.  
Sofia and Madeline had a twig each. As Helen stared, Baileywick returned, carrying a large stack of logs.  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "I'm just holding them for the princesses."  
"Mmm-hmm-hmm." Helen shook her head. "It only counts when they do it by themselves."  
Baileywick looked with regret and Sofia and Madeline's sad faces.  
"Good job, you two." Helen told Meg and Peg. "You've earned your first Buttercup badge."  
Helen attached the badges to their vests, and the twins danced with joy.  
"Our first badge!" They chorused.  
"And here's your badge, Ruby." Helen told her daughter.  
"Thanks, mom." Ruby saluted.  
"Jade, you've earned your last badge." Helen declared. "And that means you'll get a sunflower pin at the end of the hike. Well done!"  
"Jade, you did it!" Sofia cheered. "You earned your sunflower!"  
"And now, I only need one more!" Ruby beamed.  
"Just like us." Madeline fake-smiled.  
"You should talk to Baileywick." Ruby suggested. "Ask him to stop helping you."  
"Good idea." Sofia nodded.  
"Worth a try." Madeline shrugged.  
"Alrighty then, Buttercups." Helen announced over a log fire, holding a plate of hot dogs. "You've got the logs, now cook your dogs!"  
The girls took a dog each, skewering them on rods. As Sofia and Madeline made to get theirs, Baileywick took them with a pair of tongs.  
"Allow me." He smiled.  
"We're going to talk to him." Madeline told Ruby and Jade.  
Sofia and Madeline approached Baileywick, who was roasting the hot dogs over the fire.  
"You're in luck, girls." He told them. "I was the best hot dog cooker in my Groundhog troop."  
"Baileywick, we can do it ourselves." Sofia proclaimed. "We can do all these things if you'd let us!"  
"And we have to, if we're going to earn our sunflower pins!" Madeline added.  
"I promised your father you wouldn't get a single scratch." Baileywick declared.  
"But you promised us we'd have a good time." Sofia reminded him. "You gave your Groundhog word."  
"I did, didn't I?" Baileywick sighed. He sat down on a log. "Okay, the next project, by yourselves, no matter what."  
"Thanks, Baileywick." The girls smiled, sitting down next to him.  
"I suppose you want to cook your own hot dogs too?" Baileywick offered the rods.

"Yes, please." Madeline smiled.  
They sat together, roasting their hot dogs.  
Later, they all walked into a field of flowers.  
"Okay, Buttercups, it's time to find out how well you know your wild flowers." Helen declared. "Everyone must pick a bouquet of daisies and daffodils. But be careful not to touch any meddlesome Myrtle."  
"Meddlesome Myrtle?" Baileywick repeated.  
"My cousin touched meddlesome Myrtle once, and he got a terrible rash." Ruby cringed. "his hands turned red and itchy, and then his head blew up like a pumpkin!"  
"But since you've all seen what meddlesome Myrtle looks like in your Buttercup manuals, you'll all be fine." Helen smiled. "Alrighty then, let's pick some flowers."  
The girls went to work, spreading out over the field.  
"What if they touch the meddlesome Myrtle?" Baileywick gasped.  
"There." Meg smiled. "I've got enough daisies, but what do daffodils look like?"  
"There." Peg smiled. "I've got lots of daffodils, but what do daisies look like?"  
Both Meg and Peg walked other to the over was, and started picking more flowers.  
"Mom!" Ruby dashed over, carrying a bouquet.  
"Let's see." Helen examined the bouquet. "Daisies, check. Daffodils, check. Oh, you did it, Ruby! You got your final badge!" She hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of my girl!"  
After sharing a salute with her mother, Ruby dashed over to her friends.  
"i'm going to get my sunflower pin!" She squealed. "Eeee!"  
"That's great!" Sofia smiled.  
"We only need a few more daisies." Madeline declared.

As Sofia and Madeline went to get more daisies, Baileywick threw out a hand to stop them.  
"Wait!" He cried. "I know I promised you I wouldn't help, but I can't risk you touching Meddlesome Myrtle, so I'll pick these for you."  
Baileywick revealed some red flowers.  
"But your flowers..." Sofia pointed.  
"I know, aren't they lovely?" Baileywick smiled as he smelled them.  
"That's Meddlesome Myrtle!" Madeline yelped.  
"What?!" Baileywick cried, dropping the bouquet. His hands turned red  
"Look, there's the red rash!" Ruby cringed.  
"Oh, dear!" Baileywick screeched as he scratched himself.  
"And the itching!" Ruby pointed.  
"Oh, my!" Baileywick put his hands to cheeks, which swelled up like balloons.  
The girls gasped.  
"Yep, he's got the pumpkin head!" Ruby pointed.  
"Aah!" Baileywick yelled. "Oh no! Meddlesome Myrtle!"  
Baileywick jumped around, scratching himself and holding his face.  
"Don't worry!" Helen called. "Help is on the way!"  
Helen wrapped one of Baileywick's hands in bandages, while Sofia wrapped the other.  
"Oh, it's so itchy!" Baileywick moaned.  
"I guess the Groundhogs never learned what Meddlesome Myrtle looks like." Helen noted. "But you're going to be just fine. Itchy, but fine."  
"It'll be okay, Baileywick." Sofia comforted him.  
"Are you sure Baileywick's going to be alright?" Madeline asked.  
"I think so, girls." Helen declared. "But we should be headed back to the castle, just in case. Buttercups, get ready to move out."  
"If we go back now, you two won't earn your last badges." Ruby told Sofia and Madeline.  
"And you won't get your sunflower pins!" Jade added.  
"We know." Sofia sighed.  
"But we need to help Baileywick." Madeline declared.  
"Uh-oh." Helen said suddenly.  
"What is it?" Sofia asked, as she and Madeline joined Helen on the nearby ridge.  
"The trail is so twisty and steep, it'll be hard for Baileywick to climb back down." Helen informed them.  
"Hmm." Madeline thought. "Maybe there's another way to get down the mountain."  
She looked through some nearby bushes, finding a small slope.  
"What about this way?" Madeline asked. "It doesn't look nearly as steep."  
"Oh-oh-oh!" Meg squealed. "I know that slope. It's where we go sledding in the winter."  
"It's so much fun!" Peg added.  
"That's it!" Sofia declared. "We can build a sled!"  
"But there's no snow." Peg pointed out.  
"We don't need snow." Sofia smiled. "We can slide down the grass!"  
"Good thinking, sis!" Madeline grinned.  
"That's a great idea, Sofia." Helen declared. "But it'll take a long time to build a sled, don't you think?"  
"We can do it!" Sofia assured her. "We just need to work together!"  
"We can gather big pieces of wood, like we did for the campfire, and tie them together, like we did for the birdhouses!" Madeline realised.  
"You're right." Helen chuckled. "Well then, go to it!"  
"Great!" Sofia smiled. "Ruby, you and Jade can gather wood."  
"Meg, Peg, Sofia and I can gather twine." Madeline added. "Come on!"  
Moments later, the Buttercups had gathered all the wood they could.  
"Now, let's tie them together." Sofia instructed.  
The Buttercups started tying it all together. Peg was having trouble with her twine.  
"Here, let me do it." Meg offered.  
"No, I can do it!" Peg insisted.  
"Guys, I know you're both really excited about doing this." Sofia noted.  
"I'm really excited!" Meg cheered.  
"I'm even more excited!" Peg added.  
"But you'd get more done if you work together." Madeline told them. "That's the Buttercup way. Here, we'll show you."  
Sofia and Madeline demonstrated how to tie the twine.  
"They's called friendship knots." Sofia declared, as they handed a end to each twin. "Meg, you pull this end, and Peg, you pull this end."  
Meg and Peg pulled hard, tightening the knot.  
"There, you did it!" Madeline smiled.  
"Let's do more!" Peg giggled.  
"Looks like Sofia and Madeline are doing just fine on their own, Baileywick." Helen noted.  
"They are remarkable princesses." Baileywick admitted.  
"They're more then that." Helen smiled. "They're remarkable Buttercups."  
The sled was complete.  
"All aboard!" Jade called.  
Helen, Baileywick and the twins got in, while the others put their hands on the back of the sled.  
"We'll push on the count of three." Sofia declared.  
"Wait!" Baileywick told them. "In my backpack, I have helmets for everyone. Safety first!"  
Everyone donned a helmet.  
"You are prepared!" Helen chuckled.  
"A good Groundhog always is." Baileywick smiled.  
"Okay, Buttercups." Madeline declared, as they put their hands on the back of the sled. "One, two... push!"  
As one, the four girls shoved the sled down the slope, jumping on as it picked up speed. They rushed downwards, coming to a stop in another flower field.  
"We made it!" Jade beamed.

Back at the castle, Baileywick was being examined by the royal physician.  
"Well, how does he look, doctor?" Roland asked.  
"Well, that's a nasty case of Meddlesome Myrtle." The doctor declared. "But he'll be alright, your majesty."  
"Baileywick, thank you." Roland smiled, pushing Baileywick's wheeled chair along.  
"For what, your majesty?" Baileywick asked.  
"For going through so much trouble to keep Sofia and Madeline safe." Roland clarified.  
"But they didn't need me at all." Baileywick told him.  
"Didn't need you?" Roland asked. "What do you mean?"  
"I needed _them_." Baileywick revealed. "If not for their quick thinking, we wouldn't have gotten back so fast. You should have seen the way they took charge and led the other girls. It would have reminded you of, well, yourself."  
"Huh." Roland chuckled. "Well I'll be..."  
Roland rolled Baileywick over to the Buttercups. Sofia and Madeline ran up to meet them.  
"Are you okay, Baileywick?" Sofia asked.  
"I'm going to be fine, Sofia smiled." Baileywick smiled, scratching himself. "Itchy, but fine."  
"Glad to hear it, Groundhog." Helen smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, we have some sunflower pins to hand out."  
Shortly after, the Buttercups were gathered outside a gazebo, the royal family watching.  
"Girls, you worked hard to earn these pins." Helen told Ruby and Jade. "And you've made me proud."  
Helen placed the pins on Ruby and Jade's vests, electing cheers from the others.  
"We're not done yet." Helen smiled. "I have two more badges to present."  
"You do?" Ruby asked.  
"To who?" Jade inquired.  
"Sofia and Madeline." Helen declared.  
"Us?" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
"Please step forward." Helen instructed.  
Sofia and Madeline obeyed.  
"Girls, when you found a way to get Baileywick back home, you were true leaders." Helen announced. "So you have earned the leadership badge."  
Helen placed the badges on each of their vests.  
"That was our last badges." Madeline smiled.  
"Which means you've also earned your sunflower pins today." Helen announced, handing out two more pins.  
The Buttercups cheered. Sofia and Madeline hugged Miranda.  
"Congratulations, all of you." Helen declared, before turning to Meg and Peg. "That'll be you someday."  
"Girls, I'm so proud of you." Miranda smiled.  
"And so am I." Roland agreed. "I never should have doubted you, girls. And I won't ever again."  
"Thanks, dad." The girls said together as he hugged them.  
Helen walked over to Baileywick.  
"Oh, Baileywick?" She called. "We have something for you. The girls would like to make you an honorary Buttercup troop leader." She unfurled an adult-sized Buttercup vest. "And you've already earned your first badge: The 'being prepared' badge."  
"I'm honored, Mrs. Hanshaw." Baileywick smiled. "But I'm afraid I can't put it on."  
"Oh, allow me." Sofia chuckled.  
"And me." Madeline added, as they put the vest over Baileywick's shoulders.  
"I guess I'm not a Groundhog anymore." Baileywick noted.  
"Nope." Sofia smiled.  
"You're a Buttercup!" Madeline cheered.  
The rest of the Buttercups joined them as they pushed Baileywick's chair around the garden, all of them laughing merrily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Make Way For Miss Nettle**

Royal Prep's clock tower struck three. As the sound of the bell rang, elaborate clockwork models of teh headmistresses and their students came out one door and into another.  
The students poured out of the front door.  
"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Amber?" Sofia asked.  
"If you two want to learn how to grow flowers, go right ahead." Amber declared. "But digging around in the dirt is not my idea of fun."  
"What are you talking about?" James smirked. "That's the best part!"  
"I'll have the royal carriage come pick you three up later." Amber told them.  
"Okay." Sofia nodded.  
"Bye, Amber." Madeline smiled.  
"Happy gardening." Amber waved.  
"Come on, let's go." James urged.  
They made their way to Royal Prep's massive greenhouse. A timid-looking prince was ahead of them. As they entered, James sneaked up on him, and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Hey, Desmond!" He yelled.  
"Aaah!" Desmond yelped. "James, you scared me!"  
"Sorry, Des." James smirked. "Just saying 'hi'."  
The headmistresses came to meet them.  
"Oh, good afternoon, children." Fauna greeted them.  
"We're so pleased that the four of you have chosen to stay for our after-school gardening club." Merryweather smiled.  
"And you're in for quite a treat." Flora added. "Because we have a surprise for you. You're not just going to learn gardening; You're going to learn-"  
"Enchanted gardening!" Merryweather interrupted.  
"That's right." Flora pushed Merryweather back. "We have a special guest her to teach today."  
"A fairy who was once our very own apprentice." Fauna stated.  
The kids looked at each other.  
"So she worked for you?" James asked.  
"Yes!" Flora giggled. "Without further ado, please welcome... Miss Nettles!"  
A yellow-garbed fairy descended on them. The headmistresses clapped.  
"Oh, thank you!" Miss Nettles smiled. "Thanks you for the kind applause! Keep it coming! ...Okay, that's enough. I don't want to tire your hands out. You'll be clapping much more once we get started!" She laughed. "I'm that good!"  
Miss Nettles lightly pushed the headmistresses toward teh door.  
"Thank you, ladies." She told them. "I've got it from here."  
"Have fun, children!" Fauna waved.  
"Now, in enchanted gardening, you grow plants that are extraordinary." Miss Nettles told the kids. "And there's nothing better then being extraordinary! So, how do you do it? Watch me!"  
Miss Nettles flew over to her bag and snapped her fingers. The bag opened, and gardening gloves flew out, pulling themselves over her hands.  
"You start with a magical flower bud." Miss Nettles declared, as a bud flew out of the bag. "Like this rising rose bud. Then you add just the right amount of magical plant food."  
She sprinkled some over the bud.  
"Voila!" She declared. "It grows into a great rising rose stalk! And why stop at great, when you can make it the great_est_? Because there's no point in doing anything if you can't be the best!"  
Miss Nettles gave the stalk more food, making it grow higher and higher, until it pushed upon the skylight.  
"Wow!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.  
"Mm-hmm." Miss Nettles smirked. "You can clap any time now."  
The kids applauded.  
"Oh, thank you." Miss Nettles smiled, picking two flowers out of the stalk. "Thank you for the kind applause!"  
She placed the flowers in Sofia and Madeline's hair.

"Want more?" She asked. "of course you do!"  
Miss Nettle conjured up a bunch of blue flower buds from inside her bag.  
"How about some bouncing bluebells?" She asked, sprinkling more magic plant food on them.  
The bluebells started bouncing across the room.  
"Brilliant!" James smiled.  
"Ah, watch out!" Desmond hid under the table.  
"They're just flowers, Desmond." James said.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of." Madeline assured him.  
"There's always something to be afraid of." Desmond cringed.  
"Now, are you ready to try some for yourselves?" Miss Nettle asked.  
Sofia, Madeline and James answered positively.  
"I guess so..." Desmond came out from under the table.  
Miss Nettle started handing out plants.  
"Here are some dancing daisies, and laughing lillies, and singing sunflowers." She declared, as the kids took their plants to the tables. "And here's some magical plant food, for you, and you, and you."  
Miss Nettle threw the bags of plant to each recipient. Desmond fell trying to get his. Miss Nettle grabbed his singing sunflower and placed it on the table.  
"Add the right amount of magical plant food; Four pinches per flower is a good start." She instructed. "And your little bud will bloom into something extraordinary. Now: grow, grow, grow!"  
Sofia and Madeline added the food to their flowers, which started to dance.  
"Oh, I made a dancing daisy!" Sofia smiled.  
"Me too!" Madeline chuckled.  
"Small ones, but yeah, you did it." Miss Nettle patted them both on the head.  
"Mine isn't working." James grabbed the flower pot and started shaking it. "Come on, do something!"  
The flowers puffed purple smoke into James face, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.  
"Careful, careful!" Miss Nettle grabbed the pot. "Remember, that's a laughing lily. Get too close, and they'll spray you with their pollen. And... voila! You can't stop laughing."  
"Is he going to be okay?" Sofia asked.  
"Don't worry." Miss Nettle smiled. "It wears off."  
James abrubtly stopped laughing.  
"Yeah, I'm good now." He noted.  
Meanwhile, Desmond had an array of spoons set before him.  
"Okay, let's see." He sighed. "Tablespoon, teaspoon, smidgen, dash... ah, a pinch!"  
Desmond pulled a tiny spoon out of his satchel, poured the food on it, then added to his flower, four times in a row. The singing sunflower quickly grew to an enourmous height.  
"La-lalalalalala-la!" It sang, moving right into Desmond's face.  
"Aah!" Desmond yelped.  
"Ow!" The singing sunflower moved back.  
"It's okay, Desmond." Madeline smiled.  
"It's more then okay!" Miss Nettle declared. "It's the biggest, greatest singing sunflower I've seen... since the last time I grew one."  
"How'd you do it?" James asked.  
"I used my pinch spoon to get the perfect amount of plant food." Desmond boasted. "I like to be prepared."  
"Good thinking." Sofia complimented him.  
"Alright, my little enchanted gardeners." Miss Nettle smiled. "It's time for you to practice all the brilliant things I've taught you. I'll come back and check on your work later."  
Putting her things back into the bag, Miss Nettle (and the bag) flew towards the door.  
"Now: grow, grow, grow!" She declared. "And when in doubt... just do what I would do!"  
Giving her students a small wave goodbye, Miss Nettle flew out the door, her bag right behind her. One of her glove fell onto the floor. Sofia ran and picked it up.  
"Wait!" She called. "You forgot your glove! I'd better give this back to her."  
"Not without me, you're not!" Madeline followed Sofia outside.  
"We'll just be here." James called after them. "Gardening."  
James threw the bouncing bluebell he was holding onto the floor, chuckling as it bounced all over the greenhouse.  
"Yah!" Desmond ducked as it bounced close by him.  
Meanwhile, Miss Nettle was searching through the drawers of the headmistresses' office.  
"Where is that book?" She growled. "I must find it!"  
As she continued her search, the headmistresses returned.  
"Miss Nettle!" Flora gasped.  
"What are you doing here?" Merryweather asked.  
"I uh, lost a seed?" Miss Nettle chuckled nervously.  
"In our office?" Fauna frowned.  
"Oh, I find that very hard to believe." Flora declared.  
"What are you really looking for?" Merryweather asked.  
"Well, if you must know, I'm looking for your spellbook." Miss Nettle admitted.  
"I should have known." Merryweather grimaced.  
"Ah, but you didn't." Miss Nettle chided her. "You three think you're so much more clever and powerful then I am. You always have! But when I get my hands on your precious spellbook, all that will change."  
Miss Nettle: Oh, it was many years ago That I served as your apprentice I worked my wings off every day 'til my magic grew momentous  
Yet you never let me look At your most wondrous possession A secret book of spells That soon became my sole obsession  
Miss Nettle stole Merryweather's wand.  
'Cause it was such a bore Being fairy number four You treated me like your old kettle  
Flora and Fauna fired spells at Miss Nettle but she dodged them.  
It'll be far more fun Being fairy number one So why not make way for Miss Nettle!  
Using both wands, Miss Nettle trapped Merryweather in a bubble.  
I'm like a pretty rose But be forewarned Mess with Nettle And you'll get the thorn!  
Miss Nettle stole Flora and Fauna's wands, using them in trapthem in more bubbles.  
I'll be as famous As Maleficent But twenty-three times More magnificent!  
Using the four wands, Miss Nettle conjured pots of flowers all over the room. They began applauding her.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you very much." She smirked. "You're too kind!"  
Darlings, it was such a bore Being fairy number four And now I have a score To settle  
Miss Nettle combined the bubbles together in one, trapping all three inside. At the same time, Sofia and Madeline, alarmed by the commotion, peeked through the open door.  
It'll be so much fun Being fairy number one Won't you make way for Miss Nettle Everyone make for Miss Nettle!  
"Ta-ta!" Mis Nettle left the room.  
Sofia and Madeline hid behind the door as she then entered the office.  
"Miss Flora, miss Fauna, miss Merryweather!" Sofia gasped.  
"How can we get you out of there?" Madeline asked.  
Sofia ran and got a broom. She and Madeline tried popping the bubbles, as the fairies tried to tell them what happened.  
"What?" Madeline asked. "We can't hear you!"  
Flora open and closed her hands.  
"Oh, you're trying to tell us something?" Sofia realised. A book?"  
"A spell book?" Madeline joined in.  
"Your spell book?" Sofia asked.  
Flora pointed to something on the floor.  
"Miss Nettle's glove?" Madeline guessed.  
"Oh, Miss Nettle wanted to get her hands on your spell book?" Sofia suggested.  
The fairies started marching around.  
"Why are you marching?" Madeline asked. "We don't understand."  
"Don't worry." Sofia declared. "We are going to find a way to get you out. We promise."  
Sofia and Madeline ran back to the greenhouse, where James and Desmond were playing catch with a bouncing bluebell.  
"James!" Madeline yelled. "Desmond!"  
"What is it?" They chorused.  
"It's Miss Nettle." Madeline told them. "She wants to steal the fairie's spell book!"  
"They tried to stop her, and she put them in a bubble!" Sofia added.  
"Whoa." James gasped.  
"A bubble?" Desmond asked. "What kind of bubble?"  
"I don't know." Sofia shrugged. "Some kind of magic bubble!"  
"And we have to find a way to get them out of it!" Madeline declared.  
"Wait, why us?" Desmond asked.  
"Because we're the only ones still here." Madeline pointed out.  
"There has to be someone else." Desmond insisted. "Professor Popoff always stays late!"  
"He's right." James nodded.  
"Great." Sofia smiled. "Let's go!"  
"Um, I'm gonna stay here, if that's okay?" Desmond said nervously.  
"Good plan." James said. "You can keep a lookout for Miss Nettle."  
James tossed the bouncing bluebell to Desmond, who looked even more nervous.  
"On second thought, wait for me!" Desmond followed them out.  
Professor Popoff was in the dance studio, practising his moves.  
"...And for the big finish... hoo-ha!" He pirouetted.  
The kids ran in.  
"Professor Popoff!" Sofia called.  
Popoff fall to the floor.  
"What is the meaning of this interruption?" He said haughtily.  
"The fairies are in trouble." Madeline told him.  
Popoff spun back to his feet.  
"What kind of trouble?" He asked.  
"Big trouble." Sofia declared.  
Popoff walked down the corridors with the kids.  
"Ooh, if there is one thing I can not stood, it's evil fairies!" He fumed.  
"Wait." Madeline whispered, pointing through an open door. "It's her. She's in there."  
"Stand back, children." Popoff instructed. "I will take care of this."  
Popoff pirouetted into the room.  
"Stop!" He yelled, "Right where you are."  
"Or instead, _you_ could stop right where you are!" Miss Nettles countered, trapping Popov in a bubble.  
"Run!" Sofia yelped.  
Desmond stayed where he was, paralysed with fear.  
"Come on!" Madeline pulled him away.  
They ran outside, hiding by the main staircase.  
"What are we gonna do?" James asked.  
"I say we hide." Desmond suggested.  
"We can't do that!" Sofia retorted.  
"Sure we can." Desmond pointed to a nearby tree with a large gash in it. "That tree can hold all of us."  
"We're going to have to help the fairies." Madeline stated. "On our own. There's no-one else left."  
"But... what can we do?" Desmond asked.  
"Well... we can find the spell book before Miss Nettle does!" Sofia decided. "There must be a spell in there that can free the fairies!"  
"I bet you're right." James agreed. "But that book could be hidden anywhere. Where do we even start looking?"  
"You could start by looking in the library, and looking at a map of the whole school." Desmond suggested. "Then you can see every room, and every possible hiding place."  
"Great idea, Desmond!" Madeline smiled. "Let's go!"  
"No, no, wait!" Desmond stuttered. "I mean, _you_ could do that. I'm going to hide."  
"But we need you." Sofia declared.  
"Yeah, you're the smartest kid in school, Des!" James added. "We don't stand a chance against Nettle without you!"  
"I don't wanna wind up in a bubble!" Desmond cowered behind the tree.  
"Desmond, the fairies are counting on us." Madeline followed Desmond as he shuffled around the tree. "They're counting on you."  
"Okay." Desmond sighed.  
"Thank you." Madeline smiled. "Now, come on!"  
Soon after, they were in the library, looking at the map.  
"If you were the fairies, where would you hide the spell book?" Sofia posited.  
"Well, there's the stables... nah, too dusty." Desmond mused. "Or the hall of armor... that'd be too noisy. Or the clocktower?"  
"Or where no-one would ever find it?" James groaned. "We're doomed!"  
"Wait, Desmond!" Madeline gasped. "Go back to the clocktower. I think that's it!"  
"What?" Desmond gaped.  
"When the fairies got trapped, they were marching all around." Madeline recalled. "I knew they were trying to tell us something, but I had no idea what. But what if they were marching like the figures in our clock?"  
"Because they were trying to tell you the spell book was in the clock tower?" Desmond smiled.  
"Exactly!" Madeline nodded.  
"Good thinking, Maddie." Sofia smiled. "Now, let's get to the clocktower before Miss Nettle does!"  
As they raced to the clocktower, the kids stopped when they saw Miss Nettle through a window, searching a classroom.  
"Uh-oh." Desmond gulped.  
"Okay, now we can hide." Sofia declared.  
They all ducked below the window.  
"Where is that book?" Miss Nettle grumbled as she left the room.  
"She's gone." Madeline noted. "Come on!"  
They resumed their run to the clocktower.  
"Um, where are the stairs?" James asked as they entered.  
"There aren't any." Desmond told him. "The fairies don't need them."  
"Of course." Sofia nodded. "They can fly up."  
"But we can't." Desmond sighed.  
"We could if we got a flying horse from the stables." James suggested.  
"Nah." Desmond shook his head. "A horse wouldn't fit through the door."  
"Hmm..." Madeline thought. "Desmond, do you have any magic plant food left?"  
"Let me check." Desmond opened his satchel. "I have four and a half packs."  
Madeline placed the flower in her hair on the floor.  
"Can you grow this into a rising rosestalk, big enough to reach the top of the tower?" She asked.  
"Well, let me see." Desmond mused. "I could do some quick calculations..."  
"Or you could just use it all and see what happens." James suggested.  
"I could do that, too." Desmond nodded.  
Desmond emptied a whole pouch onto the flower, which gew all the way to the top.  
"Brilliant!" James smiled.  
"Desmond, you did it!" Sofia beamed. "Now, let's climb."  
"Um, guys?" Desmond asked. "I just remembered something important."  
"What's that?" Madeline asked.  
"I'm afraid of heights." Desmond admitted.  
"Are you afraid of everything?" James smirked.  
"No." Desmond retorted. "Just... most things."  
"It's okay, Desmond." Sofia consoled him. "Everyone is afraid of something."  
"Not me." James boasted.  
"Look out, ogre!" Madeline pointed.  
"Where?!" James trembled.  
"See?" Sofia told Desmond. "So Desmond, tell us what else you're afraid of."  
"Mean fairies who put you in bubbles." Desmond said as he started climbing.  
"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded. "Anything else?"

"Snakes." Desmond said. "Red ants, black ants, my aunt Nadine..."  
"Can you come a little closer?" Sofia asked. "We can't quite hear you."  
"I'm also afraid of big dogs." Desmond kept climbing. "And tiny moths. Puzzles with one missing piece, puzzles with more then one missing piece, running out of cake at birthday parties, falling in the moat, wet socks, and being put into a bubble."  
"Well, I know one thing you're not scared of, Desmond." Madeline smirked. "Climbing rosestalks."  
"What?" Desmond gasped.  
"We're at the top." Sofia told him.  
"Good job, Des." James smiled.  
"I did it!" Desmond beamed.  
"What is all that?" James pointed above them.  
"Those are the gears that make the clock run." Desmond declared.  
"The spell book must be hiding in there somewhere." Madeline mused.  
The gears started turning, and the figures started moving.  
"The clock's moving!" Sofia yelped.  
"Wait!" Madeline pointed at a book held by the Flora figure. "Look at that book!"  
"What if it's..." Sofia gasped.  
"The spell book?" Sofia and Desmond said together.  
"Stop that fairy!" Madeline yelled.  
James leapt onto the track. As it moved outside, he caught a glimpse of how high up he was. Shaking it off, he grabbed the Flora figure, aided by Sofia and Madeline.  
"Stopping... fairy!" He grunted.  
As the figure went back inside, Desmond grabbed the book.  
"Got it!" He smiled.  
Desmond handed the spell book to Madeline.  
"So, is it the spell book?" James asked.  
"It sure is!" Madeline smiled.  
"Bravo." A familar said from behind them.  
Turning, the kids saw Miss Nettle.  
"You've done all the hard work for me by finding that book." She smirked. "Now you get to do the easy part: hand it over."  
"No, Miss Nettle." Sofia refused. "We won't give it to you.  
James and Desmond got in front of the two girls.  
"Yeah." James said. "We need it to free the fairies."  
"Well, I'll make you a deal." Miss Nettle offered. "If you give me the book, I'll free the fairies."  
"Hmm, I don't know." Madeline held the book tightly.  
"I put them in the bubble, so I can easily get them out of it." Miss Nettle declared. "And all you have to do in return is give me that one little book. Oh, it's a great deal, if I do say so myself. And it's so much better then being put in a bubble."  
"I don't want to be put in a bubble." Desmond trembled.  
"You should listen to your friend." Miss Nettle sneered. "Before I change my mind. So, do we have a deal?"  
"...Alright." Madeline finally decided, handing the book over.  
"Yes!" Miss Nettle cried. "The most powerful spell book in all the world is mine! The only question is: what spell do I do first? Conjure a dragon, make myself as strong as a giant... Oh, no! I'll make an enormous golden carriage! Because the greatest fairy in the worl deserves the greatest carriage in the world!"  
Miss Nettle opened the window with her magic.  
"Wait!" Sofia called. "First you'll free the fairies, right?"  
"Oh no, I can't do that." Miss Nettle declared. "If I let them out now, they'll just come after me."  
"But we had a deal." Madeline reminded her.  
"Oh, alright." Miss Nettle sighed. "I'll let them out of the bubble... after I've learned every spell in their book, and become the most powerful fairy in the world!" She laughed wickedly. "Oh, I just can't wait to get started!"  
Miss Nettle flew out of the window.  
"She tricked us!" Sofia groaned.  
"Yeah, and I don't think she's ever gonna let the fairies out." Desmond added.  
"We really blew it." James sighed.  
"Ah, so many spells, and so much time to do them!" Miss Nettle's voice could be heard through the window.  
Looking out the window, Madeline saw flashes of magic from inside the greenhouse.  
"She hasn't left yet." She noted. "She's in the greenhouse, doing a spell!"  
"So?" James asked.  
"So there's still time to get the spell book back!" Sofia realised. "We have to try!"  
The kids rushed back to the greenhouse, hiding behind the staircase.  
"Okay, now what?" James asked.  
"Remember what the laughing lily did to James?" Madeline recalled. "We can do the same thing to Miss Nettle!"  
"I don't know." Desmond shrugged. "You'll have to grow a lot of them to stop her. And big ones, too."  
"It's a good thing the best enchanted gardener in the school is right here." Sofia smiled.  
"Who?" Desmond asked.  
"You." Sofia pointed.  
"Me?" Desmond gasped. "You want me to do it?"  
"We'll do it together." Sofia declared.  
"Uh-uh." Desmond shook his head. "No way. She's too scary!"  
"The fairies say that we should always be royal." James reminded him. "And what's more royal then being brave?"  
"But I'm not brave." Desmond sighed.  
"Yes, you are, Desmond." Madeline insisted. "You said you were afraid of heights, and you still climbed all the way up that rosestalk. That's being brave; When you're scared of something, and you do it anyway."  
"Okay, I'll do it." Desmond smiled.  
"James, can you distract Miss Nettle while we grow the lillies?" Sofia asked.  
"You got it." James gave a over the side, James spotted a bouncing bluebell.  
"I think I know just the trick." He smiled.  
"Perfect." Madeline grinned. "Everyone ready?"  
"Yep." James nodded.  
"Nope." Desmond cringed.  
As they snuck into the greenhouse, Miss Nettle was reading a spell from the book.  
"From this one pumpkin, still and quiet, bloom into-" Miss Nettle was interrupted by James throwing the bouncing bluebells at her. "Oh! What is going on?!"  
The bluebells bounced all around Miss Nettle.  
"Stop that!" Miss Nettle yelped.  
"Okay, now's our chance." Sofia whispered.  
"We'll get the flower buds, you get the plant food." Madeline told Desmond.  
Running under the tables, they got what they needed, then, crawling under the tables, got behind Miss Nettle. Sofia and Madeline put the buds on the ground near Miss Nettle, while Desmond sprinkled the plant food. On the second time, Desmond sprinkled more then he meant to.  
"I sprinkled too much!" He hissed loudly.  
Miss Nettle quickly turned around.  
"You!" She growled. "I'll get you-"  
The laughing lilies sprouted all around her, spraying their fumes in her face. Miss Nettle started laughing uncontrollably.  
"Stop it!" She giggled, as more sprays came. "Stop, wooh!"  
Miss Nettle let the spell book slip from her hand.  
"She dropped the spell book!" Desmond pointed.  
Madeline rushed over and picked it up.  
"Got it!" She declared, as Sofia and Desmond ran to her.  
"Hey, you give that back right now!" Miss Nettle cackled. "I mean it!"  
The three of them ran over to James.  
"Come on!" Sofia yelled. "We got the book!"  
"Alright!" James cheered.  
"Now let's save the fairies before she stops laughing." Madeline declared.  
The kids rushed back to the headmistresses' office, showing the trapped fairies their spell book.  
"They found it!" Fauna gasped. "They found the spell book!"  
Sofia was saying something, but the fairies couldn't hear her through the bubble.  
"What is she saying?" Merryweather asked.  
"I don't know." Flora replied. "But we have to tell them how to find the spell to break the bubble!"  
"Ooh, how are we going to do that?" Fauna inquired.  
"Oh, they can't hear us!" Sofia sighed.  
"What are they doing?" James asked, as Fauna opened her hands and Flora and Merryweather held up their open hands.  
"I think they're trying to tell us what page the spell is on." Madeline suggested.  
"Ohh." James started counting. "One, two, three..."  
"Twenty-four." Desmond stated.  
"Boy, you count fast." James noted.  
Sofia opened the spell book to the twenty-fourth page.  
"Found it!" She took a deep breath and started reading. "Okay, 'with these words, I end your trouble'-"  
The fairies held up their hands to stop her.  
"What?" Sofia asked.  
Flora mimed the shape of a stick, and waved it.  
"You need a wand." Madeline declared.  
The fairies nodded, and the kids started to search the room. Desmond looked back at the bubble, and Flora pointed to a flower pot, where a wand lay nearby.  
"Here." Desmond handed Sofia the wand.  
"Thanks." Sofia took the wand and started reading again, waving it as she did. 'With these words, I end your trouble. _Rupto sudso_, pop that bubble'!"  
A stream of magic came out of the wand and struck the bubble, popping it.  
"Ah, thank you." Flora smiled, as the fairies floated down.  
"Oh, you're our heroes!" Fauna gushed.  
"Now, where's Miss Nettle?" Merryweather took her wand back from Sofia, waving it menacingly.  
Shortly after, the fairies burst into the greenhouse, followed by the kids.  
"She's gone!" Madeline gasped.  
"Hopefully, forever and ever." Flora declared.  
"To a place far, far away." Fauna added.  
"Not that far away!" Miss Nettle called.  
They all turned towards the doorway, where Miss Nettle floated.  
"She's back!" Sofia frowned.  
"Uh-oh." Desmond gulped.  
"Miss Nettle, I insist you leave her at once!" Flora stepped forward.  
"Oh, I couldn't possibly leave without that spell book, Miss Fora." Miss Nettle smirked.  
Desmond stood in front of Sofia and Madeline, arms open in a shielding pose.  
"I guess I'll just have to make one more, extra-large, bubble!" Miss Nettle declared.  
Desmond leapt at Miss Nettle, knocking her outside.  
"Desmond!" Madeline called.  
Desmond, trapped in a bubble, floated back in.  
"Oh, no!" Merryweather gasped.  
Smirking, Miss Nettle made to cast another spell, but realised her wand was missing.  
"My wand!" She shrieked.  
Desmond held up Miss Nettle's wand.  
"Yes!" Sofia cheered.  
"Nice job!" Madeline smiled.  
"Way to go, Desmond!" James added.  
"'With these words, I end your trouble'." Flora waved her wand. "'_Rupto sudso_, pop that bubble'!"  
The bubble popped, and Desmond landed on the floor. Miss Nettle tried to lunge at him, but was forced back by Fauna and Merryweather, who held her at wandpoint.  
"Well done, prince Desmond!" Flora smiled. "Now Miss Nettle, you are no longer our special guest. It's time for you to leave Royal prep."  
"And never return!" Merryweather added.  
"Okay." Miss Nettle sighed. "Um, can I just have my wand back before I go? Please?"  
"I think we'll hold on to it safekeeping." Flora declared.  
"Now, scoot!" Merryweather barked at Miss Nettle.  
"Huh!" Miss Nettle flew away.  
"Desmond, you were amazing." Sofia smiled.  
"Quite right, Sofia." Flora agreed. "I've never seen such bravery."  
"Me neither." Madeline smiled.  
Desmond chuckled bashfully.  
"I was pretty brave, too." James piped up.  
"Yes, you all were." Merryweather nodded.  
"Wait!" Sofia suddenly gasped.  
"What is it, dear?" Fauna asked.  
"I feel like we're forgetting something." Sofia mused.  
"Professor Popoff!" The kids chorused.  
As they exited the greenhouse, they saw Popoff floating by in his bubble, and gave chase.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Amulet and the Anthem**

Sofia and Madeline, along with Ruby and Jade, were out at the annual Harvest Festival.  
"It looks like every kid in the kingdom is here!" Sofia exclaimed.  
"That's because they are!" Ruby smiled. "Being chosen to sing the national anthem at the annual harvest festival is a really big deal!"  
"I know!" Madeline gushed. "I hope I get chosen!"  
"From the silver flying horses of the ever golden glade..." Ruby sang.  
"To the dragons on the cliff tops of the blazing palisades." Jade joined in. "Enchancia, Enchancia, come hear our humble call. Enchancia, Enchancia, a land for one and all."  
"Yay!" Sofia cheered. "You two sound amazing!"  
"Oh, thank you." Ruby said haughtily, as she and Jade curtsied.  
"May I have your attention, please?" A man on the stage asked. "Thank you."  
"It's Luciano!" Ruby gasped. "The host of the harvest festival!"  
The girls made their way over to the stage.  
"Now is the moment you have all been waiting for." Luciano announced. "Who will sing the Enchancian anthem at this year's harvest festival? The luck of the draw will decide." He held up a small piece of wood. "On each piece of wood, the name of a young maiden. A dream, waiting to come true!" He placed the wood into the drawer. "But alas, only one will sing the Enchancian anthem."  
A young boy turned the crank of the drawer. A single piece of wood came out through the slot, and onto the plate below. Luciano picked it up.  
"This year's singer will be..." Luciano declared.  
"Pick me, pick me, pick me!" Ruby whispered, fingers crossed.  
"Princess Madeline!" Luciano announced.  
The crowd cheered.  
"Oh." Ruby said. "Alright, Madeline!"  
"Congratulations." Jade smiled.  
"Good for you, Maddie." Sofia declared.  
"Princess Madeline, come up to the stage." Luciano requested.  
"Go on, go on!" Ruby urged her.  
"I'll be right back." Madeline told them.  
"We'll wait for you here!" Jade called.  
"Great!" Madeline smiled.  
Madeline got up and went on stage, as the crowd cheered.  
"Thank you." She smiled, taking her place on a stand. "This is so exciting!"  
"Yes, yes." Luciano agreed. "Now, wave to the crowd."  
"Okay." Madeline complied.  
"This year's lucky winner!" Luciano announced. "Brava!"  
The crowd cheered even louder.  
"Okay princess Madeline, you have much to do, and the festival is tomorrow." Luciano declared. "So we must get started right now."  
"But, my friends, my sister-" Madeline protested.  
"No-no-no-no." Luciano interrupted her, leading her away from the crowd. "This is no time for that sort of thing. You are the anthem singer. You have people to meet, gifts to receive, and of course you must rehearse the song. But first, the very best part: You get to meet the king and queen of Enchancia!"  
A nearby tent was opened, revealing Roland, Miranda, Amber and James.  
"Mom, dad!" Madeline cheered, running over to them.  
"Ah, you've met." Luciano said awkwardly.  
"I'm so happy for you, Madeline." Miranda hugged her.  
"As am I." Roland added. "Perhaps Amber can offer you tips for your big performance. You know, she was chosen to sing the anthem a few years ago."  
"Oh daddy, Madeline remembers." Amber boasted. "I mean, who could forget? I was amazing. Oh Madeline, you are going to have the best time. Look, the painterazzi are already lining up to paint your portrait."  
A trio of painters were indeed trying to immortalize Madeline in paint.  
"Really?" Madeline gasped. "They want to paint me? Hi there!"  
"And, if you sing the anthem even half as well as I did, they'll give you a standing ovation!" Amber declared. "Which is just like clapping, except they stand up when they do it!"  
"Wow." Madeline gasped.  
"Now, it is time for your interviews." Luciano led her away.  
"Interviews?" Madeline asked.  
"With the newspapers." Luciano pulled back the cloth, revealing a group of reporters. "_The Enchancia Times_, _The Dunwitty Post_, and _Enchancia Today_ all want to write stories about you!"  
"Me?" Madeline smiled.  
"See?" Amber joined her. "And you thought being a princess was a big deal."  
Back at the stage, Sofia, Ruby and Jade were still waiting, the rest of the audience having left.  
"Do you think we should go?" Ruby asked.  
"She's been gone a long time." Jade declared.  
"Yes, she has." Sofia agreed.  
"Girls!" Madeline cried as she raced towards them, wearing a fancy hat. "I'm so sorry! There was so much going on, and I couldn't get away until now."  
"It's okay." Ruby smiled. "How was it?"  
"Unbelievable!" Madeline declared. "They gave me this one-of-a-kind hat, that was made just for me."  
"It's so pretty." Ruby gaped. "It looks-"  
"And that's not all." Madeline interrupted. "They're going to send hundreds of gowns to the castle, and I get to pick which to wear for the festival."

"That sounds like fun." Jade smiled.  
"Doesn't it?" Madeline grinned. "I'm getting so many gifts, and all the newspapers in the whole Kingdom want to write stories about me, and they're giving me all these gowns to chose from..."  
"We know, Madeline." Sofia declared. "You told us that already."  
"Oh, right," Madeline shrugged. "Everyone's treating me like I'm really important. I mean, I know I'm already a princess, but now I feel really special."  
"How nice for you." Ruby said.  
"Princesses Madeline, over here!" A painterazzi called. "Might the new anthem singer pose for us, huh?" He pointed to Sofia, Ruby and Jade. "And you three, step aside, You're in the frame."  
"You guys don't mind, do you?" Madeline asked.  
"We were just going, anyway." Jade said through gritted teeth.  
"We were?" Ruby asked. Jade glared at her. "Oh, right. We gotta go. Bye, Madeline!"  
"I'm going to find mom and dad." Sofia declared.  
"Bye, girls." Madeline waved. "Maybe we can play later. Oh, wait! I have rehearsals. I'll see you tomorrow at the festival then. I mean, you'll see me on stage."  
As Madeline chuckled, her amulet began to glow purple...  
Later, Madeline walked back on stage.  
"Princesses Madeline, welcome to your first rehearsal." Luciano smiled. "This is your orchestra. Say hello  
"Hello, orchestra." Madeline waved.  
"Hello, princesses Madeline." The orchestra waved back.  
"Shall we begin?" Luciano asked.  
"Okay." Madeline nodded. "From the silver flying horses of the ever golden- ribbit!"  
Madeline suddenly let out a croak.  
"Oh!" She gasped. "Um, let me try again. From the silver flying- ribbit!"  
Another croak Madeline's throat.  
"Are you okay, princess Madeline?" Luciano asked.  
"Well, Mr. Luciano, I am a bit tired." Madeline declared. "But don't worry. I know the anthem by heart."  
"Alright then." Luciano smiled. "Go and get some rest. We'll see you at the festival tomorrow, when you sing for the entire kingdom."  
"Thank- ribbit!" Madeline croaked again as she walked offstage. "You."  
Back at the castle, Madeline rushed into her and Sofia's bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
"Yo, congratulations, princess!" Clover smiled, hopping over to her. "I heard the big news from Sofia!"  
"Thanks, but something's wrong- ribbit!" Madeline covered her mouth. "I keep- ribbit! doing that. Every time I- ribbit!"  
"Uh-oh." Clover gulped. "I don't like the sound of that."  
"What do you think's wrong with me?" Madeline asked, kneeling down.  
"Well, I'm no expert." Clover admitted. "But when a nice young princess like you starts croaking like a frog, that usually only means one thing: You've been cursed, Madeline!"  
"Cursed- ribbit!" Madeline gasped. "You mean like, put under a magic spell?"  
"We don't know that for sure." Clover shrugged. "You should probably see a sorcerer."  
Madeline croaked again.  
"Like Mr. Cee-drick?" She suggested.  
"Yeah, I guess he'll have to do." Clover rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, I'd better go now." Madeline got up. "Clover, am I going to turn into a frog?"  
"Nah." Clover replied. "Only princes turn into frogs. Although I did hear about a swan who turned into a princess once. No-no-no-no, it was a princess who turned into a swan!"  
"Oh- ribbit!" Madeline croaked.  
"Don't worry, Maddie." Clover smiled. "I'll go with you."  
As Madeline exited the bedroom, she was approached by Baileywick.  
"Madeline, I've been looking everywhere for you." He declared. "It's time to pick out your dress for the Harvest Festival."  
"But Baileywick, I have to- ribbit!" Madeline croaked.  
"What was that?" Baileywick asked.  
"Nothing!" Madeline smile falsely.  
Madeline and Baileywick entered a spherical, multi-level room. Baileywick pulled a tassle, revealing several dresses behind some curtains.  
"Wow!" Madeline gasped. "Look at all these gowns!"  
Amber was on a higher level, perusing some other gowns.  
"Oh, hi, Amber!" Madeline called. "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd help you pick your dress." Amber climbed down the ladder.  
"That's really nice of you." Madeline smiled.  
"I know." Amber agreed.  
"So, which one do you- ribbit!" Madeline croaked again.  
"Oh" Amber gasped. "Is there... a frog in here?"  
"Oh, I don't think so, princess Amber." Baileywick declared.  
"There are only three things I'm afraid of: Failure, not being popular, and frogs!" Amber trembled.  
"Psst, Madeline!" Clover whispered from behind a curtain. "I got your back, princess. You'll see."  
At Clover's signal, a bullfrog hopped into the room, and onto the ladder. As Amber backed toward it, it croaked.  
"Ah!" Amber yelped. "Frog! Save me, Baileywick, save me!"  
Amber ran over to Baileywick. They both jumped when the bullfrog hopped their way.  
"I'll take this one." Madeline hastily picked a dress. "Now, let's get away from that- ribbit! -bullfrog."  
"My sentiments exactly." Baileywick agreed.  
They all left the room, Baileywick carrying Amber in his arms. The bullfrog hopped over to Clover, and they high-fived.  
"Thanks, Clover." Madeline smiled. "That was a close- ribbit!"  
"That was a really close croak- I mean, call!" Clover said. "Now, let's get you to Cedric's, quick!"  
Over in Cedrice workshop, the royal sorcerer was standing over a window box, mixing a potion in two beakers.  
"Time to water the begonias." He declared. "Once this potion's mixed, a pouring rain will come, but quick!"  
A large puff of smoke emerged from the potion, forming a cloud that rained on Cedric's head. While he grumbled, Wormwood chuckled.  
Meanwhile, Sofia and Clover were making their way up the tower.  
"Why do sorcerers always have to make it so hard to get to them?" Clover puffed, before collapsing to the floor.  
"I'd better go in by myself." Madeline decided.  
Taking a deep breath, Madeline opened the door.  
"Oh, Mr. Cee-drick?" She called.  
"It's Cedric." Cedric groaned, as he slid down the ladder. "Ceeeee-dric."  
"I need your help." Madeline told him. "I'm supposed to sing tomorrow, but I- ribbit! I've been croaking like a- ribbit! -like a frog, ever since this morning! What's wrong with me?"  
"What's wrong with you?" Cedric chuckled. "What's wrong with you? I knew this day would come! I mean, oh, boo-hoo, you poor little thing. You've gone and got yourself cursed!"  
"So I am cursed?" Madeline asked. "How? By who?"  
"Well, by your precious amulet, no doubt." Cedric smarmed.  
"My amulet?" Madeline gasped. "I thought it only gave me magical powers."  
"Oh, how soon you forget." Cedric declared, directing her to his spell book, opened to the Amulet's page. "The Amulet of Avalor. With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse. You, my dear, must have done a very bad deed."  
"But I haven't done anything bad!" Madeline protested.

"Well then, your Amulet wouldn't have cursed you, now wouldn't it?" Cedric asked.  
"I guess you're right." Madeline sighed. "But what did I do?"  
"Well how would i know that?" Cedric pushed his wheeled chair across the workshop. He stopped, looking at Madeline's Amulet. "I mean, it doesn't really matter what you did. If you just let me look at your Amulet, perhaps I could find a way to undo it's curse."  
"I can't take it off." Madeline told him. "I promised dad I wouldn't."  
"Oh, you've already done one bad thing today." Cedric smirked. "What's one more?"  
"Is there anything else you can do?" Madeline asked. "I was hoping you'd have an undo-a-croaking-curse spell in one of your books."  
"Oh well, I can certainly take a look." Cedric said nonchalantly, gliding over to a book and quickly flipping the pages."Nope. Sorry, no such spell. I'm afraid I will need your Amulet. It's the only way."  
"I'm sorry." Madeline sighed. "I-ribbit! I can't."  
"Suit yourself." Cedric shrugged. "But I'm only looking out for you, my dear princess."  
Cedric conjured a green cloud, which created an image of the Festival stage, where a frog with Madeline's head hopped onto the stand.  
"I mean, I wouldn't want you to walk out on stage at the Harvest Festival in front of all those people, just waiting to hear you sing, and have you get all croaked up." Cedric continued.  
The frog Madeline croaked, and the green smoke dissipated.  
"You know were I am if you need me." Cedric smiled.  
"Okay." Madeline sighed, heading for the door. "Thanks anyway, Mr. Cee-drick. Ribbit!"

After Madeline left the room, Cedric turned to Wormwood.  
"Soon, she'll be desperate enough to give me her magical Amulet." He sneered. "But I won't be fixing it for her, oh no-no-no. I will use it myself to take over this whole kingdom." He created a tiny version of the castle in his hand. "Oh, soon, Wormwood, it will all be mine!"  
Wormwood cawed.  
"Fine, it will be _ours_." Cedric declared, then quickly added "But mostly mine!"  
Clover was waiting to meet Madeline outside the workshop.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"The Amulet cursed me-ribbit!" Madeline groaned. "Because I did something bad."  
"You, do something bad?" Clover said in disbelief. "Hop outta town! I don't believe it!"  
"I must have." Madeline insisted. "Or I wouldn't be- ribbit! -croaking."  
"Well, we gotta figure out what you did wrong." Clover declared. "If we can figure it out, maybe we can undo the curse."  
"Great idea-ribbit!" Madeline replied. "But what can it be?"  
That night, Madeline paced around the bedroom. Sofia was attending a sleepover at Ruby's house.  
"Anything?" Clover asked.  
"Not yet." Madeline sighed. "But so much has happened since I was picked to sing at the Festival. It's hard to remember." She fell backfirst onto the bed. "Oh, Clover, what am I going to do?"  
"I don't know." Clover yawned. "But it's getting late, and you should get some sleep. We can figure it out in the morning."  
"We have to!" Madeline exclaimed. "The Festival is tomorrow!"  
"I know." Clover clambered into a cushion. "Good night, Madeline."  
Madeline croaked again.  
The night morning, Clover roused Madeline.  
"Madeline, wake up!" He yelled. "I have an idea!"  
"What?" Madeline croaked.  
"We gotta hop back." Clover smiled.  
"Hop... what?" Madeline asked.  
"Hop back." Clover repeated. "Whenever I lose a carrot, I hop back. I retrace my steps, go back exactly the way I came until I find it. That's all we gotta do to figure out why you were cursed; Go over everything you did yesterday!"  
"Good idea." Madeline smiled.  
"I know, right?" Clover chuckled.  
"Well, we'd better hurry-ribbit!" Madeline croaked.  
A short while later, Madeline was walking down the stairs, carrying a basket with Clover inside.  
"Ah, princess Madeline." Baileywick smiled. "Excited for your big day today?"  
"Mm-hmm." Madeline mumbled.  
"Good luck!" Baileywick declared.  
"Thank you-ribbit!" Madeline croaked.  
Over at the Festival, Madeline recalled the events of the previous day.  
"Okay Clover, I came here in the morning, with Sofia, Ruby and Jade." Madeline mused.  
"Okay, then what happened?" Clover asked.  
"Then Mr. Luciano announced I was going to be-ribbit! -the anthem singer, and brought me onstage." Madeline continued.  
"Mm-hmm." Clover nodded. "Did you say 'thank you'?"  
"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded back.  
"Okay, so far, so good." Clover declared.  
"After that, Mr. Luciano brought me to see mom and dad." Madeline smiled. "Everyone congratulated me."  
"Did you thank them?" Clover asked.  
"Yes, Clover." Madeline rolled her eyes.  
"Just checking'." Clover retorted.  
"And the newspaper reporters interviewed me here." Madeline declared as she moved across the path. "And the townspeople gave me a bunch of gifts here."  
"And did you thank them?" Clover asked.  
"I thanked all of them." Madeline sighed.  
"Well, we can rule out bad manners." Clover noted.  
"Then I remembered that Sofia, Jade and Ruby were waiting for me, and I ran back to find them." Madeline recalled. "Then I told them about everything. I was so excited-ribbit! Then the paintrazzi came to paint my portrait, Sofia and the others left, and then I went back on stage to start rehearsing. And then-ribbit! That's when it started."  
"You got me, Madeline." Clover shrugged. "It sounds like you didn't do anything wrong."  
"I must have done some-ribbit!" Madeline croaked, then sighed.  
"Singing the anthem was the best experience ever." Amber declared, as she and her friends passed by. "Everybody wanted to interview me and give me gifts. Oh, and did I tell you about the standing ovation I got?"  
"Sheesh, listen to her!" Clover snorted. "How can all her friends stand to hear her bragging about herself so much?"  
"Oh, and all the paintrazzi in the entire kingdom wanted to paint my portrait." Amber boasted.  
"Mm-mm-mm." Clover shook his head. "You think she even knows what she sounds like when she brags like that?"  
"She sounds like... me!" Madeline realized. "_I_ was doing that-ribbit!"  
"Doing what?" Clover asked.  
"Bragging." Madeline declared. "To everyone. I was going on and on about all the great things that were happening to me. And they wanted to sing the anthem too. I bet they already felt bad, and I made them feel worse. That must be why I'm cursed!"  
"That's great!" Clover cheered. "I mean, you shouldn't've done that, but that's great! Now we know what you did!"  
"Maybe if I tell them I'm sorry-ribbit! -the curse will go away." Madeline considered.  
"It's worth a shot." Clover shrugged.  
A while later, clad in her chosen dress, Madeline ran through the crowd, to cheers from onlookers. She quickly found Sofia, Ruby and Jade.  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked.  
"Are you sure you have time?" Jade grimaced. "I'm sure there are lots more interviews and gifts to get."  
"Jade, that's not nice!" Ruby protested.  
"It's okay." Madeline sighed. "I deserve it-ribbit!"  
"Are you okay, Maddie?" Sofia asked.  
"I'm fine." Madeline replied. "It's... It doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you all that yesterday, I should haven't bragging about being the anthem singer. It wasn't very nice of me, and I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
"You did." Jade confirmed.  
"But it's okay." Ruby added.  
"We forgive you." Sofia smiled.  
"You do?" Madeline asked.  
"Of course." Jade nodded.  
"So we're still friends?" Madeline asked.  
"Why do you think we're here, Madeline?" Jade pointed out. "We weren't going to miss you singing the anthem."  
"Maddie, we're sisters, no matter what." Sofia told her. "And sisters stand by each other."  
"Thank you all." Madeline hugged them. "You're the best friends... and sister!"  
"Should you get on stage?" Ruby asked, as a bell rang. "I think the Festival is about to start."  
"Right." Madeline started walking. "See you all soon."  
"Okay, Maddie." Sofia waved.  
As Madeline ran backstage, Cedric stopped her.  
"Oh, just the princess I was looking for." He smirked.  
"Mr. Cee-drick." Madeline said. "I figured out why I was cursed, and I think I fixed it-Ribbit!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Cedric sneered. "You were croaking- I mean, saying?"  
"I'm still cursed?" Madeline gasped.  
"Oh no, and the show is about to begin." Cedric noted. "So if you want to have any chance at singing the anthem, you'd better give me the Amulet."  
"I... can't." Madeline told him.  
"Well, I'll be right over there by the stage if you change your mind." Cedric declared. "But time is running out. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock."  
As Cedric slunk away, the bell rang again.  
"Hello, Enchancia!" Luciano announced. "We are just moments away from hear princess Madeline sing the Enchancian anthem!"  
As the crowd cheered, Madeline hide behind the stage, at a loss for what to do. Suddenly, her Amulet started glowing. A flash of light caught her attention, and she looked across the field to see princess Belle.  
"Princess Belle!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"Princesses Madeline, your Amulet brought me here to help." Belle explained.  
"The Amulet put a curse on me." Madeline exclaimed. "I already apologized to Sofia, Ruby and Jade for bragging, but I'm still croaking! I don't know what else to- ribbit! -do. Can you help me?"  
"Well, the only person who can undo the curse is you." Belle declared.  
"I was afraid you'd say that." Madeline sighed.  
Belle: I've got a tale to tell about a beast I knew Who fell deep under a spell that he couldn't undo And though he tried to say that yes his heart was true There was just one way to break that curse in two  
He saw my plight Put up a fight He tried his best To make it right  
To fix your mess Do more than confess Use all your might To make it right  
You found a brand new crowd And brushed your friends aside Too proud a little to loud So now your tongue is tied  
You want to set things straight You gotta go for broke By doing something great You just might lose that croak  
You could delight Your friends tonight They'd be impressed You tried to make it right  
To fix your mess Do more than confess Use all your might To make it right  
I'm sorry is a phrase that's often heard But actions speak louder than words  
You could delight Sofia: I could delight Belle: Your friends tonight Sofia: My friends to-ribbit! Belle: They'd be impressed Sofia: I tried my best Both: To make it right  
Belle: To fix your mess Sofia: Do more than conf-ribbit!  
Belle: Just keep your goal plainly in sight And use all your might  
Sofia: And make it-ribbit! I'll make it-ribbit!  
Belle: You'll make it...  
Sofia: Right! Ribbit!  
"So I have to do something that shows everybody I'm sorry." Madeline realized. "But what?"  
"Well, think about what you could do to make your friends and sister happy." Belle suggested.  
Madeline looked over at her friends and sister.  
"I think i know what to do!" She gasped. "Thank you-"  
Belle had disappeared, leaving a swirl of flower petals in her wake.  
"...Princess Belle." Madeline finished.  
As Madeline walked back to the stage, she was once again accosted by Cedric.  
"Well, I see you've discovered there's only one way out of your predicament." Cedric smirked, holding out his hand.  
"Yep." Madeline nodded. "Wish me luck, Mr. Cee-drick."  
"What?" Cedric gaped, as Madeline walked past him.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the Harvest Festival stage: princess Madeline!" Luciano proclaimed.  
The stage curtains opened, revealing Madeline. The crowd cheered as she stepped forward.  
"Hi, everyone." Madeline smiled. "I'd like to sing today, but I can't, because I- ribbit! -have a frog in my throat."  
The crowd gasped. Clover winked at Madeline.  
"But it's okay, because I don't- ribbit! -deserve to sing the anthem." Madeline admitted. "I wasn't nice to my friends yesterday, and I want to do something to make it up to them. So I'd like to ask my best friends, Ruby and Jade, to come up here now and sing the Enchancian anthem for you. Ruby, Jade?"  
"Uhh, us?" Ruby said nervously.  
"Uh-huh." Madeline nodded.  
Ruby and Jade went onstage, to more applause.  
"You really want us to sing?" Ruby asked.  
"I really, really- ribbit! -do." Madeline smiled.  
"Thank you, Madeline!" Jade beamed. "This is a really big honor."  
"Huge!" Ruby added, as the three girls hugged. "It's a huge honor!"  
Madeline stepped off the stand.  
"Maestro?" She told the conductor.  
As the orchestra started playing, Madeline walked off stage and over to Clover, patting his head.  
From the silver flying horses Of the ever golden glades To the dragons on the cliff tops Of the blazing palisades  
"We're so proud of you, Madeline!" Roland smiled.

"Look how happy you've made your friends." Miranda hugged her.  
"Way to go, Maddie." Sofia congratulated her sister.  
Enchancia, Enchancia Come hear our humble call Enchancia, Enchancia A land for one and all  
Madeline's Amulet glowed once more.  
"Princess Madeline, your friends sing, how do you say in Enchancia, 'Awesome'!" A paintrazzi declared.  
"They really do." Madeline agreed. "They're singing it better then I would have. ...Hey, wait a second. I'm not croaking! I am speaking to you right now, and I am not croaking!" She kneeled down to talk to Clover. "Clover, I did it! The curse is gone!"  
"Alright, princess!" Clover cheered. "Gimmee some paw!"  
Madeline patted Clover's paw.

Ruby&jada

Where the valiant knights protect us  
From the darkest evil spells  
And your wishes all come true here  
If they're made in wishing wells

Ruby and Jade motioned for Madeline to join them. Madeline shook her head. Undaunted. they came over and pulled her onto the stand. Sofia joined them, and they all sang together.  
Enchancia, Enchancia A beacon shining bright Enchancia, Enchancia Where all our dreams take flight  
As the song ended, a quartet of flying horses flew over the crowd. As the applause returned, the four girls hugged each other


	18. Chapter 18

**Tea For Too Many**

The halls of Royal Prep were abuzz with excitement.  
"They're choosing the host of the royal tea party today." One princess declared.  
"Today's the day." Another smiled. "I wonder who it's going to be?"  
"I hope they pick me." The first princess said.  
"What's going on?" Sofia asked Amber and her friends.  
"The fairies are picking the student who will host the next Royal Prep tea party today." Cleo told her.  
"I love tea parties!" Sofia beamed. "Before I was a princess, I threw tea parties in the village all the time. We'd spread blankets on the ground, and borrowed teapots and teacups from our moms."  
"Borrowed teacups?" Hildegarde repeated.  
"On blankets?" Cleo asked.  
"Oh, Sofia." Amber sighed. "These tea parties are a much bigger deal. The whole class goes. Even the fairies."  
"See for yourself, Sofia." Hildegarde pointed to a series of paintings on the wall. "Cleo's had ponies."  
"Hildey's party had a merry-go-round." Amber reminisced.  
"Amber's party was my favorite." Cleo declared. "We rode hot-air balloons."  
"It was remarked." Amber boasted. "Even for me."  
"Wow, those parties are huge." Sofia gasped.  
"Ah, good times." Amber said fondly.  
"I held a couple of tea parties back in Paris, you know." Madeline revealed. "We all sat at a big table, with everything provided by Miss Clavel."  
"That's... good, too." Amber said awkwardly.  
Later, in the classroom, Flora was collecting rolled-up parchments from the students and placing them in a teapot.  
"As you know, only students who haven't had a chance to host a party should submit their names." She stopped at Amber, who had a lot of parchment in her hands. "Sorry, Amber."  
"Oh, okay." Amber said sheepishly  
"And only submit your name once, please." Flora added, as she returned to her desk. "And now, the drawing. Oh, this is so exciting! Let me give the teapot a good, proper stir!"  
Using her wand, Flora spun the teapot around in the air.  
"I'll cross my fingers for you both." Amber told Sofia and Madeline  
"And the host of the next Royal Prep tea party will be..." Flora set the teapot down, leaving one roll in the air, which she opened and read. "Princess Sofia!"  
"Works every time." Amber smirked, as the class applauded.  
"Good for you, Sof." Madeline whispered  
"Oh, congratulations, Sofia!" Flora smiled. "The tea party will be at your castle, this weekend. You can throw any kind of party you like; This is your chance to show us who you are. Express yourself, and have fun!"  
"You're going to have to do better then borrowed teacups, " Hildegarde pointed out.  
"Much better." Cleo agreed.  
Sofia laughed nervously.  
"There have been a lot of grand Royal Prep tea parties." Amber said as they flew "What are you going to do for yours, Sofia?"  
"Mmm, I have one idea." Sofia mused.  
"It better be spectacular." Amber told "Because we princesses are not easy to impress."  
"Oh, Amber" James groaned. "It's just a tea party."  
"There's no such thing as 'just a tea party'." Amber countered.  
"I think it's a pretty good idea." Madeline declared. "we 'll show you when we get home."  
Later, at the castle courtyard, Sofia and Madeline were taking teacups out of a basket and placing them on a blanket.

"Here we are!" Madeline told James and Amber.  
"What is that?" Amber asked.  
"Well Amber, since there have already been so many big, fancy parties, I think it would be fun to throw a simple tea party, like we used to do in the village." Sofia smiled. "We can spread out blankets on the castle lawn."  
"Like a picnic?" James asked.  
"A picnic?!" Amber gasped.  
"Exactly." Sofia nodded. "What do you think?"  
"You don't want to know." Amber said flatly.  
"Yes, I do." Sofia insisted.  
"I'm not impressed." Amber admitted.  
"Oh." Sofia frowned. "But I didn't tell you my idea for the party favor. Everyone will get to decorate their own teacup!"  
"Brilliant!" James cheered.  
"Sounds fun, right?" Madeline asked.  
"Hmmm, that's not the word I'd use to describe it." Amber frowned.  
"What word would you use?" Sofia asked.  
"Hmm, small." Amber stirred her tea. "Way too small."  
"Really?" Sofia said,  
"Oh, don't worry, Sofia." Amber consoled her. "Your party is going to be fabulous!"  
"How do you know?" Sofia asked.  
"Because you have a secret weapon." Amber revealed.  
"What's that?" Sofia asked.  
"Me!" Amber announced.  
The day that I turned three They threw a darling little party Just for me  
But when I saw that cake I took one look and said There must be some mistake  
It only had one layer As small as could be And what good is a cake That's not taller then me  
They made me a new cake That went from ceiling to floor And we still had leftovers Till the day I turned four I wanted more  
Cause bigger is better And biggest is best If you take me advice You'll outshadow the rest  
So throw a fancy party Make it big as can be And everyone will say Your as amazing as me  
Maid: Bigger is better Amber: Bigger is better Maids: Bigger is better  
So first, pick a theme Like flowers or tiaras Or your wildest dream  
Then make it soar By just expanding all your planning More and more  
Like when I threw my party first I thought of balloons But that wasn't enough To make the other kids swoon  
Maids: She had to make it bigger So she really aimed high Amber: I got some hot-air balloons And took my party to the sky  
Chorus: You know why  
Amber: 'Cause bigger is better And biggest is best Maids: If you take her advice Amber: You'll outshadow the rest  
So throw a fancy party, make it Maids: Big as can be Amber: And everyone will say You're as amazing as me  
Maids: Bigger is better And biggest is best Amber: Bigger is better Maids: Take her advice You'll outshadow the rest  
Amber: Bigger is better  
Maids: Throw a fancy party Make it big as can be Amber: Everyone will say You're as amazing as me Maids: Yes siree  
Amber: I know that once you've tried it Then you're gonna agree Maids: Wait and see Amber: I guarantee Chorus: Bigger is better Yeah  
"So, I guess I need to come up with a bigger idea, then." Sofia summarised.  
"Oh, Sofia, that's what I've been trying to tell you." Amber sighed. "Do I need to sing the song again?"  
"No." James said bluntly.

"Hmm, let me think." Sofia looked around, seeing some swans in the fountain. "I've got it!"  
A short while later, the royal siblings were joined by some servants.  
"Thank you for getting everyone together." Sofia told Baileywick.  
"Of course, princess Sofia." Baileywick smiled. "What can we do for you?"  
"I'm going to have a swan-themed tea party." Sofia revealed."We'll set up the tables right beside the swan fountain, and we'll have swan-shaped cookies and cakes."  
"Sounds lovely." Baileywick declared.  
"Aaaaand?" Amber prompted.  
"More?" Sofia asked.  
"Definitely more." Amber nodded.  
"Hmm." Sofia thought. "Maybe we can get Mr. Cee-dric to make the tables and chairs float in the air, like the swans float on the water?"  
"Thinking big, Sofia." Amber nodded. "And what else?"  
"We need more?" Sofia asked.  
"Mm-hmm." Amber smiled.  
"Hey, what about a big swan cannon that goes 'kaboom'!" James suggested.  
"Not helpful, James." Amber said bluntly.  
"Maybe we can get the swans to put on a little show?" Sofia suggested.  
"Princess Sofia, this all sounds delightful." Baileywick declared as he took notes. "But are you sure you want to do so much?"  
"She has to, Baileywick." Amber declared.  
"It's true." Sofia agreed. "All the students and teachers will be there. It needs to be a great party."  
"And it will be." Baileywick smiled, taking over the notepad and quill. "Here, you can use these to keep track of your party."  
"Thanks, Baileywick" Sofia took the items.  
"I don't know about " Madeline frowned. "Bigger can't always be better, can it?"  
"Looks that way to me." James shrugged.  
"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Madeline sighed.  
Later, Sofia examined the work of a gardener, who was trimming a hedge into the shape of a swan.  
"Perfect!" She smiled. "It looks just like a swan!"  
"Sofia!" Ruby called, as she and Jade walked up the path, flanked by a maid.  
"Ruby, Jade!" Sofia smiled as she ran to meet them  
"We've been looking all over the castle for you." Jade told her.  
"I'm planning this tea party for my school." Sofia held up the pad.  
"Oh." Ruby replied. "That sounds pretty important. We can come back another time."  
"No-no-no." Sofia said quickly. "I could use a break. Maybe a little snack?"  
"Sounds good to me." Jade smiled.  
"And I know the perfect stop." Sofia declared. "We'll pick up Maddie on the way."

A while later, Sofia led them all to a bush, where a yellow ribbon was tied.  
"Here it is." She noted. "We tied the ribbon here, so we wouldn't forget the way in."  
"The way in where?" Ruby asked  
Sofia removed the ribbon, revealing a gate just behind the bush.  
"Our secret garden." Madeline revealed.  
They went through the gate, revealing a massive garden, with butterflies, trees, flowers, and a stream.  
"Whoa." Ruby and Jade said in unison.  
"It's beautiful." Ruby swooned.  
"Look at all the butterflies." Jade let one land on her finger.  
Before long, they had set up their own little tea party.  
"This reminds me of the tea parties we had in the village." Ruby smiled. "Are you throwing a party like this for your princess friends, Sofia?"  
"I wish." Sofia sighed. "They expect a big, fancy tea party."  
"That's too bad." Ruby replied. "Cause I'm having a great time."  
"Me too." Jade agreed.  
"It is nice." Sofia looked up. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have a lot left to do."  
"That's okay, Sof." Madeline smiled. "I'll keep them company. You get back to your planning."  
"Thanks, Maddie." Sofia smiled, taking a biscuit for the road before leaving.

"What's up with Sofia?" Ruby asked. "She seems a little stressed out."  
"Amber wants Sofia to have this huge tea party." Madeline declared. "But Sofia want a tea party like we used to have with you, down by the lake."  
"So what are you going to do?" Jade asked.  
"I'm going to put together a back-up tea party." Madeline declared. "And hold it right here."  
"Good idea." Jade smiled.  
"We've got to get home." Ruby stood up. "Thanks for the party."  
"No problem." Madeline smiled. "I'll walk you out."  
After leading Ruby and Jade out of the castle grounds, Madeline decided to put her plan into action.  
Sofia made her way to the dining room.  
"Ah, princess Sofia." Baileywick smiled. "You're just in time to choose the plates for your tea party"  
Sofia looked at the different designs of plate on the table.  
"This one's nice." She pointed.  
"Oh, if you were a duchess or a countess." Amber disagreed. "But you are a princess."  
"Hmm." Sofia looked at the plate. "What's wrong with it?"  
"Yeah." James added. "It looks alright to me."  
"Well, it isn't." Amber "It's too small, too plain, and too simple. You need something like this."  
Amber lifted up a large golden plate, which shone bright enough for Sofia and James to have to cover their eyes.  
"Really?" Sofia asked. "Isn't it a bit... shiny?"  
"Of course." Amber nodded. "That's the idea, Sofia. When your guests sit down for tea, you want them to say-"  
"Brilliant!" James exclaimed, as he picked up a napkin that had been folded into a swan.  
"Exactly." Amber agreed. "Brilliant  
"Okay, Baileywick" Sofia held up her checklist. "We'll use the gold plates."  
"Very well then." Baileywick nodded.  
Sofia checked off 'plates' from her list.  
And so, the planning went on. When Sofia suggested silver goblets, Amber suggested ones with gold rims. Through mere clapping, Amber had more gold plates and gold-timed teapots brought to the table, followed by gold candlesticks and pink napkins, and flowerpots.  
"Amber, are you sure this isn't too much?" Sofia appraised the fully-decorated table. "It looks more like a feast then a tea party."  
"Oh, Sofia." Amber smiled. "You can never have too much of a good thing."  
"You can say that again." James agreed.  
"James!" Sofia gasped. "Did you eat all the cookie samples?"  
"Sorry." James apologized. "But they're great! They looked like swans, and tasted like cookies!"  
"Hmm." Amber mused. "How big was the cookie?"  
"About yay big." James measured with his hands.  
"Oh." Amber said. "Oh, that won't They need to be at least yay big." She moved apart James' hands. "Probably bigger."  
"I thought this was supposed to be Sofia's party, Amber." James reminded her.  
"Oh, it is!" Amber said "I'm just... helping. Sofia, what kind of cookies would you like?"  
"Well..." Sofia deliberated as the chef stood by. "The guests will be hungry, and we don't want the cookies to be too small, so I guess we should make them as big as we can, please."  
"Oh, excellent choice!" Amber "And she'll have the biggest swan cakes, too."  
"Thanks!" Sofia told the chef  
"Oh, this is fun!" Amber smiled widely. "What's next?"  
"Oh, um..." Sofia checked her list. "The floating tables."

As Sofia and Amber left the room, Madeline walked in.

"Baileywick, James, will you two help me put together a back-up tea party for Sofia, please?" She asked.  
"Sure, I'm in." James nodded.  
"As you wish, princess Madeline." Baileywick smiled.  
"Okay, what did Sofia pick?" Madeline ask.  
"Gold plates and gold-trimmed teapots, gold candlesticks, pink napkins, and pink flowerpots" Baileywick summarised.  
"That won't work." Madeline shook her head. "Let's go with the white little plates, and white napkins and white teapots and tea cups and medium-sized swan cookies and cakes, "  
"Right away, princess Madeline." Baileywick obeyed.  
"I don't know, Maddie." James frowned. "Sofia's supposed to be throwing this party."  
"James, I know what I'm doing when I say bigger isn't always better." Madeline retorted.  
"You sure?" James asked  
"James, I know what Sofia wants to have, thank you very much" Madeline said hotly.  
"Okay, fine." James said defensively.  
"Now, time to get to work" Madeline declared.  
In Cedric's workshop, the royal sorcerer was working on a concoction.  
"Mr. Cee-dric!" Sofia yelled, causing him to turn around  
"Ah!" He yelped. "Princess Sofia, princess Amber. Surely they teach you how to knock at that royal school of yours?"  
"I'm sorry." Sofia apologized "The door was open."  
"We have to ask a favor." Amber nudged Sofia. "Go ahead, Sofia."  
"Um, so, I was wondering..." Sofia mumbled, "Do you have a spell that can make things float?"  
"Do I have a spell that can make things float?" Cedric mockingly repeated. "Do I have a spell that can make things float? Oh yes, yes, of course I do! Behold!" Cedric pointed his wand at a beaker on his table. "_Flotaticus hover boo_!"  
The beaker floated into the air.  
"Wow!" Sofia gasped. "That's terrific!"  
"Oh, yes." Cedric boasted. "Yes it is, isn't it?"  
"So, I'm hosting a tea party tomorrow, and it would be great if you could make all the tables and chairs float." Sofia told him. "Just a little. Maybe this high off the ground?"  
Sofia held her hand up to her waist  
"Oh, wouldn't you know it?" Cedric said fake dismay "I'm afraid I already have plans."  
"Huh." Amber smirked. "I thought the royal sorcerer was supposed to do whatever the king commands."  
"Yes, I do what the _king_ commands." Cedric clarified.  
"Uh-huh." Amber retorted. "Then perhaps I should go get daddy- Oh, I mean, the King -and have _him_ command you."  
"That won't be necessary!" Cedric trembled. "When I said I had plans, I meant plans to make your party special as can be."  
"That's more like it." Amber smiled.  
"Thank you, Mr. Cee-dric." Sofia beamed. "See you at the party."  
"It's 'Cedric'." Cedric grumbled as they left. "And you are most certainly not welcome."  
Wormwood let out a laugh, which quickly changed to throat clearing when Cedric glared at Wormwood, then noticed the still-floating beaker moving towards the open window.  
"The beaker!" He gasped, pulling out his wand "_Floaticu downitzo_!"  
The beak stopped floating, and fell down to the ground.  
"Ooh!" Miranda's voice rang out.  
"Are you alright, your highness?" Baileywick's voice asked.  
"Oh, Merlin's mushrooms..." Cedric cringed.  
"Oh, what next?" Amber asked as they walked down the stairs.  
"I have to do this one myself." Sofia declared. "But I'll catch up with you later."  
"Okay." Amber smiled. "I'll go check on the decorations. Don't forget, bigger is better!"  
As Amber walked away, she bumped into James, who was walking his dog.  
"Whoa, slow down!" James admonished her.  
"I can't." Amber said quickly. "I have a party to plan."  
"Don't you mean _Sofia_ has a party to plan?" James corrected  
"Of course." Amber said. "Listen, I'd love to chat more, but there is so much to do. I have to make sure we have streamers, goodie bags, ice... Hold on, I just got the best idea!"  
"You're going to let Sofia throw her own party?" James suggested.  
"No!" Amber shook her head. "I'm going to make Sofia's party even bigger'!"  
Amber dashed away.  
"Oh, boy." James sighed. "Maddie, I hope that back-up party of yours is going ready..."  
Meanwhile, Sofia had returned to the fountain.  
"Hi, pretty swans!" She called. "I brought food!"  
"Ooh, ooh!" One swan yelped as Sofia threw some bread into the fountain. "Incoming!"  
"Relax, Ralph." Another swan admonished him. "They're just breadcrumbs."  
"Sorry." Sofia apologized.  
"Don't worry about Ralph." The female swan "He's a little skittish."  
"We're swans!" Ralph pointed out. "We're all skittish! What can I do for ya, princess Sofia? What'd ya need?"  
"I'm hosting a tea party for my school, and I was hoping you could perform a water ballet." Sofia explained.  
"Ballet?" Ralph "Hello, we're swans? We swim, we fly, we honk- HONK! -We do not dance."  
"Honey, I think she wants us to fly and swim as though we were dancing." Another swan suggested.  
"Yes, exactly!" Sofia nodded. "You're so graceful!"  
"Oh, I am, aren't I?" Ralph boasted. "I mean, we'd love to! Right? Heads up, swans! Are we all in?"  
"It would be our pleasure, princess Sofia." The first female swan nodded.  
"Only one condition." Ralph added. "Next time, sprinkle the breadcrumbs gently in the water?"  
"I promise." Sofia chuckled, before looking over her list. "Let's see, I did the plates, cookies, Mr. Cee-dric, swans... Oh, the dress! I have to go! See you at the party!"  
A short while later, Sofia was wearing a pink gown, a maid taking it Sofia glanced forlornly at her list.  
"Sofia!" Miranda called as she entered the room.  
"Oh, hi, mom." Sofia smiled.  
"Baileywick told me all about your party." Miranda smiled. Noticing Sofia was looking glum, she asked "Oh, is everything okay?"  
"Yes!" Sofia put on a fake smile. "I've just been really busy with all the planning. But the party is going to be so big and fancy. Amber says everyone is going to love it."  
"Oh, I'm sure they'd be pleased no matter what kind of party you threw." Miranda assured her. "Like those sweet little tea parties you used to have with Ruby and Jade down by the river."

"I don't know." Sofia sighed. "Amber said I have to think big."  
"Sofia!" Amber suddenly appeared. "I've just had the greatest idea! It's so big, I can't believe we didn't think of it before! Ready? An ice swan!"  
Sofia sighed and leaned on Miranda.

Meanwhile, Madeline was still working on the back-up party. She quickly found Roland.  
"Dad, can you talk to one of the chefs to see if he can help me make new swan-themed cookies and cakes, please?" She asked.  
"Sure sweetheart." Roland smiled. "It's good of you to do this 'back-up' party for Sofia."  
"That's what sisters do." Madeline smiled.  
A short while later, Amber led them to the kitchen, where a man was standing next to a large block of ice.  
"Armstrong makes ice sculptures." She declared. "He could carve this big block of ice into a giant swan. Right, Armstrong?"  
"Yup." Armstrong nodded.  
"But Amber, I think we have enough going on at the party." Sofia protested. "Do we really need one more thing?"  
"Absolutely!" Amber smiled. "This will be like... the cherry on top of the sundae! You can't throw a swan party without an ice swan. Everyone expects an ice swan!"  
"Ice swan it is." Sofia said reluctantly.  
Armstrong bowed, then started sculpting the ice.  
The next morning, Sofia and Madeline awoke to find Amber standing by Sofia's&her bed, wearing an ornate, swan-styles dress.  
"Amber?" Sofia yawned.  
"Rise and shine, Sofia!" Amber yelped. "Today's your big day!"  
"Oh, boy." Madeline groaned.  
"I hope they like it." Sofia fretted as Amber sat on her bed.  
"They're going to love it." Amber assured her. "Now, let's start setting up!"  
"Okay!" Sofia gave a thumbs up.  
"You're not the only ones..." Madeline said under her breath.  
Over by the swan fountain, Sofia observed the servants setting everything up.  
"Sofia, did you check the tables?" Amber asked.  
"Yes, the tables look great." Sofia answered.  
"And we have enough teapots?" Amber followed up.  
"More then enough." Sofia noted.  
"What about the cookies?" Amber asked. "And cakes?"  
"Here they come now." Sofia pointed as the servants carried them in.  
Miranda, James and Baileywick walked over.  
"What do you think, mom?" Sofia asked.  
"Oh, it's... very fancy." Miranda said.  
"Oh, I know!" Amber gushed. "Isn't it great?"  
Mm-hmm." Miranda nodded. "You did a wonderful job."  
"Thank you!" Sofia and Amber both said at once.  
"And wait until you see the ice swan!" Amber added. "Wait, where is the ice swan?"  
"It's on it's way, Amber." Sofia chuckled. "I'm going to go check on the real swans. Be right back."  
Sofia wandered over to the fountain.  
"Hi, there." She said to Ralph.  
"Aaah!" Ralph honked.  
"Ralph, it's just princess Sofia!" The female told him.  
"What's up?" Ralph asked.  
"I just wanted to make sure you're ready for your performance." Sofia declared.  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'd feel a lot better is we ran through it again." Ralph admitted.  
"Okay, one more time from the top!" The female agreed.  
The swans began with synchronised swimming.  
"Ooh, so graceful!" Sofia gasped. "Maybe bigger is better."  
"Princess Sofia!" Cedric boomed. "Your royal sorcerer has arrived!"  
"Oh, hi, Mr. Cee-dric." Sofia smiled.  
"Shall we get this party floating?" Cedric twirled his wand.  
"The floating tables?" Sofia asked. "Right. Maybe we should wait until-"  
"I just want to get it over with, then be on my way, thank you." Cedric interrupted.  
"It's here, Sofia!" Amber called. "The ice swan!"  
Armstrong rolled the completed sculpture towards the fountain.  
"That's great!" Sofia smiled. "But watch out!"  
Armstrong's cart hit a bump in the path, and the swan sculpture fell out. Sliding down the path, it knocked a pair of servants off their feet and on it's back. It then crashed into the fountain, scaring away the swans.  
"Floaticus hovera-aah!" Cedric yelped as a swan crashed into him. "Oh, no!"  
The chairs and tables started floating up into the sky.  
"No, stop!" Sofia yelled.  
"Brilliant!" James smiled.  
"What was going on?" Amber gasped.  
"Mr. Cee-dric, the tables!" Sofia pointed.  
"Oh, it was the swans' fault!" Cedric groaned. "Silly birds should watch where they're flying!"  
The tables floated off into the distance  
"Cedric, would you kindly bring the tables back?" Baileywick asked.  
"I can't bring them back if I can't see them, now can I?" Cedric grumbled. "I didn't want to do this in the first place, but now it's all my fault?"  
Cedric walked away in a huff.  
"Mr. Cee-dric?" Sofia asked. "Baileywick? Mom? The party! Everything's ruined!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." Miranda hugged her.  
"What am I going to do?" Sofia asked. "Everyone's about to show up!"

"Well... you'll just have to come up with a new plan." Miranda comforted her.  
"But how?" Sofia despaired. "I don't have time to plan another big, fancy party!"  
"Sofia, did you even want your tea party to be so big and fancy?" Miranda asked.  
"Well, not really..." Sofia admitted.  
"Mm-hmm." Miranda smiled. "Well, what kind of tea party did you want to throw?"  
"Something a little simpler, I guess." Sofia sighed. "But fun, like the parties me and Madeline used to have with Ruby and Jade."  
"Well, now's your chance to throw the party you want to throw, not the one everyone expects you to throw." Miranda declared.  
"But what will the other kids say?" Sofia worried.  
"It doesn't matter." Miranda told her. "It's your party. Show them what a Sofia tea party is like, and I'm sure everyone will have a good time."  
"You really think so?" Sofia asked.  
"Mm-hmm." Miranda nodded.  
"So do I." James added.  
"Well, we can't be too picky at this point." Amber shrugged.  
"Amber!" James admonished her.  
"Hey, guys!" Madeline said as she joined them. "Whoa, what a mess."  
"Some tea party, huh?" Sofia joked.  
"Not to worry, Sof." Madeline smiled. "I figured something like this would happen, so I took the liberty of setting up a back-up party."  
"Back-up party?" Amber repeated. "Where is it?"  
"At me and Sofia's favorite spot in the whole castle." Madeline smiled.  
"Where's that?" Miranda asked.  
"It's a secret." Sofia chuckled.  
A short time later, the guests had all arrived. Miranda led them to the courtyard.  
"Princess Amber, which way to the party?" Hildegarde asked.  
"I'm not sure." Amber admitted. "Sofia said to wait out here."  
"Out here?" Hildegarde repeated. "Why?"  
James rang a bell.  
"Princess Sofia would like you to follow the ribbons." He announced, pointing to a yellow ribbon.  
"Ooh, how fun!" Cleo smiled.  
"We'll see how fun." Hildegarde said haughtily.  
The guests followed the ribbon trail.  
"I see the next one!" Amber pointed to Cedric, a ribbon around his forehead. "Here it is!"  
"Yes, there is a ribbon tied to my head." Cedric grumbled. "You have found it, now move along!"  
"There's another ribbon!" Hildegarde pointed. "Follow me!"  
The ribbon was on a bush. Hildegarde pushed it aside, revealing Baileywick standing beside the garden gate.  
"Right this way." He offered.  
"What is this place?" Hildegarde asked.  
"Let's go in and find out." Amber suggested.  
Hildegarde opened the gate.  
"A secret garden!" Cleo gasped.  
Sofia and Madeline were sitting on a blanket by the stream.  
"Welcome to my tea party." Sofia smiled.  
"That is quite a view." Hildegarde admitted.  
"And look at all the butterflies." Cleo swooned as one landed on her finger.  
"I absolutely love it." Hildegarde declared.  
"Me too!" Cleo agreed. "Love it!"  
"You do?" Amber gasped.  
"Yes." Hildegarde nodded. "It's like a picnic in the country. Very charming."  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Sofia beamed.  
"But there's just one thing." Hildegarde continued.  
"What?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes, what?" Amber added.  
"Plain white teacups?" Hildegarde declared.  
"They won't be plain for long." Sofia smiled as Baileywick brought over some paint and brushes. "Everyone gets to paint their own teacup."  
Not long after, the guests were admiring their handiwork.  
"I painted swans on mine." Sofia smiled.  
"I painted Minimus." Madeline announced.  
"I'm gonna paint a fort on mine." James smirked. "Boom goes the cannon."  
"I'll cover mine in tiaras." Hildegarde told them.  
"I'll do whatever Hildey does." Cleo shrugged.  
"Well Sofia, Madeline, I have to say... this is a great tea party!" Amber admitted. "I guess bigger isn't always better."  
"It's just different, that's all." Madeline shrugged. "You like big parties, we like small parties. But both are just as good."  
"I believe this might be the most charming tea party we've ever attended." Flora announced, magically filling her cup with tea. "Let's raise our teacups to our hostess: Princess Sofia! Hear, hear!"  
"To Sofia!" The guests chorused. "Hear, hear!"  
"To me!" Sofia chuckled.  
"You should get some recognition too, Madeline." Miranda whispered.  
"That's okay, mom." Madeline smiled. "I used all of Sofia's ideas, so she should really get the credit."  
"You're such a good sister." Miranda smiled.


End file.
